Génération of Phoenix
by mystrale9331
Summary: les différents établissement scolaires se préparant pour la winter Cup penssais n'avoir que ça à d'inquiété ... Cependant c'était sans compter sur un certain empereur qui à décider de tout chambouler dans la vie des équipe de Yosen, Seirin,Shutoku,Kaijo et Too... Présence à 90pour 100 de couple yaoi (MidoTaka,HimMura,KuroGami,Hyuga x Kiyoshi et un zeste de KiKasa)
1. chap 0: prologue et debut des problème

**Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela durait…Depuis que l'équipe de Seirin avait battu celle d'Aomine.**

 **Depuis lors, la victoire avait laissé place à une grosse inquiétude : Kuroko.**

 **En effet, le cadet de la génération des miracles n'avait pas souhaité partager la joie de leur victoire avec ses amis et avait prétendu qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.**

 **Seulement, il n'était pas revenu depuis…**

 **Rikô et Hyuga, qui étaient les deux personnes les plus rationnelles de la team, (et aussi les plus sadiques pour l'entrainement mais là n'est pas le propos), avait dans un premier temps déclaré qu'il était normal qu'après avoir joué contre une équipe aussi forte, même leur joueur « fantôme » soit au bout du rouleau. Et, à plus forte raison, maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'Aomine avait été la première « lumière » de Kuroko. Car il était évident pour tous qu'il avait du être éprouvant pour le joueur de l'ombre de se mesurer à son ancien coéquipier.**

 **C'est du moins ce que la coach et le capitaine de l'équipe avait déduit des derniers évènements.**

 **Cependant, ces explications (aussi plausibles soient-elles), n'étaient pas du tout convaincantes pour le « tigre » de Seirin : Kagami Taiga.**

 **Le jeune homme d'origine américaine était l'équipier de Kuroko depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'équipe.**

 **Il connaissait le joueur fantôme mieux que qui que ce soit d'autre : il savait lire sur son visage constamment impassible, croyait en lui comme personne d'autre et…en était éperdument amoureux.**

 **Et oui, Kagami ne pouvait pas le nier : avec le temps, son « ombre » (comme Kuroko lui-même avait choisi de se qualifier), était devenue la lumière de l'existence du « tigre » de Seirin et ce dernier n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours.**

 **Ça l'inquiétait.**

 **« BAKAGAMI ! Bouge-toi, le ballon vient vers toi ! » entendit-il soudain hurler Rikô, la coach de l'équipe à son intention.**

 **Le surnommé « BAKAgami » réagit instinctivement et attrapa le ballon au vol.**

 **Mais avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, ce fut Tepei Kyoshi (dit « cœur d'acier ») qui intercepta le dit ballon pour l'envoyer à Hyuga (le capitaine de l'équipe) qui, marquant un magnifique panier à 3 points, mit fin au match amical entre les deux groupes de Seirin…**

 **« C'est bon les gars vous pouvez aller prendre une douche, vous l'avez bien méritée » déclara Rikô avant de poser un regard dur sur le « tigre » de Seirin et d'ajouter : « Sauf toi BAKAGAMI ! Tu restes là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »**

 **L'ensemble de la team déglutit avec difficulté en sentant l'aura meurtrière de leur coach tandis que l'américain la suivait l'air grognon.**

 **« Pauvre Kagami… » lâcha** ** _cœur d'acier_** **avec une certaine compassion en voyant le tigre de Seirin partir avec leur tyrannique entraineur, avant qu'une voix froide ne rétorque : « Ça lui apprendra à faire le con ! Arrête un peu de nous couver Teppei. »**

 **Le géant au cœur d'acier se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, et qui n'était nul autre que le capitaine de l'équipe :**

 **\- Hyugà?**

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- Que t'arrive-t-il pour réagir comme ça? Tu t'es disputé avec Kagami?**

 **\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de baka-gami! Et toi, occupe-toi de ta blessure au genou avant de materner l'autre idiot!**

 **-Hyug...**

 **"Ta gueule baka! Je peux pas t'encadrer!" l'interrompit son capitaine avant de filer dans les douches. Ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre cœur d'acier murmurer en guise de réponse: "Je sais...c'est bien là mon plus grand drame..."**

 **"Alors? C'est quoi l'histoire?"**

 **Le tigre de Seirin s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette question de la part de sa coach mais demeura silencieux.**

 **"Laisse moi deviner...c'est en rapport avec Kuroko?"**

 **Bien malgré lui, Kagami frissonna au nom de son ombre. Sautant sur l'occasion, Rikô poursuivit son interrogatoire :**

 **-Alors j'avais raison! C'est bien l'absence de Kuroko qui te travaillait! Alors qu'es-ce que t'attends pour l'appeler bakagami?!**

 **-Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas fait peut être?! Depuis ce fameux soir je n'ai pas cessé de l'appeler! Et devine quoi? Il ne décroche jamais!**

 **\- Tu as essayé d'aller le voir chez lui?**

 **-Evidemment! Mais il ne répond pas plus! Il...**

 **"Il t'évite pas vrai?" demanda une voix familière qui eu le dont d'exaspérer le tigre de Seirin...**

 **"Midorima! De quoi tu te mêles espèce de..." commença à s'emporter le rouge devant le shooter vedette de shutoku qui venait d'arriver sans prévenir**

 **Nullement impressionné par la voix énervée de Kagami, le tireur de l'ancienne génération miracle réajusta ses lunettes avant de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était : "Tu sais Bakagami, peut être que si Tetsuya t'évite, c'est parce qu'il a enfin compris que quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi ne mérite pas d'être sa lumière. Après tout ...Tu n'auras jamais le niveau d'Aomine..."**

 **"LA FERME!" l'interrompit le volcanique adolescent en tentant d'assener un coup de poing à son rival aux cheveux verts avant d'éclater:**

 **" Tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience que je n'ai pas le niveau d'Aomine?! Que je ne mesure pas à quel point il y a un écart colossal de niveau entre la génération miracle et moi?! Entre Kuroko et moi?! ! Et bien détrompe-toi: je sais parfaitement que je ne vaux pratiquement rien sur le parquet si il n'était pas là! Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que c'est** ** _MOI_** **la lumière de Kuroko ! Pas ce frimeur d'Aomine ! Il l'a été mais c'est du passé! Maintenant c'est lui et moi le duo d'ombre et lumière alors mêle toi de tes affaires!"**

 **Le** ** _Tigre_** **de Seirin allait continuer ces vociférations quand Rukô l'interrompit :**

 **-Au lieu de t'énerver après tout le monde bakagami, file chez kuroko et discute avec lui!**

 **\- Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée si vous me demandez mon avis.**

 **-Sauf que justement, on ne te le demande pas Midorima. Vas-y maintenant Kagami. De toute façon, dans ton état actuel je ne te laisserai pas rejouer tant que tu n'auras pas parlé à Tetsu. Compris?!**

 **Le tigre de Seirin ne répliqua rien et tourna les talons. Il refusait de se l'avouer mais la coach avait raison: tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis les points sur les "i" avec son ombre, il ne serait plus en mesure de jouer convenablement...**


	2. Chap 1: R comme rouge&rivalités

**Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, Hyugà était resté pour ranger le matériel et Tepei s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider.**

 **Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le géant au "** ** _coeur d'acier_** **" rompit le silence et demanda à son capitaine :**

 **\- Hyugaa je peux te poser une question?**

 **\- Fais comme tu veux.**

 **-Bien. Dans ce cas...tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu parais si à cran? Plus que d'ordinaire j'entends.**

 **-Tu te fais des idées, crétin! Je suis comme d'habitude.**

 **-Tu es en colère contre Kagami.**

 **\- Hein?! Bien sûr que non!**

 **-Ce n'était pas une question.**

 **-...**

 **-C'est bien ce que je pensais...Alors pourquoi tu parais en colère contre lui? Et ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause de sa performance des derniers jours sur le terrain, je ne te croirais pas.**

 **-...**

 **-Donc?**

 **\- Rahhhh! Mais tu fais chier avec tes questions à la fin! Lâche-moi la grappe!**

 **-Non Hyuga. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir une réponse et tu le sais.**

 **Le capitaine et le pilier de Seirin restèrent plusieurs bonnes minutes à s'affronter du regard, quand soudain Kyoshi baissa les yeux d'un air résigné avant de conclure : "ok œil de braise j'ai compris, je ne mêle pas de tes problèmes amoureux."**

 **Cette phrase eut un effet dévastateur sur le capitaine qui s'empourpra de colère avant de vociférer:**

 **\- Comment ça, mes "** ** _problèmes amoureux_** **"?! Tu insinues quoi là? Que je suis gay? Que j'aime Bakagami? Je n'arrive même pas à savoir laquelle de tes hypothèses est la plus conne et laquelle est la plus insultante!**

 **-Tu sais ce n'est pas une honte de s'intéresser aux hommes Hyugà...**

 **-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas amoureux d'un membre de ton équipe!**

 **_** ** _Nouveau blanc pendant lequel le pilier de Seirin et le capitaine n'osent rien se dire puis..._** **_**

 **"Alors c'était** ** _ça_** **le problème...ha,ha" se força à rigoler** ** _coeur d'acier_** **avant que son capitaine ne l'interrompe avec colère :**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle enfoiré ! Et je t'interdis d'aller parler de ça à qui que ce soit!**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas mon genre. De plus je ne me moquais pas vraiment. Je te trouvais attendrissant à te comporter en tsundere. Kagami a bien de la chance^^.**

 **\- M...Moi? "tsundere"?! Non mais tu as craqué ou quoi!**

 **"Peut être bien" répondit l'autre avec un sourire de débile profond (selon l'avis de son capitaine du moins). Avant d'ajouter : "ou peut être que c'est juste parce que tu es mon ami, qu'on se comprend bien et que j'aime te taquiner..."**

 **Le capitaine renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de rétorquer : "Nous? Amis? Et puis quoi encore? Tu n'es rien d'autre que l'idiot qui m'a piégé pour que je fonde notre club de basket et en devienne le capitaine."**

 **Si cette réplique avait été lâchée, comme d'habitude, avec un certain cynisme qui lui était propre, Hyugà fut surpris de n'entendre aucune réponse de "** ** _coeur d'acier_** **" et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il semblait prêt à quitter la pièce. Haussant un sourcil le capitaine l'interpela:**

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu vas?**

 **\- Je rentre. J'ai fait ma part du rangement.**

 **-T'attends même pas que j'ai fini pour te tirer?**

 **\- Non désolé. Je viens de me souvenir que je devais voir un kiné pour mon genou...**

 **\- Ça te fait encore souffrir?**

 **-Un peu oui...**

 **"** ** _Il ment toujours aussi mal_** **" songea son capitaine en regardant le pilier de Seirin sortir sans un mot. Avant d'ajouter, comme lassé : " Mais il n'est pas le seul..."**

 **Après une longue marche à se demander ce qu'il pourrait dire à son coéquipier, Kagami arriva devant la maison de Kuroko. Il voulut frapper d'entrée de jeu à la porte mais se ravisa au dernier moment.**

 **-"** ** _Mais de quoi j'ai peur merde?! Kuroko est mon partenaire! J'ai parfaitement le droit d'aller le voir!_** **" S'énerva-t-il intérieurement, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de finalement frapper. Il ne fallut pas 3 secondes pour que le tigre de Seirin entende les jappements enjoués de N°2.**

 **-" Bon sang, pourquoi cet idiot a adopté un chien? Il ne pouvait pas prendre un chat comme 90% des gens qui ont des animaux de compagnie?" pesta le tigre de Seirin avant qu'une voix semblant venue de nulle part réponde :**

 **-"Je n'aime pas les chats, ils sont tellement indépendants qu'ils passent leur vie ailleurs et ne se souviennent de notre existence que quand ça sert leur intérêt."**

 **Kagami sursauta avant de soupirer:**

 **\- Kuroko, je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça...Je vais devenir cardiaque à force.**

 **\- Désolé. Alors que veux-tu?**

 **A cette question, Kagami fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son équipier.**

 **En effet, le bleuté avait pour habitude d'avoir un constant "poker face" mais était néanmoins aimable envers le tigre alors que là, son regard et son attitude corporelle démontraient que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

 **-"Kuroko, tu as un problème?" osa demander Kagami.**

 **Son ombre jeta (** ** _inconsciemment_** **) un regard vers l'intérieur de la maison avant de répondre, le regard déterminé :**

 **-Non, Kagami-kun il n'y a pas de problème. J'avais juste besoin de me remettre du match contre Aomine et...**

 **\- Te fiche pas de moi! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe!**

 **" Il y a un problème Tetsu?" demanda une voix.**

 **En l'entendant, Kuroko devint livide...**

 **Face à la réaction de son ombre, Kagami leva les yeux pour découvrir la personne qui venait d'émerger de la demeure...**

 **C** ** _omme Kagami, c'était un homme._**

 _ **Comme Kagami, il avait un physique de sportif.**_

 _ **Comme Kagami, il était très grand.**_

 _ **Comme Kagami, il avait des cheveux rougeoyants et légèrement hirsutes.**_

 **Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.**

 **Car contrairement à Kagami, il enlaçait Kuroko, laissait sa main gauche se faufiler sous le t-shirt du jeune passeur, tandis que sa main droite jouait avec les mèches céruléennes du petit joueur.**

 **Cette vision rendit furieux le** ** _Tigre de Seirin_** **. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce que tout ça voulait dire ( & accessoirement foutre son poing dans la face de ce gars qui osait tripoter ****_SON_** **équipier en l'appelant par son prénom^^), quand l'autre rouge lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :**

 **-Qui est tu? Que viens-tu faire chez Tetsu?**

 **-Je te retourne la question.**

 **-Comment? Ça ne se voit pas? Je suis le petit copain de Tetsu et je m'appelle Akashi. Donc tu peux répondre à ma question maintenant?**

 **Mais Kagami ne répondit pas. Aucun mot ne parvenait à passer ses lèvres alors que dans sa tête les idées se bousculaient : ce type était...le petit ami de Kuroko? Kuroko était...gay?!Impossible! Il l'aurait remarqué! Ou du moins deviné, vu tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble (sans compter le temps que le tigre passait subtilement à veiller sur SON ombre).**

 **Alors non, non et définitivement NON,** ** _son équipier_** **ne pouvait pas être de ce bord! Il ne supportait même pas cette idée.**

 **Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix légèrement impatiente d'Akashi qui réitéra sa question:**

 **\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici?**

 **-Eh bien je...**

 **"C'est mon voisin et mon professeur particulier d'anglais." intervint soudain Kuroko d'un ton sur lequel Kagami devina une certaine presse à boucler cette discussion.**

 **"** ** _Mais pourquoi le faire par un mensonge ?_** **» songea le tigre de Seirin avant que l'agaçante voix d'Akashi ne l'extirpe de ses questionnements interieurs. - Si il s'agit bien de ton professeur particulier que vient-il faire ici Tetsu? D'autant plus que je suis apte à augmenter ta moyenne dans toutes les matières.**

 **-Il est juste venu chercher sa paye.**

 **\- Vraiment? Et combien tu lui devais?**

 **\- 1826 yen.**

 **-1826 yen? Vu le peu de progrès que tu as fait en anglais, ce type doit être un prof médiocre. Mais bon, puisqu'il faut le payer...**

 **Sur ces mots, Akashi sortit de sa poche un portefeuille et en tira 6087 yen avant d'expliquer : « c'est votre paye avec les indemnités, car a présent Kuroko ne fera plus appel à vos services. Pas vrai Tetsu? »**

 **Kagami était furieux face au comportement de l'autre rouge, mais son sang se glaça quand il entendit la voix de son ombre répondre d'une voix résignée :"il a raison...ne remettez plus les pieds ici sensei."**

 **Le cœur du tigre de Seirin manqua un battement à cet ordre, tandis qu'Akashi affichait un sourire plus que satisfait. Il retourna à l'intérieur, en faisant signe au passeur de le suivre. Ce dernier détourna le regard de son partenaire et s'apprêtait à suivre l'autre rouge quand il s'arrêta en entendant les jappements de N°2...**

 **Se retournant, le passeur découvrit que la petite bête refusait de rentrer et désignait de la tête le tigre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.**

 **"N°2, viens, on doit rentrer ..." dit Kuroko au petit chien qui fixait le Tigre de Seirin. Il y avait comme de l'espoir dans ses yeux, sans qu'aucun des 2 rookies de Seirin ne le remarquent vraiment. De toute façon qu'auraient-ils compris? Les humains sont incapables de décrypter le langage des animaux...**

 **(pov.N°2).**

 **Je sais que cela ne me regardait pas, mais j'étais convaincu que mon humain faisait le mauvais choix en tournant le dos au gentil géant à la fourrure rouge : j'avais vu lors de leur jeu avec la grosse balle, à quel point mon humain et le géant étaient heureux tous les deux. J'avais vu, même en dehors de leur terrain de jeu, que mon humain cherchait la compagnie du géant. Alors pourquoi voulait-il l'éloigner à tout prix maintenant, alors que l'autre géant (à la fourrure rouge lui aussi), empestant le sang, restait près de mon humain et se blottissait contre lui quand il ne le faisait pas pleurer ?**

 **Car oui, il faisait pleurer mon humain. Il lui faisait mal ! Je le voyais mais je ne pouvais rien faire! Le seul qui pouvait le sauver, c'était le gentil géant c'est pourquoi je faisais tout pour le retenir...**

 **"** ** _N°2, viens, on doit rentrer_** **..." entendis-je mon humain dire d'une voix qui me déchira le cœur.**

 **Mais je ne me laissais pas abattre et me plaçais avec détermination devant le géant que mon instinct avait élu comme étant le seul en mesure de protéger mon humain, et vociférais à l'adresse de ce dernier:**

 **"Pas question de rentrer! Notre place est avec ton géant pas l'autre monstre!"**

 **Bien sûr, il ne me comprit pas. Néanmoins, je dus sortir les crocs sans m'en rendre compte car j'entendis le "monstre" déclarer froidement :**

 **«** ** _Tetsu, ce chien était déjà inutile avant mais si il commence à montrer les crocs, on ne peut plus le laisser passer. Je vais appeler la fourrière pour qu'ils viennent le chercher_** **."**

 **Je frissonnais autant de rage que de peur à cette annonce : pour nous autres les chiens, cette "fourrière" a toujours été la représentation de la mort ; elle passe prendre un chien chez ses maitres et on ne le revoit jamais ... Le monstre voulait donc que je disparaisse car je devenais gênant. Pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur mon humain. Mais je souris intérieurement car je savais que mon humain n'accepterait jamais ça.**

 **"** ** _Je ...Ne fais pas ça Akashi-kun! N°2 ne me ferait jamais de mal alors.._** **." entendis-je protester maladroitement mon humain tandis que je reniflais avec mépris devant une telle évidence bien sûr que je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon humain! Comment pourrais-je faire le moindre mal à la personne qui m'a trouvé dans la rue et adopté, après que mon ancien humain m'ait abandonné dans un vulgaire carton?! Pendant un instant, je tentai de retrouver mon calme mais la voix du "monstre" m'en empêcha quand il statua :**

 ** _« De toute façon, il faut que quelqu'un apprenne la discipline à cet animal... »_**

 **Puis, sans aucun préavis, il bouscula mon humain et m'attrapa par la peau du dos dans l'idée de me frapper, mais l'impact n'arriva pas, car une main pleine de force retint le monstre.**

 **Ouvrant les yeux je découvris que la personne qui était intervenue était le "** ** _gentil géant_** **"**

 **(** **Fin du P.O.V de N•2** **).**

 **(** **P.O.V Kagami** **)**

 **C'est vrai que je n'aime pas les chiens et pour cause, je suis cynophobe.**

 **Cependant, vu la carrure d'Akashi et celle de N°2 , il était certain que si l'autre enfoiré touchait au cabot pour le punir, il y avait plus de 98% de chances qu'il le tue sans même le vouloir. Donc je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de m'interposer et cela ne parut pas plaire à l'autre enfoiré...**

 **"** ** _Lâche-moi_** **." Ordonna-t- il d'un ton glacial, me donnant l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer d'un regard.**

 **Mais, (fierté personnelle oblige), je refusai de céder et le défiai des yeux, sans ciller un seul instant.**

 **Du moins jusqu'à ce que N°2 ne s'agite suffisamment pour mordre Akashi (** ** _ce qui ne fut pas pour me déplaire_** **). Ce dernier, surpris par la douleur, lâcha N°2 de toute sa hauteur.**

 **Fort heureusement pour la pauvre bête, Kuroko la rattrapa instinctivement.**

 **"Il n'a rien?" demandai-je à mon ombre, en essayant de dissimuler le sentiment phobique que son chien n'avait que provisoirement réussi à me faire oublier et qui m'envahissait de nouveau.**

 **Mais avant même que Kuroko n'ait pu me répondre, l'autre imbécile refit sa crise de tyrannie :**

 **\- Qui se soucie que cette bestiole se porte bien?! Débarrasse t'en ou j'appelle la fourrière!**

 **\- Mais...Akashi...**

 **\- Pas de "** ** _mais_** **" qui tienne. Fais un choix : ou tu t'en débarrasse, ou on le fait piquer.**

 **Je souriais intérieurement en me disant qu'Akashi était en train de s'adresser à un mur: jamais Kuroko n'aurait accepté de laisser N°2. Il était trop attaché à ce chien.**

 **Je crus dès lors tomber des nues quand je vis Kuroko poser la petite bête au sol et lui dire d'une voix froide et vide d'émotion, (** ** _qui ne lui allait pas du tout,_** **) ces mots qui me figèrent d'horreur : "Va t'en".**

 **(** **Fin** **)**

 **(** **P.O.V N°2** **).**

 **"** ** _Va t'en_** **".**

 **Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Mon humain voulait que je parte?! C'était une blague, pas vrai?**

 **Avant que je ne puisse vraiment réaliser les paroles de mon humain j'entendis le "gentil" géant réagir avec énergie à une telle annonce :**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Kuroko?! N°2 est ...**

 **\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Senpai, mes affaires ne vous regardent plus à présent...**

 **\- Ça...Ça ne me regarde plus ?! Et puis quoi encore?! Kuroko écoute moi tu dois...**

 **"** ** _Il n'a plus de raisons de vous écouter. Maintenant quittez_** ** _NOTRE_** ** _propriété ou j'apelle la police_** **".**

 **Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner quand j'entendis le " monstre" déclarer cet horrible mensonge comme si il s'agissait de la plus pure des évidences.**

 **Sérieusement, de qui se moquait-on ici?! Cette maison était celle de mon humain et moi même! Pas celle de ce tyran qui empestait le sang!**

 **"** ** _Ce n'est pas VOTRE maison! C'est celle de Kuroko et N°2!_** **" s'emporta le "** ** _gentil géant_** **" à l'adresse de l'autre rouge.**

 **Ce dernier passa son bras autour du corps de mon humain avant de répliquer a l'adresse de mon allié :**

 **\- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander...Pas vrai MON petit Tetsu?**

 **\- Oui...Akashi-kun...**

 **"** ** _Voilà, ça c'est mon Tetsu..."_** **déclara le monstre avant d'agripper fermement mon humain et de connecter leurs gueules avec violence.**

 **Comme d'habitude cela me révolta: je voyais mon humain qui, bien que se laissant docilement faire, semblait chercher, implorer de l'aide du regard. Cependant, avant même que je ne puisse intervenir je vis "** ** _le gentil géant_** **" saisir "** ** _le monstre_** **" par un morceau de son vêtement et le séparer avec force de mon humain avant de rugir avec rage :**

 **"** ** _ôte tes sales pattes de Kuroko, fucking psycho_** **!"**

 **"** ** _Le monstre_** **" pas plus inquiet que ça répondit sur le ton de la provocation :**

 **"Tu n'es rien pour Tetsu. Moi je suis son amant, ce qui me donne pleinement le droit de toucher Tetsu où, quand, comme je le veux. Et ceci, autant que je le veux."**

 **Cette fois les paroles du «** ** _monstre_** **» achevèrent la patience du** ** _«géant_** **» de mon humain qui se jeta sur lui, furieux, et commença à le frapper.**

 **Mais tout d'un coup, je vis une chose argentée et longue luire dans la main du monstre ...**

 **Je connaissais cet objet. Pas son nom, mais l'usage que le monstre en faisait: il avait déjà utilisé cette chose sur l'ami «rival »de mon humain (** ** _un garçon dont la fourrure était verte comme du gazon et possédant une tenue de jeu orange comme la grosse balle que mon humain et ses amis aimaient poursuivre_** **). Je me souviens comme ce garçon avait pris sur lui pour maitriser sa douleur, avant de craquer sous le regard terrifié de mon humain et l'amusement manifeste du "monstre".**

 **Donc non et définitivement non, je ne comptais pas laisser au "** ** _monstre_** **" la possibilité de blesser un autre membre de la meute de mon humain. Pas si je pouvais l'éviter...**

 **(** **Fin du P.O.V de N•2** **)**

 **(** **P.O.V de Kagami** **)**

 **Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'avait piqué...**

 **En fait si je savais: j'étais amoureux de Kuroko et bouffé par la jalousie.**

 **Mais ce qui avait tout déclenché, c'était d'entendre ce taré dire que "MON fantôme" était SA PROPRIETÉ.**

 **Et pour couronner le tout, il avait osé souiller les lèvres délicates de Kuroko en prenant d'assaut sa bouche! Alors oui, j'avais craqué!**

 **Poussé par ma colère et ma jalousie aveugle je m'étais donc jeté sur lui avec dans l'idée de lui foutre la dérouillée de sa vie.**

 **Mais soudain, alors que je croyais avoir pris le dessus, je me rendis compte que l'éclat de son regard avait changé et avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait je vis N°2 bondir et l'instant d'après, j'entendis Akashi pousser un juron de douleur avant de me rendre compte que sa main saignait abondamment.**

 **Me retournant vers le chien de mon ombre, je constatai qu'il me fixait comme si il comprenait ma gratitude envers lui.**

 **Cet aparté ne dura qu'un bref instant car immédiatement je vis Kuroko accourir, non pas vers nous, mais vers l'autre enflure...**

 **(** **Fin P.O.V Kagami** **).**

 **"Akashi *kun*! Tu vas bien?" demanda le joueur fantôme avant de retourner un regard glacial vers N°2 et le tigre de Seirin. Puis il ordonna d'une voix neutre mais clairement hostile:**

 **\- Partez.**

 **\- Quoi?! Mais...Kuro...**

 **\- Vous avez blessé Akashi*kun*. Alors quittez cette propriété. Et ne revenez JAMAIS. Je ne veux plus vous voir DE TOUTE MA VIE.**

 **Cette fois, les paroles de Kuroko firent mouche vu que, rien qu'à regarder l'expression de Kagami, le petit joueur fantôme pouvait pratiquement voir le cœur du tigre de Seirin se déchirer en tas de petits morceaux.**

 **Après ce qui sembla une éternité de silence pour le petit joueur fantôme, le tigre des Seirin décrispa enfin ses lèvres et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il lâcha : "j'ai compris. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors...Je vais te...vous laisser. Pardon..."**

 **Et sans un mot de plus, l'as de Seirin tourna les talons sans remarquer un seul instant le regard douloureux du fantôme qui le fixait tandis qu'il s'éloignait...**

 **"** ** _Désolé Kagami*kun*_** **"murmura le jeune passeur avant de sentir l'étreinte brusque d'Akashi quand il lui dit à l'oreille : "** ** _tu as été parfait mon petit Tetsu..._** **"Sur ces mots, il s'empara des lèvres et prit d'assaut la bouche de Kuroko qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas repousser la personne qui n'était en rien celle pour qui son cœur battait...**


	3. Chap 2: silence à un faucon

**Son cœur battait encore à une vitesse folle. Même si il n'avait rien laissé paraitre devant**

 **" baka-gami" et la coach de Seirin, il était vraiment inquiet pour Kuroko lui aussi.**

 **Bien sûr, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la même raison que le** ** _tigre,_** **du bien être du joueur fantôme.**

 **Non, lui, Shintarô Midorima n'était pas amoureux de Kuroko. Il avait simplement peur de savoir jusqu'où Akashi pouvait aller pour récupérer ce qui, (** ** _selon les dires du rouge_** **) "lui revenait de droit " ...**

 **Shintarô regarda sa main blessée (maintenant entièrement recouverte par un bandage lui même dissimulé par un gant noir) et repensa aux paroles d'Akashi quand celui ci l'avait mutilé...**

 **(Flash back Midorima).**

 **M** ** _idorima avait trouvé étrange qu'après le match contre Aomine , Kuroko ne vienne plus sur le terrain où Baka-gami passait le plus clair de son temps. Il avait deviné que le petit bleu était tombé amoureux du grand crétin de tigre à la chevelure rouge..._**

 _ **Il s'était donc rendu chez «le fantôme » et l'avait très vite regretté en y découvrant Akashi.**_

 _ **Ce dernier, plus que satisfait de la peur qu'il sentait émaner du vert de Shutoku, lui avait fait "une proposition" que le vert avait rejeté d'office.**_

 _ **Ce refus avait eu l'effet de "contrarier légèrement" le rouge qui, l'attrapant brusquement et le maintenant d'une main, avait saisi de l'autre, une paire de ciseaux qu'il enfonça avec violence dans la main du joueur de Shutoku jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit transpercée entièrement par la lame.**_

 _ **Si la douleur était insoutenable, Midorima refusa de laisser à Akashi la satisfaction de l'entendre crier.**_

 _ **Cependant, quand Akashi retira la lame avec célérité et sans la moindre précaution, le Shooter miraculeux ne pu retenir un cri d'agonie.**_

 **Pendant qu'il tenait sa main mutilée, Midorima sentit qu'Akashi l'avait enlacé par derrière pour l'empêcher de bouger le temps qu'il lui prononce à l'oreille ces paroles pleine de menaces, pratiquement explicites: «** _ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas Shintarô? Alors imagine ce que ressentirait un pauvre bébé faucon si j'éprouvais de nouveau le besoin de passer ma colère sur lui ..._ **»**

 **(Fin F.B de Midorima).**

 **Le shooter miracle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir des mots d'Akashi: les paroles et menaces du rouge n'avaient jamais été à prendre à la légère. Et le vert n'allait pas prendre le risque de commencer à commettre ce genre d'erreur. Pas maintenant que la menace planait sur un "** _pauvre_ _bébé faucon_ **" innocent...**

 **"Takao..." murmura douloureusement la voix de Midorima avant qu'une autre, enjouée celle ci, ne le hèle...**

 **"** ** _Shin-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_** **"**

 **Le dit "Shin-chan" releva la tête et vrilla son regard vert sur l'objet de ses pensée qui venait (** ** _comme d'habitude_** **) d'attirer bruyamment son attention : Takao Kazunari dit "** ** _joueur aux_** ** _yeux de faucon_** **".**

 **À la vue de son équipier, le cœur de Midorima se serra : accepter la proposition d'Akashi impliquait de laisser le faucon "voler par lui même" et donc, du point de vue de Midorima, de le perdre.**

 **Mais d'un autre coté, refuser l'offre d'Akashi signifiait aussi le perdre mais cette fois, en mettant Takao en danger... Alors, aussi douloureux que ce fut pour lui, Midorima sut quelle décision prendre...**

 **« Shin-chan ! Hé oh, la terre appelle Shin-chan, vous me recevez ? Allo Shin-chan,Shin-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »**

 **« Baka-o. Arête de brailler ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » S'énerva soudain le vert après son (trop) énergique coéquipier, avant de perdre contenance devant le sourire monumental du petit brun** _(* petit du point de vue de Midorima car Takao avait une taille standard pour un joueur de basket dans une équipe japonaise*)_ _ **:**_ **il était vraiment trop attendrissant** ** _(même si ça, en bon « tsundere » qu'il était, Midorima ne l'aurait jamais reconnu…)_**

 **Il tenta de son mieux de calmer son cœur qui battait comme si il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Takao lui souriait de cette façon (soit, à chaque fois que le brun voyait le vert), ou qu'il l'enlaçait pour l'embêter.**

 **Car oui, pour le plus grand malheur du Shooter miracle (et tsundere), Takao était une personne très « tactile » et sa cible de prédilection pour les « attaques câlins surprises » n'était autre que ce cher Midorima.**

 **Et ça, c'était très éprouvant pour la santé cardiaque et mentale du vert qui bénissait il ne savait quelle entité de ne pas lui avoir donné un tempérament impulsif comme celui d'Aomine sans quoi, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait « déplumé » Takao dans les vestiaires du club de shutoku…**

 **Rien qu'à cette dernière idée, Midorima sentit sa température interne monter : imaginer Takao et lui dans une relation « trop amicale » dans le vestiaire ou les douches du local de sport, l'aurait presque fait saigner du nez s'il n'était pas capable de garder son sang- froid en toute circonstance.**

 **Mais il n'était pas ce genre là : il n'était pas le type de personne à fantasmer sur quelqu'un dont il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ET NE DEVAIT PAS l'avoir. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **« Shin-chan ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge…Tu es malade ? » l'interrogea soudain l'objet de ses** **(désirs)** **pensées il s'était soudainement arrêté de déblatérer des âneries pour fixer Midorima d'un air concerné.**

 **Ne réussissant à échapper au regard inquisiteur de son coéquipier, Shintarô remonta d'un geste machinal ses lunettes sur son nez, tandis que de sa main gantée, qu'il posa sur le torse de Takao, il tenta de faire reculer son partenaire.**

 _ **Ce fut sa première grosse erreur et il ne s'en rendit compte que bien trop tard…**_

 **(** ** _POV Midorima_** **)**

 _« Même ces vêtements sont comme lui : doux et chaleureux …et je parie que sa peau le serait encore plus …Je peux sentir ça malgré mon gant et ses vêtements_ **»**

 **_première réalisation_**

 _« Merde ! Je fantasme_ _encore_ _sur lui »_

 **_ Deuxième réalisation_**

 _« Putain ! Le gant ! Si Takao le remarque il va sûrement… »_

 ** _« Shin-chan, pourquoi tu portes un seul gant ? »_**

 **Je soupirai et me giflai intérieurement : évidement qu'il avait remarqué. C'était Takao après tout, et Takao remarquait toujours tout.**

 **En tout cas, tout ou presque : il n'avait jamais remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré en moi concernant mes sentiments envers lui et c'était aussi bien : je ne supportais déjà pas l'idée de le perdre alors je refusais d'imaginer son regard dégoûté ou terrifié, si il comprenait que je n'étais pas attiré par les femmes et plus que tout, que j'étais attiré par lui.**

 **C'est pourquoi je mettais un point d'honneur à me montrer froid et cassant avec lui. Sans compter que Takao était du genre obstiné : plus j'étais distant envers lui, plus il me collait et il va sans dire que même si dans la vie de tous les jours c'était embarrassant, énervant et fatigant, au fond de moi je n'aurais changé cette relation pour rien au monde.**

 **Enfin si, si j'avais pu changer quelque chose, ça aurait été pour ne plus avoir à jalouser toutes les filles qui s'approchaient de nous. Elles m'agaçaient et j'étais terrifié en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour mon partenaire s'envolerait avec l'une d'entre elles.**

 **Mais pour le moment, Takao n'en avait vue aucune capable de retenir son attention.**

 **Il faut croire qu'il est difficile en amour et c'est tant mieux : tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé la perle rare, il restera avec moi et actuellement, c'est tout ce que je désire; quitte à ce que mes sentiments soient mis en cage, je l'y enfermerais aussi.**

 _« Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Au vu de la situation actuelle, je devrais au contraire l'encourager à se trouver une copine. Je devrais… ouvrir la cage »_

 **« Shin-chan ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »**

 **M'extirpant de mes pensées, je reportai mon attention sur cet oiseau rare de Takao : il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui vraiment…**

 **«** _Et dire que j'ai piétiné ses rêves avec la génération des miracles avant d'intégrer Shutoku…Je n'avais même pas pris plaisir à ce match …Comme chacun de nous…Mais j'ai écrasé son équipe, son rêve de l'époque …Et malgré ça il continue à me…Tolérer ? Comment une chose pareille est-elle possible ?_ **»**

 **« Shin-chan ? Tu es certain que ça va ? »**

 **C'est vrai, il attend une réponse mais que lui dire ? L'envoyer bouler ? C'est la dernière chose que je désire actuellement, mais lui dire la vérité est exclu : je ne veux pas que les dernières images qu'il garde de moi soit celles d'un menteur. Au contraire je voudrais tellement pouvoir me permettre de m'ouvrir à lui…**

 ** _Pour une fois. Juste pour une fois, je voulais ouvrir la porte de cette cage et caresser ce faucon…effleurer ses plumes, ses ramures, poser le bout de mes doigts qui ne le méritent pas sur son bec fin…_**

 **« Juste une fois… »**

 **« Hein ? Comment ça Shin-chan ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par :** ** _juste une fois_** ** _? »_**

 **Je me figeai. Des mots avaient franchi la barrière de mon esprit ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas !**

 **« shin-chan ? »**

 _« Merde !Merde ! »_

 **Mon silence à ces sollicitations avait dû énerver Takao et il perdit son sang froid :**

\- **Shin-chan ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !**

\- **Ça va Kazunari ne t'inquiète pas …J'étais juste…**

\- **Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! La preuve : tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe !**

\- **Non.**

\- **Tu me fais aussi peu confiance que ça ?!**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **On est coéquipiers merde ! Et j'ai la prétention de croire qu'on est amis alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?! Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais ?** ** _Pourquoi tu ne t'ouvres jamais à moi ?_**

\- **Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Takao…Si je ne te dis rien, c'est parce que tu n'aimerais pas savoir.**

\- **C'est à moi d'en juger Shin-chan. Ouvre-toi un petit peu : je suis ton équipier, je peux entendre tout ce que tu…**

\- **Aïe !**

 **Au moment où Takao s'adressa à moi, il saisit sans le savoir ma main blessée, ce qui provoqua cette petite manifestation de douleur …**

 _« Merde ! »_

 **Je vis le regard de Takao se faire inquiet et avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà retiré mon gant et découvert le bandage terni de rouge…**

 **Son regard passa d'inquiet à furieux et je compris à cet instant que j'avais plus qu'intérêt à trouver une excuse qui tienne la route. Takao serait prêt à tenter de me venger si je lui disais la vérité. Même si Takao était un « faucon », Akashi, lui, à coté était « un vélociraptor ».**

 **Donc non. Pas question de le laisser courir à sa mort…**

 **Cette fois Takao explosa :**

\- **Qui c'est ? Qui t'a fait ça Shin chan ?**

\- **Aucune importance. Ne t'en fais pas, je pourrais quand même jouer avec l'équipe.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir ! Quelle importance là, tout de suite de savoir que ça t'empêchera pas de jouer ?! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est savoir qui est l'espèce de connard qui t'a fait ça !**

\- **Être grossier ne changera rien Takao…Ce qui est fait est fait.**

\- **Dis-moi qui c'était !**

\- **Non. De toute façon tu ne le connais pas.**

\- **Shin-chan…**

\- **J'ai dit NON Takao ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, obéis.**

\- **Tu vois ! C'est exactement comme tout à l'heure : je VEUX savoir et c'est TOI qui t'enferme.**

\- **(baka ! c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça !) …**

\- **Je suis vraiment idiot d'avoir cru qu'on était amis…**

\- **Hein ?**

 **« Si on avait été amis tu m'aurais parlé…mais je suppose que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, ce sera sûrement Kuroko ou même cet idiot de Kise… Après tout, qui de mieux que des membres de la génération des miracles pour permettre à un Shooter miracle de se confier ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal Shin-chan…Demain je…Tu n'auras plus à me supporter » déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons.**

 **Si les paroles de Takao m'avaient heurté, la partie où il annonça que «** ** _demain il ne m'ennuierait plus_** **» me fit perdre tout self-control et pensée cohérente. La seule qui restait dans mon esprit était qu'il fallait que j'ouvre la cage, que je l'ouvre avant que le faucon ne la brise et ne s'envole, blessé, au loin…**

 **Alors, n'obéissant plus qu'au désir de ne pas le perdre, je m'élançai à sa suite. Je le rattrapai bien vite et de ma main valide, je lui saisis le poignet pour le retenir. Quand il se retourna, je ne laissai à aucun de nous deux le temps de réfléchir, et m'emparai de ses lèvres sans un mot.**

 **De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Un truc du genre : « tu n'iras nulle part avant que j'ai pu réaliser l'obsession que j'ai depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés » ?**

 ** _C'était peut être un brin possessif et égoïste non ?_**

 **Cependant, en ce moment, c'était ce que je voulais, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne.**

 **Une fois, juste pour une fois.**

 **Parce que j'en avais besoin. Pour qu'il me donne le courage manquant afin d'accomplir ce que j'avais décidé de faire.**

 **Oui pour une fois, c'est lui qui me donnerait le courage.**

 ** _Juste pour cette fois._**

 ** _Cette seule et unique fois…_**


	4. Chap 3: les risques du vol de chocolats

**_Au même moment, aux alentours du lycée de Yosen…_**

 **«** ** _Muro-chin j'ai faim_** **. » se lamenta un immense adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux violets à l'adresse de son coéquipier.**

 **Coéquipier qui ne lui répondit pas.**

 **«** ** _Muro-chin, j'ai faim !_** **» répéta l'autre à son ami qui continuait de jouer la sourde oreille.**

 **Ce qui poussa donc le géant à recommencer son petit numéro (qu'il lui servait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le terrain de basket) :**

\- **Muro-chin, j'ai…**

\- **J'ai entendu Atsushi.**

\- **Alors Muro-chin va m'accompagner à la confiserie ? Il y a de tout nouveaux bonbons que je voulais goûter et…**

\- **Non.**

\- **Hein ? Mais pourquoi Muro-chin ?**

\- **Je crois que tu le sais très bien Atsushi : tu n'as fait aucun effort à l'entraînement aujourd'hui alors, pas question de t'acheter des sucreries.**

 **« Pas-de-sucrerie? » répéta le géant d'une voix choquée, presque traumatisée.**

 **« Pas de sucrerie. » répéta le brun, complètement inflexible devant l'état de son ami.**

 **« Muro-chin est ennuyant. » grommela le violet en attrapant une barre chocolatée dans son sac de sport.**

 **Barre chocolatée que le dit « Muro-chin » confisqua immédiatement pour le plus grand déplaisir du violet :**

\- **Muro-chin ! c'est MA barre chocolatée, rends la moi.**

\- **Non Atsushi : pas d'effort, pas de réconfort. J'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas de sucrerie aujourd'hui et je vais faire en sorte que tu t'y tiennes. Quitte à consommer moi-même ta réserve personnelle…**

\- **Tu…Tu n'oserais pas ?! Hein, Muro-chin ?!**

\- **Tu veux parier Atsushi ?**

\- **Mais tu n'aimes même pas les choses sucrées Muro-chin !**

\- **En général, c'est vrai, mais j'aime bien le chocolat…C'est bête, hein ? Dommage pour toi Atsushi…**

 **Sur ces mots, le brun déballa le papier entourant la barre chocolatée sous le regard plein d'envie de son ami.**

 **Pour un peu, Himuro Tatsuya aurait presque été jaloux de la confiserie.**

 ** _Parce que les sucreries faisaient partie du quotidien de son équipier._**

 ** _Parce que le simple fait de voir des bonbons, mettait le violet dans une joie tellement intense qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de recevoir la déclaration d'amour de la personne de ses rêves._**

 ** _Parce ce que Murasakibara Atsushi laissait toujours longtemps s'attarder ses lèvres sur les petites gourmandises sucrées avant des les dévorer. Et même là, les vicieuses petites confiseries avaient le « privilège » de se prélasser encore un peu dans la bouche du violet : il savourait toutes les subtilités des parfums sucrés de sa langue avant de les avaler…_**

 **Ah bah, en fait, si : Himuro Tatsuya avait pour rival amoureux, toutes les sucreries existantes en ce monde et il en était jaloux.**

 **Et là, le brun comptait bien assassiner cette rivale du jour : une barre de** ** _mini snickers…_**

 ** _« Muro-chin, ne fais pas ça »_** **suppliait presque maintenant Murasakibara en voyant le brun commencer à porter la petite gourmandise chocolatée à ses lèvres.**

 **Cette supplique fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour le brun, qui engouffra d'une traite le chocolat dans sa bouche d'un geste brusque.**

 ** _Ce fut la pire erreur de sa vie_** **.**

 **Car personne, P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E, n'est en droit de voler quelque chose de sucré à Murasakibara Atsushi.**

 ** _Personne._**

 **Et ça incluait aussi Himuro…**

 **Ce dernier s'en rendit compte bien assez vite, car la vengeance du violet ne se fit pas attendre…**

 **En effet, avant même d'avoir pu commencer à mâcher le chocolat dérobé à son coéquipier, le brun se retrouva coincé entre le mur et un Murasakibara très irrité …**

 **« Muro-chin, rends-moi mon chocolat. »**

 **Le brun d'origine américaine dévisagea son coéquipier d'une façon qu'on aurait pu traduire par : « E** ** _t comment veux-tu que je te le rende, alors qu'il est déjà dans ma bouche ?_** **»**

 **Cependant, quand il vit le regard du géant aux cheveux violets, Himuro comprit que quelque chose avait traversé l'esprit de Murasakibara et que, quoi que ce soit, cela risquait de lui retomber dessus…**

 **Et comme il l'avait pressenti, le courroux du violet s'abattit sur le brun.**

 ** _Ou plutôt,_** ** _ses lèvres_** **.**

 **Himuro fut tellement choqué qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant de le réaliser d'ailleurs.**

 **Mais passées les premières secondes, pendant lesquelles le cerveau du brun sembla «** ** _être parti faire cuire des nouilles_** **», il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Murasakibara l'embrassait.**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** ** _l'embrassait._**

 **Le « grand gamin » de la génération des miracles** ** _l'embrassait_** **.**

 **Le monstre de Yonsen** ** _l'embrassait_** **.**

 **Et surtout, SON idiot d'équipier** ** _était en train de lui rouler un patin monumental_** **pour récupérer un fucking mini snicker ?! Mais bordel, il était sérieux là ?!**

 **Furieux autant que gêné de cette situation, le brun tenta de repousser Murasakibara avant de découvrir que le félon lui avait attrapé la taille pour l'empêcher de se dérober…**

 **«** ** _Vraiment…Aller si loin pour…ça ?! Mais à quoi il pense cet idiot ?!_** **» Se demanda le brun en tentant malgré tout de se dégager de l'étreinte du violet qui, visiblement semblait en avoir décidé autrement …**

 **(Pov de Murasakibara)**

 **«** _Muro-chin ne devait pas s'attendre à ça mais il l'a bien cherché ! Il m'empêche toujours de manger des sucreries ces dernier temps. Il n'était pas comme ça avant qu'on rencontre les joueurs de Seirin. Du moins, pas autant. Maintenant ? il est ennuyeux comme les autres ! Pourquoi il a changé ?! À cause de cet autre joueur américain ? Ce…Kagami Taiga ? Si c'est à cause de lui, la prochaine fois que je le vois je l'écrase ! Personne n'a le droit de rendre_ _ **MON**_ _Muro-chin ennuyeux ! Ou de le rendre triste ! Ou de le blesser ou…_ **»**

 **Ma langue rencontra rapidement la sucrerie volée par Muro-Chin mais en vérité, je m'intéressais bien moins à ce chocolat qu'à Muro-chin lui même.**

 **J'avais juste besoin d'un prétexte, juste une excuse assez crédible qui justifie que je puisse embrasser Muro-chin.**

 **Je n'avais jamais été doué pour trouver des excuses. Encore moins avec Muro-chin.**

 **Mais là, il m'avait donné une occasion inespérée. Et je ne comptais pas laisser passer cette chance de si tôt.**

 _« Ni maintenant, ni jamais »_

 ** _J'aimais Muro-chin._**

 **Je sentis soudain qu'il s'agitait, qu'il essayait de m'échapper…**

 _« Ça non alors ! Muro-chin n'ira nulle part si je… »_

 **Je m'interrompis instantanément en réalisant que je venais d'agir comme une personne…une personne qui m'ennuie. Une personne que je n'aime pas. Une personne qui pourrait…** ** _blesser Muro-chin_** **. Cette éventualité me fit frissonner et je me dépêchai de m'écarter de lui.**

 **« Muro-chin… » Commençai-je (** ** _après avoir avalé le reste de chocolat que je lui avais quand même repris_** **) avant qu'il ne m'interrompe, visiblement furieux (** _même là, mon Muro-chin était magnifique_ **) :**

\- **Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris Atsushi ?! On est dans un espace public et tu viens de m'embrasser sans aucune raison ! Tu as conscience de ce que les gens auraient pu dire s'ils nous avaient vus ?!**

\- **Mais il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici Muro-Chin…**

\- **Ce n'est pas la question Atsushi ! On n'embrasse pas des amis comme ça ! On n'embrasse pas son coéquipier comme ça ! Ce genre de chose, tu le feras avec ta copine !**

\- **Mais je n'ai pas de copine Muro-chin…**

\- **Eh bien trouve - t'en une ! C'est trop con de jouer avec les sentiments des autres pour une simple friandise ! Tu sais quoi ? Rentre au dortoir et débrouille-toi ce soir pour le repas ! Et demain, va au club sans moi ! Je dormirai chez Taiga ce soir !**

\- **T-Taiga ? Tu veux dire …L'autre idiot de Seirin ?!**

\- **Il l'est toujours moins que toi visiblement !**

 **Je ne saurais pas dire ce qui, à ce moment, me fit le plus mal : que Muro-chin passe la nuit chez cet idiot prétentieux de Seirin ou qu'il le trouve plus intelligent que moi.**

 **Une chose était certaine cependant : je devais lui dire.**

 **« Attends ! Muro-chin !»**

 **Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il s'éloignait. Et mon cœur calquait ses battements sur celui des pas de Muro-chin, me faisant comprendre que je devais l'arrêter.**

 **Alors instinctivement je changeai de méthode…**

 **« Tatsuya ! »**

 **Cette fois il stoppa et se retourna. Jamais je ne l'avais appelé par son prénom avant. C'était très intimidant.**

 **Je tentai de prendre mon courage à deux mains, mais Muro-chin me devança et déclara d'une voix froide : « Il n'y a que Taiga et Alex qui ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi Murasakibara.»**

 **Ça, ça me fit mal. Très mal. Pour moi, l'appeler Muro-chin c'était la norme. Mais que lui, m'appelle par mon nom de famille, comme si je n'étais qu'une vague connaissance de cours…. Un joueur parmi tant d'autres… Cela me faisait mal. La colère froide de Muro-chin me faisait mal. Et j'en venais à me demander ce que j'avais mal fait…**

 **«** _Ça m'apprendra à écouter Aomine et ses idées stupides…Celui là, quand je le revois je l'écrase !_ **»**

 **Car oui, à la base, c'était de la faute d'Aomine.**

 **Je me souviens encore de ce jour : c'était le premier match que l'équipe d'Aomine livrait face à l'équipe de Kuroko et c'était, comme je m'en doutais, l'équipe du lycée de Seirin qui avait perdu…Et par conséquent, Aomine m'avait téléphoné pour se vanter de sa victoire…**

 **(** ** _Flash-back de Murasakibara_** **)**

 **Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il monopolisait le téléphone, une heure que je supportais Aomine, alors que je voulais rejoindre Himuro pour aller faire le tour des confiseries du quartier.**

 **Malheureusement pour moi, Aomine ne semblait pas se lasser de me raconter tout le match :**

\- **Tu aurais du voir la tête de l'autre abruti de ricain ! Déjà qu'il a du mal à affronter Kise …Et il s'imaginait pouvoir nous battre tous ? Nous, la génération des miracles ? Me battre moi ? Comme si j'allais perdre face à ce crétin devant Tetsu !**

\- **Tu es sûr que tu n'aurais pas préféré qu'il gagne ?**

\- **Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Je suis la meilleure lumière pour Tetsu et mon meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre, c'est d'anéantir Kagami !**

\- **Ah… Donc tu n'es pas au courant…**

\- **Au courant de quoi ?**

\- **Muro-chin parle souvent avec Kagami au téléphone. Et des fois…Il me raconte des choses...**

\- **Quoi par exemple ?**

\- **Par exemple, le gage de leur coach…**

\- **Un gage ? Quel gage ?**

\- **D'après Muro-chin la coach de Seirin a décidé que si leur équipe ne remportait pas la Winter cup, chacun des membres devrait se déclarer à la personne qu'il aime…Complètement nu.**

\- **Sérieux ?! Envoie-moi des photos alors ! Que je puisse pourrir Kagami avec ça pendant des années !**

\- **Donc l'idée que Kuroko se retrouve nu face à Kagami pour lui faire sa déclaration ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?**

\- **Q-QUOI ?!**

\- **Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Kuro-chin n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme il regarde ce…Taiga.**

\- **Ma parole on dirait que tu es jaloux de Kagami…Ça a un rapport avec ton ricain à Yonsen ?**

\- **Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Muro-Chin dit qu'ils sont juste frères de cœur !**

\- **Oui, bien sûr…C'est pourquoi ils ont tous les deux une bague identique autour du cou. C'est quand même étrange symboliquement…Tu ne crois pas ?**

\- **…**

\- **Après, on est à l'abri de rien mais… Si j'étais toi je me méfierais : une fois que l'équipe de Seirin aura perdu la Winter cup, ce ne serait pas surprenant de voir Kagami se déclarer à ton ricain…Tout nu…**

\- **PAS QUESTION !**

\- **Alors fais le premier pas.**

\- **Quel pas ?**

\- **Déclare-toi le premier abruti !**

\- **Me déclarer…À…Muro-chin ?**

\- **Bah oui crétin ! Pas à moi !**

\- **Mais …Je ne sais pas comment faire…**

\- **Si j'étais toi, j'agirais d'abord et je réfléchirais après !**

\- **Agir…D'abord ?**

\- **Oui, embrasse-le, fais-le monter au septième ciel et après tu lui dis !**

\- **Tu es…sûr ? Je ne crois pas que Muro-chin aimerait ça…**

\- **Alors démerde-toi. Mais ne viens pas me faire chier au téléphone si un soir tu rentres au dortoir et que tu trouves ton coéquipier au lit avec cet abruti de Kagami. Sur ce, je te laisse. Fantasme bien sur ton ricain, vu que parti comme c'est, il ne restera pas ton partenaire exclusif très longtemps…**

 **« Aomine retire-ça tout de suite ! » Je commençais à m'énerver, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait déjà raccroché.**

 **(** ** _Fin du f-b de Murasakibara_** **)**

 ** _C'est ce jour là que j'ai pris ma décision._**

 **Aomine avait raison : je devais me déclarer à Muro-chin.**

 **Et je devais le faire avant que Kagami puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.**

 **Je croyais avoir le temps de le faire, mais l'appel que j'avais reçu d'Akashi il y a deux jours, m'avait convaincu que, non, je ne pouvais plus attendre.**

 **Aujourd'hui c'était ma dernière chance. Ma dernière chance de dire à Muro-chin que…je l'aimais.**

 ** _Même si je savais qu'il me rejetterait._**

 **Après tout, Muro-Chin n'avait aucune raison de m'aimer.**

 **J'étais la représentation de tout ce qu'il détestait :**

 **J'avais une aversion pour le basket malgré un talent inné pour ce sport.**

 ** _Muro-chin adorait ce sport mais n'était qu'un excellent joueur ordinaire._**

 **J'adorais manger des bonbons, biscuits, chocolats et tout plein d'autres choses sucrées.**

 ** _Muro-chin détestait les choses sucrées._**

 **Je n'appréciai personne de l'équipe, à part Muro-chin, car je les trouvais trop faibles.**

 ** _Muro-chin se fichait du niveau des autres et était ami avec chacun d'eux._**

 **Je haïssais le stupide anneau que Muro-chin avait en permanence autour du cou et qui le liait à Kagami.**

 ** _Muro-chin chérissait cet anneau plus que sa propre vie, tout comme il chérissait son lien avec Kagami._**

 **Toutes ces raisons m'avaient convaincu que Muro-chin ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments…**

 **Et pourtant, quand j'avais entendu Muro-chin dire que je «** ** _jouais avec les sentiments des gens_** **», je m'étais pris à espérer que ça signifiait que je jouais avec** ** _ses_** **sentiments et que, par conséquent, il avait été heurté parce qu'il m'aimait.**

 **Oui je sais, c'est stupide.**

 **Mais je suppose que l'on devient stupide quand on aime quelqu'un.**

 _« Et qui pourrais ne pas tomber sous le charme de Muro-chin ? »_

 **Je soupirai d'un air contrarié : je savais que je devais me décider. Me décider maintenant.**

 **Lui dire.**

 _« Tout lui dire. »_

 **J'étais bien décidé à le faire pourtant.**

 **Mais quand je trouvai enfin le courage de relever la tête et tout lui révéler, je ne pus que constater l'horrible vérité :** ** _Muro-chin était parti_** **.**

 **J'avais raté ma seule chance. Et Muro-chin était parti.**

 _« Parti rejoindre Kagami. »_

 **J'avais perdu.**

 **J'avais perdu Muro-chin.**


	5. Chap 4: le plus incongru des aliés

_« Je l'ai…perdu »_

 **Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Kagami depuis qu'il était parti de chez Kuroko.**

 **Le tigre de Seirin faisait peine à voir …Et, à dire vrai, à présent, il ressemblait plus à un chaton de gouttière blessé qu'à un énergique fauve.**

 ** _Il se sentait pathétique_** **.**

 **Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas.**

 **Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre Kuroko de cette façon : avant même de lui avoir déclaré ses sentiments, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'** ** _envisager_** **de lui avouer ses sentiments…**

 **«** _Tout ça c'est de ma faute…. Je mérite bien le surnom de Bakagami._ **» Songea-t-il avec tristesse en repensant au regard froid que son ombre avait posé sur lui…**

 _« Je ne veux plus vous revoir de toute ma vie »_

 ** _C'est ce qu'il avait dit._**

 ** _C'est ce que Kuroko, son ombre, avait dit._**

 ** _C'est ce que la personne qu'il aimait avait dit._**

 **Comment pouvait-il se relever après ça ?**

 **Il serra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les jointures, avant d'aller exploser l'un des dits poings dans un mur tout proche.**

 **À voir l'état de sa main ensanglantée quand il la retira du mur, l'as de Seirin aurait dû avoir mal et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui lui donnait envie de hurler de douleur.**

 ** _Non._**

 **Ce n'était pas sa main.**

 ** _C'était son cœur._**

 **Son cœur qui continuait de battre pour Kuroko même maintenant.**

 **Quand bien même l'amour de sa vie était surement dans les bras de cet « Akashi » en ce moment, le tigre ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.**

 ** _Et ça le tuait_** **.**

 **Inconsciemment, Kagami se laissa choir contre le mur qu'il avait malmené l'instant précédent. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni ou aller…**

 **Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, à son appartement, mais pourquoi rentrer à un endroit où nul ne vous attend ?**

 **Car d'habitude, Kuroko venait diner et occasionnellement dormir chez le rouge ce qui rendait la vie du fougueux américain moins solitaire.**

 **Mais maintenant que faire ?**

 **Il songea un bref moment à appeler Himuro mais se ravisa : il ne pouvait tout de même pas appeler son « grand frère » pour lui dire, comme une adolescente, que la personne dont il était secrètement amoureux en aimait un autre !**

 **Alors, non. Il n'appellerait pas Tatsuya.**

 **De toute façon, il y avait un autre problème avec le fait d'appeler Himuro : si Tatsuya apprenait que son « petit frère » était brisé à cause d'une peine de cœur, il ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir** ** _QUI_** **était la fille qui l'avait mis dans cet état.**

 ** _Et il devrait finir par lui dire._**

 ** _Lui dire que ce n'était pas une fille._**

 ** _Lui dire qu'il aimait Kuroko_**

 ** _« Et ça…, Fuck ! No way ! » Se_** **mit il à jurer dans sa langue maternelle en imaginant le regard choqué de Tatsuya, son** ** _« Fuking perfect brother »,_** **si il apprenait sa préférence pour les hommes.**

 **Car après tout, Tatsuya ne pouvait pas comprendre ça…L'amour d'un individu pour un autre du même sexe était assez mal vu en général et Kagami craignait que son « grand frère » de cœur ne le renie en le découvrant. Ou pire, qu'il le traite comme une personne malade…**

 **Pourtant jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'amour n'était pas une maladie non ?**

 **Sans compter qu'Alex, leur mentor, avait toujours eu, même devant eux, une grande liberté dans ses orientations** ** _(même si elle avait expliqué préférer les filles, Kagami se souvenait très bien comment la blonde avait embrassé certains membres de son équipe là dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revus…)._**

 **Donc peut être que Tatsuya ne serait pas plus choqué que ça au final…**

 **Il se gifla mentalement : bien sur qu'il serait choqué ! Tatsuya était parfait ! Pas le moindre écart de parcours ou de conduite ! Bien sûr qu'il le renierait s'il apprenait ce que le tigre ressentait pour le joueur fantôme !**

 ** _Il soupira._**

 **Il se sentait oppressé sans son ombre…**

 **C'était ironique quand on y pensait : tout le monde, (et Kagami le premier) se plaignait de l'absence « de présence » de Kuroko, même quand il était juste devant eux et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, c'était « la présence » de son absence qui écrasait le tigre…**

 **« Fuking ghost ! » éclata rageusement le tigre, en laissant échapper des larmes de colère, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose…Ou plutôt …Quelqu'un le fixait.**

 ** _Quelqu'un qui, comme Kagami, estimait que son monde était bâti autour de Kuroko._**

 ** _Quelqu'un qui, comme Kagami, trouvait réconfortant de courir après une balle de basket._**

 ** _Quelqu'un qui, comme Kagami, détestait Akashi._**

 ** _Quelqu'un qui comme Kagami, venait dans le même moment de voir son monde s'écrouler autour de lui et se faire déchiqueter le cœur en un seul regard du joueur fantôme…_**

 **Cette personne, était sûrement la plus inappropriée des alliés pour le tigre.**

 **Mais là, maintenant, en fixant ces deux adorables yeux bleus qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Kuroko, Kagami ne trouva pas la force ni la volonté de repousser le petit être qui venait de se lover contre lui : Tetsuya n°2…**

 **(Pov de N°2)**

 **Je me sentais perdu sans mon humain.**

 **Mais j'avais bien vu à son regard que le « gentil géant » était aussi anéanti que moi si ce n'est plus.**

 **Alors mon instinct m'avait poussé à le suivre. Les humains disent toujours que mon espèce est le meilleur ami de l'homme non ? Alors c'était mon devoir de soutenir cet humain-là.**

 **Quand, après l'avoir suivi un certain temps, je l'avais vu craquer, jusqu'à se faire mal volontairement, mon cœur n'avait pas pu en supporter plus :**

 ** _Cet humain n'était pas MON humain mais c'était tout comme pour moi._**

 **Même si, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je le terrifiais.**

 _« À moins que ce soit de mon espèce en général qu'il aie peur ? »_

 **Je n'aurais su le dire…**

 **Mais une chose était claire pour moi : je croyais dur comme fer en ce géant et je tenais à lui.**

 **Alors il était hors de question pour moi de le laisser sombrer.**

 **C'est pourquoi, quand je vis sa silhouette massive s'affaisser contre ce mur froid, je fis le premier pas.**

 **M'avançant timidement vers lui, dans un premier temps, pour ne pas lui faire peur, j'entrepris de monter sur ses jambes et de poser mes pattes avant sur son torse.**

 **Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je m'attendais à y lire la panique comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.**

 ** _Mais pas cette fois_** **.**

 **Non.**

 **Cette fois, il se contenta de me fixer avec un regard douloureux.**

 **Un regard dont la tristesse serra mon petit cœur de chiot.**

 **Je sus dès cet instant que je ne pourrais pas le laisser.**

 ** _Il avait besoin de moi._**

 **Comme je le faisais avec mon humain quand je le savais en proie à de mauvaises pensées, j'émis un petit aboiement encourageant à l'adresse du géant.**

 **N'obtenant aucune réponse, je lui léchai la main gentiment pour le réconforter.**

 ** _C'était ma façon de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, que je resterais avec lui._**

 **Je ne sus d'ailleurs pas comment il interpréta ceci, mais toujours est-il qu'il me surprit grandement en posant sa grande main sur ma fourrure pour me caresser, avant de me dire un « merci » qui reflétait toute la sincérité du monde…**

 ** _(Fin POV de N°2)_**

 ** _(POV de Kagami)_**

 **C'était bizarre quand on y pensait : moi Kagami Taiga, traumatisé par les chiens depuis l'âge de 10 ans, j'étais en train de voir ma colère et ma tristesse être apaisées par le chiot de la seule personne à qui je devais mon état émotionnel actuel.**

 _« Fatalité quand tu nous tiens… »_

 **Mais bon, je suppose que le fait que je puisse supporter ma proximité avec N°2 venait du fait que je le connaissais et que j'avais fait des efforts colossaux pour apprendre à maitriser ma phobie, au moins envers lui.**

 ** _Parce qu'il était le chien de Kuroko._**

 ** _Parce que Kuroko adorait ce bébé husky._**

 ** _Parce que si, un jour, j'avais pu me déclarer à mon ombre et qu'il réponde positivement à mes sentiments, j'aurais dû apprendre à vivre avec N°2 aussi._**

 _« Mais l'occasion n'est jamais venue… »_

 **À cette seule idée je sentis mon cœur se serrer de nouveau.**

 **J'aurai sûrement sombré encore un peu plus, si la présence de N°2 qui me léchait consciencieusement la main, ne m'avait pas ramené sur terre.**

 **Je ne sus pas vraiment si il agissait ainsi parce qu'il me voyait souvent avec son maitre, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti mon mal-être mais je lui fis témoignage de ma reconnaissance d'une caresse, avant de me surprendre à lâcher un « merci » à l'adresse de ce petit démon.**

 **(Fin P.o.v Kagami)**


	6. Chap 5:quand l'envie dépasse le rationel

**_Au même moment, bien loin des préoccupations de Kagami et Murasakibara, un certain brun aux yeux de faucon semblait s'être déconnecté de toute réalité, en sentant les lèvres d'un autre garçon posées sur les siennes..._**

 **Mais attention, la personne qui l'embrassait n'était pas n'importe qui: c'était Midorima Shintaro, le superstitieux (autant que talentueux) tireur miracle de Shutoku.**

 ** _Et surtout, son partenaire, dont le faucon avait toujours été amoureux..._**

 **Alors évidemment, quand ce "Tsundere de Shin-chan", (comme le petit brun se plaisait à le surnommer), l'avait retenu par le poignet pour l'embrasser avec une fougue que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, l'esprit de Takao avait buggué.**

 **Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le shooter miracle ne s'écarte de lui l'air honteux avant de déclarer d'une voix emplie de regret :**

 **«** ** _Désolé Takao...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.._** **»**

 **Mais le plus petit, loin de tenir rigueur au vert pour son geste, se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux avant de sauter dans les bras de Midorima pour l'embrasser.**

 **C'est du moins ce qu'avait prévu le faucon, mais à sa grande surprise, le vert le repoussa en le rabrouant froidement:**

 **\- Takao, arête ça.**

 **\- Mais Shin-chan, c'est toi qui as commencé...**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question Takao. J'ai fait une erreur. Ça n'arrivera plus.**

 **\- Comment ça "** ** _une erreur_** **" ?**

 **\- Je voulais juste vérifier mes "** ** _orientations_** **" et quitte à le faire, il valait mieux que ce soit avec toi...Désolé si tu t'es imaginé des choses...Je ...Je suis certain maintenant que je n'aime pas les hommes de cette façon. Alors ...Restons en là, ok?**

 **\- NON!**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Non, Shin-chan! Pas question d'en rester là! Pas quand tu me mens les yeux dans les yeux!**

 **\- Je ne mentais pas.**

 **\- Si ! Tu l'as fait ! Et tu continues ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Shin-chan? Ou plutôt, pourquoi l'avoir fait pour me jeter après?!**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit : c'était...**

 **\- Ne me sors pas de nouveau ton "c'était une erreur" complètement nul! Je veux la vérité Shin-chan ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?!**

 **" PARCE QUE JE T'AIME SOMBRE IDIOT ! " s'emporta soudain Midorima, dont les nerfs, mis à rude épreuve toute la journée, venaient de craquer devant l'obstination du faucon.**

 **Cette déclaration était sortie toute seule de l'as de Shutoku.**

 _ **Si bien que le Shooter miracle ne se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles, que lorsque son regard se posa sur Takao qui affichait un air complètement ahuri.**_

 **À cette vision, Midorima sentit tout son corps se raidir sous le poids de l'anxiété : lui qui, plus que tout, ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'effleurer les plumes du faucon avant de le laisser s'envoler, venait tout s'simplement de s'enfermer avec le rapace dans la cage avant de jeter la clef.**

 ** _Ça ne pouvait pas être pire._**

 ** _(PoV Midorima)_**

 ** _« Mais qu'est- ce qui m'a pris?! Takao ne va plus me laisser maintenant! »_** **Songeais-je horrifié par mon aveu, scrutant mon équipier, figé en face de moi, un sourire stupide scotché à ses lèvres si tentantes...**

 **«** _Tss...Arrête de me sourire comme ça idiot! Tu ne te rends pas compte que ça me donne encore plus envie de toi?!_ **»**

 **Ma frustration descend d'un cran alors que mon excitation ne fait que s'amplifier quand je réalise soudain que Takao vient de coller son corps au mien et enfouit son superbe visage contre mon torse.**

 **Dans un sens, ça me contrariait : ainsi positionné, je n'avais pas le loisir de contempler ses magnifiques yeux en amande couleur d'orage; et ça c'était tout bonnement insupportable!**

 **«** ** _Takao.. »_** **m'entendis-je murmurer, d'une voix qui me parut tellement suppliante que je ne me reconnus pas moi-même.**

 **Cependant, ma voix fit réagir mon partenaire, qui posa son magnifique regard bleu-gris vers moi, me fixant comme si chacun de mes mots étaient pour lui un mot du dieu Izanagi en personne.**

 **Comme si pour lui, le monde, SON monde, tournait uniquement autour de moi.**

 **Cette simple pensée, aussi arrogante fut-elle, me remplit de joie (** ** _même si je n'en laissa rien paraitre_** **) et je me décidai à continuer ma phrase :**

 **\- Tu as raison Takao.**

 **\- Comment ça j'ai raison?**

 **\- Je t'ai bel et bien menti ... Et la vérité Takao c'est que… Je t'aime...Beaucoup...Trop...Pour réussir à t'éloigner de moi...**

 **\- Si c'est ça le problème Shin-chan, dans ce cas, la solution est simple : ne tente pas de m'éloigner.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Écoute Shin-chan, je sais qu'en bon Tsundere que tu es, tu as du mal à exprimer ce que tu ressens envers les gens sans être maladroit ; alors laisse-moi clarifier les choses : je t'aime aussi Shin-chan.**

 **\- Tu ...**

 **\- Parce que tu ne t'en doutais même pas en plus? C'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir envoyé des signes...**

 **\- Des signes?**

 **\- Quoi?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre que je sois aussi tactile avec toi!**

 **\- Et bien, j'ai toujours pensé que ça faisait partie de ta personnalité... Sans compter que Kise est un peu comme toi de ce point de vue là...**

 **\- Ah non, rien à voir! Kise fait ça avec tout le monde ! Alors que moi je...**

 **\- Tu?**

 **\- ...**

 **-Takao finis ta phrase.**

 **-...** **seulement Shin-chan** **...**

 **-Tu peux répéter? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

 **Évitant soigneusement mon regard, je vis mon faucon se mettre à fixer le sol avant qu'il ne déclare à haute voix :**

 **« Moi, il n'y a que Shin-chan que je veux toucher et par qui je veux être touché! »**

 ** _Cette fois, ce fut vraiment trop pour mon pauvre cœur._**

 **Au diable mon instinct de survie! Au diable ma logique et mes résolutions ! Et surtout, surtout, au diable les ordres d'Akashi!**

 ** _Mon faucon venait de lui même de se poser sur moi après tous ces mois où il s'était contenté de voler à mes cotés, alors pas question de le chasser maintenant!_**

 **Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, je relevai son visage du bout des doigts avant de vriller mon regard dans le sien pour lui donner un ordre qui me tenait à cœur :**

 **\- Takao. Suis-moi.**

 **\- Pour aller où?**

 **Peut-être étais-je aussi sadique qu'Akashi, car même en sachant que je jouais avec le feu, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lui répondant : «** ** _Chez moi._** **»**

 **Sur cette ultime phrase, je me saisis de sa main et l'entrainai à ma suite.**

 **Akashi pouvait bien me sectionner tout les muscles avec ses ciseaux après ça, si ça l'amusait. Mais ce soir, je voulais juste une chose : rendre Takao heureux.**


	7. Chap 6: quand une phobie devien un ami

**_C'était un moment étrange dans la vie du tigre de Seirin que de se retrouver face à un chien sans vouloir qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Mais bon…C'était N°2 alors ça allait…_**

 ** _« Brave bête… »_** **Songea le tigre de Seirin en continuant de caresser le chiot il poussa même l'exploit jusqu'à le grattouiller derrière les oreilles.**

 **Cependant, cette petite bulle dans laquelle l'américain trouvait un peu de réconfort, fut crevée assez brutalement quand une voix inconnue s'éleva et commenta d'une voix moqueuse : « Comme c'est mignon, une loque et son chien-chien… »**

 **Relevant les yeux, Kagami avisa le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt, les nouveaux arrivants.**

 ** _Ils étaient cinq_** **.**

 ** _Ils avaient tous environ l'âge d'Himuro_** **(** **donc 17ans** **)**

 ** _Ils faisaient tous pratiquement la même taille que Murasakibara_** **(** **soit 2,08 m** **)**

 **Et pour compléter le tout, ils étaient tous taillés comme Kyoshi Tepei mais semblaient aussi dangereux qu'Hanamya Makoto du lycée Kirisaki Daichi…**

 ** _Bref, Kagami Taiga était dans la panade_** **.**

 **« Alors la loque, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais pas que c'est notre territoire ici ?!» s'impatienta l'un des casseurs qui, selon ce que Kagami pouvait deviner de son attitude, devait être le chef.**

 **Histoire de ne pas se mettre en trop mauvaise posture, Kagami voulut se relever mais le meneur le prit de vitesse : il lui infligea un coup de pied dans le torse qui fit plier le tigre sous le coup de la douleur. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge se recroquevilla en jurant quand il réalisa que son agresseur avait des chaussures de sécurité.**

 **« Allez les gars ! Venez vous amuser aussi ! » Ordonna le leader aux quatre autres en voyant l'américain incapable de se relever.**

 ** _« Merde ! Faut que je me bouge ou je vais y passer ! »_** **Songea le rouge en voyant ses agresseurs se rapprocher de lui.**

 **Il nota au passage que certains membres du groupe avaient des poings américains…**

 ** _Quelle ironie…_**

 **Il tenta de nouveau de se lever mais déjà, les coups se remirent à pleuvoir.**

 **Le tigre avait beau être bien bâti et de nature impulsive, il savait quand un combat était joué d'avance.**

 ** _Et là, c'était le cas._**

 **Alors il se défendit du mieux qu'il put mais fut bien vite débordé par ses cinq assaillants.**

 **Il pensait vraiment que ses agresseurs allaient le laisser sur le carreau quand soudain, un cri de douleur déchira l'air.**

 **Relevant les yeux vers l'origine du cri, Kagami découvrit le meneur, sur lequel un certain petit husky venait de sauter et lui mordait allègrement le bras…**

 **« Putain de clebs ! Enlevez-moi cette bestiole stupide ! » Ragea le leader à ses acolytes qui se précipitèrent sur le petit animal pour le faire lâcher prise.**

 ** _Sans succès…_**

 **C'était une autre ressemblance majeure entre le chien et son maitre : que ce soit Kuroko ou N°2, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchaient quoi que ce soit quand il fallait défendre leurs amis…**

 ** _Ils se battraient avec passion jusqu'à l'épuisement._**

 **Soudain, l'un des membres du groupe réussit à faire lâcher prise au petit canidé en faisant échapper au chef du groupe un nouveau cri de douleur.**

 **N°2 maitrisé, le chef du groupe focalisa toute sa soif de sang sur la pauvre bête…**

 **Attrapant la batte de base-ball d'un de ses amis, il voulut s'en servir pour frapper le pauvre chiot, mais au moment de l'impact, la batte se brisa sur quelque chose de dur…**

 **Baissant les yeux, le leader découvrit Kagami qui s'était interposé entre N°2 et l'arme par procuration qui le menaçait. Se servant de son propre dos pour recevoir le coup à la place de N°2, le tigre avait agi de façon instinctive.**

 ** _Il se fichait qu'on lui manque de respect._**

 ** _Que ces gars le frappent n'était rien, comparé à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à ce que N°2 vienne le réconforter._**

 **C'est pourquoi, quand cet inconnu et sa clique avaient tenté de s'en prendre à N°2, son esprit s'était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, et, oubliant tout le reste (douleur et phobie des chiens incluses), il avait bondi pour faire de son corps un bouclier pour la petite mascotte canine de son équipe.**

 **La douleur qu'il ressentit n'était pas minime. Cependant, elle n'était pas suffisante pour réduire la rage du tigre quand celui-ci vrilla son regard rubis, presque incandescent, sur les « casseurs » qui avaient osé s'en prendre à eux.**

 ** _Ils devaient payer…_**

 **C'était la seule pensée cohérente tournant en boucle dans l'esprit de Kagami, quand il toisa ses agresseurs.**

 **Les quatre autres membres du groupe, qui n'étaient que des « sous fifres », sentirent le changement d'attitude dans le regard de l'as de Seirin et tentèrent de prévenir leur chef.**

 ** _Mais il était déjà trop tard._**

 **Le tigre avait déposé N°2 derrière lui et venait de se jeter sur le meneur du groupe comme un véritable fauve, pour régler son «** ** _petit différend_** **» à l'ancienne avec son agresseur.**

 **Devant le déferlement de puissance dont faisait preuve le rouge, les quatre autres membres du groupe blêmirent et préférèrent laisser leur chef à son sort.**

 **Mais Kagami ne s'en occupa pas outre mesure : le seul qui l'intéressait était le type qui avait tenté de blesser N°2**

 ** _Lui, il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte…_**

 **Le défoulement de colère de Kagami dura un sacré bout de temps avant qu'une voix masculine et assez familière au tigre ne s'élève pour le raisonner…**

 **« Taiga ! Arrête ! »**

 **Détournant momentanément son regard de « sa victime », car il avait reconnu cette voix, le tigre de Seirin reporta toute son attention sur la personne qui venait d'arriver : un jeune homme de 17 ans aux cheveux bruns, avec un petit grain de beauté sous la pommette gauche…**

 **« Tatsuya ? »**

 **Soudain, le tigre se sentit honteux : de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, pourquoi avait-il fallu que celle qui le surprenne dans cette situation soit son « grand frère » ?**

 **« Tatsu… » Commença l'as de Seirin avant de sentir que quelque chose clochait chez son frère de cœur.**

 **Cette simple réalisation lui fit totalement relâcher son agresseur. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que le tigre eut lancé un regard noir, le faisant détaler, que le rouge se retourna vers l'as de Yosen pour s'inquiéter de son état :**

\- **Tatsuya …Tu…Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **…**

\- **Tatsu…**

\- **Taiga…**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ici… Tu veux bien qu'on aille chez toi ?**

\- **Euh…D'accord…Mais avant ça…**

 **Le tigre se retourna vers N°2 et lui dit sans aucune hésitation dans la voix :**

 **« N°2, viens ! On rentre à la maison »**

 **A ces mots, le petit chien dressa les oreilles et se dirigea vers le tigre mais il émit un petit jappement plaintif en posant une de ses petites pattes au sol, ce qui alerta tout de suite Kagami…**

 _« Merde ! Ces fumiers ont quand même réussi à le blesser ! Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger N°2 alors qu'il a mis sa vie en danger pour moi ! Quel minable je fais ! »_ **songea le tigre en prenant la petite bête contre lui.**

 **Il se retourna vers Himuro :**

\- **Tatsuya, ça ne te dérange pas d'aller m'attendre chez moi ? Je dois emmener N°2 voir un vétérinaire. On parlera en revenant et tu me feras la morale autant que tu veux sur mes agissements, mais là, je dois y aller.**

\- **Tu ne veux pas que je l'emmène ? Avec ta peur des chiens, je ne sais pas si…**

\- **NON. Il reste avec moi. Il a confiance en moi. Il est membre de l'équipe de Seirin après tout.**

\- **Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Taiga ? Si tu paniques et qu'il t'échappe, son état pourrait empirer…**

\- **Je n'ai pas de raison de paniquer ! C'est N°2 ! II n'est pas comme les autres chiens ! Je le sais maintenant !**

\- **Bien…Si tu penses que tu peux le faire… Dans ce cas, passe-moi les clefs de ton appartement, je vais t'attendre.**

 **Kagami s'exécuta. Immédiatement après, il se dirigea vers la clinique vétérinaire la plus proche, sous le regard complètement sceptique d'Himuro qui n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour son frère capable de se mettre dans un tel état pour un chien.**


	8. Chap7: déclaration à la sortie de douche

**_Il avait fait au plus vite pour rentrer chez lui._**

 **Pas qu'il soit spécialement pressé de retrouver sa petite résidence vide, mais il avait besoin de se retrouver le plus loin possible de la personne qui était à la fois responsable de ses rêves les plus torrides, et de sa plus grande désillusion.**

 **Et cette personne n'était autre que Junpei Hyugà : son capitaine.**

 ** _Hyugà..._**

 **Kyoshi se souvenait très bien des circonstances de leur rencontre. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs jamais s'empêcher de rigoler en se souvenant qu'à cette époque, (pas si lointaine), son capitaine, (qui ne l'était pas encore), s'était teint les cheveux en blond dans le but de se donner un air de gros dur impressionnant...**

 **"** _Comme si il avait besoin de ça pour prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose..._ **" songea avec amertume le pilier de Seirin avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.**

 **Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit de cet énième commentaire de Hyugà.**

 **Ce commentaire qui, mine de rien, lui avait comme toujours déchiré le cœur...**

 **"** ** _Ta gueule baka je peux pas t'encadrer_** **".**

 **Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Hyugà lui faisait clairement savoir qu'il ne l'appréciait pas...**

 **Mais cette fois, c'était différent : cette fois, Hyugà avait même nié qu'ils étaient amis.**

 **Et ça, c'était très dur à supporter pour Kyoshi.**

 **Après tout, le pilier de Seirin s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que JAMAIS son capitaine ne partagerait ses sentiments, mais, au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il était** ** _l'ami_** **de Junpei Hyugà.**

 **Mais voilà que le brun de ses rêves lui avait également retiré cette faible consolation...**

 ** _Ce fol espoir que Kyoshi caressait de faire partie de la vie de son capitaine..._**

 **Car aujourd'hui, le pilier de Seirin venait d'apprendre que c'était Kagami, leur « as», qui aurait ce privilège...**

 **A cette pensée, le cœur du géant aux cheveux châtains se serra : à part Hyugà dont il était désespérément amoureux, "** ** _cœur d'acier_** **" considérait tout ses camarades de Seirin comme ses petits frères (et Rickô comme sa petite sœur).**

 **Alors de savoir que l'un de ses "** ** _frères_** **" avait réussi à forcer la forteresse bâtie autour du cœur de son capitaine, détruisait le pilier de Seirin au plus profond de son âme...**

 ** _Et pourtant..._**

 **Pourtant, Kyoshi l'avait bien vu, ce regard perçant et meurtrier offert par Hyugà à l'adresse d'Hanamya Makoto (** **de l'établissement Kriseki dai ichi** **) quand, lors de la première rencontre de leurs deux équipes, le "** ** _bad boy_** **" avait sciemment blessé Kyoshi, afin de le forcer à abandonner.**

 **C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette blessure que cette année était la dernière chance pour "** ** _cœur d'acier_** **" de remporter la Winter cup avec son équipe.**

 ** _De gagner avec Hyugâ..._**

 **Toujours est-il que Kyoshi n'avait pas imaginé la rage de son capitaine ce jour là.**

 **Ni cette année, lors de leurs "retrouvailles" avec le lycée Kriseki Dai Ichi où, de nouveau, le joueur au "** ** _cœur d'acier_** **" avait été la cible d'Hanamya.**

 **Mais cette fois, ça avait été la fois de trop : Hyugà n'avait pas su garder son calme et il avait manqué de se faire expulser du tournoi pour avoir pris la défense du pilier et fondateur de l'équipe.**

 **Depuis ce jour, Kyoshi s'était laissé aller à s'imaginer que,** ** _peut être_** **,** ** _éventuellement_** **, il y avait une toute petite chance,** ** _infime_** **,** ** _infinitésimale_** **, que Hyugà...l'apprécie.**

 ** _Et peut -être même qu'il l'aime..._**

 ** _Au moins un peu..._**

 ** _Mais ce soir, même ce dernier espoir venait de s'envoler..._**

 **Kyoshi soupira et coupa l'eau.**

 **Finalement, cette douche n'avait rien changé. En même temps il aurait du le savoir :**

 **Le nom de Hyugà n'était pas une tache, mais un tatouage à l'encre de chine tracé sur son cœur.**

 ** _Sur son « cœur d'acier»._**

 ** _Un de ces tatouages que même le plus puissant des lasers n'aurait pu effacer..._**

 **Alors qu'il sortait de la douche encore plus déconfit qu'en y entrant, Kyoshi remarqua que son portable sonnait.**

 **Se dépêchant pour ne pas manquer cet appel, le pilier de Seirin ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qui essayait de le joindre.**

 **Dès lors, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise pour le géant au "** ** _cœur d'acier_** **" d'entendre la voix si familière d'un certain brun à lunettes à l'autre bout de la ligne : - Allo, Kyoshi tu m'entends?**

 **\- H-Hyugà?! Pourquoi m'appelles- tu?**

 **\- Eh bien...Mais attends, je te dérange peut-être?**

 **\- Hein? Non! Bien sûr que non! En fait...Je sortais juste de la douche...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça baka!**

 **\- Hmm ...Oui c'est vrai...Désolé... Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Hyugà?**

 **\- C'est assez...Embarrassant. Alors si tu pouvais...Me laisser entrer...**

 **\- Hein?! Tu veux dire que tu es devant chez moi?!**

 **\- Oui. Pour être précis, je suis sur le seuil de ta porte. Alors, tu m'ouvres?**

 **\- Euh, oui! Ne bouge pas! J'enfile quelque chose et j'arrive!**

 **\- Tss...Comme si j'avais fait tout ce chemin pour me barrer...**

 **Ne tenant même pas compte de la remarque agacée de son capitaine, Kyoshi se rua sur les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent à portée de main, et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas faire d'avantage attendre ce brun autoritaire qui occupait une place si particulière dans son cœur.**

 **Arrivé à sa porte d'entrée, cependant, le châtain sentit une pointe d'hésitation à l'idée d'ouvrir à son capitaine.**

 **Néanmoins, un grand gaillard de 17 ans comme Kyoshi, ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dégonfler.**

 ** _Et encore moins devant quelqu'un comme Junpei Hyugà._**

 **C'est ce dernier point qui le poussa à ouvrir la porte pour faire face à l'être qu'il redoutait tant…**

 **Prenant son air le plus avenant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Kyoshi s'apprêtait à saluer Hyugà quand celui l'interrompit, et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait été trop long, avant d'entrer chez le pilier de Seirin. Sans même avoir attendu l'invitation du maitre des lieux.**

 ** _Mais Kyoshi ne s'en offensa pas._**

 **Il savait que Hyugà était perturbé par quelque chose.**

 ** _Car si ce n'avait pas été le cas, jamais le brun ne serait passé chez lui._**

 **Gardant son éternel sourire, le châtain proposa au brun de s'installer dans la petite salle à manger.**

 **Hyugà approuva cette proposition d'un vague hochement de tête et les deux jeunes hommes de 17 ans prirent place sur le canapé face à la télé.**

 **Une fois confortablement installés, Kyoshi essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :**

\- **Dis Hyugà…Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, du café, des sodas, du…**

\- **Non. Pose ton cul sur ce canapé et écoute moi bien : je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.**

\- **Euh…Ok …Alors, de quoi s'agit- il ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas Kagami.**

 **Comme Kyoshi ne paraissait pas comprendre la phrase de son capitaine, Hyugà reprit la parole et développa :**

\- **Je sais que tu sors avec Rickô et que son père t'apprécie déjà, d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu es encore vivant entre ta relation avec notre coach et le fait que son père surprotecteur en aie connaissance…**

\- **Hyugà…**

\- **Ne m'interromps pas. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu lâches sur l'oreiller à Rickô des rumeurs embarrassantes et complètement fausses qui pourraient nuire à la cohésion de notre équipe. Alors, que ce soit bien clair : je ne suis pas amoureux de Kagami.**

\- **Mais tu as dit que…**

\- **J'ai reconnu avoir des sentiments pour une personne de l'équipe. Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était Baka-gami…Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as menti en prétextant que tu avais rendez vous chez le kiné ?**

\- **Eh bien en fait…Je n'ai pas menti, je me suis juste trompé de semaine. C'est con pas vrai ?**

\- **Tu me prends vraiment pour un attardé ? Réponds à ma question.**

\- **Seulement si tu réponds à la mienne : de quel membre de l'équipe es-tu amoureux ?**

\- **Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ?! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe !**

\- **Et moi le fondateur.**

\- **Je suis ton invité !**

\- **_Tu t'es invité_** **, nuance.**

\- **De toute façon, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! Tu cherches juste à détourner la conversation !**

\- **Faux. Ça, c'est ce que TOI, tu fais Hyugà. Alors, qui c'est ? Koganei ?**

\- **Tu es malade ?! Tu me vois sérieusement avec cet hyperactif ?!**

\- **Donc tu préfères les personnes calmes…Voyons… Mitobe ?**

\- **Il y a calme et muet, baka ! Mitobe n'a jamais adressé la parole à personne et il n'y a que Koganei qui le comprenne. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais avoir un coup de foudre pour un équipier comme ça ?!**

\- **Pas faux, donc l'intermédiaire entre les deux ce serait… Tsuchida ? Il est plutôt calme, mais il met tout son cœur et son énergie sur le terrain.**

\- **Non. Je te le dis, tu te fatigues pour rien : il n'y a aucune chance que tu découvres qui c'est, même si tu passes en revue toute l'équipe.**

\- **On parie ? Je suis sûr que tu vas te trahir à un moment ou un autre, alors on continue. Si ce n'est pas Tsuchida, et en sachant que Kagami est hors course, il reste…Kuroko ? Non. Rien qu'à voir ta tête, c'est clair que non. Alors Furihata ?**

\- **Non. Pas question pour moi de sortir avec un des première année.**

\- **Donc dans les deuxième année hein ? Alors il ne reste plus que deux personnes entrant dans cette catégorie…Rickô et Izuki. (** _Enfin, moi aussi, techniquement je suis en deuxième année mais bon… Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait une éventualité que ce soit moi …_ **)**

\- **Tu peux rayer Rikô de ta liste : je ne suis pas suicidaire pour sortir avec cette furie et puis…Je ne tiens pas à lorgner sur ta petite copine.**

\- **A ce sujet Hyugà, tu dois savoir que…Mais, attends ! Si ce n'est pas Rickô, ça veux dire que c'est Izuki ! C'est ça, pas vrai ? J'aurais du m'en douter…Il est assez populaire, même si ses blagues sont débiles. Il est très performant sur le terrain et vous partagez beaucoup de choses ensemble … Alors c'est…**

\- **NON !**

\- **Hyùga ?**

 **Le châtain avait du mal à reconnaitre son capitaine dont les traits sévères étaient déformés par une colère soudaine et inexplicable…**

 **Alors que cœur d'acier allait tenter de calmer le brun, ce dernier éclata :**

\- **C'est toujours pareil avec toi idiot ! Comme d'habitude tu ne comprends rien ! Bien sur que je passe du temps avec Izuki ! C'est mon ami et il est amoureux de Rickô ! Je partage plus de choses avec lui car il sait mieux que personne ce que c'est d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne inaccessible !**

\- **Une personne inaccessible ? Inaccessible pour toi ? Qui ?**

\- **…**

\- **Hyugà, réponds ! Je peux peut -être t'aider à…**

\- **Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **…**

\- **Hyugà ! Dis-moi pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aider ?**

\- **PARCE QUE C'EST TOI ! IDIOT !**

\- **Qu…**

\- **Tu as bien entendu ! Depuis notre premier match 1 contre 1 sur ce vieux terrain de street basket où tu m'as redonné le courage de jouer à ce sport que j'aime plus que tout, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais t'atteindre ! Après tout, tu étais le grand Kyoshi Tepei, l'un des prodiges des « généraux sans couronne ». Mais moi, à coté, j'étais quoi ? Un simple joueur qui fait des efforts face à un colosse aux dons innés ! Comment j'aurais pu t'atteindre ?! Alors quand j'ai compris mes sentiments pour toi, le jour où on a affronté Kriseki Dai Ichi, j'ai décidé de tout refouler en sachant que, de toute façon, sur ce terrain-là aussi, tu serais inaccessible pour moi ! Et visiblement j'ai bien fait, vu que tu sors avec Rickô !**

 **Cette fois, Kyoshi se sentit vraiment mal : alors comme ça, Hyugà l'aimait ? Et à cause de leur écart de talent son capitaine s'était imaginé que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer en retour ? Pourquoi un tel raisonnement ? Et puis surtout…Pourquoi Hyugà pensait qu'il avait une relation avec Rickô ?!**

 **Toutes ces questions moururent dans l'esprit de** ** _cœur d'acier_** **lorsqu'il vit Hyugà se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Alors, dans un geste vif, le pilier de Seirin se leva à son tour et stoppa son capitaine en l'interpelant :**

\- **Attends Hyugà ! Où vas-tu ?**

\- **Je rentre chez moi… Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça…Viens simplement à l'entrainement de demain et faisons comme si rien de ce qui à été dit ici ne l'avait été. Compris ? C'est pour le mieux. Dans l'intérêt du club et pour le nôtre.**

\- **Non ! Attends Hyugà !**

 **Malgré l'appel presque désespéré du châtain, le capitaine de Seirin refusa de se retourner et de s'arrêter.**

 ** _Il y fut néanmoins contraint quand la silhouette massive et toute en muscle du pilier de l'équipe le captura dans une étreinte inattendue…_**

 **« Kyoshi ?! Qu'es-ce que tu fais baka ?! Lâche-moi ! » S'emporta le brun.**

 **Ses joues étaient aussi rouges de colère que de gêne, tandis qu'il tentait d'écarter l'ancien «** ** _général sans couronne_** **» de sa personne.**

 **Cependant, Kyoshi ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur son capitaine.**

 **« Arrête ça, idiot ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » aboya le brun à l'adresse du plus grand en voyant que l'autre ne le lâchait toujours pas.**

 **Mais de nouveau, l'étreinte du fondateur du club se resserra sur le capitaine.**

 ** _Plus forte._**

 ** _Plus serrée._**

 **Et tout ça pour être certain qu'il ne subsiste plus aucun écart entre eux.**

 **Ce n'est que lorsque, enfin, leurs corps furent totalement liés l'un à l'autre et que la fureur du brun redescendit d'un cran, que** ** _cœur d'acier_** **en profita pour reprendre la parole :**

\- **Tu fais fausse route Hyugà.**

\- **…**

\- **Je…Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant. Et encore moins avec Rickô.**

\- **Alors pourquoi, alors que tu passes autant de temps avec elle, même en dehors des entrainements, son père ne menace-t-il pas de te tuer ? Et pourquoi il semble même t'apprécier si tu n'es pas le petit copain de sa fille adorée ?**

\- **Parce qu'il sait que je ne tenterais jamais de toucher Rickô.**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Je pensais que, même si tu n'as pas le regard d'aigle d'Izuki, tu aurais pu, grâce à ton esprit d'analyse, deviner que j'aime les hommes.**

\- **QUOI ?! Toi ? Tu…**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Mais…Mais alors…Le temps que tu passes avec Rickô…**

\- **Je le fais pour suivre un entraînement spécial mis en place par son père et elle. Pour être sûr que ma jambe ne lâche pas en plein match…**

\- **Non mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Les entrainements de Rickô sont rudes, même pour les gens en parfaite santé et tu…**

\- **Je n'ai pas le choix : ma jambe est un handicap alors je dois travailler deux fois plus pour protéger notre équipe.**

\- **T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS ?! ON NE VEUT PAS QUE TU NOUS PROTÈGES ! TU N'ES PAS UN BOUCLIER HUMAIN MERDE !**

\- **Mais Hyugà…**

\- **LA FERME, CRÉTIN ! JE REFUSE DE TE REVOIR DANS LE MÊME ÉTAT QUE QUAND ON A AFFRONTÉ HANAMYA ! PLUS JAMAIS ! TU AS COMPRIS ?**

 **Cœur d'acier ne répondit pas à son capitaine, trop touché par les paroles pleines d'inquiétude du brun.**

 ** _Cela lui faisait mal d'être le sujet de colère de Hyugà._**

 ** _Mais paradoxalement, c'était plaisant de savoir que le brun se souciait autant de lui._**

 **Comme Kyoshi ne répondait pas, Hyugà perdit de nouveau patience et déclara froidement :**

\- **Maintenant que les choses sont dites, laisse-moi partir Tepei.**

\- **Non.**

\- **Comment ça, « non » ? Qu'es- ce qui te prend à la fin ?!**

\- **Il me prend «** ** _capitaine_** **», que nous n'en avons pas fini.**

\- **Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

\- **Je parle du fait que, quand on est bien élevé, lorsqu'on fait une déclaration à quelqu'un, on prend au moins le temps d'écouter la réponse de cette personne.**

\- **Comme si j'avais besoin de t'entendre dire que tu…**

\- **HYUGÀ !**

 **Le brun se tut aussitôt qu'il entendit Kyoshi lever le ton. Ce qui laissa à ce dernier l'occasion de continuer.**

 **Posant fermement ses mains sur les épaule du brun, il le fixa droit dans les yeux avec beaucoup de sérieux et avoua : « Je ne t'aurais jamais jugé si tu m'avais dit plus tôt que tu m'aimais, Hyugà. En fait, ça n'aurait pu qu'illuminer ma journée. Et ceci, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis dingue de toi. Et depuis bien longtemps maintenant… »**

 **Devant l'air ahuri de son capitaine face à cette révélation,** ** _cœur d'acier_** **ne put que sourire avant de déposer un baiser très chaste sur le front du brun.**

 **Cependant, comme le dit l'adage :«** ** _chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_** **», le calme de Hyugà fut vite remplacé par un nouvel éclat de mauvaise humeur :**

\- **Kyoshi ! Baka ! Qu'es- ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!**

\- **Désolé Hyugà…J'ai cru que…**

\- **Non, mais tu n'es pas possible ! Tu as 17 ans, alors assume tes envies et tes actes comme un grand, merde !**

\- **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **Pour toute réponse, son capitaine l'attrapa par son vêtement et l'embrassa sans gêne.**

 **C'est ensuite avec le plus grand sérieux que Hyugà décréta : « si tu m'aimes, c'est comme ça que tu dois m'embrasser baka. Pas autrement. »**

 **Cette phrase, Kyoshi ne mit pas deux secondes à la comprendre :** ** _Hyugà venait de lui demander de sortir avec lui._**

 **Certes, il venait de lui demander d'une façon détournée et avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros qui charge.**

 ** _Mais il l'avait fait._**

 **Et rien que pour ça, le fondateur du club de Seirin était prêt à pardonner tout le manque de tact de son capitaine. Tous ses coups de gueule.**

 ** _Absolument tout_** **.**

 ** _Parce ce que son « tout » à lui, son « univers » son « absolu » c'était lui, Junpei Hyugà._**

 **Alors, qu'importait que SON brun ait un caractère de chien ? Qu'il le traite d'idiot à longueur de journée ? Ou qu'il était toujours été jaloux de son talent pendant toutes ces années ?**

 **Pour Kyoshi, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : cela n'avait aucune importance. Ou plutôt, cela n'en avait plus.**

 ** _Car maintenant, même quand Hyugà lui balancerait son traditionnel « la ferme crétin ! Je ne peux pas t'encadrer ! » Kyoshi saurait. Il saurait que son capitaine mentait._**


	9. Chap 8 : photo & mensonge

**_Il lui avait menti…_**

 ** _Il leur avait menti._**

 **Assis sur le lit dans sa chambre, Kuroko se perdait dans la contemplation d'une photo qu'il avait prise lors d'un des rares après- midi de détente avec l'équipe de Seirin.**

 **Sur cette photo, on voyait une partie de l'équipe : elle affichait un air exaspéré, face à une nouvelle blague nulle d'Izuki, tandis que, dans un coin, Hyugà tentait de se reposer malgré une Rickô furieuse, (pour on ne savait quelle raison), et tout ça, sous le regard protecteur et doux de Kyoshi, assis non loin.**

 **Et, sur la droite de l'image, N°2 faisait de Kagami sa cible. La raison ? Il tenait un ballon dans les mains.**

 ** _Celles de Kuroko se mirent à trembler._**

 **Il devait s'être écoulé au moins une heure depuis que sa lumière était partie.**

 ** _Depuis qu'il l'avait chassée._**

 **C'était déjà une heure de trop.**

 **Actuellement, Kuroko ne voulait qu'une chose : se ruer chez le tigre pour tout lui expliquer.**

 ** _Lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire de partir._**

 ** _Lui dire que, si il l'avait pu, cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait mis Akashi hors de chez lui._**

 ** _Lui dire, plus que tout, que, quoique les apparences puissent le laisser suggérer, il était amoureux de lui…_**

 **Ses poings se crispèrent sur le papier de la photo. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Il n'avait jamais voulu évincer « Kagami-kun » de sa vie !**

 **Il n'avait juste pas eu le choix…**

 **Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'Akashi avait fait à Midorima…**

 ** _On ne contrariait pas la volonté de « l'empereur »._**

 **Alors, comme toute la génération des miracles l'aurait fait à sa place, il avait capitulé. Il avait donné à Akashi ce qu'il voulait.**

 ** _Sa liberté._**

 **Le joueur fantôme, plutôt de nature à ne jamais montrer ses émotions, fut le premier surpris en réalisant qu'il pleurait.**

 **Après tout, il restait humain.**

 ** _Humain, et amoureux_** **.**

 **Il aimait l'équipe de Seirin, chacun d'eux. Mais surtout, il aimait Kagami !**

 ** _Kagami Taiga. Le tigre, l'AS de Seirin._**

 ** _Leur « AS »,_** ** _SA_** ** _lumière._**

 ** _Leur « Baka-gami »,_** ** _SON_** ** _partenaire._**

 ** _Son Kagami- kun._**

 **Au moins, en temps normal, N°2 lui aurait remonté le moral par sa présence…**

 **Mais maintenant il était parti.**

 ** _Lui aussi…_**

 **À cet instant Kuroko se sentait plus seul que jamais.**

 ** _Cependant, la voix qui le tira de sa léthargie lui fit instantanément regretter de ne pas être seul…_**

 **« Tetsu ? Tu es prêt ? »**

 **Le petit passeur reporta son regard sur Akashi qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout en jouant avec une paire de ciseaux…**

 **Essayant de retrouver une expression neutre, le joueur fantôme finit par répondre :**

\- **Presque. Il me reste encore quelques affaires à…**

\- **«Presque » ?**

 **Avant même que le petit bleu ne puisse répondre, Akashi envoya ses ciseaux dans sa direction.**

 **Ou plutôt, dans la direction de la photo que tenait Kuroko…**

 ** _L'objet tranchant transperça de part et d'autre le papier, avec la même facilité que la main de Midorima un peu plus tôt…_**

 **Kuroko regarda d'un air dépité sa précieuse photo de l'équipe de Seirin tomber au sol et, alors qu'il la ramassait, quelque chose lui glaça le sang…**

 ** _L'endroit où les ciseaux d'Akashi avaient transpercé le cliché n'était autre que la zone de la photo où se trouvait Kagami._**

 **Pour Kuroko qui connaissait bien la précision d'Akashi, ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard.**

 **C'était un message.**

 ** _Une menace._**

 **S'il se raccrochait au moindre espoir que Seirin le sauve, que Kagami le sorte de ce mauvais pas, il perdrait tout.**

 **Tentant de garder son calme habituel, le jeune passeur ramassa sa photo et se retourna pour demander au maniaque de service :**

\- **Akashi *san*, pourquoi faire ça ? La** ** _génération des miracles_** **a été dissoute selon tes ordres alors pourquoi…Maintenant…**

\- **Mes motivations ne te regardent pas Tetsuya. Je suis l'empereur. Alors contente-toi de faire ce que n'importe quel sujet doit faire : m'obéir sans poser de question.**

\- **Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur moi de cette façon devant Kagami ? Surtout que** ** _ce n'est pas moi que tu veux_** **.**

\- **Il fallait rendre la chose crédible. Sans quoi, ce stupide** ** _tigre_** **ne t'aurait jamais lâché.**

\- **Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire comme ça ! De plus, m'humilier devant mon partenaire en affirmant que nous sortions ensemble n'était pas indispensable !**

\- **Bien sûr que si : s'il s'imagine que** ** _la place est prise_** **, Taiga ne tentera plus d'intervenir dans nos affaires.**

\- **Pourquoi il se soucierait que «** ** _la place soit prise_** **» ?**

\- **Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi Tetsu. C'est pourtant évident.**

\- **Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi…Kagami*kun*… Ne m'aime pas.**

\- **Si c'est ce que tu penses tant mieux. Vu que de toute façon, là où on va, tu ne le reverras pas.**

\- **Tu…Tu me laisseras au moins lui dire au revoir ? À lui et aux membres de Seirin ?**

\- **Non. Mais je leur ferai parvenir une lettre en ton nom. Je l'ai déjà écrite. Tu n'auras qu'à signer de ton nom sur l'enveloppe.**

\- **Quoi ? Tu ne connais même pas mes équipiers et…**

\- **D'un, je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre tes équipiers, car** ** _je suis absolu_** **au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et de deux, pour ce genre de lettre, je n'avais pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Une lettre brève suffira.**

\- **Je ne suis pas d'accord Akashi, ils méritent un peux plus que…**

\- **C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent et c'est tout ce qu'ils auront Tetsu. Que ce soit bien clair : la décision d'intégrer Seirin te revenait, mais au final, cette équipe n'a été qu'une bande de pions sur mon échiquier il est temps qu'ils comprennent où est leur place en servant indirectement mes projets. Maintenant dépêche-toi de ranger tes dernières affaires et rejoins moi en bas. Tache de ne pas embarquer d'affaires liées à Kagami ou Seirin en général sans quoi, je pourrai très vite perdre patience. Et tu sais ce qui arriverait si c'était le cas, n'est ce pas ?**

 **Le joueur fantôme hocha silencieusement la tête avant de suivre du regard « l'empereur » quittant la pièce.**

 **Une fois le rouge parti, le jeune passeur lâcha un soupir résigné : il n'avait pas besoin de cette nouvelle menace d'Akashi.**

 **Il n'était pas idiot.**

 ** _Il comprenait très bien la situation._**


	10. Chap 9 : frustration quand tu nous tiens

**_Il ne comprenait rien à la situation._**

 ** _Ou plutôt si, il comprenait assez bien la situation._**

 **Il la comprenait même trop bien.**

 ** _Il n'arrivait juste pas à admettre que c'était la réalité._**

 **Le fait était que lui, Takao Kazunari, se trouvait dans la maison de la famille de Shintarô Midorima. Ce dernier l'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre et les avaient enfermés pour avoir un moment d'intimité avec lui.**

 **Et maintenant, le faucon en était là : sur le lit de son partenaire avec lui, au dessus de lui. Il le rendait littéralement fou, en l'embrassant partout où ses vêtements ne le couvraient pas …**

 **« S-Shin chan… » gémit-il malgré lui, lorsque le vert s'attaqua à son cou, sans la moindre retenue, avec une immense douceur.**

 ** _C'était un rêve._**

 ** _C'était une torture._**

 **Le jeune prodige ne lui avait jamais témoigné aucune forme de tendresse ou même de gentillesse. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, sans raison apparente, il tombait le masque et se confessait à lui ? Et maintenant il …L'emmenait chez lui et… l'embrassait ?! Se rendait- il seulement compte à quel point c'était injuste envers lui ?**

 ** _Lui qui avait toujours voulu qu'il le remarque._**

 ** _Lui qui avait toujours voulu réussir à le rendre fier ou le faire sourire._**

 ** _Lui qui avait toujours voulu l'aimer._**

 ** _Lui qui s'était toujours fait jeter._**

 **Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère de la tournure de la situation ?! Il en avait le droit pourtant.**

 ** _La réponse, il la connaissait pourtant._**

 _C'est Shin chan_ _ **.**_

 **Il ne pouvait pas. Quoiqu'il arrive il ne pouvait pas lutter. Pas contre Midorima.**

 ** _Pas contre Shin chan._**

 **Son cœur, son âme, avaient été contaminés par l'existence du shooter miracle depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer dans la même équipe.**

 ** _C'est pourquoi, le faucon ne trouvait pas la force de se défaire du prédateur aux iris émeraude qui le surplombait._**

 **« Takao… » murmura Midorima à son oreille pour capter toute son attention.**

 ** _Ce que le brun lui accorda immédiatement._**

 **En fixant le vert, le faucon remarqua que le shooter paraissait tendu : comme si il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de lui faire.**

 **Dès lors, une sonnette d'alarme s'activa dans l'esprit du plus petit des deux adolescents et avec elle, des tonnes de questions…**

 _Et si, Shin chan regrettait vraiment de l'avoir embrassé ?_

 _Et si, Shin chan ne voulait pas aller plus loin ?_

 _Et si, après réflexion, Shin chan ne le trouvait pas digne de lui ?_

 _Et si…_

 **« Takao ! »**

 ** _Le brun sursauta sous cet appel virulent du vert et détourna le regard : rien qu'au ton employé, le faucon devina qu'il avait vu juste et que Midorima allait le jeter, réalisant que le brun ne méritait pas un prodige comme lui…_**

 **Le plus petit s'apprêtait donc à recevoir la sentence cinglante du vert mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien.**

 ** _Ou du moins, pas ce à quoi s'était attendu le joueur aux yeux de faucon…_**

 **Car à son plus grand étonnement, Takao sentit les longs doigts de son équipier saisir avec beaucoup de précaution son visage, pour le forcer à le regarder.**

 **Dès que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ce fut le coup de grâce pour le brun qui décela une profonde douleur dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.**

 ** _Midorima souffrait._**

 ** _Son Shin chan était triste._**

 **Ce fait découvert, Takao sentit la colère monter en lui.**

 ** _Pas contre Midorima._**

 ** _Mais, contre lui-même._**

 **Car, à n'en pas douter, si son Shin chan avait cette lueur triste dans le regard, c'était surement lui qui l'avait provoquée.**

 **Il tenta donc de se dégager du lit.**

 ** _Car après tout, s'il était la source d'une quelconque peine pour Midorima, il valait mieux qu'il parte maintenant._**

 **Mais le vert, voyant le brun essayer de se redresser, le coupa dans son élan et le rallongea (un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) sur le lit, avant de prendre la parole :**

\- **Takao… Reste …**

\- **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Shin chan. Tu n'es pas toi-même et je vois que tu regrettes déjà alors laisse-moi partir.**

 **La prise se fit plus forte sur le brun il se demanda pourquoi le vert paraissait tout d'un coup si énervé.**

 **Mais avant même que la moindre question ne puisse franchir les lèvres de Takao, la voix de Midorima s'éleva dans la pièce :**

\- **Ne me fuis pas Takao. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.**

\- **Mais…**

\- **Je le pensais quand j'ai dit t'aimer. Je ne t'aurais jamais emmené ici sinon.**

\- **Alors pourquoi…**

\- **Je veux…Takao, je ne te forcerais jamais à aller plus loin que ce que nous venons de faire si tu ne veux pas mais…Je voudrais que tu reste ce soir.**

\- **Q-QUOI ? Mais…Mais Shin chan ! Si tes parents rentrent et qu'ils…**

\- **Ma mère est une femme d'affaires. Elle est en voyage à Londres jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour le travail, quant à mon père…Il est tellement surchargé avec ses patients, qu'il ne rentre jamais à la maison le soir et préfère dormir dans des hôtels proches de son travail.**

\- **Alors on va être seuls ? Je veux dire...Toute la nuit ?**

\- **Oui. Alors es-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Je te jure que ce ne sera que l'histoire d'une nuit et que, si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te toucherai pas.**

 **Takao se sentait perdu : Shin chan voulais qu'ils… dorment ensemble ?**

 **Ça aurait du être le plus beau jour de sa vie pourtant, quelque chose dans l'esprit de Takao lui disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à commencer par le comportement presque désespéré de Midorima pour le faire rester.**

 **Ce comportement n'était pas celui de son Shin chan.**

 ** _Ce n'était pas normal._**

 **Voyant que le vert devenait blême à chaque seconde qui passait en attendant sa réponse, Takao décida de mettre fin au calvaire de son équipier en répondant avec franchise :**

\- **C'est d'accord Shin chan.**

\- **C'est vrai ?**

\- **Oui. Mais dis-moi j'ai une question…**

\- **Attends. J'ai…J'ai quelque chose à te donner.**

 **Le brun opina du chef et regarda le shooter s'éloigner de lui et quitter le lit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau.**

 **Quand il revint près de Takao, le vert avait à la main une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit .**

 **Curieux comme il l'était, Takao voulut ouvrir l'enveloppe.**

 **Mais à son grand étonnement, son partenaire le stoppa :**

\- **Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant.**

\- **Pourquoi Shin chan ?**

\- **Parce qu'il est trop tôt. Je te demande de ne pas ouvrir ça avant 3 jours environ.**

\- **3 jours ? Pourquoi ? Il y a quoi dedans au fait ? En soupesant, je sens qu'il y a un objet, en plus d'un courrier à l'intérieur…**

\- **Exact.**

\- **Alors qu'es-ce que c'est ? Un item porte- bonheur pour les scorpions, en avance ?**

 **« Si on veut…De toute façon je t'interdis d'ouvrir cette enveloppe avant 3 jours, ou je quitte l'équipe de basket. » répondit Midorima de façon évasive en réajustant ses lunettes.**

 **Il eut la satisfaction de voir Takao suspendre tout geste pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.**

 ** _Pas que l'idée que le jeune faucon se fasse mal lui plaisait, loin de là, mais il était content de voir que son coup de bluff avait marché._**

 **Après tout, il n'était pas encore temps que Takao découvre le contenu de cette lettre…**

 **Le shooter miracle fut soudain tiré de ses pensées en sentant deux bras enlacer son torse.**

 **« Shin chan… »**

 **Le vert fixa son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleu-gris de son coéquipier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention :**

\- **Un problème Takao ?**

\- **Je me demandais…Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi…Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ? C'est ta main qui t'inquiète ? Si tu me dis qui est le type qui t'a blessé, j'irai lui casser la figure moi-même !**

\- **Ne dis pas ce genre de chose Bakao … Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

\- **Bien sûr que si que ça en vaut la peine Shin chan ! TU en vaux la peine ! Pour moi il n'y a rien de plus important que toi ! Et quelque soit le malade qui a osé abimer ta main, je te promets que je vais le…**

 ** _Le brun ne termina pas sa tirade venimeuse sur l'inconnu qui avait osé blesser_** ** _son_** ** _Shin chan, car le vert posait l'un de ses doigts bandés sur les lèvres du petit faucon pour le faire taire…_**

 **« Chuuuut, tais-toi Takao. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça maintenant…Je veux juste penser à toi » lui murmura le Shooter miracle en le serrant contre lui.**

 ** _Pour ponctuer cette phrase, il embrassa comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, le cou du brun, qui ne pu réprimer un petit gémissement._**

 **« Tu es sensible ici… » s'amusa le vert tendis que le rouge montait aux joues de Takao.**

 **« Tu es méchant d'exploiter mes points faibles Shin chan ! » lui répondit son partenaire, comme si il était un gamin.**

 **« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda le vert. Une réelle inquiétude était décelable dans sa voix (bien qu'il essaye de la cacher).**

 **Le plus petit soupira :** ** _comment pouvait-on être aussi intelligent et cultivé, et aussi aveugle ?_**

 **Rattrapant son partenaire qui s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, le brun déclara avec sérieux : « si tu t'arrêtes là Shin chan, je rentre chez moi »**

 **C'était l'autorisation qu'attendait Midorima.**

 ** _Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière._**

 **Alors, guidé par les pulsions qu'il avait refoulées depuis trop longtemps, il repoussa son camarade dans le lit d'un geste vif (mais néanmoins sans être brusque). Il l'embrassa avec plus de passion que les fois précédentes, tout en le déshabillant.**

 ** _Partenaire qui, soit dit en passant, se comportait de la même façon envers le shooter miracle…_**

 **Très vite, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent presque nus : il ne leur restait que leurs sous -vêtements.**

 **Les deux adolescents se toisèrent un moment : chacun contemplait le corps dénudé de l'autre ainsi que le dernier obstacle vestimentaire qui les empêchait de découvrir la totalité du corps de leur partenaire…**

 **D'un accord tacite, les deux jeunes commencèrent à faire glisser les pièces de tissu contre leur peau pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.**

 ** _Le sous vêtement du vert fut d'ailleurs le premier à valser au pied du lit…_**

 ** _Ne resta bientôt plus que celui du brun…_**

 ** _« Besoin d'aide ? »_** **demanda le shooter d'un ton joueur au brun, qui tardait trop, à son goût, à se dévêtir.**

 **Nullement déstabilisé, et même amusé, c'est un Takao plus provocant que jamais aux yeux de Midorima qui rétorqua : « T** ** _u n'en serais pas cap' Shin chan…Ttu es trop tsundere pour ça »_**

 ** _« Tu ne devrais pas me mettre au défit Takao… » r_** **épondit le plus grand, comprenant que son équipier avait envie de le taquiner d'une façon complètement inédite.**

 **Le dit « équipier » lui fit un sourire qui pouvait se traduire par «** ** _je t'attends alors, Shin chan…Prouve- moi que tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant faucon._** **»**

 **Ce fut l'invitation de trop pour le vert : il ne mit pas 3 secondes à se débarrasser du dernier vêtement du brun.**

 ** _Maintenant, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité._**

 ** _Ou presque…_**

 **Midorima avait souvent rêvé de ce qu'il ferait à son partenaire dans une telle** **** **situation mais là, il demeura figé.**

 ** _Son faucon était encore plus magnifique une fois dévêtu que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer_** **.**

 **Il était juste** ** _TROP_** **parfait.**

 ** _Et un Midorima frustré depuis des mois, de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un schizophrène complètement sadique, et désespéré par une mauvaise nouvelle est un Midorima potentiellement instable._**

 **C'est pourquoi rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter quand il se rua sur un Takao tout aussi émoustillé que lui, pour enfin pouvoir le faire sien.**

 **Enfin … C'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'au moment où il entendit depuis le rez-de-chaussée une voix masculine s'élever en annonçant :** ** _« Shintarô ! Je suis rentré ! »_**


	11. Chap 10 : réponds au telephone !

bonjour suite au dernier seul commentaire que j'ai reçu pour cette fic sur le forum je poste un nouveau chapitre en tenant compte des conseil donné.

toujours en tenant compte de ces même conseils je ne publierais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine (et pourtant je déteste ça).

sur ce bonne lecture et hésitez pas a laisser une revew ça m'aide a m'ameliorer

Et désolé si le chapitre est court.

sur ce, bonne lecture^^

 **Il était enfin rentré chez lui** ** _._**

 ** _Chez eux._**

 **Le dortoir de Yosen n'était devenu véritablement son « deuxième foyé » pour Murasakibara que depuis que Himuro avait été assigné par le coatch pour vivre avec le géant violet.**

 **Alors évidement, pour le « monstre » de Yosen, rentrer au dortoir sans son senpai lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment « chez lui ».**

 **Car « chez lui », c'était là ou se trouvait sa zone de confort.**

 ** _Et cette zone de confort était Himuro Tatsuya._**

 **Mais Himuro n'était pas là…**

 **Et par conséquent, Murasakibara n'avait plus de zone de confort pour le rassurer sur la tournure des derniers événements.**

 **Et toute cette situation l'ennuyait.**

 **Le géant violet de Yosen n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer l'esprit en question sans réponse et en souvenir désagréable, il avait pris l'habitude d'en faire abstraction.**

 **Mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas le luxe.**

 **En effet, le « baisé » qu'il avait volé à son équipier le hantait et Murasakibara ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, couché sur son lit, tendis que divers questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête :**

 _« Et si Muro-chin était vraiment en colère contre moi cette fois ? »_

 _« Et si il était dégouté de moi après ce que j'ai fait ? Au point de ne plus vouloir être mon senpai ? Ou mon partenaire sur le terrain ? »_

 _« Et si il décidait de quitter l'équipe pour rejoindre celle de Seirin, de Kagami, à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? »_

 _« Et s'il quittait le japon ? Qu'il retournait aux états unis ?! »_

 **« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte ! » s'emporta soudain** ** _le monstre de Yosen_** **en se redressant brusquement, suite à l'effrois que venais de faire naitre en lui cette hypothèse qui venait de traverser son esprit.**

 **De ce qu'il savait, son équipier était parti chez Kagami. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il devait quand même avoir son portable.**

 **C'est donc sans attendre que Murasakibara attrapa son propre téléphone (dont la couleur était assortie à ses cheveux) et commença à rédiger un message à son ainé :**

 ** _«_** **Muro-chin, tu es chez Kagami ? Tu ne va pas rester chez lui toute la nuit, pas vrais ?** ** _»_**

 **Apres 3 minutes de patience sans recevoir la moindre réponse, le violet renvoya un message :**

 ** _«_** **Je suis désolé Muro-chin. Je ne voulais pas te mètre en colère. Rentre au dortoir. C'est vide quand tu n'es pas là…** ** _»_**

 **_il effaça la dernière partie de ce message avant de l'envoyer_**

 **Cependant, il n'obtint pas plus de réponse.**

 **Il récidiva donc :**

 ** _«_** **Muro-chin rentre au dortoir. Sinon je ne viendrais pas m'entrainer demain** ** _»_**

 **Après un moment de réflexion le violet se dit que ce dernier message énerverai surement encore plus son senpai alors il en envoya un autre :**

 **« Oublie ce que j'ai dit… je viendrais m'entrainer… Alors ne me fait pas la tête ok ? Je veux réparer mes erreurs Muro-chin. S'il te plaît répond moi.** ** _»_**

 **Sans surprise, le violet ne reçu aucune réponse à ce nouveau message.**

 **Referment son téléphone, le violet se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit.**

 **De là où il était, en tournant là tète il pouvait voir une boite à bonbon qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.**

 **Sans le moindre effort, l'adolescent attrapa de sa grande main le pot de confiseries et en sortie non pas, des bonbons mais une petite bourse de tissu…**

 **Défaisant avec soin les cordons du petit sac, le géant de Yosen contempla son contenu et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement : il aurait voulu donner cet objet à son équipier dans d'autres circonstance …**

 **Mais la règle est la règle.**

 **Surtout quand cette règle a été établie par l'empereur…**

 **Le violet soupira et attrapa un bout de papier sur le quel il griffonna quelque chose puis, il glissa son message dans une enveloppe avec le contenu de la bourse de tissu.**

 **Cela fait, il reprit son téléphone pour appeler son partenaire et tomba comme il s'y était attendu, sur la messagerie de ce dernier.**

 _« Tant mieux, cela rendra les chose plus facile… »_ **songea l'adolescent en se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait devoir dire.**

 **Quand le message du répondeur se tue, Murasakibara se lança enfin et c'est d'une vois complètement éteinte qu'il annonça :**

 **« Muro-chin, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te parler une dernière fois de vive voix mais je n'en ai plus le temps. Alors je voulais que tu sache que tu ne devras t'en vouloir pour rien de ce qui va arriver … Muro-chin, je vais faire une bêtise.**

 **Tu m'en voudras peut être toute ta vie pour ça mais…**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été heureux du temps qu'on a partagé ensemble.**

 **Tu es… Tu auras été le meilleur équipier dont je pouvais rêver senpai.**

 **Désolé que ça doive se finir comme ça.**

 **Au revoir Muro-chin.**

 **Sur ces dernières paroles il raccrocha.**

 **Puis sans un mot de plus il alla rassembler ses affaires.**

 **Il savait qu' Himuro n'aurait pas le message à temps pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait planifié.**

 **Que son senpai ne pourrait pas le « sauver »** ** _._**

 **Mais c'était mieux ainsi.**

 **Il avait fait ça part du chemin avec « Muro-chin » et maintenant, ce dernier devrait apprendre à faire sans lui …**

 **Il déposa l'enveloppe bien en évidence sur le lit de Tatsuya et regarda tristement la pièce en se disant que jamais plus le brun ne le réprimanderais pour quoi que se soit.**

 **Ne le forcerait plus à venir s'entrainer.**

 **Ne lui donnerais de bonbon**

 **Et surtout, le plus terrible pour le violet : que jamais plus il ne reverrait Muro-chin.**


	12. Chap 11 : démasqué avant le repas (1)

**En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, il eut une drôle d'impression …**

 **C'était comme un désagréable frisson…**

 **Cependant Himuro n'en tint pas compte et mit ça sur le compte d'un coup de froid qu'il avait dû prendre après l'entraînement.**

 **Faisant donc abstraction de ce petit inconfort passager, le brun de Yosen se lança dans un rapide examen de l'appartement de son frère de cœur.**

 **Le moins qu'on puisse dire de l'appartement, c'est que Kagami devait avoir de sacrés moyens financiers…**

 **Mais ce n'est pas ce qui marqua le plus Himuro.**

 **Après tout, il connaissait assez bien le tigre de Seirin pour savoir que son le père était à la tête d'une grosse entreprise, très prospère.**

 **Non, ce qui perturba grandement Himuro n'était pas tant la taille ni l'aspect assez moderne et luxueux de cet appartement mais plutôt son état…**

 **Il était impeccable.**

 **Et quand on connaissait Kagami Taiga comme Himuro, on savait que ce genre de « miracle » était impossible.**

 **Taiga était un grand bordélique, son manque d'organisation était de la même taille que son grand cœur et son impulsivité.**

 **Ce n'était donc pas peu dire…**

 **Il était dès lors normal, de trouver bizarre le fait de découvrir l'appartement aussi propre et bien rangé que si Kagami employait des domestiques.**

 **«** _Il aurait pris une femme de ménage ?_ **» supposa le brun. Il rejeta en bloc cette idée : non. Kagami n'aurait jamais employé quelqu'un pour gérer son appartement à sa place, ça lui aurait donné mauvaise conscience.**

 ** _«_** _Alors pourquoi est-ce aussi net qu'une scène de crime passée à la javel ?_ ** _»_** **se questionna intérieurement le brun. Décidément, il ne trouvait pas d'explication à ce phénomène surnaturel.**

 **Et puis soudain ça le frappa.**

 **Et si Kagami partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un ?**

 **Après tout, même un dingue du basket comme son frère de cœur pouvait tomber amoureux.**

 **Dès lors, cela expliquerait pourquoi l'appartement était impeccable : lorsque l'on vit avec une personne, et à plus forte raison dans le cadre d'une relation amoureuse, on ne peut pas se permettre de conserver ses vieilles manies de célibataire, comme par exemple laisser traîner ses affaires partout.**

 **Cependant, Himuro ne parvenait pas à comprendre, si son frère avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans sa vie, pourquoi il ne trouvait aucune photo de l'heureuse élue.**

 _« Peut-être qu'il tente juste de se prendre en main après tout »_ **supposa finalement le brun avant que le vibreur de son téléphone ne l'arrache à ses questionnements internes.**

 **Reportant donc son attention sur son téléphone, l'étudiant de Yosen avisa rapidement qui l'avait contacté.**

 **Sa main se crispa légèrement quand il vit qu'il avait reçu 4 messages de Murasakibara.**

 **Le brun était plus que tenté d'aller lire les messages, ne serait-ce que pour avoir des nouvelles du géant violet.**

 **Cependant, le souvenir du baiser que lui avait volé son coéquipier pour une simple sucrerie, le rendit d'humeur amère et il décida de ranger son téléphone, purement et simplement.**

 **Il regarderait plus tard.**

 **Après tout, Atsushi devait apprendre qu'il y avait des limites à son comportement d'enfant pourri-gâté.**

 **«** _Même si la plupart du temps je trouve ça adorable. Il faut savoir poser des limites à ce grand gamin…Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas à sa disposition au moindre caprice. Surtout quand cet idiot joue avec mes sentiments simplement parce qu'il a faim !_ _Je le rappellerai quand la colère aura baissé…_ **» se promit Himuro.**

 **Il essayait de se détendre après sa montée de mauvaise humeur, quand il fut de nouveau interrompu par son téléphone…**

 **Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un message mais d'un appel direct.**

 **En voyant le nom du contact, Himuro éteint prestement le téléphone.**

 ** _«_** _Comme ça, il y a moins de risque que je cède avant qu'il aie retenu la leçon_ ** _. »_** **se dit-il, avant de repartir dans l'inspection de l'appartement du tigre de Seirin.**

 **Après avoir fait le tour du lieu de vie de son frère Himuro dût se rendre à l'évidence : Kagami cachait vraiment bien l'identité de la fille qu'il aimait.**

 **«** _À croire que l'élue de son cœur est un fantôme…_ **» songea le brun**

 **Puis soudain ce fut le déclic.**

 ** _« Un fantôme »_**

 ** _C'était ça !_**

 **Le deuxième joueur star de Yosen aurait voulu se donner des baffes pour ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt : évidement que Kagami était amoureux d'un fantôme ! Mais pas d'une fille, il était amoureux de Kuroko le joueur fantôme de Seirin !**

 **Cela expliquait maintenant beaucoup de chose, notamment pourquoi Kagami avait refusé de lui confier Tetsuya N°2 ou encore, pourquoi il avait dit au petit chiot «** ** _on rentre à la maison_** **»…**

 **Oui, de ce point vue là, tout devenait clair maintenant.**

 **La vraie surprise pour Himuro fut d'abord de savoir que son frère pouvait être amoureux d'autre chose que du basket .**

 **Et ensuite de savoir qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon.**

 **« Et pas n'importe qui…Un ex-membre de la génération des miracles qui plus est… À croire que Taiga et moi, on est destinés à suivre des chemins identiques… » lâcha-t-il, l'air vaguement amusé par la situation.**

 **«** ** _Quand même, Taiga et ce…Kuroko… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve… Il n'a pas le talent d'Atsushi, est totalement ordinaire, fragile et sans Kagami sur le terrain je doute qu'il puisse être utile à son équipe… Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas. De toute façon, je suis loin d'être objectif : à mes yeux, Atsushi bat n'importe quel membre de la génération des miracles et ce, dans tous les domaines… Encore faudrait-il qu'il le veuille…_** **» Se lamenta le brun, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation.**

 **Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine : il allait cuisiner un bon repas pour que Kagami puisse manger sainement à son retour.**

 **Après tout, le tigre de Seirin était un peu comme Murasakibara : si on les laissait faire, ces deux gamins ne se nourrissaient pour l'un que de sucreries et pour l'autre que de fast food…**

 **« De vrais gosses… » murmura Himuro avec un sourire doux en commençant la préparation du repas**


	13. Chap 12 : démasqué avant le repas (2)

**_Pendant ce temps, un silence de mort régnait dans la résidence des Midorima._** ****

 **Il faut dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe depuis que le père du tireur miracle avait sans le savoir interrompus son fils qui s'apprêtait à sauter le pas avec son coéquipier...**

 **Pour éviter d'être découvert par le prestigieux médecin, le vert et le faucon s'étaient rhabillés dans la hâte puis l'ancien vice capitaine de la génération des miracles était parti accueillir son père pour lui expliquer qu'un de ses camarades de classe était là pour faire des révisions en science.**

 **Si le père du shooter vedette paraissait avoir cru a ce prétexte sur la présence d'un autre garçon que son fils dans la demeure familiale, il ne tarda cependant pas à inciter cordialement le vert à demander au faucon de partir.  
** ** _  
_** **Ne pouvant pas aller contre la décision de son père sans avoir l'air suspect, c'est à contre cœur que Midorima avait raccompagné son partenaire jusqu'a l'entré de la maison.** ** _  
_** **  
"Ça va allez Shin chan, ce n'est pas grave ok? On remettra ça à une prochaine fois ... maintenant que les choses son claires on a tout notre temps."**

 **Mais ce que le faucon ignorait c'est qu'il se trompait...**

 **leur temps c'était déjà écoulé.**

 **C'est la raison pour la quelle, actuellement un silence glacial et écrasant s'étendait entre le père et le fils Midorima.**

 **"** ** _Shintarô_** **." l'interpela soudain son père, brisant ainsi en morceau l'oppressant silence entre eux.**

 **Le shooter miracle vrilla ses iris émeraude dans celles de son père (dont les yeux étaient de la même couleur que les siens) et demanda d'une voix glaciale à son géniteur:  
\- Qu'y a t'il père?  
\- Tu ne mange pas Shintarô. N'est tu pas content que je rentre à la maison diner avec toi?  
\- La dernière fois que vous l'avez fait c'était parce qu'un de tes patient était mort lors d'une de tes interventions sur la table d'opération. Alors qui est mort cette fois? Un enfant de 10 ans qui vous a soudainement fait vous souvenir que vous aviez un fils qui en aurait bientôt 17 ?  
\- Ne prends pas cette attitude là avec moi Shintarô. Tu devrais être content que je sois là pour fêter les derniers événements, ta mère elle...  
\- Je vous arête tout de suite : que se soit mère ou vous, vous m'avez toujours laissé livré à moi même. Alors si d'aventure, il y avait quelque chose à célébrer, et ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne serais certainement pas avec vous que je le fêterais.  
\- Tien donc...Et avec qui le ferais tu? Tes camarades de classe? Ton équipe de basket? Ou bien...  
-Arrêtez ça.  
\- Ou bien avec ce jeune brun qui est venu tout à l'heure.  
\- De quoi vous...  
-Allons Shintarô, je suis médecin et je suis ton père. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne verrais rien?**

 **\- Comment s'appel t'il ?  
\- Kazunari. Takao Kazunari  
\- Il est coréen n'es ce pas?  
\- Sa mère l'est. Il à été élevé selon le mode de vie japonais vu qu'il est née ici. Mais arêtez de tourner autours du pot : pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour Takao?  
\- Je voulais en savoir plus : j'étais curieux de savoir qu'un étranger ai pu devenir si proche de toi. Au point que tu l'invite chez nous sans prévenir.  
\- Il n'était pas prévu que vous rentriez.  
\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis toujours chez moi Shintarô.  
\- Vu le peu de temps que vous passez ici permettez moi d'en douter.  
\- Tu peu penser ce que tu veux de moi Shintarô mais je fais en sorte de maintenir l'honneur de la famille Midorima intact. Contrairement à ta mère.  
-Alors réglez ce différent avec elle. Moi ça ne me concerne pas.  
\- Bien sûre que si ça te concerne: tu es le fils unique de la famille Midorima tu dois être "parfait".  
-C'est déjà le cas: mes capacités physiques et intellectuelles sont bien supérieur à la moyenne, je n'ai jamais obtenue la moindre note qui ne sois pas la note maximum quelque soit la matière et...  
\- Mais tu aime un garçon.  
-Et alors?! Laissez Takao en dehors de ça!  
\- malheureusement, je ne peu pas: tu vas travailler dans la médecine toi aussi et continuer à maintenir l'honneur de la famille Midorima au plus haut niveau. Un tel avenir ne peu pas être compatible avec le fait d'aimer les hommes. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Shintarô.  
\- ****Et** **qu'essayez vous de me dire au juste?!  
\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien : je veux que tu coupe les ponts avec ce garçon. Définitivement.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça! Pas avec ce qui va se passer demain et...  
\- Ce qui va arriver demain est une opportunité en or Shintarô ! Une occasion qui ne se présente pas deux fois dans une vie. Moi, si à ton âge on m'avait fait une telle proposition, sois certain que je...  
-Mais il s'agit de MA vie. Pas la votre! Qui vous dit que la perspective de ce qui m'attend demain me rend heureux? Que c'est ce que je veux pour ma vie futur? Et bien vous voulez que je vous dise? J'ai recommencé à aimer le basket et la vie en général après avoir intégré Shutoku et commencé à fréquenter Takao!  
-Ce n'est qu'une passade Shintaro. Crois moi , quand tu sera "là bas" je suis certain que tu l'oubliera vite. Maintenant si tu ne mange rien file dans ta chambre préparer tes affaire : j'ai eu le responsable qui te prendra en charge il passera te chercher a 5h00 demain matin  
\- Quoi? Mais je croyais que personne ne viendrais avant 18h00  
\- Il faut croire qu'il leur tarde que tu arrive...  
-Et bien pas à moi. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit père.**

 **Midorima senior ne répondit pas et regarda son fils remonter dans sa chambre avec une attitude toujours aussi glaciale.  
**

**Du coté du Shooter miracle, la rancœur qui c'était insinuée en lui tout ce temps était prête à exploser : son père aussi voulait le séparer de Takao?! C'était insupportable aux yeux du vert.**

 **"Comme si devoir faire cette comédie ne suffisait pas !" grogna t'il en jetant rageusement des vêtements dans une valise quand soudain, son téléphone sonna.**

 **Devinant qu'a cette heure la seule personne susceptible de le joindre était Takao, le shooter vedette s'empressa de décrocher :  
\- Allô.  
\- Shin channnnn!  
\- Bakao tu viens de me ruiner les tympans  
\- Désolé Shin chan, j'étais tellement content que tu décroche si vite! D'habitude tu attends en espérant que je me lasse.  
\- Oui mais comme ça n'arrive jamais, je préfère décrocher pour éviter les migraines...**

 **-Takao?  
\- Dis Shin chan... Tu...Ce qui c'est passé avant que ton père arrive...Je...Ça veux bien dire qu'on est ensemble pas vrais? Ce n'était pas juste comme ça, "pour un soir" pas vrais?**

 **\- Shin chan?  
\- Désolé Takao ...Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Je dois régler un truc important.  
-Oh, je vois...  
\- Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne regrette qu'une chose par rapport à ce soir : que mon père soit rentré.  
\- Vraiment? Merci Shin chan ! Je t'aime et ...  
\- Je suis au courant. Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit Kazunari.**

 **Sur ces dernières paroles le verts raccrocha un peu brusquement et soupira.**

 **Il aurais voulu pouvoir répondre aussi ouvertement à son faucon mais il savait que cela aurait rendu les événements à venir encore plus éprouvant pour eux deux.**

 **Alors, toujours aussi furieux il finit de boucler sa valise et jetât à la poubelle son objet porte bonheur du jour : un porte clef représentant une carotte.  
Après tout, preuve était faite que porte bonheur ou pas, ce jour était pourris pour les cancers.**

 **Soupirant une nouvelle fois, l'ancien vice capitaine de la génération des miracles attrapa son portable et y sélectionna un contacte bien particulier qui ne tarda pas à décrocher :  
-Allo? Qui est a l'appareil ?  
\- Otsubō, c'est moi.  
\- Midorima? Tu sais quelle heure il est?  
\- Je sais mais je dois te parler de quelque chose qui ne peu pas attendre.  
\- Bien, parle je t'écoute ça à l'air important.  
\- Merci. Alors voilà...**

 **Le vert finis par annoncer la nouvelle qui tomba comme un couperet sur la 3ème année qui ne trouva pas quoi répondre Son cerveau avais presque été mis en mode « off » suite à la nouvelle apocalyptique que venait de lui annoncé Midorima.**

 **La dernière chose qu'enregistra Otsubō ce fut la voix de l'AS de son équipe qui lui disait de "** ** _ne pas en parler a qui que se soit avant la fin de l'entrainement de demain_** **"**

 **Après ça, la communication fut coupée par Midorima qui se laissa choir épuisé, comme si toute la détresse du monde c'était abattue sur lui.**


	14. Chap 13 : avoeux ou adieux ?

_**Chapitre 13 : Aveux ou adieux ? Qu'importe si le message ne passe pas...**_

 **Il avait l'impression que toute la douleur et la fatigue du monde s'étaient jetées sur lui.**

 **Mais au moins, il en comprenait la raison.**

 **En effet, entre ses séances photos interminables pour des magazines sportifs ou de mode, ses duels contre Aomine (quand ce dernier acceptait de jouer en 1 contre 1 avec lui) et ses entraînements intensifs rythmés par un senpai ronchon et aux « coups perdus » faciles, Kise Ryota ancien** ** _copieur_** **de la génération des miracles et mannequin à ces heures perdues, (devenu la pièce maitresse de l'équipe de Kaijo depuis qu'il l'avait intégrée) avait de quoi se sentir exténué et courbaturé.**

 **Cependant c'était de la bonne fatigue et il le savait.**

 **Toutefois, son état de fatigue musculaire n'était pas suffisant pour l'aider à dormir, ce soir car son esprit tournait à plein régime.**

 **Il faut dire qu'il n'arrivait pas souvent au blond d'être envahi par des sentiments contradictoires.**

 **En effet, une part de l'adolescent avait déjà hâte d'être à demain soir et de tenter cette nouvelle « expérience » que lui avait « proposé » Akashi.**

 **Tandis qu'une autre part de lui était remplie de crainte et de culpabilité, à l'idée de ce que ça impliquait par rapport à Kaijo…**

 **Il avait beau se dire qu'en suivant les consignes d'Akashi il deviendrait plus fort, plus performant, plus digne de faire des duels avec Aomine, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées le ramener à un certain brun, légèrement trop strict le rabrouant à longueur de journée…**

 **« Kasamatsu Senpai … Que dois-je faire ? » murmura le blond, comme si son capitaine de Kaijo se trouvait avec lui dans la pièce.**

 **Évidement, seul le silence répondit, pour la plus grande tristesse du jeune mannequin.**

 **Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se leurrer éternellement : pour le plus grand malheur des nombreuses jeunes filles en fleur pour qui il était un fantasme vivant, Kise Ryota aimait les hommes.**

 **Il s'en était aperçu assez tôt.**

 **Au collège, pour être plus précis.**

 **À cette époque, il voulait faire de son mieux pour être un bon joueur dans l'équipe de la génération des miracles.**

 **Mais son véritable objectif, devenir le meilleur, n'était motivé que par une chose : la jalousie.**

 **La jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers Kuroko.**

 **Ou plutôt, la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers la forte complicité qui liait, à l'époque,** ** _le 6_** ** _ème_** ** _joueur fantôme_** **et Aomine.**

 **C'est donc à cette époque que Kise avait réalisé deux choses :**

 **1\. Il aimait les garçons et son cœur semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Aomine.**

 **2\. Il était jaloux et exclusif au point de tout faire pour accaparer l'attention de l'as de son équipe.**

 **Mais avec le temps, son coup de foudre pour Aomine semblait avoir laissé place à une rivalité très forte pour l'AS aux cheveux bleus, tant admiré jadis…**

 **Et puis Kasamatsu était apparu.**

 **Alors certes, le capitaine de Kaijo était loin d'être un apollon et encore plus loin de cette idée si on le comparait à Aomine.**

 **Il criait beaucoup et pouvait parfois donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses à qui ne respectait pas les aînés ou faisait des bêtises lors de l'entrainement (Kise le savait d'expérience), alors qu'il suffisait à Aomine d'apparaître sur un terrain pour inspirer la méfiance a tous : adversaires et alliés compris.**

 **Cela faisait probablement partie du charisme naturel des membres de la génération des miracles.**

 **Et c'était surement en ça que Kasamatsu surpassait Aomine.**

 **Il se fichait de la réputation prestigieuse ou non d'un adversaire ou d'un allié : aux yeux de Kasamatsu, ce qui primait, c'était la volonté que mettaient les joueurs sur le terrain et les efforts qu'ils fournissaient.**

 **Aomine disait souvent « le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même »**

 **Mais Kasamatsu, lui, estimait que le basket était un sport collectif et qu'il ne servait à rien d'avoir un joueur talentueux , un prodige dans l'équipe, si le-dit « prodige » estimait qu'il valait tellement mieux que tout le monde, au point qu'il pouvait tout gérer seul.**

 **Et il l'avait très vite fait comprendre à Kise.**

 **Grâce à Kasamatsu, Kise avait la réelle sensation d'avoir changé, et en bien.**

 **Petit à petit, au contact du lycée de Kaijo, il était retombé amoureux du vrai basket.**

 **Et de fil en aiguille, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de son senpai…**

 **Machinalement, le top model se mit à jouer avec un petit objet qu'il tenait dans sa main et lâcha un bruyant soupir…**

 _« Que faire ? Si je m'en tiens à la règle, c'est à Aomineicchi que je devrai donner ça… Mais étant donné que lui-même est déjà un membre de la génération des miracles, ça ne ferait que flatter encore plus son égo démesuré. Et puis…Mon cœur me dit que si une personne mérite ceci, ce n'est pas Aomine mais bien Kasamatsu senpai… Quelle est la bonne décision ?»_ **se questionna-t'il intérieurement, en faisant miroiter le petit objet à la lueur de la lampe de sa chambre.**

 **« Rahhh ! Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que je cogite autant sur des questions aussi faciles ?! » s'emporta soudain le blond. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son capitaine.**

 **Après quelques sonneries, le copieur de Kaijo finit par entendre la voix familière de son senpai bourru favori :**

\- **Allo ?**

\- **Senpai !**

\- **Kise ? Baka ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! J'ai une vie moi, crétin !**

\- **Je sais, désolé senpai.**

\- **Tu n'a pas l'air désolé du tout, alors j'espère que ce que tu as à dire est important, sinon je raccroche.**

\- **Non,attends !**

\- **Alors quoi ?!**

\- **Senpai je…je…**

\- **Dis clairement les choses Kise ,ou je vais venir chez toi pour te secouer comme un prunier !**

\- **Bien…Senpai je voulais te dire que… J'aime un homme !**

\- **…**

\- **Senpai ?**

\- **…**

\- **Tu es toujours là ?**

\- **Hein ? Euh oui, désolé c'est juste…Inattendu... Bref ! Tu ne m'as pas appelé juste pour ça j'espère ?!**

\- **Non bien sûr. Mais avant de continuer, je voulais savoir…Ça te dérange ?**

\- **Que tu aimes les hommes ? Sérieusement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas un peu.**

\- **Tu le savais ?**

\- **Comment ne pas s'en douter quand on voit comment tu te jettes tout le temps sur le petit Kuroko de Seirin, ou comment tu recherches toujours le regard de cet enfoiré d'Aomine quand il est dans les parages ?**

\- **Je ne pensais pas que ça paraissait si évident…**

\- **Ça l'est pour les personnes qui font attention à toi …**

\- **Ça veux dire que tu tiens à moi Senpai ?!**

\- **Quoi ?! Et bien…Oui…Comme tous les membres de notre équipe. Je suis le capitaine de Kaijos après tout, c'est mon devoir d'avoir un œil sur vous tous.**

\- **C'est trop gentil ce que tu dis senpai ! Je vais finir par pleurer !**

\- **Te fous pas de moi crétin et dis moi la vrai raison de ton appel !**

\- **…**

\- **Kise ?**

\- **…**

\- **Eh ! Réponds ! Sinon je te préviens je raccroche !**

\- **Kasamatsu.**

 **Cette fois, le capitaine de Kaijo pris au sérieux le mannequin en entendant son nom prononcé de cette façon.**

 **C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé chez le copieur.**

 **Comme si ce n'était plus vraiment lui.**

 **Ou plutôt, une facette de Kise Ryota, que Kasamatsu n'avait jamais vue.**

 **Et surtout, une facette de Kise Ryota que, bizarrement ne parvenait pas à apprécier.**

 ** _«_** **Je t'écoute Kise. Parle. » annonça très sérieusement le brun, faisant ainsi comprendre au plus jeune qu'il avait toute son attention.**

 **De l'autre côté de la ligne c'est de sa voix la plus assurée que le blond répondit :**

\- **Je voudrais que tu passes chez moi demain après les cours senpai.**

\- **Euh…pourquoi ?**

\- **J'ai quelque chose d'important à te donner. Passe demain après tes cours. Ah, une dernière chose : je ne viendrais pas m'entraîner demain.**

\- **Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!**

\- **Au revoir. Bonne nuit senpai.**

\- **Eh, non ! Réponds-moi ! Kise !**

 **Mais le capitaine de Kaijo comprit bien vite qu'il s'égosillait pour rien, quand il entendit le bip caractéristique indiquant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché.**

 **Déterminé comme il l'était à avoir une réponse de « sa victime » préférée, le brun rappela immédiatement le copieur mais le sournois blondinet semblait avoir coupé complètement son téléphone.**

 **« Si c'est comme ça, demain matin il aura une drôle de surprise en sortant de chez lui ! Il va recevoir le savon de sa vie pour m'avoir raccroché au nez ! Je vais lui apprendre à ce gamin ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas respecter ses aînés ! » grommela le capitaine, en se laissant tomber dans son lit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.**


	15. Chap 14 : entre remords & regrets

**Himuro sentait le sommeil le gagner.**

 **Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que Taiga était parti maintenant et le brun commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du insister pour l'accompagner.**

 **Il songeait même à l'appeler quand soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement.**

 **Se dépêchant, l'AS de Yosen alla ouvrir et tomba, pour son plus grand soulagement, sur son frère de cœur :**

\- **Taiga ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrerais si tard ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter !**

\- **Désolé Tatsuya. Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu car je ne suis pas le propriétaire légitime de n°2, alors le véto m'a fait un cirque.**

\- **Je vois… Comment va le chien ?**

\- **Le vétérinaire a dit qu'il le gardait pour la nuit sans vraiment me dire pourquoi. Il a juste précisé que je pourrais le ramener à son maitre demain.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas appeler Kuroko pour lui dire d'aller chercher N°2 lui-même ?**

\- **Non. Ça ne servirait à rien.**

\- **Qu'es ce que tu veux dire Taiga ?**

\- **…**

\- **Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?**

 **Devant le mutisme de son frère, le brun tenta de changer de sujet :**

\- **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai profité que tu ne sois pas là pour préparer un bon repas. Il n'attend plus que nous, tu viens ?**

\- **Tu as cuisiné pour nous ? Mais, Tatsuya ! Tu es mon invité ! C'était à moi de m'occuper de ça !**

\- **Tu n'étais pas en état pour gérer ça, Taiga. En plus, quel horrible monstre j'aurais été si j'avais laissé mon petit frère se taper toutes les corvées pénibles à son retour, alors que je me serais prélassé dans son somptueux appartement ?**

\- **Là n'est pas là question. J'aurais préféré que tu me laisses le faire. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait…**

\- **Bien dit. Alors passons à table veux-tu ?**

 **Le tigre de Seirin se contenta d'opiner du chef et suivit Himuro dans la salle à manger.**

 **Malgré la qualité du repas préparé avec soin par le brun, pas un compliment ne sortit de la bouche du plus jeune des deux garçons.**

 **C'était vraiment oppressant tant de silence…**

 **Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Himuro n'aimait pas voir le tigre aussi peu bavard.**

 **C'est pourquoi, entre le plat principal et le dessert, l'AS de Yosen se jeta à l'eau :**

\- **Taiga il faut qu'on parle.**

\- **…**

\- **Dis moi pourquoi je t'ai vu t'en prendre à ce type dans cette ruelle ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de répondre par la violence à une simple provocation.**

\- **…**

\- **A moins… qu'il y ait autre chose ?**

\- **…**

\- **Taiga ?**

 **Après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires, le tigre de Seirin répondit :**

\- **Il s'en était pris à N°2.**

\- **Hein ? Tu veux dire…Que tu as risqué d'envoyer un type à l'hôpital à cause d'un chien, alors que tu en as une peur bleue ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il Taiga ?!**

\- **Ce n'est pas un simple chien ! N°2 est spécial !**

\- **Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il est la mascotte de Seirin ? Ou parce qu'il appartient à Kuroko ?**

\- **Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?**

\- **Ne joue pas à plus idiot que tu ne l'es Taiga tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler : t'es tu comporté aussi déraisonnablement à cause de Kuroko ? Parce que tu es amoureux de lui ?**

\- **Hein ? T'es malade ?! Je te rappelle que Kuroko est un mec comme toi et moi !**

\- **Et alors ? Tu aimes qui tu veux, je ne vais pas te juger là-dessus.**

\- **Heu…pour de vrai ? Ça ne te choquerait pas si je te disais que tu as raison ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être : je te rappelle qu'on a été élevés par Alex. Du coup, plus rien ne peut me surprendre.**

 **Le brun s'arrêta en constatant l'air soulagé qu'affichait son frère de cœur et lui demanda :**

\- **Taiga, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi apaisé tout d'un coup ? Ne me dis pas…que tu appréhendais ma réaction ?**

\- **Et bien c'est-à-dire…**

\- **Taiga…Tu es vraiment désespérant des fois…Tu le sais ça ? Tu es mon petit frère et je me moque bien de savoir si la personne que tu aimes est une fille ou un garçon, du moment que tu te sens complet et heureux avec cette personne.**

\- **Donc ça ne te dérange pas ? Je ne te dégoûte pas ?**

\- **Non. Ne t'inquiète pas et sors toi une telle bêtise de la tête une bonne fois pour toute ok ?**

\- **Tu as raison…Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place Tatsuya.**

\- **C'est normal voyons, c'est mon rôle de grand frère de te recadrer quand ton petit cerveau surchauffe pour rien.**

\- **Eh !**

 **Himuro émit un léger rire devant l'air faussement indigné de son frère.**

 **Il le préférait largement comme ça.**

 **« Tatsuya. »**

 **Le brun reporta son attention sur son frère de cœur qui venait de l'interpeler :**

\- **Un souci Taiga ?**

\- **C'est ce que moi j'aurais voulu te demander.**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **À la base, si tu es venu chez moi ce n'est pas que pour me sermonner pas vrai ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose avant que tu tombes sur moi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu m'as trouvé…**

\- **Oui. Je dois reconnaitre que je n'étais pas au mieux moralement…**

\- **Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

\- **Je me suis fâché après Atsushi…**

\- **Qui ça ?**

\- **Murasakibara.**

\- **Ah, lui !**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et donc ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ?**

\- **Il m'a embrassé.**

\- **QUOI ?!**

 **Avant que le brun ne puisse réagir, le tigre de Seirin avait déjà quitté la table et enfilé son manteau.**

 **« Taiga ! Où tu vas comme ça ? » l'interpela Himuro, légèrement inquiet de l'hostilité qu'il avait senti émaner de son cadet.**

 **« Je vais retrouver Murasakibara et lui coller mon poing dans la gueule ! » répondit l'AS de Seirin d'une voix presque menaçante.**

 **Puis, sans rien ajouter, l'américain aux cheveux rouges se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement, quand il sentit son frère le retenir tant bien que mal par le poignet.**

 **Se tournant vers le brun, Kagami interrogea son aîné :**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tatsuya ?**

\- **Ne t'en prend pas à Atsushi.**

\- **Mais…**

\- **Écoute Taiga, je sais que tu n'apprécies déjà pas spécialement mon équipier. Et je sais que tu essaies de me protéger, à ta façon, de tout ce qui peu me heurter physiquement, moralement et psychologiquement. Mais je ne suis pas en porcelaine : je me suis juste disputé avec Atsushi. Et en plus… C'était entièrement ma faute.**

\- **Ta faute ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!**

\- **Et bien disons que j'ai en quelque sorte « provoqué » Atsushi…**

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Et bien…Quand on partage autant de temps que je le fais avec quelqu'un, on sait qu'il y a des codes, des règles et des limites implicites à ne jamais franchir. Et aujourd'hui, je les ai tous dépassés sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration.**

\- **Quelle frustration ?**

\- **…**

\- **Tatsuya ?**

 **Voyant que son « grand frère » mettait du temps à répondre, Kagami considéra avec d'avantage d'attention le brun, qui semblait plus qu'hésitant à l'idée de lui répondre.**

 ** _Puis, finalement, Himuro lâcha la nouvelle qui, à coup sûr, ne manquerait pas de faire l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire dans le cerveau de Kagami…_**

 **« J'aime Atsushi. »**

 **Il y eut une ou deux minutes de silence avant que le tigre ne réagisse enfin…**

 **« QUOI ?! Mais…Mais enfin Tatsuya…» commença l'AS de Seirin, perdant son sang froid devant une telle révélation.**

 **Histoire de le calmer, Mimuro reprit la parole :**

\- **Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque Taiga.**

\- **Tu ne le vois pas ? Ce type est un géant stupide qui passe son temps à manger ! Et il n'aime même pas le basket ! Vous n'avez rien en commun et tu mérites bien mieux que…**

\- **Taiga.**

 **Le tigre de Seirin fit silence en voyant le regard sévère de son frère de cœur se poser sur lui il se prépara à ce que la colère qu'il sentait poindre chez son ainé, s'abatte sur lui.**

 **Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver…**

 **C'est donc à un Himuro particulièrement en colère que Kagami faisait face maintenant.**

 **Et c'était assez intimidant.**

 **Ne décolérant pas, Himuro commença à sermonner le tigre :**

\- **Taiga ! Je ne te permets pas de lui manquer de respect ! Atsushi est une belle personne, dans tous les sens du terme il faut juste apprendre à le connaître un peu pour s'en rendre compte.**

\- **Et se rendre compte de quoi ? C'est un idiot !**

\- **C'est faux : il est paresseux certes, mais il est brillant intellectuellement.**

\- **Et le fait que ce n'est rien qu'un estomac sur pattes, tu va le nier peut-être ?**

\- **Non bien sûr. Personne ne peut nier qu'Atsushi est un grand gamin gourmand. Mais dans un sens, ça le rend encore plus mignon et attachant.**

\- **Mignon ? Attachant ? Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Murasakibara, là ?**

\- **Absolument. Et une chose est certaine, il l'est bien plus que ton ombre.**

\- **Hein ?! Retire ça tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de comparer Kuroko à ce mollusque violet boulimique !**

\- **Et moi je t'interdis d'insulter Atsushi !**

\- **Il le mérite après ce qu'il t'a fait !**

 **Cette fois, le brun de riposta pas et se contenta de sourire : alors c'était pour ça que Kagami était si véhément en parlant de Murasakibara ?**

 _« Taiga et Atsushi se ressemblent vraiment plus que ce qu'ils s'imaginent… »_ **songea brièvement Himuro avant de se refocaliser sur le tigre :**

\- **Taiga. Merci.**

\- **Hein ? De quoi tu me remercie au juste ?**

\- **De te soucier autant de moi. Mais ça va tu sais…C'est juste…Que je regrette de m'être emporté contre Atsushi : il agit souvent comme un gamin et, bien qu'il est 16 ans comme toi, je crois qu'il ne connaît pas grand choses de en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux et les gestes qui s'y rapportent…Donc techniquement… en tant que Senpai c'était à moi de garder mon sang froid. Je n'ai pas assuré du tout sur ce coup là…**

 **Suite à ces paroles il y eu un silence inconfortable entre les deux américains avant que Kagami ne décide de crever l'abcès…**

 **« Appelle-le. »**

 **Ce n'était pas une demande.**

 **Ce n'était pas un ordre non plus.**

 **Kagami avait tout simplement exprimé à voix haute ce que le cœur d'Himuro implorait depuis la dispute avec le géant violet.**

 **Se disant que son « petit frère » (de 1.90metre quand même) avait surement raison, Himuro saisi son téléphone portable dans l'espoir de pouvoir de joindre son partenaire mais lâcha soudain un juron en anglais.**

 **« Un problème Tatsuya ? » demanda le tigre en voyant le visage contrarié du brun.**

 **« Plus de batterie. » expliqua le joueur de Yosen d'une voix contrariée tendis qu'il jetait un regard meurtrier au pauvre petit téléphone.**

 **« Tu veux que je te prête le mien ? » proposa l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge.**

 **Son frère fit non de la tête avant d'expliquer : « Atsushi a une sonnerie spécial quand je l'appel depuis mon téléphone. Il a fait ça avec les membres de Yosen aussi. Il ne décrochera jamais si le numéro qui tente de le joindre lui est inconnu. »**

 **Devant ces faits, Kagami proposa une autre solution :**

\- **Dans ce cas, terminons le repas et allons dormir. Tu mettras ton téléphone a chargé cette nuit et tu l'appelleras demain quant ton tel sera de nouveau opérationnel. Je te prête mon chargeur.**

\- **Merci Taiga.**

\- **De rien : je préfère te voir heureux avec un type qui m'insupporte que triste sans ce même individu.**

 **« Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. » ajouta soudain le tigre d'une voix amère qui piqua la curiosité du brun.**

 **Ce dernier voulu savoir ce que sous entendais son cadet mais l'AS de Seirin se contenta de lui donner un chargeur de téléphone avant de finir son repas dans le silence.**

 **Le repas finis, les deux frères rivaux se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.**

 **Les deux AS, chacuns dans une chambre assez grande pour deux, passèrent un bon moment à se retourner et à cogiter avant de finir par trouver le sommeil.**

 **Se fut Himuro qui se réveilla le premier : le réveil indiquait 6h30**

 **Contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu attendre d'un élève modèle, le premier geste du brun ne fut pas d'attraper des affaires pour se préparé pour ses cours mais bien de saisir son téléphone désormais chargé à 100%.**

 **Il avait trop attendu.**

 **Le supplice devait prendre fin maintenant.**

 **Il devait appeler Murasakibara.**

 **Il commença dans un premier temps à lire les messages que le géant de Yosen et en éprouva une profonde culpabilité : Atsushi avait maladroitement essayé de se faire pardonner pour son geste et tout ce que l'américain avait trouvé de plus intéligent à faire avait été de le snober !**

 **Alors qu'il se préparait à appeler, Himuro se rendit compte qu'il avait un message vocal.**

 **Il pressa donc le bouton pour accéder à sa messagerie.**

 **Mais le message qu'il découvrit lui fit perdre tout ces moyens quand il entendit la voix de son coéquipier prononcer des paroles qui le glacèrent d'éffrois :**

 **« Muro-chin, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te parler une dernière fois de vive voix mais je n'en ai plus le temps. Alors je voulais que tu saches que tu ne devras t'en vouloir pour rien de ce qui va arriver … Muro-chin, je vais faire une bêtise.**

 **Tu m'en voudras peut être toute ta vie pour ça mais…**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été heureux du temps qu'on a partagé ensemble.**

 **Tu es… Tu auras été le meilleur équipier dont je pouvais rêver, senpai.**

 **Désolé que ça doive se finir comme ça.**

 **Au revoir Muro-chin. »**

 **Dès lors que le message c'était terminé, le brun avait enfilé dans la hâte des chaussures et son pantalon ainsi que son haut du club et se rua hors de la demeure de Kagami (sans laisser le moindre mot) pour se rendre à toute vitesse au dortoir de Yosen.**

 **Dans sa tête, tout les pires scénarios commençaient déjà à se dessiner le poussant à forcer encore l'allure à la quelle il courrait.**

 ** _« Atsushi…pitié ne me fait pas un coup comme ça ! J'arrive, ne fait pas de connerie ! »_** **Supplia intérieurement l'étudiant américain en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.**

 **Mais il aurait du savoir.**

 **Savoir que, souvent, espérer ne suffit pas…**


	16. Chap 15 : Départs en séries (partie 1)

**Kasamatsu avait espéré prendre Kise au dépourvu en se rendant chez lui dès le matin pour lui dire sa façon de penser.**

 **Cependant, toute perspective d'infliger une sérieuse sanction au copieur s'évanouit lorsque la porte de la maison du blond s'ouvrit sur la mère du jeune mannequin…**

 **« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda la mère de famille avec une grande douceur dans la voix, au pauvre capitaine de Kaijo qui n'avait jamais réussi à se sentir très à son aise avec les femmes.**

 **C'est donc le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami que le jeune homme de 3** **ème** **année répondit en s'inclinant de façon très formelle :**

\- **Bonjour Kise san. Je suis Yukio Kasamatsu, le capitaine de l'équipe de votre fils Ryota.**

\- **Oh ! Alors c'est toi le fameux Kasamatsu ? Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! Mon fils m'avait dit que tu passerais certainement aujourd'hui.**

\- **Il m'a demandé de venir. Puis - je aller le voir ?**

\- **C'est impossible.**

\- **Impossible ? Pourquoi ? Ryota ne se sent pas bien ? Il est malade ?**

\- **Non, non, il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais…Il ne t'a rien dit ?**

\- **Rien dit à propos de quoi ?**

\- **C'est donc ça…Je suis désolé Kasamatsu. Mon fils est un peu lâche parfois…Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci si tu passais à la maison…**

\- **Me remettre quoi ?**

 **En réponse à la question du capitaine de Kaijo, la mère du copieur remit au brun une petite enveloppe…**

 **« Il m'a dit que c'était pour toi que je ne devais pas l'ouvrir et qu'il te demandait pardon … » annonça la mère du jeune mannequin, d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante et qui, par conséquent, alerta immédiatement le brun.**

 **D'un geste vif, et piqué par une incontrôlable anxiété naissante, le capitaine de Kaijo ouvrit la missive et commença à lire son contenu.**

 **Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais un petit sachet en papier également présent dans l'enveloppe attira son attention.**

 **Sa curiosité naturelle poussa le 3** **ème** **année à regarder le contenu du sachet.**

 **Dès lors, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il extrait du sachet un objet…Pour le moins insolite qui le fit de nouveau s'empourprer : une bague dorée sertie d'une vraie topaze.**

 **Se demandant si la lettre lui était réellement destinée, au vu de l'objet qui s'y trouvait, Kasamatsu prit l'initiative de lire le message auquel était jointe la bague pour être fixé.**

 **Bien mal lui en prit.**

 **Car dès les premières lignes, il sentit un énorme nœud se former dans son estomac….**

 **L'estomac d'Himuro lui jouait des tours tandis qu'il arrivait devant le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Murasakibara.**

 **Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et les poumons en feu comme s'il avait couru un marathon.**

 **Mais il s'en fichait.**

 **Pour lui, seuls comptaient Murasakibara et le message préoccupant qu'il avait laissé.**

 **C'est donc sans attendre qu'il pénètra dans leur dortoir, la peur au ventre.**

 **Il inspecta toutes les pièces au pas de course en appelant son coéquipier.**

 **L'absence totale de réponse ne fit que renforcer les craintes du brun qui se hâta vers la chambre du géant aux cheveux violets où il entra en trombe.**

 **Et là, ce fut le choc.**

 **La chambre avait été presque intégralement vidée des affaires du deuxième joueur vedette de Yosen.**

 **Seule trace que le violet avait résidé là, un petit bonbon arlequin encore emballé qui traînait sur le sol et… une lettre ?**

 **C'était bien ça.**

 **Bien centrée sur l'oreiller du lit de Murasakibara, trônait une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit «** ** _pour Muro-chin_** **».**

 **L'intéressé ne perdit pas de temps et s'empara de l'enveloppe.**

 ** _C'était son seul indice pour savoir où était passé Atsushi et il n'allait pas négliger cette piste._**

 **Prenant en main le courrier, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir un petit sac gris en toile d'où il retira un anneau doré doté d'une améthyste**

 **«** _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ **» se demanda l'américain, avant de se plonger dans la lecture du message :**

 ** _Muro - chin, quand tu liras ça, je serai parti depuis longtemps._**

 ** _Ne me cherche pas ok ? Ce serait inutile. D'ici à ce que tu trouves cette lettre, j'aurai déjà quitté le japon._**

 ** _La vérité, c'est que ça fait déjà deux jours que je ne suis plus étudiant à Yosen seul le directeur était au courant et il m'a laissé rester dans l'établissement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres membres de l'équipe._**

 ** _Tu dois savoir que je ne pars pas parce que j'en ai envie Muro - chin : vous laisser, l'équipe et toi alors que la Winter cup approche ne me fait pas plaisir mais je ne peux pas faire autrement._**

 ** _L'empereur ne me le permettrait pas._**

 ** _De toute façon, avec toi dans l'équipe, Yosen ne risque rien Muro-chin. J'en suis persuadé._**

 ** _C'est pour ça que je te confie la bague qui se trouve dans cette lettre._**

 ** _Cette bague est un signe de reconnaissance de la génération des miracles._**

 ** _Chacun d'entre nous en a une et, le moment venu, nous étions censés la remettre à la personne que nous estimions être notre partenaire idéal._**

 ** _Tu m'as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, que c'était toi qui méritais la mienne Muro-chin._**

 ** _Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je reconnaitrais quelqu'un comme toi comme mon égal mais c'est le cas._**

 ** _Alors, si tu m'en veux encore, tu peux jeter cette lettre et cette bague avec, m'oublier et continuer ta route, je comprendrai._**

 ** _Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas abandonner le basket._**

 ** _Tu as le potentiel de devenir un excellent joueur bien meilleur que Kagami._**

 ** _Alors fais- moi le plaisir de jouer pour nous deux. Compris Muro-chin ? Je sais que tu peux mener Yosen à la victoire._**

 ** _Je crois en toi._**

 ** _Adieu Muro-chin._**

 ** _Murasakibara._**

 **À la fin de sa lecture, Himuro sentit toute ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait : il avait l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et engloutissait tout, sauf lui-même, alors qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à disparaître.**

 **Il sentait le désespoir s'engouffrer en lui et le laissa faire. Il se laissa consumer par la tristesse, noyant le lit de Murasakibara d'intarissables larmes.**

 **Il avait eu peur qu'Atsushi ne mette sa vie en danger suite à son message.**

 **Mais dans un sens, la situation actuelle était pire.**

 **Elle était pire car Atsushi était parti.**

 **Et il était parti visiblement contre son gré, pour satisfaire la volonté d'une personne qualifiée d' « empereur » par son équipier.**

 **Cette dernière remarque mua les larmes du brun en larmes de rage : quelqu'un avait menacé Atsushi, lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il parte et lui, Himuro, n'avait rien vu !**

 **«** _Et maintenant allez savoir où il est et ce que le taré qui l'a forcé à partir peut bien lui vouloir ?!_ **» s'emporta intérieurement l'AS de Yosen tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler.**

 **Il resta un long moment dans la chambre de son coéquipier en réfléchissant à un moyen de retrouver l'adolescent aux cheveux violets.**

 **Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : seul, il ne parviendrait à rien.**

 **«** _Peut être que la police pourrait faire quelque chose ?_ **» envisagea-t'il avant de se souvenir qu'il devait attendre au minimum 48 heures pour signaler une disparition.**

 **Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur les forces de l'ordre pour retrouver Atsushi.**

 ** _Surtout s'il avait bien quitté le japon…_**

 **À cette dernière pensée, le chagrin finit de l'anéantir et il se laissa tomber dans le lit de son coéquipier où, tout en serrant la bague de Murasakibara dans ses mains, il s'endormit.**

 ** _Et au fond… Quelle importance si il dormait là toute la journée ? Après tout, après une nouvelle pareille, Himuro ne comptait pas aller en cours ni à l'entraînement de toute façon…_**


	17. Chap 16 : combo! départ et déclaration

**Il se disait bien que sa soirée de la veille avait trop bien commencé, cela cachait forcément quelque chose.**

 **Sa journée du lendemain allait sûrement être atroce.**

 **Après tout, son Shin chan s'était déclaré à lui, avait manqué de peu le faire monter au 7** **ème** **ciel (pour ça Takao maudissait secrètement le père du shooter vedette d'être revenu bien qu'il avait affirmé l'inverse au vice6capitaine de la génération miracle) et pour finir, le vert lui avait dit bonne nuit en l'appelant par son prénom !**

 **C'était des signes qui ne trompaient pas.**

 ** _Des signes qu'une série de catastrophe allaient s'abattre sur lui._**

 ** _Le karma ou le destin aurait dit Midorima_**

 **Alors le faucon de Shutoku ne fut que moyennement surpris, quand il alla chercher** ** _son_** **Shin chan chez lui, de tomber sur son père.**

 ** _Moyennement surpris, mais pas plus a l'aise pour autant._**

 **C'est donc assez gêné, au vu de ce qui s'était passé la veille, que le faucon s'adressa au père de son cher et (presque) tendre :**

\- **Bonjours Midorima san…Je…Je suis venu chercher votre fils pour aller en cours…**

\- **Navré de te décevoir mais tu t'es déplacé pour rien : Shintarô est déjà parti.**

\- **Vraiment ? Mais il ne m'a même pas prévenu !**

\- **Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas jugé cela nécessaire. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais quitter ces lieux, jeune homme. Sans quoi, tu risques d'être en retard à Shutoku.**

\- **Euh…Oui…Vous avez raison Midorima san. Je vais y aller.**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles, Takao fit demi-tour, la mine déconfite, et se dirigea vers son lycée.**

 **Durant tout le trajet, le jeune brun ne cessait de se demander pourquoi le vert ne l'avait pas prévenu de ne pas venir le chercher et surtout, pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller au lycée sans lui.**

 ** _C'était louche…_**

 **Et ce qui était encore plus louche, mais ça, Takao ne le remarqua pas (trop occupé à essayer de repérer son Shin** **chan) c'étaient les regards mi moqueurs, mi-dégoutés que lui lançaient les autres élèves lorsqu'il arriva au lycée…**

 **Au moment où arriva l'heure d'entrer en cours, Takao, (n'ayant toujours pas remarqué les ragots et les regards étranges qu'il semblait alimenter par sa présence) s'inquiéta sérieusement en constatant que Midorima n'était toujours pas en classe.**

 **Et son inquiétude ne fit qu'aller crescendo quand il constata que, non content de ne venir à aucun des cours de la matinée, Midorima n'était pas non plus présent à l'entrainement…**

 **«** _Bon sang mais à quoi il joue ?!_ **» songea le faucon totalement obnubilé par l'absence du vert.**

 **Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne vit pas le ballon arriver sur lui…**

 **« Aïe ! » se plaignit le brun quand la balle lui atterrit en pleine face une voix familière le ramena alors sur terre...**

 **« Takao ! On peut savoir à quoi tu joues là ?! »**

 **Relevant les yeux, le faucon de Shutoku avisa son interlocuteur Miaji Kiyoshi et répondit d'un rire nerveux :**

\- **Ah ! Miaji senpai… Désolé je crois que j'étais ailleurs…**

\- **Ailleurs tu dis ? Ça fait la 15ème fois que tu es ailleurs pendant l'entraînement! Si je devais te recadrer pour chacune de tes fautes du jour, ce serait pas 1 ananas mais carrément toute une plantation que je devrais t'envoyer dans la face !**

\- **Désolé … Ça n'arrivera plus.**

\- **Au bout de 15 fois, tu as plutôt intérêt !**

 **« Miaji, fiche-lui la paix. Et venez tous là, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… » les interrompit soudain Otsubo au coté duquel se trouvait le cadet de la fratrie Miaji.**

 **Au regard grave du plus jeune des deux frères Miaji,ainsi qu'à celui d'Otsubo, Takao sentit que ce qui allait se dire risquait de ne pas être plaisant.**

 **Mais il était très loin de la vérité.**

 **Car rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu le préparer aux paroles qu'allait lâcher Otsubo…**

 **Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, le 3** **ème** **année respira un grand coup et assena la terrible nouvelle qui lui brûlait les lèvres :**

 **« Les gars, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Vous avez tous remarqué l'absence de Midorima n'est-ce pas ? Et bien vous allez devoir vous y habituer car hier soir, notre tireur d'élite m'a téléphoné …Pour m'annoncer qu'il quittait l'équipe. Et par extension, qu'il quittait également Shutoku… »**

 **« QUOI ?! »**

 **Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune faucon de l'équipe qui paraissait ivre de colère et ne se priva pas de le faire savoir :**

\- **Ce n'est pas drôle Otsubo senpai !**

\- **Takao…Je suis désolé mais…**

\- **Non ! Taisez-vous ! Je suis sûr que c'est faux ! Shin chan n'aurait jamais…**

\- **Il est parti Takao.**

\- **C'est des conneries ! J'ai vu le père de Shin chan ce matin et il m'a dit que son fils était déjà par…**

 **Takao stoppa en comprenant soudain le sens de sa discussion du matin avec le père du vert…**

 **« Non… » commença à murmurer le brun, incapable d'accepter les fait.**

 **« Takao ? » l'interpela Otsubo comme pour essayer de le calmer.**

 **Tentative qui se révéla bien vaine car le faucon se précipita hors du gymnase.**

 **Il courut un long moment.**

 **Il avait besoin de s'échapper.**

 **Il avait eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur avec une pince rouillée.**

 **Il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter et pourtant maintenant tout faisait sens : si Midorima lui avait donné un aperçu du paradis c'était parce qu'il comptait partir !**

 **«** _Quel con ! J'aurais du savoir qu'avec sa nature de Tsundere, un tel changement d'attitude cachait forcément quelque chose !_ **» ragea intérieurement le brun. Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées.**

 **Levant la tête, le petit brun vit arriver l'aîné des frères Miaji.**

 **S'attendant presque à recevoir « un ananas vengeur » en pleine caboche, le faucon de Shutoku fut plus que surpris quand il vit son « terrifiant » senpai s'asseoir à coté de lui avant d'entamer la conversation :**

\- **Otsubo n'a pas pris la mesure de l'impact que cette nouvelle aurait sur toi…Désolé Takao.**

\- **Tu étais au courant ?**

\- **Mon frère révisait chez Otsubo le soir ou Midorima a appelé… Et il n'allait pas me cacher ça.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Sans Shin chan je…**

\- **Shin chan ! Shin chan ! Tu n'as que ça en tête ou quoi ?! Tu crois peut être que Shutoku a attendu qu'il intègre l'équipe pour gagner sa renommée ?! On existait avant lui et on continuera à gagner même sans ses 3 points parfaits !**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est mon partenaire !**

\- **Et je le suis aussi !**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Je ne fais peut être pas de paniers parfaits mais je suis aussi ton équipier sur le terrain ! Et si Midorima nous as laissés tomber,** ** _t'a laissé tomber_** **je suis entièrement prêt à prendre sa place ! Sur le terrain et au dehors !**

 **Pour appuyer ses dires, l'ainé des Miaji saisit les mains du jeune brun pour l'empêcher de se dérober et continua sur sa lancée :**

\- **Kazunari. Je t'aime moi. Je ne suis peut être pas aussi performant que Midorima avec un ballon mais avec moi, je peux te garantir que ça ne sera pas pareil qu'avec lui. Moi, je saurais te rendre au centuple l'attention que tu lui donnais et qu'il jetait aux orties sans le moindre remords.**

\- **Miaji senpai, je…**

\- **Dis-moi juste « oui » Takao. Je me suis écrasé tout ce temps parce que tu ne voyais que lui mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là. Il a quitté Shutoku et il t'a laissé. Tu ne luis dois rien. Alors laisse-toi vivre et …**

 **« Miaji ! Takao ! Enfin vous voilà !» les interrompit la voix familière d'Otsubo.**

 **Les adolescents se retournèrent vers le 3** **ème** **année, accompagné du cadet des Miaji.**

 **« Otsubo senpai… » murmura Takao soulagé par la venue du capitaine de l'équipe. Il venait de le tirer sans le savoir, d'une situation très inconfortable.**

 **Avant que le capitaine n'ait pu placer un mot de plus, l'aîné des Miaji lui coupa la parole avec virulence :**

\- **Otsubo ! Je l'aurais ramené au gymnase, tu ne vois pas que tu tombes mal là ?**

\- **Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

\- **Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Maintenant, rentre t'occuper des autres membres du club et laisse moi encore quelques minutes seul avec Takao ou je te balance un ananas en pleine tête !**

 **« Ça suffit maintenant frangin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça à Otsubo senpai ! » l'interrompit soudain Yuyia (le cadet des Miaji).**

 **Piqué au vif, le plus âgé des deux frères se rapprocha de l'autre et déclara d'une voix clairement inquiétante (du point de vue de Takao du moins) :**

\- **Je lui parle comme je veux en dehors du terrain. Tu as un problème avec ça Yuyia ?**

\- **Oui ! C'est toi mon problème !**

\- **Alors fiche le camp et emmène Otsubo avec toi. À moins que tu ne souhaites absolument que j'explique ce soir à nos parents pourquoi, en réalité, mon génial petit frère passe toutes ses dernières nuits chez notre capitaine de basket en prétendant réviser ?**

\- **Tu n'a pas intérêt Kiyoshi !**

\- **Alors ne restez pas dans mes pattes tout les deux. Je veux être tranquille avec Takao.**

\- **Ça me semble difficile vu qu'il est parti…**

\- **Quoi ?!**

 **Décollant son regard assassin de son cadet, l'ainé des Miaji chercha partout des yeux le faucon.**

 **Mais il était déjà trop tard.**

 **Car évidement, les oiseaux effarouchés sont toujours prompts à s'envoler…**

 **« Merde ! » jura le plus âgé des frères Miaji avant de se lancer à la recherche du brun, non sans avoir lancé un regard venimeux à son petit frère et au capitaine de l'équipe.**

 **Il ne laisserait pas une telle occasion lui échapper.**

 **Pas maintenant que Midorima n'était plus à Shutoku.**

 **Il se l'était promis : il réussirait à obtenir le cœur de Takao ou il ne s'appelait plus Miaji Kiyoshi !**

 **Il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper…**


	18. Chapter 17

**chap 17** : **_même dans une limousine , une ambiance pourrie reste une ambiance pourrie..._**

 **Il tentait de laisser son esprit s'échapper au fil du paysage qui défilait…**

 **Mais en vain.**

 **Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les traits de Takao se dessinaient dans son esprit.**

 **Les rares fois où il fermait les yeux, Midorima se remémorait la soirée de la veille, où il avait enfin pu toucher son partenaire autrement que comme un simple coéquipier.**

 **Ce début de soirée magique où il avait entendu les petits gémissements de son faucon quand il l'avait amoureusement embrassé dans le cou…**

 **Il revoyait tout.**

 **Absolument tout.**

 **Et c'était un calvaire pour le shooter miracle : il aurait donné son âme et tous ses porte- bonheur pour pouvoir oublier son partenaire, afin de ne plus souffrir du manque ressenti en son absence.**

 **« Shintarô ? Tu n'es pas encore en train de penser à ton équipier n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la personne assise à coté du vert cela le fit se crisper encore d'avantage sur le siège de la limousine qui les emmenait vers une destination inconnue.**

 **Vrillant ses iris verts dans celles, hétérochromes, de son interlocuteur, c'est d'une voix cassante que Midorima répondit :**

 **\- Pourquoi me demander quelque chose que tu sais déjà ? Si c'est juste pour faire la conversation, je te rappelle qu'il y a d'autres personnes que moi ici, alors, fiche moi la paix.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais tu es le seul auquel je veux parler pour le moment Shintarô…**

 **\- Va au diable Akashi ! Je ne suis ici que pour éviter que tu ne t'en prennes à Takao ! C'était le deal. Ne t'attends pas à faire copain-copain avec moi !**

 **\- Tu es en colère… Je vois… Qu'importe, j'ai tout mon temps. Et toi aussi maintenant…**

 **Midorima sera les poings silencieusement : bien sûr qu'Akashi et lui avaient tout leur temps, puisqu'il était littéralement prisonnier de son ex capitaine.**

 **Le seul réconfort qu'il aurait pu trouver à cette situation, c'est qu'au moins, il n'était pas seul avec Akashi.**

 **Mais bon, être coincé dans une limousine avec un Kuroko au regard plus mort que jamais, un Murasakibara qui, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, ne mangeait rien, et un Kise totalement vide de toute énergie et dépourvu du moindre sourire, ne risquait pas d'arranger l'humeur du vert...**

 **Elle n'était vraiment pas belle à voir l'ancienne génération des miracles…**

 _« Sans compter que Aomine va bientôt nous rejoindre…Je me demande avec quoi Akashi l'a fait plier ? »_ **s'interrogea néanmoins le vert. La voix d'Akashi parvint à ses oreilles.**

 **Il était au téléphone. Visiblement avec Aomine :**

 **\- Nous sommes presque rendus, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as emmené que le strict nécessaire.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je te prends pour ce que tout le monde sait que tu es, Daiki : un pervers. Alors tache de jeter tes magasines avant mon arrivée.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je sais tout Daiki. Je suis absolu. Alors débarrasse-toi de TOUTES tes revues pour adulte.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Garde tes jurons pour les personnes que ça impressionne Daiki. Nous serons devant le point de rendez vous dans 10 minutes.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Non. J'ai été clair sur ce point : je ne veux pas de Satsuki avec nous.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus compétent et si tu contestes mes décisions…Tu sais ce qui arrivera n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je préfère ça. À tout de suite.**

 **Midorima entendit plus qu'il ne vit, son ex-capitaine raccrocher le téléphone et demanda d'une voix suspicieuse :**

 **\- Pourquoi nous tous et pas Satsuki ?**

 **\- Tiens donc…Tu veux me parler maintenant ?**

 **\- Je veux comprendre. Pourquoi ne la pourris-tu pas comme nous ? Pourquoi a-t-elle le droit de rester dans son club ? Dans son lycée ? Avec ses amis ?**

 **\- C'est simple : elle ne me sert à rien pour mon projet.**

 **\- Et quel est le sens de ce projet ? Si tu voulais t'amuser, tu pouvais aussi bien rester avec ton équipe dans ton lycée !**

 **\- Cette affaire est sérieuse, de plus…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est vous cinq que je veux et personne d'autre.**

 **Un grand silence et un frisson général parcourut les cinq concernés, avant que Kise ne commence à s'agiter, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous …**

 **« Que se passe-t-il Kise kun ? » l'interrogea Kuroko .**

 **Ayant enfin réussi à attraper dans sa poche ce qui le dérangeait et qui n'était autre que son téléphone, Kise répondit : « J'ai un appel de la maison ! Ça doit être ma mère ! »**

 **Sans laisser le temps à ses camarades d'infortunes de réagir, le blond décrocha :**

 **\- Allo ma…**

 **\- Ryota ! Espèce de crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Dis moi où tu es, je viens te chercher !**

 **\- Ka…Kasamatsu senpai ?**

 **\- Oui c'est moi, baka ! Ta mère m'a prêté le téléphone pour te joindre ! C'est quoi ces manières d'abandonner l'équipe comme ça ?! Et puis en plus, tu ne te plairas pas en Espagne ! Alors tu…**

 **Kise s'apprêtait à calmer son senpai, mais Akashi lui arracha l'appareil des mains pour s'adresser à l'interlocuteur du blond :**

 **\- Kasamatsu Yukio ?**

 **\- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Kise ?**

 **\- Ryota n'est pas disponible pour le moment j'espère que vous avez profité de votre dernier coup d'éclat contre lui car vous ne le reverrez plus. Au revoir.**

 **« Quoi ?! Eh, non, attendez ! Repassez-moi Kise ! » hurla de rage Kasamatsu à l'adresse d'Akashi. Celui-ci raccrocha et jeta le portable par la fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur le blond.**

 **« Kise…N'avais-je pas dit quelque chose au sujet des téléphones ? »**

 **Avant que le blond ne puisse se justifier, Akashi avait déjà sorti ses ciseaux et laissé une jolie trainée rouge sur la joue du mannequin qui poussa un cri de surprise.**

 **« Akashi ! Ce n'était pas la peine de… » commença Kuroko. Il croisa le regard hétérochrome semblant lui dire «** ** _continue ta phrase Tetsu et ce sera toi le prochain_** **…» ,et incita donc le bleu à se taire.**

 **« Kise chin est un idiot … » lâcha soudain Murasakibara.**

 **Devant l'air surpris du groupe face à cette remarque, le violet développa : « Il est idiot : s'il tient à Kasamatsu, il n'aurait même pas du garder son portable. Si Kasamatsu nous retrouve à cause de ça, Akashi va se mettre en colère et ça va être moche… »**

 **Suite à ces paroles, Kise sembla réaliser la gravité de la situation et demanda d'une voix inquiète à Akashi :**

 **\- Tu…Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal hein ? Tu ne blesserais pas Kasamatsu pas vrais Akashi**

 **\- Ça dépend… S'il m'y oblige je le ferai. Au fait, bien trouvée l'idée du départ en Espagne…**

 **\- Je n'avais rien de mieux comme idée…**

 **\- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Ta famille te croit en voyage pour ta carrière de top model et Kasamatsu t'imagine en route pour rejoindre l'Espagne. Niveau excuses c'est toujours mieux que certains ici…**

 **En disant cela, Akashi lança un regard fortement appuyé à Midorima, qui répondit d'une voix irrité :**

 **\- En même temps, tu ne m'as pas laissé le loisir de trouver une excuse, vu que tu avais déjà tout planifié à ma place pour duper ma famille.**

 **\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Shintarô : ose nier que ton père devait être aux anges en apprenant « qu'une prestigieuse école de médecine étrangère » voulait que tu intègres leur établissement de toute urgence.**

 **\- Sauf que c'était un tissu de mensonges.**

 **\- Auxquels ta famille et toi avez crus visiblement.**

 **\- Tu es méprisable.**

 **\- La faim justifie les moyens : je savais que si je n'avais pas quelques coups d'avance sur toi, je n'arriverais pas à te faire quitter le pays. Dans un sens, c'est vous qui vous êtes ligotés vous-mêmes en vous attachant ainsi à des coéquipiers inutiles et faibles.**

 **« Muro-chin n'est ni inutile ni faible ! » s'emporta soudain Murasakibara il n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre le vert et le capitaine et avait pris de façon très personnelle la remarque d'Akashi.**

 **Alors que le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes allait répliquer, ce fut aux autres de la génération des miracles de protester :**

 **\- Kasamatsu senpai est tout sauf faible Akashiicchi !**

 **\- Kagami kun est le meilleur partenaire que j'ai pu avoir et il est loin d'être inutile : c'est ma lumière**

 **« Et Takao te surpassera toujours. Dans tous les domaines. Que tu sois absolu ou pas. » Conclut Midorima d'une voix cassante.**

 **Cette dernière remarque laissa tout le monde sceptique.**

 **À part Kuroko qui avait, depuis longtemps, compris à quel genre de duel le tireur de vedette de shutoku et « l'empereur » se livraient.**

 **C'était un de ces duels où aucun ne ferait de compromis.**

 **Aucun d'eux ne lâcherait quoi que ce soit.**

 **Les paroles de Midorima semblaient avoir, pour une certaine raison, touché l'orgueil de l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles il déclara d'une voix lourde de menaces : « Ne prétends plus que ce stupide brun est plus doué que moi Shintarô. Ou, la prochaine fois que tu verras mentionner le nom de Takao Kazunari, ce sera dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal du matin.»**

 **Les autres membres de la génération des miracles ne purent réprimer un frisson d'effroi devant le regard d'Akashi.**

 **Il était sérieux.**

 **Si Midorima recommençait à lui tenir tête, Takao pourrait vraiment finir dans un corbillard…**


	19. Chapter 18 : 2 capitaines 1 seul AS

**_NDA_** **:**

 **Petit détail pour clarifier: dans ce chapitre "ancien capitaine" désignera a chaque foi Akashi et "nouveau capitaine " désignera Imayoshi**

 **Son regard était mort.**

 **Assis là, sur le muret où il « attendait » Akashi, Aomine se lamentait presque en serrant contre lui ses "trésors" quand une voix masculine parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles :**

 **« Franchement Aomine, tu fais pitié...C'est juste des magazines pornos, pas un livre de saintes écritures... »**

 **Instantanément, l'as de Tōo reporta son regard dur sur la personne qui venait de parler:**

 **\- Imayoshi, si tu es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule, tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi.**

 **\- Pour manquer une scène épique où le grand Aomine Daiki pleure sur ses magazines pornos à l'idée de les laisser ici? Jamais!**

 **\- Je ne pleure pas ! T'es con ou quoi?!**

 **\- Si tu le dis...De toute façon ma présence t'aurais manqué.**

 **\- Dans tes rêves, abrutit! Je me fous absolument de toi compris? Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu fasses bien parvenir ce que je t'ai donné à Satsuki d'ici deux jours. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas ouvrir cette enveloppe !**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas fouiner dans ta déclaration d'amour...**

 **\- Ma...Quoi?!**

 **\- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu t'imaginais que je n'avais rien deviné? C'est tellement évident...**

 **\- Arête un peux de dire des conneries! Satsuki est juste une amie de longue date!**

 **Son capitaine lui lança un regard et un sourire qui signifiaient clairement** ** _"Tu me prends pour un jambon ou quoi ?_** **"**

 **Tentant de détourner l'attention de son camarade de basket, Aomine reprit la parole et déclara, assez gêné :**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Plaît-il ?**

 **\- De ne pas avoir parlé à qui que ce soit de …Enfin tu vois…**

 **\- De ce magazine érotique avec des hommes avec lequel je t'ai trouvé l'autre jour après l'entraînement ? Disons que mon silence est pour te remercier de ne pas avoir ébruité que je me sois déclaré à toi il y a deux semaines.**

 **\- Tu m'es …reconnaissant ? Alors même que je t'ai clairement dit non ?!**

 **\- Oui. Après un tel événement tu aurais pu faire de ma vie un enfer mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu as gardé mon petit secret pour toi alors personne ne saura jamais rien pour ton magazine. Tu en as ma parole. Cependant…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je m'interroge : je suis certain que tu es amoureux de Satsuki pourtant quelque chose me dit que si la personne qui s'ést déclaré à toi il y a deux semaines avait été Kuroko de Seirin, les choses auraient tourné autrement…Alors, ma question est la suivante : qui aimes-tu vraiment ?**

 **Bizarrement, Aomine ne trouva pas quoi répondre à l'interrogation de son capitaine.**

 **Imayoshi avait toujours eu un don pour poser des questions insolubles.**

 **L'AS de la génération des miracles n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse quand arriva devant lui une limousine, d'où descendit une silhouette familière…**

 **Akashi.**

 **« Bonjour Daiki. Tu es prêt à partir j'espère ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux grenats, avant de reporter son regard hétérochrome (et clairement menaçant) sur Imayoshi…**

 **« Daiki…Que fait cet intrus ici ? Je t'avais dit de venir** ** _SEUL_** **» interrogea suspicieusement Akashi, continuant de fixer le brun à lunettes, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche…**

 **Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Aomine pour deviner ce que préparait son ex-capitaine. c'est pourquoi il le coupa dans son élan avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de sortir ses ciseaux, et se mit à vociférer :**

 **\- Arrête-ça Akashi ! Imayoshi est juste venu me débarrasser de mes magazines ! Alors ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal !**

 **\- Tiens donc … Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Intéressant…**

 **\- Je tiens juste à ce que tu ne mutiles pas mon capitaine, rien d'autre !**

 **\- C'est** ** _MOI_** **ton capitaine Daiki. Et je te conseille de baisser d'un ton et de monter dans cette voiture maintenant, où les choses pourraient vraiment mal tourner…**

 **« Vous n'avez aucun ordre à donner à Aomine » intervint soudain Imayoshi . Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était plus du tout d'accord avec le départ du tire au flanc de son équipe.**

 **La raison en était simple.**

 **Il aimait Aomine.**

 **Même si le bleuté était paresseux.**

 **Qu'il était obsédé par Kuroko de Seirin et les femmes avec des poitrines démesurées.**

 **Qu'il passait son temps à sécher les entrainements**

 **Qu'il était prétentieux, impertinent et imbus de lui-même.**

 **Même si l'ancien AS de la génération des miracles ne partageait pas ses sentiments, Imayoshi avait réussi à se faire à cette réalité et le vivait plutôt bien.**

 **Et malgré tout ça, il l'aimait.**

 **Mais il avait appris à se contenter d'une « amitié implicite » entre eux.**

 ** _Après tout, il n'aurait rien d'autre et il le savait maintenant._**

 **Cependant, ce qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'est qu'un inconnu parle mal à Aomine et le menace en sa présence.**

 ** _En tant que capitaine, senpai et tout simplement en tant qu'ami, cela lui était intolérable._**

 **C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas su rester en retrait face à cet « Akashi », se permettant d'appeler Aomine par son prénom.**

 **L'ancien AS de la génération des miracles essaya de stopper ses deux capitaines qui semblaient prêt à se sauter à la gorge tel deux fauves, mais le psychopathe de service et le brun à lunettes ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Ils commencèrent à se quereller :**

 **\- Je parle comme je le souhaite à Daiki puisque je suis son capitaine.**

 **\- A qui voulez-vous faire croire ça ? Aomine est membre de mon équipe. C'est moi son capitaine.**

 **\- Il n'est ici que parce que je le lui ai permis. Maintenant écartez-vous de mon chemin et contentez vous de garder les stupides magazines que Daiki vous à confiés pendant que nous reprenons la route.**

 **\- Hors de quest…**

 **« Soichi… » l'interrompit la voix d'Aomine, faisant ainsi reporter l'attention d'Imayoshi sur lui :**

 **\- Aomine ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber ok ? Tu ne gagneras pas face à lui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu vas le laisser te parler comme ça et te dire quoi faire ? Tu n'es pas son chien que je sache.**

 **\- Je suis membre de la génération des miracles. Je dois lui obéir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Qu'il dit la vérité : c'est lui mon capitaine.**

 **\- Alors ton départ…**

 **\- J'étais vraiment consentant pour ça, mais il s'agit néanmoins d'un ordre indiscutable.**

 **\- Peut être mais…non ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Tu n'es pas forcé de suivre ce type ! Pense à la Winter Cup ! A l'équipe ! A Momoi ! Tu es vraiment d'accord pour…**

 **\- Bien sur que j'y ai pensé ! Je ne pense qu'à ça ! Mon choix d'obéir ne repose que sur ça !**

 **\- Ao…**

 **\- Ecoute, je sais que souvent je peux mériter mon surnom d' «** ** _Aho_** **mine », mais sois certain d'une chose : cette fois, j'ai vraiment réfléchi à la question et je suis sûr d'avoir fait le meilleur choix.**

 **\- Et si tu regrettais ? Si tu te trompais ?**

 **\- Crois-moi, je suis sûr que non. Maintenant laisse-moi partir « capitaine » et promets-moi de veiller sur Momoi, ok ?**

 **\- Aomine…**

 **\- Promets-le !**

 **\- …D'accord. Mais si…**

 **\- Pas de « mais », tu as promis ! Maintenant tu prends les magazines et tu te casses ! Akashi, je suis prêt ! Amène- toi, on s'arrache !**

 **L'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles opina du chef et regagna la limousine, non sans avoir décroché un sourire et un regard qui signifiaient clairement « J** ** _'ai gagné_** **» à l'adresse d'Imayoshi.**

 **Les yeux d'Aomine, en revanche, se perdirent un bref instant dans le regard de son nouveau capitaine de basket et celui-ci pu y lire un «** ** _désolé_** **», silencieux. Puis, le bleuté s'engouffra à son tour dans la limousine, avant qu'elle ne démarre et s'éloigne de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître totalement au loin…**


	20. Chap 19 : Kazu

**_NDA : avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre je dois vous faire part de 2 chose_**

 ** _je vais m'absenter pour raison médical et être hospitalisée pendant une semaine du coup il n'y aura plus de chapitre minimum jusqu'au 4 (si il y as des complication il se pourait que ce soit plus long)_**

 ** _le chapitre suivant va être plus long mais un peu glauque j'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas tous déserter ma fic._**

 ** _sur ce, je vous laisse bonne lecture_**

 ** _Loin._**

 ** _Toujours plus loin…_**

 **Il avait couru, s'était enfui le plus loin possible de ce conflit dont il ne souhaitait pas être le sujet.**

 ** _Le plus loin possible de l'aîné des Myaji._**

 **Dans son esprit, Takao revoyait encore les yeux pleins d'espoir et de passion de son senpai quand celui-ci s'était déclaré à lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.**

 **Midorima s'était déclaré à lui et l'avait abandonné le lendemain même, sans la moindre explication, et voilà que maintenant, Kiyoshi Myaji s'y mettait.**

 **C'était vraiment une journée horrible.**

 **«** _Au moins, ça ne pourra pas être pire…_ **» relativisa tristement le faucon.**

 ** _Si le pauvre avait su à ce moment là à quel point il se trompait…_**

 **Mais il s'en rendit compte bien assez tôt : lorsqu'il se rendit à ses cours du début d'après midi, il entendit deux jeunes filles, (si ça mémoire ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tours), appartenant au club de danse de Shutoku qui discutaient entre elles :**

 **\- Quoi ? Il est toujours dans le lycée lui ?**

 **\- Pas pour longtemps.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas au courent ? Il paraît que ce que tu sais à même été diffusé dans des écoles primaire dont une…Où se trouvent les filles du directeur de Shutoku !**

 **\- Sérieux ? ! Là c'est même plus de la perversion c'est un grand malade !**

 **\- Moins fort ! Il va t'enten…**

 **« Heu…Mesdemoiselles ? »**

 **Coupées dans leur petit conciliabule, les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers le faucon et ne manquèrent pas de le repousser assez brutalement, le faisant chuter au sol, en réalisant qui leur avait parlé.**

 **Avant que Takao aie pu prononcer une seule phrase, la plus grande des deux filles lui hurla dessus de façon presque hystérique :**

 **\- Ne t'approche pas de nous sale porc ! Pervers ! Tu es la honte de Shutoku, sale détraqué ! Je te préviens que si tu t'approche encore de nous, je raconterai a tout le monde que tu nous a agressées !**

 **\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais…**

 **« Ta gueule, sale tordu ! » l'interrompit l'autre fille, avant d'écraser la main de Takao qui tentait de se relever. Ce dernier geste accompli, les deux lycéennes partirent tandis que le faucon se relevait péniblement pour retourner vers sa salle de classe.**

 **Sur le trajet, il nota que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement en faisant des messes basses, ce qui n'arrangea rien de l'humeur du jeune brun.**

 **Et, alors qu'il pensait que la situation allait un peu s'apaiser quand il serait dans sa classe, il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était trompé : il découvrit sur sa table une petite « surprise » pour le moins… morbide…**

 ** _Un oiseau._**

 **Un petit moineau, mort, était posé sur son bureau.**

 **Le petit volatile avait les ailes arrachées ainsi que les yeux…**

 ** _Pour s'adresser au joueur aux yeux de faucon, on pouvait difficilement faire plus clair…_**

 **Mal à l'aise, le brun sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'en servit pour attraper la dépouille du petit animal, avant d'aller le jeter dans la poubelle qui se trouvait devant la salle de cours.**

 **Quand il revint, il remarqua au passage qu'à l'endroit ou l'oiseau mort avait été déposé, quelqu'un avait entaillé le bureau pour y écrire « meurs ».**

 ** _Là non plus, on ne pouvait être plus explicite._**

 **Mais la vraie question dans tout ça était « pourquoi ?»**

 **Pourquoi tout ces regards venimeux ?**

 ** _Ces secrets._**

 ** _Ces médisances derrière son dos._**

 **Et de façon générale, pourquoi autant de haine à son encontre ?**

 **Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait : quoiqu'il aie pu dire ou faire il ne voyait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, sans raison apparente, on se mettait à le traiter comme un pestiféré.**

 **Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent en rien lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle de cours.**

 **En effet, à peine fut-il entré que déjà, l'enseignant déclara d'un ton cassant :**

 **\- Takao Kazunari, sur ordre du directeur et après délibération du corps professoral, il a été décidé que nous ne pouvions pas vous garder dans l'établissement suite à vos agissements. Veuillez quitter la classe. Et vous irez vider votre casier de tous vos effets personnels, après être allé voir le principal.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?!**

 **\- Silence jeune homme et obéissez.**

 **Takao serra les poings mais finit par obéir en silence : il ne savait pas de quoi on l'accusait mais il avait conscience qu'il ne parviendrait pas à plaider sa cause si il réagissait brutalement à l'injonction du professeur face à lui.**

 **Il sortit donc de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement.**

 **Une fois sur place, il attendit que l'on l'invite à entrer.**

 **Cela fait, le faucon pénétra dans la salle où le principal l'attendait avec un air vraiment mécontent sur le visage.**

 **Cependant, Takao comprit que ce mécontentement qu'il avait perçu chez le principal cachait bien d'avantage : du dégout et de la colère.**

 **Voilà les émotions que le directeur tentait de cacher au petit brun lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui :**

 **\- Takao Kazunari. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**

 **\- À vrai dire…Pas vraiment monsieur. Mon professeur m'a annoncé que vous vouliez me renvoyer mais j'en ignore la raison. C'est pourquoi je suis venu, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'on me reproche.**

 **\- Alors, comme ça, vous niez les faits ? Très bien, je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire.**

 **Sur ces mots, le directeur de shutoku balança une enveloppe marron cartonnée sur le bureau, en déclarant d'un air glacial : « Cela devrait raviver votre mémoire »**

 **Ne comprenant pas où le principal voulait en venir, le faucon ouvrit l'enveloppe et parut se décomposer sur place en découvrant son contenu.**

 **Des photos.**

 ** _Mais pas des photos ordinaires…_**

 **Des photos de lui plus que dégradantes avec de nombreux partenaires sexuels membres de son équipe : en passant de Midorima, aux frères Myaji jusqu'à Otsubo ! Mais ça ne se limitait pas à ça sur d'autres photos, on le voyait même en train de satisfaire des adultes qui auraient facilement pu avoir l'âge du père de son Shin chan !**

 **«** _Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?!_ **» paniqua t-il intérieurement devant les clichés. Le directeur reprit la parole avec beaucoup de sérieux :**

 **\- Oseriez-vous nier qu'il s'agit de vous sur ces photos ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'aurais jamais…**

 **\- On a de nombreux témoins qui peuvent jurer vous avoir vu de nombreuses fois, presque tous les jours, harceler Midorima Shintaro.**

 **\- Je ne le harcelais pas ! C'est ma façon d'être avec Shin chan.**

 **\- « Shin chan » ? Ce genre de surnom prouve une certaine proximité entre vous deux… Ce qui va dans le sens de ces clichés.**

 **\- Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais…Jamais je n'aurais fait ce genre de choses avec mes partenaires de Shutoku ! Et encore moins avec des adultes !**

 **\- Si vous le dites…De toute façon la question n'est plus là : sur tous ces clichés, on voit sur vous ou à proximité la tenue de Shutoku. Par conséquent, vous avez déshonoré cet établissement en apparaissant de façon identifiable sur ces images de déviances sexuelles.**

 **\- Mais je vous dis que ces images sont fausses ! Ce sont certainement des photos montages !**

 **\- Qu'importent qu'elles soient authentiques ou non : elles ont été diffusées par quelqu'un dans tous les lycées, collèges et écoles primaires des alentours.**

 **\- QUOI ?! C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?!**

 **\- Non. D'autant plus que l'une des écoles primaires où ces photos ont été envoyées, est l'école où mes deux filles vont. C'est pourquoi je me dois de vous renvoyer : nous ne pouvons pas garder dans un grand et prestigieux établissement comme Shutoku, un élève qui ternit la réputation de notre établissement avec un tel scandale. Maintenant, veuillez quitter mon bureau et partez vider votre casier. J'ai fait appeler vos parent, ils vous attendent chez vous.**

 **Ce dernier ordre finit d'achever Takao qui sortit en trombe de la pièce.**

 **Dans son esprit, il refusait d'accepter les fait : il venait de perdre son Shin chan et sa place à Shutoku dans la même journée, et pour couronner le tout, même si les photos étaient toutes fausses, les parents du faucon avait découvert la vérité sur les orientations de leur fils de la bouche du principal…**

 ** _«_** _Autant dire qu'ils vont m'envoyer loin d'eux le plus vite possible et encore, j'aurais de la chance si ils ne veulent pas me mettre dans un asile après ça…_ __ **» songea amèrement le faucon tandis qu'il marchait vers son casier.**

 ** _Arrivé devant, il remarqua qu'il avait été forcé._**

 **Ouvrant la porte métallique en se demandant ce qui aurait disparu de ses effets personnels, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un avait cassé des œufs pourris à l'intérieur.**

 **L'odeur l'attaqua immédiatement et c'est en toute hâte que le brun se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir.**

 ** _Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment qu'une envie, c'est que cette journée prenne fin le plus vite possible._**

 **Cependant, ses problèmes étaient loin d'être finis.**

 **En effet, quelques minutes après qu'il se soit remit complètement de son passage aux toilettes, et alors qu'il se préparait à en sortir, un groupe de trois garçons lui barra le passage.**

 **Takao ne mit pas longtemps à les reconnaitre : ces garçons avaient tenté d'intégrer le club de basket en même temps que Takao. Mais Myaji et Otsubo ne les avaient pas acceptés, car ils n'avaient ni le niveau ni l'esprit d'équipe nécessaires pour jouer dans l'équipe de shutoku.**

 ** _Du coup, les trois garçons s'étaient rabattus sur le club de foot du lycée._**

 **Mais présentement, les trois adolescents regardaient Takao en affichant un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon selon le faucon.**

 ** _Et ce pressentiment ne fit que se confirmer quand le petit brun tenta de nouveau de sortir : l'un des trois garçons le stoppa, l'agrippant par le poignet …_**

 **« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! » s'emporta le faucon, quand il vit que les deux autres garçons s'approchaient de plus en plus pour l'acculer.**

 **Resserrant sa poigne sur Takao, l'adolescent qui le retenait répondit :**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es si pressé de partir tout d'un coup ? On n'est pas bien là ?**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Laissez moi partir, ce n'est pas drôle !**

 **\- Oh mais on ne cherche pas à l'être…Tu savais que Mariko de la classe 2b était la petite sœur de mon pote ici présent ? Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps le mois dernier quand tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle…**

 **\- Et bien désolé, mais je n'allais pas lui dire oui si je ne ressentais rien pour elle !**

 **\- Certes… et tu sais que Aika du club de danse est la petite amie de mon autre pote ici présent lui aussi ?**

 **\- Et alors !**

 **\- Elle n'aime pas qu'un tordu comme toi traîne à Shutoku alors mes potes et moi, on est venu t'apprendre à vivre…**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, le garçon qui le retenait s'adressa aux deux autres « camarades » qui l'accompagnaient : « Les gars, tenez-le bien, ok ? »**

 **Les deux autres opinèrent du chef et se saisirent du faucon. Le troisième garçon commença à déshabiller le petit brun qui se mit à paniquer :**

 **\- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Vu que tu t'envoies en l'air avec tous les mecs qui passent à ta portée, on va jouer un peu tous les deux. Tu sais qu'au début j'ai voulu intégrer le club de basket pour pouvoir te faire ça bien plus tôt ? Si j'avais su que tu étais un mec facile, cela fait longtemps que je me serais occupé de toi petit pervers…**

 **\- Non ! Laissez-moi, je ne suis pas…**

 **\- Inutile de nier : tout le lycée a vu ces photos. Enfin…peut être que tes coéquipiers ne les ont pas encore vues, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Après tout, rien ne reste jamais secret dans un établissement scolaire. Bon, on va commencer… Sois sage et je te paierai peut être après « Kazu ».**

 **« Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » S'emporta le faucon en tentant de repousser son agresseur.**

 **Mais il était déjà trop tard : le meneur du groupe avait déjà commencé à l'embrasser, le mordre, glisser ses mains dans le pantalon du brun pour tenter d'aller plus bas …**

 ** _Le faucon se sentait perdre pied sous le coup de la terreur : il ne voulait pas vivre sa première vraie expérience comme ça ! Il refusait que le souvenir de sa première fois soit associé à celle d'un viol dans les toilettes pour hommes de Shutoku !_**

 **Non, sa première fois, il voulait l'avoir avec son Shin chan !**

 ** _Avec lui et personne d'autre._**

 **Soudain, son agresseur fit tomber au sol le pantalon du brun et le retourna avec brusquerie. Le joueur aux yeux de faucon comprit ce qui allait se passer et voulut de nouveau s'enfuir.**

 ** _Mais encore une fois, les deux alliés de son agresseur le tenaient trop fortement pour ça…_**

 **« Calme toi Kazu…Détends-toi…Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà fait avec plein d'autres avant moi et que tu me trouveras bien mieux qu'eux… » lui murmura son agresseur, histoire de terrifier encore plus le petit brun qui sentit les larmes prêtes à s'échapper de ses yeux**

 **Il était prêt à implorer son agresseur à genoux pour qu'il renonce maintenant.**

 ** _Qu'il ne lui inflige pas un tel traitement._**

 **Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire.**

 **En effet, alors que son agresseur allait passer à l'acte, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en trombe pour laisser apparaître un certain garçon à la chevelure légèrement blonde portant la tenue de basket de Shutoku…**

 _« Myaji senpai ! »_ **paniqua Takao en reconnaissant l'ainé des Myaji.**

 **Le blond pour sa part, avait entendu dire que Takao avait été vu pour la dernière fois près des toilettes des hommes il s'était donc dépêché pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui, avant qu'il ne lui échappe de nouveau.**

 **Mais la scène à laquelle il se trouvait confronté maintenant lui glaça le sang avant de le faire bouillir de rage : Ces gars étaient en train d'agresser Takao ! Et peut-être même avaient-ils déjà eu le temps de …**

 **Refoulant instantanément la terrible hypothèse au fond de son esprit pour plus tard, Myaji se rua sur l'agresseur de Takao et l'envoya au sol d'un puissant coup de pied en plein dans les parties sensibles**

 **Les deux autres, quand à eux, terrifiés par la force du sportif aux cheveux blonds détalèrent, non sans avoir prévenu qu'ils reviendraient pour régler leurs comptes.**

 **Sans prêter plus que ça attention aux menaces des adolescents qui avaient détalé la queue entre les jambes et à celui qui gisait en gémissant au sol, l'aîné des Myaji reporta son attention sur le petit brun : l'autre type l'avait pratiquement intégralement dévêtu ce qui permettait au blond de voir les nombreuses traces de morsures et suçons laissés sur la peau du joueur aux yeux de faucon…**

 **Ramassant les vêtements de son camarade, le basketteur aux cheveux blonds attendit que le brun se soit rhabillé et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :**

 **\- Takao…Est-ce qu'ils…Ils t'on…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Takao ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Grâce à toi. Merci Myaji senpai…**

 **\- C'est normal. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ?**

 **\- Je me suis fait virer du lycée …**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ce serait long à expliquer mais … Je dois partir. Et pour ta réputation Myaji senpai, il serait plus raisonnable que tu arrêtes de t'occuper de moi.**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à tout pour toi !**

 **\- Myaji senpai…**

 **Le blond releva les yeux sur Takao et constata qu'il pleurait. Alors, dans un geste quasi automatique, le plus âgé enserra le petit brun dans ses bras et se mit à lui murmurer : « Ça va allez…Je suis là maintenant tu ne risques plus rien Kazu… »**

 **A ces mots, il sentit le petit brun contre lui se tendre. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi de la chose, il vit le faucon s'enfuir paniqué comme si il avait vu un fantôme.**

 **Il se serait bien lancé à sa poursuite mais il se rappela que l'agresseur du brun était encore dans la pièce.**

 **Alors, l'attrapant par le col de son vêtement, il le traîna jusqu'à chez le directeur d'un pas déterminé.**

 **Cependant pendant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui provoque une nouvelle panique de Takao.**

 **Mais ça, il pourrait le lui demander plus tard.**

 **Après tout, il savait où Takao habitait.**

 **Et Takao allait assurément rentrer chez lui.**


	21. Chap 20 : bouteille et vie brisée

**Takao avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes avaient pu le porter loin de Myaji.**

 **Au fond de lui, le faucon savait que son senpai aux cheveux blonds ne lui aurait certainement pas fait de mal.**

 **Mais en l'entendant l'appeler Kazu, comme l'avait fait son agresseur, lui avait remémoré la tentative de viol dont le brun venait d'être victime et il avait cédé à une nouvelle crise de panique.**

 **Du coup, il était rentré chez lui sans même s'en rendre compte et se trouvait à présent sur le seuil de son foyer dont il n'osait pas passer la porte.**

 **Il ne s'attarda cependant pas longtemps dehors, car la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple Takao très remonté:**

 **\- Kazunari! Comment oses-tu revenir ici, après avoir traîné notre famille dans la boue?!**

 **\- Comment as-tu pu faire des choses pareilles?! Ton père va peut-être perdre son travail après un tel scandale!**

 **\- Tu sais que nous avons dû prendre un crédit pour t'inscrire à Shutoku? Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies?!**

 **\- Kazunari, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'expliquer de tel agissements : tu es malade mon garçon, il faut que tu te soignes.**

 **"Que je me ...soigne?" répéta le petit brun totalement sous le choc des propos de sa mère.**

 **Le père de famille enfonça le clou :**

 **\- Aimer une personne de même sexe est une perversion de l'esprit Kazunari, et avoir autant de partenaires sexuels masculins, alors que tu es un garçon, est clairement contre nature. C'est pourquoi …**

 **\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !...Avec aucun de ces garçons, à part Shin chan ! Et même là...**

 **Le faucon s'interrompit devant l'air choqué de ses parents, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.**

 **Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu corriger le tir, son père prit les devants :**

 **\- Alors c'était vrai! Tu as eu une relation avec ces hommes!**

 **\- Non! J'ai...J'ai seulement...Je n'aime que Shin chan et...**

 **\- Foutaises! Tu es malade mon fils, et on va devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent! Pour commencer, on va t'interner, histoire que des médecins trouvent la source de ton problème puis on...**

 **\- Mais je n'ai aucun problème! J'aime Shin chan et uniquement lui! Je suis attiré par les hommes ?! Et alors, je ne fais rien de mal! Quand aux autres choses dont on m'accuse, c'est...**

 **\- Il suffit Kazunari! Soit tu obéis à nos règles et tu consens à te faire soigner, soit tu quittes cette demeure !**

 **\- Et bien, dans ce cas, ma décision est prise! Je refuse de me soigner pour une déviance psychologique qui n'en est pas une! J'aime les hommes et j'aime Shin chan ! Et rien ne pourra me faire renier cet amour ! Si vous êtes incapables de l'accepter, alors vous avez raison: je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !**

 **"Là-dessus, je suis bien d'accord Kazunari! Quitte cette maison et ne reviens plus ici, à moins d'accepter de te soigner!" vociféra Takao senior à l'adresse de son fils.**

 **Il ne se fit pas prier pour partir la rage au ventre.**

 **Il couru un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le mènent à une ruelle sombre ; il s'y effondra et fit le point sur sa situation : il avait été expulsé de Shutoku, avait dû fuir de chez lui, était fiché dans tous les établissements scolaires comme un pervers, avait échappé de justesse à un viol et pour couronner le tout : son Shin chan, son AS , le seul homme qu'il aimait était parti sans la moindre raison ...**

 **Sa vie venait, en une soirée, de voler en éclat .**

 **Devant une telle réalité, le faucon éclata en sanglots.**

 ** _Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie loin de Shutoku, du basket et surtout : une vie loin du shooter miracle._**

 **Alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans un désespoir aussi sombre que la ruelle où il était affalé, une inscription lui revint en mémoire ...Une inscription qui lui parut être la lumière au bout de son tunnel de détresse.**

 **Cette inscription, c'était celle qu'il avait lue sur son bureau aujourd'hui.**

 **"Meurs"**

 **Persuadé d'avoir trouvé la réponse à ce qui le tiraillait, le faucon avisa ce qui l'entourait, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pouvant l'aider à accomplir son funeste dessein. Il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait.**

 **Une bouteille de verre.**

 **D'un geste presque doux, il attrapa la bouteille et la brisa ; il se servit alors d'un des gros éclats pour se tailler les veines.**

 **Quand son sang commença à couler, le jeune brun se détendit un peu, presque soulagé : bientôt tous ses problèmes n'existeraient plus ; il oublierait tout.**

 **Absolument tout.**

 ** _Même lui._**

 ** _Même ce garçon dont il ne cessait de répéter le surnom en boucle en pleurant, pendant que le liquide vital s'écoulait de son corps..._**

 **"** ** _Shin chan_** **"**

 **Cet appel au vert fut le dernier qu'il prononça avant de sombrer dans le néant, tandis que la pluie, qui commençait à tomber dru, lui glaçait les os.**

 **Il lui sembla un moment entendre les pas d'une ou deux personnes s'approcher.**

 **Il se sentit alors réchauffé par une agréable présence, puis soulevé du sol, comme par une force supérieure.**

 **Ainsi c'était ça que l'on ressentait quand notre âme quittait notre corps?**

 **Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi indolore. Et ça l'arrangeait : il avait déjà assez souffert de son vivant, alors la moindre des choses, selon lui, était d'avoir droit à une mort douce...**


	22. Chap 21 : Kise ou Kiss?

**Quand il se réveilla pour la 6ème fois de la journée dans le lit de son équipier, Himuro dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas coincé dans un cauchemar qui se répétait, mais bien dans une atroce réalité.**

 **Atsushi était parti et l'avait laissé derrière lui.**

 **Pourtant, l'espoir perdurait en Tatsuya.**

 **C'est pourquoi Himuro attrapa son portable pour vérifier ses messages.**

 **Sans grande surprise, mais avec une profonde déception, il constata qu'aucun des textos reçus ne venait de Murasakibara.**

 **En soupirant, il jeta un œil aux autres messages : le plus ancien, à 8h30, venait de Kagami. Dans le message, le tigre disait qu'il avait deviné où le brun était parti et qu'il lui souhaitait bonne chance pour sa réconciliation avec Atsushi.**

 **Les autres messages, eux, venaient de la direction de Yosen et de ses amis du club de basket qui s'inquiétaient de son absence en cours et à l'entraînement.**

 **Enfin, le dernier message en date venait (encore) de Kagami : l'AS de Seirin le prévenait qu'il partait récupérer N•2 chez le véto, et que si besoin était, Himuro pouvait repasser à son appart.**

 **Le brun de Yosen sourit malgré lui en songeant à quel point son "petit frère" avait un cœur tendre...**

 **Tandis que cette pensée traversait son esprit, son téléphone sonna.**

 **C'était Kagami.**

 **Aussitôt, le brun décrocha:**

 **\- Allo, Taiga?**

 **\- Himuro viens me chercher, ça urge, et emmène une trousse de premiers soins avec toi!**

 **\- Que se passe-t-il Taiga?! Tu es blessé?!**

 **\- Pas le temps d'en dire plus ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort Tatsuya! Retrouve-moi à l'angle de la rue EST du Maggi Burger vite!**

 **\- Ok!**

 **Craignant le pire pour son frère de cœur, Himuro sortit en toute hâte retrouver Kagami au point de rendez-vous, sans se douter à quel point ce qu'il allait voir allait le glacer d'effroi.**

 **Une soudaine crainte avait nouée l'estomac de Kasamatsu quand il avait brusquement changé d'interlocuteur, avant de perdre la communication avec le portable de Kise.**

 **Après ça, il avait du se faire violence pour aller à la pratique de basket du jour.**

 **Mais inutile de se leurrer: le blond accaparait bien trop l'esprit de son capitaine pour qu'il parvienne à jouer.**

 **"Ce stupide mannequin! Quand il reviendra, il comprendra sa douleur! Je vais lui infliger une triple dose d'entraînement" bougonna le 3ème année de Kaijo.**

 **Il entendit alors deux 1ère année de son équipe discuter entre eux:**

 **\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Kasamatsu senpai est plus intransigeant que d'habitude?**

 **\- Si. Il a dû se disputer avec sa petite copine.**

 **\- Il a une copine?!**

 **\- Je suppose que oui. Tu n'as pas vu la bague pendue à une chaîne à son cou pendant l'entraînement?**

 **\- Maintenant que tu le dis...**

 **"Dites donc les jeunes! Au lieu de spéculer sur ma vie personnelle, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous rendre utile en rangeant le gymnase?! A moins que vous ne désiriez que je vous motive?!" aboya presque Kasamatsu à l'adresse des premières années. Qui s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste.**

 **Une fois seul, le capitaine de Kaijo se saisit de l'anneau accompagnant la lettre de Kise et le scruta comme si il espérait que cela suffise pour que le copieur miracle apparaisse devant lui.**

 **Ce qui, évidemment, n'arriva pas.**

 **En soupirant, il attrapa la lettre cachée dans son casier que lui avait laissée le blond, et la relut pour il ne savait la quantième de fois :**

 **"** ** _Bonjour Senpai. Tu sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé si tard hier mais j'avais une chose importante à t'avouer. Seulement, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction et ai préféré étouffer le sujet. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter au fond, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour t'annoncer la nouvelle : je quitte l'équipe, capitaine. Je pars m'installer en Espagne pour un an. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas livré a moi-même : Aomineicchi va venir habiter quelques mois avec moi_** **"**

 **Ce détail lui donna, comme à chaque fois, envie d'exploser. Mais retrouvant son self-control, il continua sa lecture :**

 **"** ** _Cependant, ne crois pas que je pars parce que je me trouve meilleur que le reste de l'équipe Senpai. J'ai été très heureux avec vous tous et en particulier avec toi, Yukio_** **"**

 **A ce stade de la lecture, le capitaine de Kaijo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : pourquoi fallait-il que ce stupide blondinet l'appelle par son prénom?! Il voulait sa mort ou quoi?!**

 **Tentant de calmer son imagination qui lui créait déjà des scènes où il voyait le mannequin l'appeler par son prénom, Kasamatsu tenta de se refocaliser sur la lettre:**

 **"** ** _Ce que j'essaie de te dire Senpai c'est que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que, sans toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas retrouver la joie de rejouer au basket. Je te dois tant Yukio..._**

 ** _Et c'est pour ça que je te confie ma bague._**

 ** _J'aimerais me dire que tu la garderas précieusement car il s'agit de la preuve de tous les espoirs que je place en toi, ainsi que de toute la confiance que je te porte. Tu as été mon garde-fou, mon île au milieu de l'océan pendant tout ce temps, alors j'aurais aimé que tu partages mes sentiments et que tu gardes cette bague._**

 ** _Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions: je me doute que tu vas la jeter._**

 ** _Après tout, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un de ces prétentieux membres de la GM..._**

 ** _Mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit._**

 ** _Adieu Yukio_**

 ** _Kiss._** **"**

 **Cette fois, Kasamatsu s'attarda d'avantage sur la fin de la lettre et constata une chose étrange...**

 **La lettre ne finissait pas par "Kise" comme "Kise Ryuta" mais bien par "Kiss", le terme anglais signifiant bisou ou baiser.**

 **Etait-ce une erreur d'inattention de la part du blond, ou y-avait- il un espoir, même infime, que le blond lui ait dit de façon détournée, qu'il l'aimait?**

 **Il secoua la tête rageusement pour chasser cette idée : même si Kise aimait les garçons, il était clair que ce n'était pas de lui dont il était amoureux.**

 **Non, c'était évident en voyant Ryota : il "flirtait" avec son "Kuroicchi" en permanence, (même si celui ci le rembarrait toujours), mais le cœur du blond ne battait que pour un homme : Aomine Daiki.**

 **Cela rendait furieux le brun, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir Kise aussi demandeur d'affection avec lui, qu'il ne l'était avec les 2 anciens membres de la GM.**

 **Et maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette lettre, une bague et le souvenir du visage de Kise profondément gravé dans sa mémoire.**


	23. Chap 22 : Promesse sur l'oreillier

**Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, jamais Kiyoshi ne s'était senti aussi bien.**

 **Il faut dire qu'il avait toutes les raisons de se croire dans un rêve : il se trouvait actuellement dans son lit, aux côtés de Hyuga qui dormait paisiblement.**

 **C'était vraiment comme ça que Cœur d'acier s'imaginait le paradis.**

 **Avec une certaine nostalgie, le pilier de Seirin observa son capitaine en se remémorant comment ils en étaient parvenus à partager le même lit…**

 **(** ** _Flash back_** **)**

 **Après avoir mis les choses au clair sur leurs sentiments respectifs, les deux seniors de l'équipe de Seirin s'étaient retrouvés murés dans un silence désagréable…Comme s'ils venaient tous les deux de pleinement prendre conscience de leurs propos et de leurs actes.**

 **Ne supportant pas ce silence, c'est Hyuga qui l'avait rompu en déclarant :**

 **\- Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu prétexté que tu devais te rendre chez le kiné ?**

 **Se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air mal à l'aise, c'est rouge de honte que Cœur d'acier avoua :**

 **\- J'étais jaloux.**

 **\- Toi ? Jaloux ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit : je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. Alors quand j'ai cru que tu aimais, Kagami, je…**

 **\- Tu aurais pu trouver une autre excuse quand même, baka ! J'ai vraiment cru que…**

 **\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?**

 **\- Ne demande pas ce genre de chose avec cette tête là, crétin !**

 **\- Désolé je…Savoir que tu te préoccupes de moi, me fait très plaisir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé des soucis. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter ?**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Bonne question…**

 **Kiyoshi fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre avec un grand sourire : « Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à rester dîner chez moi ce soir ! »**

 **Le capitaine de Seirin sembla envisager l'idée, pesant le pour et le contre, avant d'accepter l'offre de Cœur d'acier**

 **Dès lors, le pilier de Seirin avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour improviser un repas digne d'un grand chef destiné au brun.**

 **Le repas en lui-même s'était assez bien passé.**

 **Mais, au moment du dessert, les choses avaient pris une toute nouvelle tournure, quand une vive douleur avait saisi Kiyoshi au genou.**

 **Alarmé par la douleur soudaine du châtain, Hiuga laissa en plan son repas pour se précipiter aux cotés de Cœur d'acier, afin de voir de quoi il retournait.**

 **Bien entendu, lorsqu'il comprit l'état de souffrance de son camarade, Hyuga perdit son calme et s'énerva contre Kiyoshi, lui reprochant d'en avoir trop fait pour lui pendant ce dîner.**

 **En guise de réponse à cette colère, que le brun n'utilisait que pour masquer sa culpabilité et son inquiétude, Kiyoshi répondit que ce n'était pas grave, affichant son plus beau sourire, et que si Hyuga passait une bonne soirée, alors, ça valait largement le coup.**

 **Grognant devant autant de « niaiseries » de la part du châtain, le capitaine de Seirin avait ramené le pilier dans sa chambre et l'avait installé sur le lit.**

 **« On en est déjà là ? Je ne te croyais pas du genre à profiter d'un infirme… » Plaisanta Kiyoshi, tandis que Hyuga relevait la jambe du pantalon que portait le châtain.**

 **« La ferme, crétin et reste comme ça ! Je vais chercher de la glace pour atténuer la douleur. »**

 **Une jolie teinte rosée colorait subtilement les joues du capitaine, contrastant avec le ton qu'il venait d'employer…**

 **Kiyoshi le regarda partir avec une mine rêveuse, puis revint sur terre au retour du brun.**

 **Hyuga de son coté, avait soigneusement évité tout contact visuel avec « cœur d'acier », afin d'éviter que les rougeurs de son visage ne s'amplifient, pendant qu'il appliquait un sac de glace sur le genou du pilier de l'équipe.**

 **« Merci Junpei » lâcha finalement Kiyoshi, pendant que le brun s'affairait à lui masser le genou.**

 **« Ce n'est…Eh une minute ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ! » s'indigna presque Hyugà face à ce soudain élan de familiarité du châtain.**

 **Mais en guise de réponse, Coeur d'acier répliqua d'un ton déçu :**

 **\- Désolé…Je croyais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, je pouvais…**

 **\- Techniquement nous n'avons encore rien fait.**

 **\- Nous…Mais tout à l'heure… Tu as dit que tu…**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je dis : ce n'étaient que des paroles. Pas des actes.**

 **\- Mais ! Et quand tu m'as embrassé ?!**

 **\- Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu dois apprendre à assumer ce que tu ressens. Donc là aussi, ça ne comptait pas comme un acte.**

 **\- Et si…Si je voulais avoir le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom que devrais-je faire ?**

 **\- Tu es un grand garçon. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te mâcher le travail. Si tu ne saisis pas ce que tu dois faire alors…**

 **Hyuga, ayant fini de prodiguer des soins à son camarade, laissa sa phrase en suspens et se redressa, faisant mine de quitter la pièce.**

 **Il fut soudain retenu par Kiyoshi qui, grâce à la poigne qu'il possédait, le fit tomber sur le lit.**

 **« K-Kiyoshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama le brun, totalement déstabilisé, sentant le pilier le piéger dans une étreinte puissante.**

 **Etreinte qu'il se prit bien vite à apprécier.**

 **Et ceci, même si son orgueil lui interdisait de le faire savoir à son camarade.**

 **« Ce que je fais ? Je vais faire en sorte d'avoir le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom », lui répondit le châtain avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son capitaine.**

 **Capitaine qui, plus qu'heureux de cette initiative, répondit au baiser de son camarade sans se faire prier.**

 _ **Puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, les deux adolescents se livrèrent totalement l'un à l'autre.**_

 **(Fin du flash back)**

 **Tentant de ne pas réveiller le brun dénudé à coté de lui, Kiyoshi se redressa et se prépara à quitter le lit où son …Capitaine ? Équipier ? Amant ? Petit ami ? (Il ne savait quel terme utiliser pour le définir à présent), dormait encore.**

 **Du moins, c'est ce que Cœur d'acier s'imagina, jusqu'au moment où là voix encore ensommeillée de Hyuga l'interpella :**

 **\- Teppei…Où tu vas, baka ?**

 **\- Te préparer le petit déjeuner tu n'as pas l'air en état de le faire Junpei.**

 **\- Idiot.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu refuses toujours que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?**

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises : bien sûr que j'accepte que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Après tout, je t'ai bien appelé avec le tien.**

 **\- Sauf que moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Contrairement à toi.**

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Du moins, si c'est toi. Et si on est juste tout les deux.**

 **\- Alors je suppose qu'au club tu vas rester le même…**

 **\- Ça t'ennuie ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment mais…C'est vrai que devoir cacher notre relation est un peu frustrant…Mais je m'habituerai ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, personne ne…**

 **\- Teppei.**

 **Le châtain s'interrompit dans sa tirade devant l'air sérieux de son capitaine prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.**

 **Ne perdant pas un instant, après avoir remis ses lunettes, Hyuga se redressa dans le lit et déclara droit dans les yeux à Cœur d'acier :**

 **\- Kiyoshi, mettons les choses au clair je vais te faire une promesse : si nous gagnons la Winter cup je reconnaîtrai publiquement que nous sortons ensemble.**

 **\- Et si nous perdons ?**

 **Le sourire de Hyuga se fit diabolique. Avec un certain sadisme, il répondit : « C'est simple : si nous perdons, tu devras déclarer ton amour pour moi sur le toit du lycée tout nu, comme tout les membres de l'équipe le feront pour la personne qu'ils aiment… »**

 **Cette fois, le capitaine eut la satisfaction de voir son « amant », (il n'était pas certain de pouvoir qualifier l'ancien général sans couronne ainsi), pâlir légèrement.**

 **Puis, semblant se reprendre, Kiyoshi répondit : « Tu es vraiment diabolique quand tu t'y mets Junpei. Mais au moins, maintenant il est encore moins question que nous perdions la winter cup ! »**

 **À cette déclaration pleine de détermination, Hyuga ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**

 **Finalement, il avait bien fait de faire un détour chez Cœur d'acier hier soir.**


	24. Chap 23 : Curiosity kill the cat

**Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire un détour par le Maggi burger l'aurait conduit à ce genre de situation…**

 **La veille, Kagami s'était réveillé à 8h00. En constatant qu'Himuro était déjà parti, il n'avait fait aucun doute pour le rouge que son « grand frère » avait dû filer pour se réconcilier avec Murasakibara.**

 **Après avoir pour la énième fois, envié son ainé d'être capable d'avouer si facilement ce qu'il ressentait pour son équipier, Kagami avait envoyé un message d'encouragement à son frère et était parti faire quelques paniers sur le terrain de street basket, vu qu'il n'avait pas cours ce jour-là.**

 **Comme souvent lorsqu'il jouait, Kagami oublia provisoirement tout ce qui le tracassait et le faisait souffrir, ainsi que le temps qui s'écoulait.**

 **Il ne reprit pleinement conscience de l'heure qu'il était, que lorsque son téléphone sonna, vers 14 h00.**

 **Espérant toujours que l'appel puisse venir de Kuroko, le tigre s'empressa de décrocher.**

 **Mais pour sa grande déception, ce n'était pas la voix de son ombre au bout de la ligne, mais celle du vétérinaire, lui annonçant que le tigre pouvait passer récupérer N°2.**

 **Revenant chez lui pour y déposer ses affaires de sport, le tigre en profita pour envoyer un autre message à son frère de cœur, avant de prendre la route du vétérinaire.**

 **Arrivé sur place, l'AS de Seirin fut content d'apprendre que le petit canidé n'avait rien de sérieux et que, d'ici quelques semaines, il pourrait gambader comme avant.**

 **Soulagé de cette nouvelle, Kagami récupéra le chiot et acheta même une confortable petite boite de transport pour le ramener à l'appartement.**

 **Mais en chemin, l'estomac du tigre le rappela à l'ordre : il était maintenant 15h30 et il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin à 8h00.**

 **«** _Une pause s'impose._ **» songea alors le tigre. Il sourit légèrement, réalisant qu'il savait exactement ou prendre une « petite » collation.**

 **C'est donc la boite de transport contenant N°2 sous un bras qu'il se dirigea au Maggy burger.**

 **Cependant, arrivé sur place, le géant n'arriva même pas à engloutir 3 burgers.**

 **Chose étrange, vu que son appétit d'ogre lui permettait d'en manger une quinzaine sans être malade en temps normal.**

 **Enfin, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça,si on y réfléchissait : depuis qu'il était au Japon, Kagami avait pris l'habitude de manger là avec Kuroko.**

 **Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour lui faire la morale sur le fait que l'américain mangeait trop, (ce à quoi Kagami répondait toujours que c'étaient les japonais qui ne mangeaient pas assez), l'AS de Seirin en perdait l'appétit.**

 **Après tout, ce n'était pas agréable de manger seul.**

 **Soudain, un jappement de N°2 le ramena sur terre.**

 **Le tigre reporta son attention sur la petite mascotte de son équipe, et croisa son regard.**

 **Le même que Kuroko.**

 **Vaincu, le tigre soupira et sortit « la créature satanique » de sa boite, avant de la placer à coté de lui sur la banquette du fast food.**

 **Bien évidemment, ça ne suffit pas au « démon cosplayé en peluche », qui quitta très vite la banquette, préférant s'asseoir sur les jambes du tigre.**

 **L'instinct de survie du rouge l'aurait poussé à repousser l'animal, mais sa solitude l'incita à accepter sa présence. Il alla même jusqu'à partager des morceaux de ses précieux burgers avec le chiot.**

 **« Quand je pense que ton maitre ne verra jamais mes progrès avec toi… » lâcha le tigre, caressant la petite bête d'un geste machinal, sans même sans rendre compte.**

 **L'animal se blottit alors contre lui, comme pour le réconforter, coupant définitivement court aux idées noires du tigre.**

 **Il devait être heureux pour Kuroko. Heureux qu'il aie trouvé le bonheur.**

 **Même si lui, ça lui faisait un mal de chien.**

 **Il devait tenter d'aller de l'avant. Prendre soin de N°2 et faire en sorte de recoller les morceaux avec Kuroko.**

 **Dans l'espoir de préserver au moins leur amitié.**

 **La grande question était de savoir comment y parvenir**

 **Peut être en faisant des excuses à Akashi ?**

 **Non. Il ne fallait pas déconner quand même !**

 **Ou s'excuser auprès de Kuroko ?**

 **Oui, cela semblait clairement une meilleure idée.**

 **Et puis… Ça lui aurai donné une occasion de revoir son ombre.**

 **Songeant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la meilleure option qu'il lui restait, Kagami régla la note de son repas et partit avec N°2 dans les bras, sans réaliser qu'il avait oublié la cage de transport du chiot.**

 **Il arriva donc à l'angle de la ruelle EST du Maggy burger, quand il entendit un bruit …Comme du verre qu'on aurait brisé.**

 **«** _Surement un ivrogne qui a fait tomber sa bouteille…_ **» songea le tigre, avant de continuer son chemin.**

 **Cependant, il n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin car, au moment où il arrivait à un passage piéton, il sentit N°2 s'agiter dans ses bras comme pour lui échapper…**

 **Craignant de se faire mordre s'il tentait de retenir le chiot contre son gré, Kagami songea à le remettre dans sa boite.**

 **Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait plus…**

 **Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de lâcher un juron que déjà, N°2 lui échappa. Il s'enfuit en boitillant vers là ruelle de l'allé EST, qu'ils avaient dépassée un peu plus tôt.**

 **Craignant que la petite bête ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre, Kagami poursuivit le chiot jusqu'à là bas.**

 **Quand il arriva à l'entrée de la ruelle, la pluie commenca à tomber, drue et glaciale.**

 **Supposant que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose pour N°2 qui sortait tout juste du véto, Kagami s'engagea dans la ruelle, pour y récupérer le chiot, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que le petit animal tentait de réveiller une silhouette inanimée.**

 **Se rapprochant d'avantage, Kagami se saisit du chiot, redoutant que l'individu au sol soit un ivrogne ou un junkie susceptible de blesser le petit animal, quand tout à coup il se figea.**

 **Un corps athlétique, bien que fin et élancé.**

 **Une peau pâle et des cheveux bruns.**

 **Et surtout, l'uniforme de Shutoku qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui gisait devant lui…**

 **Non, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : il s'agissait bien de Takao Kazunari.**

 **Ayant réalisé ce fait, Kagami se pencha vers le brun pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé : son bras avait été profondément entaillé, il perdait beaucoup de sang.**

 **Cette fois, le tigre paniqua et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait pour le faucon : il prit le brun dans ses bras pour ne pas le laisser dans la crasse de la ruelle, et appela Himuro pour qu'il vienne de toute urgence.**

 **Et maintenant, il en était là : Takao avait passé la nuit dans son appartement, dans son lit avec des soins rudimentaires parce que, bizarrement, aucun hôpital proche n'avait accepté de le recevoir.**

 **« Heureusement que S.O.S médecin existe… » songea Kagami avec amertume, regardant l'adolescent dans son lit tout en se demandant pourquoi les hôpitaux avait refusé d'accepter le jeune homme.**

 **« Tu devrais te reposer un peu Taiga, tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux depuis que nous l'avons ramené chez toi. » intervint Himuro, en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur.**

 **Sans quitter le brun qu'il couvait du regard, le tigre répondit d'une voix très sérieuse :**

 **\- Je dois rester avec lui. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- Tu as vu l'entaille sur son bras ? Vu l'angle, ce n'était pas une agression. Il s'est fait ça lui-même.**

 **\- Tu en es certain ? On devrait peut être appeler ses parents dans ce cas…**

 **\- J'ai essayé : j'ai appelé et je suis tombé sur un homme qui m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de fils répondant au prénom de Kazunari.**

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas trompé de contact ?**

 **\- Non : c'est le même homme qui m'a répondu sur le numéro « maison » et « papa »**

 **\- Donc il a un problème avec son père. Tu as pu joindre sa mère ?**

 **\- Elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant, de ne plus la rappeler et encore moins de prononcer le prénom Kazunari devant elle.**

 **\- Aïe…Je comprends que le pauvre aie eu des idées noires si ses parents ont décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas…Il n'a personne d'autre ?**

 **\- Niveau famille, je ne sais pas. Et de toute façon, je crois que seuls ses parents et lui parlent notre langue les autres membres sont coréens, de ce qu'il m'avait dit une fois…**

 **\- Alors tu le connais bien ?**

 **\- Il participe à la Winter Cup. Il fait partie du club de basket de Shutoku…**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas appeler les membres de son équipe ?**

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un membre de son équipe enregistré dans ses contacts.**

 **\- Et alors ? Appelle-le, un de ses amis c'est mieux que rien !**

 **\- C'est inutile : je connais cette personne, il ne viendra pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il fait partie de la génération des miracles et que c'est un égoïste avec un cœur de glace.**

 **\- Peut être. Mais il doit être important pour lui si notre blessé n'a mis que lui dans ses contacts de basket. Tu devrais l'appeler.**

 **\- Ok…Ok… Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions Tatsuya : à part Kuroko, tous les membres de la génération des miracles sont des enfoirés de gosses pourris gâtés qui ne pensent qu'à leur gueule.**

 **À ce stade de la discussion, Himuro voulut protester et dire qu'Atsushi, bien que lui aussi appartenant à la GM, n'était pas du tout comme ça mais il se ravisa quand il se souvint des derniers événements qui avaient précédés le départ du violet.**

 **Se faisant donc violence, Kagami attrapa le téléphone de Takao et appuya sur le contact «** ** _Shin chan_** **»**

 **La sonnerie retentit 2 fois, avant qu'une messagerie automatique ne se déclenche et annonce : «** **Bonjour. Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. Merci de raccrocher.** **»**

 **Le rouge tenta deux ou trois fois de plus, avec toujours le même résultat, avant de se retourner vers Himuro et d'affirmer d'un haussement d'épaule :**

 **-Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je te disais : pour exploiter Takao, il est toujours là, mais bizarrement, quand c'est Takao qui aurait besoin de soutien là, il y a plus personne. Il a même changé de numéro pour pas que Takao puisse l'appeler. Quel bâtard !**

 **\- Tu tires peut-être des conclusions hâtives Taiga…**

 **\- Pas au sujet de Midorima. Il ne pense qu'à lui…**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit que va-t-on faire pour Takao ? Quand il va se réveiller ici…**

 **« Je lui demanderai des explications. Après, on avisera. Mon appart est assez grand pour accueillir deux équipes de basket au complet. Loger quelqu'un comme Takao le temps qu'il récupère ne sera pas un problème.» répondit le tigre avant de se redresser du siège où il veillait le faucon.**

 **« Tu vas enfin te reposer ? » lui demanda Himuro. Il s'inquiétait de la santé de son frère de cœur et était soulagé à l'idée qu'il puisse se montrer raisonnable.**

 **Mais cette douce illusion se brisa bien vite, quand l'AS de Seirin lui répondit sans se retourner : « Je vais voir si son sac et ses vêtements que j'ai mis à étendre, sont secs. Depuis hier soir, ça devrait être le cas, mais bon… »**

 **Avec ça, le rouge se dirigea vers la salle de bain.**

 **Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il tata l'ensemble des vêtements : apparemment tout était sec.**

 **Puis il alla vérifier l'état du sac : lui, était encore un peu humide.**

 **Alors qu'il allait placer le sac ailleurs pour qu'il sèche mieux, Kagami fit accidentellement tomber quelque chose…**

 **Se baissant pour ramasser l'objet, le tigre constata qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe, gondolée par l'humidité.**

 **« Merde ! J'espère que le contenu n'a pas eu le temps d'être abimé par la flotte… » pesta le rouge avant d'ouvrir la lettre qui pesait anormalement lourd…**

 **Comme si elle contenait un objet…**

 **Le tigre n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en ouvrant la lettre.**

 **Il voulait seulement s'assurer que le contenu était intact.**

 **Cependant, il existe une expression qui dit « the curiosity kill the cat ».**

 **Et cette expression ne parut jamais aussi vraie que lorsque Kagami découvrit le contenu de la lettre…**


	25. Chap 24 : violation de vie privée?

**Riko Aida.**

 **La "tyrannique" jeune fille était la coach de Seirin.**

 **Et, bien que ses méthodes d'entraînement auraient fait implorer Satan lui même, la jeune lycéenne tenait énormément aux membres de sa team.**

 **Alors quand elle avait constaté la veille, le comportement étrange de Kagami à cause (selon son "intuition féminine") de l'absence de Kuroko, elle s'était sentie obligée d'intervenir pour que le duo d'ombre & lumière puisse mettre les choses au clair, au calme.**

 **"** _En espérant que Bakagami n'a pas fait empirer les choses..._ " **soupira t-elle en attrapant une biscotte beurrée qu'elle entama, sans vraiment y faire attention ; cherchant déjà quel entraînement de la mort elle allait donner à ses victimes.**

 **Soudain, l'attention de la lycéenne fut attirée par des coups donnés à sa porte.**

 **Se couvrant un peu plus que la simple chemise de nuit dont elle était encore vêtue, elle alla ouvrir.**

 **"Mademoiselle Aida?" demanda un homme qui semblait être un postier ou un livreur.**

 **"C'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous? " Demanda-t-elle méfiante : elle n'avait passé aucune commande nécessitant un livreur dernièrement.**

 **La famille Aida étant connue pour être particulièrement sadique dans le voisinage, le livreur se dépêcha de s'expliquer :**

 **\- Un garçon m'a dit de vous donner ça, mademoiselle !**

 **\- Un garçon? Qui ça?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, il avait des drôles de cheveux bleu clair, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens...Pitié, ne dites pas à votre père que je vous ai vue dans cette tenue ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!**

 **Ricko soupira face à cette remarque : elle aimait bien son père (même si la plupart du temps elle montrait clairement l'inverse), mais franchement, il fallait qu'il arrête de la couver; sérieusement ! Comment allait-elle se trouver un petit copain si son père collait un glock sur la tempe de chaque garçon amical avec elle?!**

 **Retournant son attention sur le livreur, la jeune coach de Seirin réalisa qu'il était parti sans demander son reste après avoir déposé sa livraison : un carton de taille moyenne sur lequel était accrochée une lettre intitulée "pour Riko".**

 **La jeune femme ne chercha pas plus loin et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en découvrir son contenu.**

 **Contenu qu'elle jugea plus qu'alarmant.**

 **En effet, la missive, bien que très brève, n'augurait rien de bon : " Coach, je vous rends ça. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Prenez soin de vous. Kuroko."**

 **Soudain prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment, la lycéenne s'empressa d'ouvrir le carton d'où elle tira avec effroi une tenue de basket aux couleurs de Seirin, floquée du N•11...**

 **Bouleversée, Riko renversa le carton, ce qui lui permit au passage de découvrir une autre lettre du joueur fantôme.**

 **Une lettre adressée à toute l'équipe.**

 **Faisant de son mieux pour garder son sang froid, la demoiselle aux cheveux châtains parcourut de long en large le message tapé à l'ordinateur.**

 **A la fin de sa lecture, la jolie coach pleurait et avait presque envie de vomir suite au choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.**

 **Pourtant, son premier réflexe, en dépit de tout ça, fut d'appeler le capitaine de l'équipe.**

 **Après tout, Hyugà devait savoir dans quelle situation périlleuse l'équipe de Seirin se trouvait à partir de maintenant pour la winter cup...**

 **Elle se jeta donc sur son téléphone et pressa le contact « Junpei ».**

 **La sonnerie retentit 2 fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.**

 **Mais, à sa grande surprise, la voix qui répondit n'était en rien celle du capitaine de Seirin (bien qu'elle ne lui fut pas inconnue pour autant...) :**

 **\- Allo?**

 **\- Teppei?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Hyuga?**

 **\- Je ...Je l'ai rencontré ce matin en allant au combini et comme il portait des sacs, j'ai répondu à sa place. Mais dis-moi Riko...Ta voix est bizarre...Tu as pleuré?!**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Riko, répond moi! Que se passe-t-il?!**

 **\- Teppei ...c'est...**

 **"Kiyoshi, passe-moi le téléphone baka!" grogna la voix de Hyuga en fond sonore.**

 **Un instant plus tard, le capitaine de Seirin reprit le téléphone et demanda d'une voix moins contrarié qu'à l'accoutumée :**

 **\- Je t'écoute Riko. Quel est le problème?**

 **\- Kuroko.**

 **_Au nom du joueur fantôme le capitaine se figea, avant de reprendre contenance_**

 **\- Kuroko tu dis? Pourquoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

 **-Si on veut...**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Il m'a laissé un colis. Et une lettre, destinée à l'équipe...Je ...Hyuga, il faut réunir les autres pour leur annoncer ...**

 **-Leur annoncer quoi?**

 **\- Que Kuroko a quitté l'équipe.**

 **Cette dernière annonce faite, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hyuga pour entendre la coach sangloter.**

 **Cela perturba beaucoup le brun : Riko était une jeune fille forte, au caractère bien trempé.**

 **Alors, l'entendre pleurer comme une petite fille donnait envie au capitaine de retrouver le joueur fantôme, juste pour lui faire passer l'envie de mettre Riko dans cet état.**

 **Contenant donc son envie de se la jouer Ghosthuster vis à vis de Kuroko pour lui faire payer d'avoir fait pleurer Riko, le brun tenta de calmer la lycéenne par téléphone.**

 **Bien sur, ça ne marcha qu'à moitié, mais, au moins, les paroles du capitaine semblèrent stopper ses sanglots ...**

 **Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Hyuga se retourna vers Kiyoshi qui l'interrogeait du regard (assis sur le lit) et lui dit d'une voix froide :**

 **\- Rhabille-toi, Teppei. On y va.**

 **\- Où ça?**

 **\- Retrouver l'équipe. On doit les préparer psychologiquement. En particulier Kagami.**

 **\- Pourquoi lui en particulier?**

 **À ce stade de la discussion, Hyuga baissa la tête, tout en serrant les poings, avant d'annoncer : "Parce que le duo d'ombre & lumière de Seirin n'existe plus. "**

 **Entendant ça, le fondateur de l'équipe devint livide : Kuroko était non seulement une des pièces maitresses de leur équipe, mais surtout, il semblait être la seule personne capable de calmer Bakagami quand il s'emportait.**

 **Donc en effet si le petit bleu était parti, cela allait sûrement être un énorme choc pour leur AS…**

 **Kagami aurait difficilement pu être plus choqué.**

 **La lettre qu'il venait de découvrir accidentellement, adressée à Takao, laissait le tigre complètement sans voix.**

 **Il la lut une nouvelle fois :**

 **« Takao.**

 **Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé la force de te révéler mes sentiments. Et peut être qu'avec la grâce de du destin, tu y as répondu de façon positive.**

 **Si ce n'est pas le cas, le fait que je t'ai remis cette lettre prouve qu'au moins, malgré ce que j'éprouve pour toi, tu continues à me tolérer en tant que partenaire de basket et camarade de classe.**

 **Cependant, même si n'importe laquelle de ces deux théories me remplit de joie, je dois te demander d'oublier ce que j'ai pu te dire ou ce que nous avons pu faire tous les deux avant cette lettre.**

 **Tout ce que tu dois retenir à présent c'est que, même si je ne pourrai rien effacer de ma mémoire, il faut que toi, tu m'oublies.**

 **Passe à autre chose, trouve-toi quelqu'un qui te méritera vraiment.**

 **Tu es le seul individu en qui j'ai réussi à avoir confiance jusqu'ici et je ne doute pas qu'avec toi, Shutoku pourra remporter la victoire lors de la Winter Cup.**

 **PS : Je crois me souvenir que tu as dis un jour vouloir que je reconnaisse ta valeur. Et bien sache que, même si je ne l'ai jamais montré, ça a toujours été le cas. C'est pourquoi je joins à cette lettre, cette bague. Elle est le symbole de l'estime que je te porte mais pas uniquement…C'est sûrement égoïste mais comme que je ne te reverrais plus, je voulais qu'une partie de moi reste avec toi. Cette bague remplira ce rôle.**

 **Adieu Takao.**

 **Je te demande une dernière fois de m'oublier.**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **. »**

 **Après la relecture de cette lettre, Kagami eut l'impression que son cerveau avait disjoncté : Midorima n'était pas du genre à écrire une déclaration d'amour.**

 **Ni une déclaration tout court d'ailleurs.**

 **Et encore moins à Takao. Ça, l'AS de Seirin en était certain.**

 **Pourtant les faits étaient là : cette missive était signée de la main de Midorima et le ton sérieux de la lettre ne laissait pas une minute de doute sur son authenticité.**

 **«** _Ainsi donc, Midorima est amoureux de Takao ? C'est difficile à croire …D'un autre côté, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. En revanche, je me demande pourquoi il dit qu'il risque de ne plus revoir Takao ? Ils sont dans le même lycée, la même classe et la même team de basket, alors…_ **» Commença à réfléchir le tigre de Seirin.**

 **Une voix coupa court à ses réflexions…**

 **« Taiga ? »**

 **Relevant les yeux de la lettre, Kagami tomba sans surprise sur Himuro :**

 **\- Tatsuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais surveiller Takao…**

 **\- Tu mettais beaucoup de temps, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. C'est quoi cette feuille ?**

 **\- Une lettre adressée à Takao par son…Équipier…**

 **\- Tu as lu cette lettre ?! Taiga ! C'est de la violation de la vie privée !**

 **\- Ce n'était pas le but, ok ? Je voulais juste vérifier l'état de la l…**

 **\- Une minute Taiga ! C'est quoi dans ta main droite ?**

 **« Ah, tu parles de ça ? » répondit le plus jeune, un peu gêné, en révélant au brun un anneau serti d'une magnifique émeraude.**

 **Devant l'objet, Himuro devint soudain livide : il avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu dans cette scène.**

 **Inquiet pour l'air profondément perturbé de son ainé, Kagami voulut interroger son frère mais, à sa grande surprise, le brun le prit de vitesse et lui demanda avec empressement :**

 **\- Taiga ! Qui a écrit cette lettre pour Takao ?!**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit Tatsuya : c'est le partenaire de Takao.**

 **\- De qui s'agit-il ? Que dit-il dans sa lettre ?**

 **\- Hein ? C'est quoi ces questions ? N'est-ce pas toi qui vient à l'instant de me reprocher de faire de la violation de vie privée en lisant cette lettre ? Et maintenant tu voudrais que je te dise ce qu'elle contient ?!**

 **\- Oui. Alors maintenant réponds à mes questions.**

 **\- Te…Non ! Pas question Tatsuya ! Takao…Il … Il devrait être le seul à lire ça. Ça ne te concerne pas !**

 **\- Si, justement, ça me concerne Taiga ! Je dois inspecter cette lettre, alors donne la moi !**

 **\- Mais bordel ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Lâche l'affaire !**

 **\- Pas avant d'avoir des réponses ! Et je les obtiendrai, que tu le veuilles ou non !**

 **Sur ces mots, le brun bouscula son cadet, lui arrachant la déclaration de Midorima des mains.**

 **Et il la lut.**

 **Quand il eu finit l'inspection de son contenu, il rendit la lettre à Kagami qui le regardait d'un air contrarié.**

 **Puis, le « joueur cyclope » de Yosen demanda d'une voix presque quasi aussi neutre que Kuroko :**

 **\- Taiga, qui est ce Midorima ?**

 **\- Le Shooting Guard de Shutoku. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je vois…Peux-tu me montrer la bague ?**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?**

 **\- Taiga…**

 **« Bien, bien, ok…Mais tu me la rends ensuite, que je puisse la remettre à Takao. » grogna le tigre à l'adresse de son frère de cœur, en lui tendant le petit bijou.**

 **Himuro ne prêta même pas attention aux paroles de son cadet et s'appropria le petit anneau afin de l'examiner.**

 **Quand il eut fini, il releva son regard de l'objet pour le poser sur Kagami et lui demander avec beaucoup de sérieux :**

 **\- Kagami, est-ce que ce Midorima a fait partie de la génération des miracles ?**

 **\- Oui. Même si maintenant, il est membre de l'équipe de Shutoku.**

 **\- Alors ce n'était pas un cas isolé…**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- T'occupe…J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Kagami aurais-tu, à tout hasard, un moyen de contacter d'autres membres de la génération des miracles ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Le seul membre de cette équipe avec qui j'avais des contacts, c'était Kuroko !**

 **« C'était ? Pourquoi en parler au passé ? » demanda Himuro, tiquant sur le temps (et le ton) employés par son frère de cœur.**

 **Cependant, avant même que le tigre ait eu le temps de répondre, le téléphone fixe résonna dans l'appartement.**

 **« Vas-y, tu m'expliqueras tout ça après. » déclara le joueur cyclope au tigre pour lui laisser un peu de temps.**

 **Leur laisser le temps à tous les deux.**

 **Car, même si ce n'était pas une certitude absolue, Himuro commençait à penser que le départ d'Atsushi et de ce Midorima avait sûrement un lien.**

 **Et, à la façon dont les deux garçons avaient quitté leur partenaire respectif, le brun de Yosen en venait à supposer que le seul lien existant entre les deux garçons, était qu'ils faisaient partie de là Génération des Miracles par le passé.**

 **Ce qui signifiait, en toute logique, que les autres membres allaient aussi disparaître ou avait déjà disparu.**

 **Et par conséquent, Kuroko aussi.**

 ** _«_** _Si j'ai vu juste… Comment vais-je l'annoncer à Taiga ?_ _ **»**_ **se demanda t-il mal à l'aise. Il fixait la bague de Midorima comme si elle contenait toutes les réponses à ses questions.**

 **Et surtout, à la plus importante actuellement pour Himuro : comment retrouver les GM disparus ?**

 **«** _Comment te retrouver Atsushi ?_ **»**

 **À cette interrogation muette, le joueur cyclope de Yosen sentit un nœud inconfortable se former dans son ventre et une envie de pleurer l'envahir.**

 **Mais il refoula ses larmes : il devait se montrer fort.**

 **Car lui, avait déjà vécu le choc de découvrir la disparition du garçon qu'il aimait.**

 **Contrairement à Taiga qui, selon Himuro n'allait pas tarder à en faire la douloureuse expérience.**

 **Cependant, il était loin de se douter que le coup de téléphone reçu par le tigre allait accélérer la découverte de cette horrible nouvelle.**


	26. Chap 25 : les adieux d'un pretentieux

**La nouvelle qu'il était censé annoncer l'avait travaillée toute la nuit précédente.**

 **Mais plus que la nouvelle elle-même, c'étaient ses propres agissements qui l'avaient empêché de fermer l'œil la nuit passée.**

 **En effet, comment, en étant capitaine de son équipe, avait-il pu laisser Aomine, leur AS, partir ?**

 _ **La réponse était pourtant simple en apparence : parce que Aomine**_ _ **voulait**_ _ **partir.**_

 **Mais Imayoshi n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la véracité des propos du métis, quand celui-ci avait décrété qu'il voulait partir.**

 _ **Et, à plus forte raison, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré l'ancien capitaine de son AS.**_

 **«** _C'est évident qu'il ne pouvait pas vouloir partir avec ce type de lui-même…Quel idiot j'ai été_ **… » s'énervait-il intérieurement, tout en fixant la lettre que lui avait donné l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu marine.**

 **« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je lui ai promis de délivrer cette lettre » déclara-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir résigné.**

 **Il se dirigea donc vers le gymnase de leur club de basket où il tomba sur ses coéquipiers déjà en train de s'échauffer tout en discutant.**

 **« Ce paresseux d'Aomine est toujours pas là ?! » demanda l'un des joueurs**

 **« N…Non…Je suis désolé…Pardon, excusez moi »**

 **« Sakurai ! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser pour les choses dont tu n'es pas responsable ! » répliqua Wakamatsu.**

 _ **Ce qui évidemment ne poussa le petit châtain qu'à s'excuser de plus belle…**_

 **Alors que le plus petit des membres de Too proférait ses éternelles excuses à n'en plus finir envers un Wakamatsu à bout de nerf, Imayoshi décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que le plus petit passe l'arme à gauche sous le coup du stress (ou que Wakamatsu commette un homicide ?).**

 **S'approchant du petit groupe, le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son kohai, histoire de signaler sa présence. Faisant sursauter le plus petit au passage qui se mit à paniquer :**

 **\- Capitaine ! Désolé je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver et…**

 **\- Du calme Sakurai, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Sais-tu où est Momoi ?**

 **\- Elle a dit qu'elle tentait de joindre Aomine san pour lui dire de venir s'entraîner. Elle doit être dans les vestiaires pour téléphoner à mon avis…**

 **\- Je vois…Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- D-de rien senpai.**

 **Alors qu'Imayoshi s'éloignait vers les vestiaires, Wakamatsu l'arrêta et lui demanda d'un ton concerné :**

 **\- Il y a un problème senpai ?**

 **\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça et va plutôt t'échauffer.**

 **\- Mais Aomine n'est même pas encore arrivé !**

 **\- Tu contestes les instructions de ton capitaine ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr !**

 **\- Alors file, je dois parler avec Satsuki.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras…Si tu changes d'avis…**

 **\- Je sais. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser…**

 **Le blond finit par obéir à l'injonction de son capitaine et retourner avec les autres, tandis qu'Imayoshi faisait les dernier pas qui le séparaient des vestiaires.**

 **Une fois arrivé, le capitaine de Too frappa pour s'annoncer avant de demander : « Momoi, tu es visible ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »**

 **L'instant suivant, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur la manager aux cheveux roses :**

 **\- De quoi s'agit -il capitaine ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on en parle dans le vestiaire tant qu'il n'y a personne. Au fait que faisais-tu ici ?**

 **\- Je cherchais un des stupides magasines d'Aomine pour le menacer de brûler sa collection de magasines érotiques s'il ne rappliquait pas fissa à l'entraînement !**

 **\- Je vois…**

 **\- Et donc ? Que voulais-tu me remettre ?**

 **\- Ceci…**

 _ **Joignant le geste à la parole, Imayoshi sortit de son sac la lettre destinée à l'ex-manager de la génération des miracles.**_

 _ **«**_ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une déclaration d'amour ? De ta part ?** _ **»**_ **demanda la rose sur le ton de la plaisanterie.**

 **« Pas vraiment… Ça vient d'Aomine » répondit simplement son capitaine, restant le plus neutre possible.**

 **Cette absence de sarcasme de la part du stratège de Too alerta suffisamment la jeune femme pour qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la lettre.**

 **Des qu'elle en lut les premières lignes, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle s'emporta aussitôt, déclarant que « ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! » et que « cette lettre avait plus qu'intérêt à être une mauvaise blague ! ».**

 **Sur ces « bonnes paroles », ainsi que quelques malédictions sûrement lancées à l'encontre d'Aomine, la rose attrapa son portable et composa le numéro du métis (qu'elle connaissait par cœur).**

 _ **Comme Imayoshi s'en doutait, elle ne tomba que sur une messagerie électronique.**_

 **Au bout de dix appels consécutifs sans réponse, une lueur machiavélique (** _ **qui n'avait rien à envier à celle qui animait le regard d'Imayoshi dans ses meilleurs jours**_ **) s'alluma dans les yeux de l'adolescente qui composa un nouveau numéro…**

 _« Puisque tu veux jouer à ça Daiki…On va bien voir si tu peux LUI échapper… »_ r **umina-t-elle en appuyant sur le contact d'un des G.M avec lequel elle n'était plus familière.**

 **Après deux sonneries, son nouveau contact décrocha :**

 **\- Allo, Akashi kun.**

 **\- Bonjour Satsuki. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **\- Aomine a planté l'équipe et il est impossible à joindre !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et en quoi ça me concerne ?**

 **\- Dans sa lettre, il me dit qu'il change de lycée et qu'il va s'installer en Angleterre ! Tu es sûrement au courant de quelque chose non ?!**

 **\- Oui en effet, il m'avait prévenu de son déménagement…C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'en tant qu'amie la plus proche, tu serais la première personne à qui il en aurait parlé.**

 **\- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas ! Donc, si tu pouvais trouver le moyen de le contacter et de lui dire que je vais bruler l'intégralité de sa collection de porno s'il ne me rappelle pas pour me donner des explications, ça m'arrangerait.**

 **\- Je n'y manquerais pas Satsuki. Ne t'en fais pas, je tâcherai de joindre Daiki sous peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, il paiera pour t'avoir encore causé du souci.**

 **\- Merci Akashi.**

 **\- De rien, c'est normal. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses importantes à gérer.**

 _ **Sur ces mots, l'interlocuteur de la rose raccrocha.**_

 **Une fois la communication rompue, la manager se retourna vers Imayoshi :**

 **\- C'est réglé, j'ai contacté mon ancien capitaine il va retrouver Aomine et le rappeler à l'ordre. Il sera de retour avant même que les autres ne réalisent son absence si Akashi lui ordonne.**

 **\- Akashi ?**

 **\- C'était notre capitaine quand Aomine et moi étions des membres de la génération des miracles.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Un problème, capitaine ?**

 **\- Non…Tu devrais aller rejoindre l'équipe pendant que je me mets en tenue. À moins que tu ne veuilles rester pour regarder ?**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu m'as prise pour la version féminine de Daiki ou quoi ?!**

 **Un sourire fugace apparut sur les lèvres du cynique capitaine de Too, provoquant l'agacement de la rose qui sortit en claquant la porte.**

 **Une fois seul, le capitaine de l'équipe soupira et essaya de mettre les choses à plat : apparemment, Momoi semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en Akashi. Ce même Akashi qui, d'après ce qu'Imayoshi avait vu, était responsable du départ d'Aomine.**

 **Bien sûr, le capitaine de Too n'était pas assez stupide ni impulsif pour révéler le peu qu'il savait à Momoi et accuser Akashi de tout sans preuve tangible.**

 _ **Il devrait s'armer de patience pour trouver des éléments capables d'incriminer le rouge, sans quoi Momoi ne le croirait pas.**_

 **En revanche, s'il voulait en savoir plus, Imayoshi se devait de découvrir ce qu'Aomine avait bien pu révéler à la rose.**

 _ **C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait évacuer l'adolescente des vestiaires.**_

 **Il avait donc poussé la jolie manager à partir en sachant que, perturbée comme elle devait l'être, une simple petite plaisanterie suffirait pour qu'elle en oublie la missive du métis.**

 _ **Et comme souvent, il avait parfaitement évalué la situation.**_

 **D'un geste précautionneux, et sans une once de remord à l'idée de violer la confidentialité de la lettre, le capitaine de Too commença à en découvrir le contenu :**

 **« Y** _ **o Satsu.**_

 _ **Écoute, je suis pas à l'aise avec les lettres et tout ça, mais je me voyais mal t'annoncer les choses par texto et impossible de t'en parler en face alors voilà : je quitte l'équipe.**_

 _ **J'ai toujours eu envie de faire carrière dans les forces de police si je ne passais pas professionnel au basket et j'ai découvert un lycée a l'étranger qui peut me garantir l'entrée a l'école de police si je valide mon année.**_

 _ **Je continuerais peut être le basket mais juste en loisir.**_

 _ **De toute façon, personne ne représente un réel chalenge pour moi dans ce sport, alors autant me concentrer sur un domaine dans lequel je n'ai pas encore prouvé que j'étais le meilleur non ?**_

 _ **Donc, pour résumer, je pars m'installer à Londres.**_

 _ **Je te souhaite de bien profiter de la Winter Cup avec les autres et te demande de tout faire pour que l'équipe éclate celle de Seirin, histoire de remettre Baka-gami à sa place.**_

 _ **PS**_ __ _ **: Il y a une bague dans l'enveloppe. J'ai longtemps hésité entre te la donner à toi ou à ce démon aux quatre yeux d'Imayoshi, mais c'est vraiment trop bizarre de donner un objet si symbolique à un mec…**_

 _ **Du coup, garde-la. Après tout, c'était ton idée à la base, le coup des bagues pour le partenaire idéal. Et vu que je peux pas me l'offrir à moi-même, tu peux l'avoir.**_

 _ **Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance pour la Winter Cup car je sais qu'avec un mec calculateur comme Imayoshi et une manager comme toi les tocards des autres lycées n'ont aucune chance.**_

 _ **Ps 2 : Méfie toi, ces derniers temps, Wakamatsu se cherche une copine, alors si il devient trop collant, pense à prendre une lacrimo dans ton sac.**_

 _ **Prends soin de toi, ok ?**_

 _ **Aomine Daiki »**_

 **Quand il eut finit de lire le message, Imayoshi soupira : cette lettre était incontestablement le style d'Aomine.**

 **«** _Maladroit et imbus de toi-même jusqu'au bout hein ? Comme si tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire à notre manager que tu l'aimes au lieu de frimer…Tu vas encore blesser une personne amoureuse de toi Aho-mine…_ **» songea le capitaine.**

 **Il remit la lettre à sa place exacte sans même un regard sur la petite bague dorée sertie d'un saphir qui aurait pu lui être destinée.**


	27. Chapter 26 : rainy tears

**« Bon sang, Kuroko...n'a t'il pas pensé un instant aux gens qui l'aiment?! » tempêta Hyuga tandis qu'il se rendait au gymnase de Seirin. La voix de son "petit ami" lui parvint :**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas le juger tout de suite Hyuga. Après tout, on ignore encore le pourquoi de cette décision. Attendons d'en savoir plus avant de...**

 **\- " Avant de..." quoi Kiyoshi?! Il a fait pleurer Rickô ! Il nous plante là, à quelques mois de la Winter Cup et tu dis que je devrais...**

 **\- Je suis aussi retourné que toi Hyuga, mais en tant que 3èmes années, nous nous devons de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pour donner l'exemple aux autres...Pense un peu à ce que va ressentir Kagami quand il saura...**

 **« Quand je saurai quoi ? »**

 _ **Les deux seniors de l'équipe se retournèrent et découvrirent leur « AS »**_

 **"Kagami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et depuis quand?" demandèrent à l'unisson les deux senpai au tigre qui répondit en toute franchise :**

 **\- Rickô m'a appelé. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien...Elle m'a demandé de venir au gymnase. C'est la même chose pour vous?**

 **\- Oui...Elle a quelque chose à dire à toute l'équipe.**

 **\- Et vous savez de quoi il s'agit?**

 **-...**

 **\- Hyuga?**

 **-...**

 **\- Kiyoshi senpai? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?**

 **« Tu le sauras en temps voulu...Suis-nous Kagami » coupa le capitaine de l'équipe afin d'éviter à Cœur d'acier d'avoir à répondre.**

 **Devinant qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus de ses senpai, le Tigre les suivit vers l'intérieur du gymnase.**

 **Une fois sur les lieux, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges constata que toute la team était là : joueurs majeurs où remplaçants.**

 **Oui, ils étaient tous là.**

 _ **Tous.**_

 **Sauf Kuroko.**

 **Ce dernier fait intrigua Kagami.**

 **Cependant, avant que le Tigre ne puisse poser la moindre question, Hyuga le dépassa et alla se placer aux cotés de Rickô. Il ordonna à toute l'équipe de faire silence avant de déclarer : « Merci à tous d'être venus ce que Rickô a à nous annoncer est très important. »**

 _ **Tous les**_ _ **membres de l'équipe restèrent silencieux devant le ton sérieux employé par leur capitaine, attendant la suite avec une certaine appréhension.**_

 **Puis Hyuga se tourna vers Rickô en lui demandant : « Tu veux que je lise la lettre? »**

 **À la surprise de tous, leur impitoyable coach détourna le regard en opinant du chef.**

 **Le reste de la team la vit alors tendre à Hyuga une lettre que le capitaine commença à lire, les mains crispées sur le papier...**

 **(** **Contenu de la lettre** **)**

 **"Capitaine, coach, vous tous.**

 **Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que j'ai enfin pris la décision de retourner là où est ma vraie place, dans ma vraie équipe, avec des amis qui me ressemblent.**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, je rejoins les GM.**

 **D'un certain côté, c'est mieux ainsi : comme nous n'avions pas le même niveau, j'étais constamment obligé de brider mes réelles capacités et cela affaiblissait l'équipe.**

 **Donc au final, mon départ est un bien pour Seirin et moi même : je pourrais enfin jouer avec mon plein potentiel et vous, vous pourrez continuer d'évoluer normalement.**

 **Dans l'intérêt de tous, adieu.**

 **Le sixième joueur fantôme."**

 **C'est ainsi que le capitaine acheva la lecture de la lettre.**

 **Un silence de plomb s'installa avant que la voix furieuse de Kagami ne s'élève dans l'assemblée:**

 **\- Hyuga, coach! C'est quoi ces conneries?! Une mauvaise blague?**

 **\- Navré Kagami, mais c'est la vérité : Kuroko a fait porter cette lettre à Rickô ce matin et lui a rendu le maillot de l'équipe...**

 **\- Je...Je ne vous crois pas! Kuroko aimait cette équipe! Il ne serait jamais allé rejoindre les GM!**

 **\- Kagami ...Écoute, je sais que la vérité doit être dure à entendre pour toi mais...**

 **\- Mais rien! Je suis certain que cette lettre est un tissu de mensonges et je vais vous le prouver!**

 **Pour appuyer ses dires, le tigre composa le numéro de Kuroko sur son téléphone.**

 **Après 30 minutes où l'appareil sonna dans le vide, Hyuga interrompit son AS pour tenter de le raisonner :**

 **\- Kagami...Kuroko est ...**

 **\- Taisez-vous! Je suis certain qu'il ...**

 **\- Il est parti Kagami...**

 **« La ferme! » s'emporta le tigre qui, pris de rage (et de désespoir) envoya son poing en pleine figure de son capitaine qui se retrouva au sol sous la force du coup.**

 **Évidement, si toute l'équipe fut prompte à entourer Hyuga, ce fut Kiyoshi qui fut le premier à s'assurer de l'état du brun.**

 **De son côté, Kagami dévisageait son capitaine puis son propre poing tour à tour, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre son acte.**

 **Quand enfin son cerveau lui permit d'analyser ce qu'il avait fait, la culpabilité le gagna et il se sauva du gymnase en toute hâte.**

 **Quand il s'arrêta de courir, il constata que ses pas l'avaient conduit le plus naturellement du monde, chez son ombre.**

 _ **Sans hésiter (contrairement à sa dernière visite) le Tigre de Seirin frappa à la porte.**_

 **Il frappa sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne daigne enfin lui ouvrir.**

 **« C'est pas trop tôt, Kuro... » commença le tigre. Il constata que la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir était une petite fille de 7 ans environ...**

 **Avant que le rouge ne puisse poser la moindre question, une femme apparut à son tour en réprimandant en douceur la fillette :**

 **\- Hisumi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir aux étrangers.**

 **\- Mais maman, le monsieur tapait fort… J'ai cru que la maison allait se casser...**

 **\- Toi, c'est la dernière fois que je te lis les 3 petits cochons...Allez, retourne dans ta chambre, je vais parler à ce monsieur.**

 **\- Oui maman.**

 **La petite fille partit en trottinant, tandis que sa mère se retournait vers le Tigre pour lui demander :**

 **\- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme?**

 **\- Quelle importance? Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites chez Kuroko!**

 **\- Kuroko? Ah, tu parles de l'un des deux garçons qui vivait ici? Celui avec les yeux bleus?**

 **\- Oui! Où est-il?!**

 **\- Lui et son colocataire ont trouvé un nouvel endroit où habiter et comme mon ex mari a travaillé pour le père du garçon aux cheveux rouges, ce garçon m'a proposé de racheter la maison du garçon aux cheveux bleus.**

 **\- C'est...**

 **-Maintenant dis-moi, ne t'appellerais-tu pas Kagami?**

 **\- Oui...Une minute! Comment vous le savez?!**

 **\- C'est le garçon aux cheveux bleus...**

 **\- Kuroko?!**

 **\- Oui c'est ça. Avant de quitter cette maison, il m'a dit qu'il était possible qu'un garçon répondant au nom de Kagami Taiga vienne ici et il m'a dit de lui remettre ça...**

 **Sur ces mots, la mère de famille tendit une petite enveloppe bleue à l'AS de Seirin.**

 **Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit la lettre qu'il commença à lire.**

 **(** **Contenu de la lettre** **)**

 **« Kagami kun,**

 **Tout d'abord je voulais te demander pardon pour tous ces mensonges l'autre fois.**

 **La vérité c'est que je ne pouvais pas te dire quels étaient mes problèmes sans te mettre en danger.**

 **Akashi est dangereux, je devais vous séparer.**

 **C'est pourquoi je t'ai dit toutes ces horreurs...**

 **Mais maintenant que je suis loin d'ici, ta sécurité et celle de notre équipe est garantie.**

 **Ne leur dis rien s'il te plaît, Kagami kun : la haine qu'ils éprouveront envers moi pour vous avoir laissés les tirera vers le haut pour la Winter Cup, alors que connaitre la vérité les démotiverait.**

 **Tu es donc le seul à qui je pouvais le dire Kagami kun : j'ai aimé l'équipe de Seirin de toute mon âme. Comme si, en elle, j'avais trouvé une famille.**

 **J'ai aimé être ton ombre et même si je garderai mon plus grand regret pour moi, sache que je m'en voudrai toujours de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse de faire de toi le N°1 du japon.**

 **Adieux Kagami kun.**

 **Ma lumière.**

 **Ps: Je sais que tu as déjà l'anneau d'Himuro san, mais j'aurais souhaité que tu récupères ma bague.**

 **J'était censé la livrer à mon meilleur équipier et malgré mon passé d'ombre & lumière avec Aomine, je suis catégorique: tu es le seul, Kagami kun.**

 **Je te demande une nouvelle fois pardon de t'abandonner mais c'était la seule solution.**

 **Je compte sur toi pour continuer à faire briller Seirin.**

 **Celui qui a eu l'honneur d'être ton ombre et la chance d'être considéré comme ton ami.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya »**

 **Kagami releva les yeux de la lettre et tira de l'enveloppe un petit anneau tout simple avec une minuscule gemme noire.**

 _ **Discrète, apparemment insignifiante mais résistante derrière son air fragile…**_

 **Cette bague...Elle ressemblait vraiment à Kuroko...**

 _ **Tellement...**_

 **« Humm...Jeune homme? Voulez-vous un mouchoir? » demanda la mère de famille en sortant tout d'un coup le tigre de sa contemplation du petit objet.**

 **Relevant la tête vers elle, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à lui demander le pourquoi de cette question, quand il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues.**

 _ **De l'eau salée…**_

 _« Merde… »_

 **Se débarrassant d'un geste brusque des gouttes traîtresses qui roulaient allègrement sur son visage, le rouge tenta de reprendre contenance.**

 **Il répondit donc avec la pire mauvaise foi du monde : « Non merci, avec toute cette pluie de toute façon, je serais encore trempé en rentrant chez moi. Merci de m'avoir donné ça madame…Je vais y aller… »**

 _ **Et sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux le plus vite possible, se maudissant de sa propre stupidité : qui aurait pu croire que l'eau sur son visage était des gouttes de pluie, alors qu'il faisait grand soleil ce matin ?**_


	28. Chapter 27 : un bref espoir ?

**Ce fut les rayons du soleil éblouissants qui réveillèrent Kuroko.**

 **Encore un peu l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil il s'imagina être en train de rêver quand il sentit que sa tête était posée contre le torse d'une personne musclé...**

 **« Kagami kun... » Murmura t'il en se resserrant d'avantage contre ce torse d'athlète.**

 **Mais la réalité repris bien vite ses droit quand une voix familière se mit à râler : « eh Tetsu, lâche moi je ne sui pas ta peluche! »**

 **Cette fois totalement éveillé, le petit bleu constata avec déception que la personne qu'il venait d'enlacer n'était pas le tigre de Seirin mais la panthère de Toō...**

 **« Aomine ... » lâcha le bleu d'une voix clairement dépité.**

 _ **Il avait tellement souhaité que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar...**_

 **« Désolé de ne pas être** **LUI** **. » lâcha l'AS de Toō avec mauvaise humeur avant d'ajouter, sans regarder son ancienne ombre : « Même si, a mon avis tu perds pas au change… »**

 _ **Cette fois, le plus petit des deux bleus pris très mal la pique de son ancienne lumière ...**_

 **« On voit que tu ne connais pas Kagami kun, Aho - mine » lâcha t'il avec un regard haineux au plus grand.**

 **Sous le poids du regard arctique du plus petit, la « panthère » de Toō sentit un certain malaise le gagner et tenta de changer de sujet:**

 **\- Au fait, depuis quand tu m'appel** **Aho** **mine toi?**

 **\- Depuis que tu le mérite pour te croire mieux que Kagami kun.**

 **\- Je suis mieux que lui !**

 **« Daiki, Tetsuya, un peu de silence » les interrompis Akashi attirant par ce fait l'attention sur lui : les yeux de l'empereur était marqués de cernes, preuve qu'il n'avait pas du fermer un œil de la nuit, tout comme Midorima.**

 **Il n'en fallut pas plus a Kuroko pour comprendre la raison de tout ceci : il était clair qu'Akashi n'était pas aussi pervers qu'Aomine.**

 **Néanmoins, ses sentiments pour leur vice capitaine étaient tels qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que vert préfère ne pas dormir de la nuit si il se trouvait enfermé dans une pièce avec le rouge plutôt que de baisser sa garde un seul instant.**

 **Et Akashi étant Akashi, fierté oblige, n'allait pas risquer de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse en s'endormant avant un de ses subordonnés.**

 _ **À plus forte raison devant Midorima.**_

 **Tentant de calmer l'aura massacrante qui émanait du vert et du rouge, Kuroko demanda à son ex capitaine de façon la plus neutre possible :**

 **\- Akashi, où somme-nous? Je sens que la voiture est à l'arrêt ...**

 **\- Sur une aire de repos à moins d'une heure de l'endroit où nous prendront un des jets privés de ma famille.**

 **\- Un jet privé?**

 **\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je bluffais quand je disais que nous allions quitter le pays?**

 **\- Non...Mais j'aurais préféré...**

 **\- Peut être mais c'est moi qui décide. Maintenant réveillions Atsushi et Ryota j'ai quelque chose à vous donner...**

 **Sans un mot, Kuroko et Aomine obéirent : kuroko réveilla Murasakibara à l'aide d'une « Ignite passe » de force réduite en plein torse tendis qu'Aomine, secouait Kise sans ménagement pour le sortir de sa torpeur.**

 **« Kasamatsu senpai ...Moins fort » protesta le blond avant de réaliser que la personne qui venait de le tirer brutalement hors des bras de Morphée n'était pas SON capitaine.**

 **« Aomineichi... » Lâcha t'il. visiblement déçu de ne pas trouver un certain brun de kaijo a son réveil.**

 **Vexé de la réaction du blond, le bleuté se mit à pester : « tu va pas t'y mettre aussi Kise! Je n'y suis pour rien si je ne suis pas ton tocard de capitaine! »**

 **Piqué au vif, le blond monta le ton en s'emportant contre Aomine pour la première fois de sa vie :**

 **\- Ne t'avise pas de médire sur Kasamatsu senpai! Ou...**

 **\- Ou quoi Kise? Tu veux te battre ? Je te préviens que je pourrais salement t'amocher ta jolie petite gueule de mannequin!**

 **« Ça suffit vous deux...vous me donnez mal a la tête... » Commença Midorima.**

 **Mais le vert ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car il perdit connaissance.**

 _ **Heureusement pour lui (ou pas), il fut rattrapé par Akashi...**_

 **« Shintarô! » s'affola brusquement l'empereur.**

 _ **A tel point, que son œil doré redevint un bref instant de sa couleur normal...**_

 **Ayant noté l'inquiétude inhabituelle dans la voix de leur Ex-capitaine Kuroko fut soudain pris d'un doute ...**

 **«** _Et si ses sentiments pour Midorima avaient une influence sur l'apparition de l'empereur?_ **»**

 **Histoire de vérifier sa théorie, le petit bleu déclara d'une voix neutre : « midorima kun a peut être de la fièvre je vais vérifier... »**

 _ **Mais avant que le joueur fantôme ne puisse ne serais ce que poser la main sur le front du vert, Akashi le repoussa vivement, son œil doré étant réparut ...**_

 **« Ne t'avise pas de le toucher Tetsuya. C'est à moi, l'empereur, de prendre soin de mes hommes » déclara le rouge d'un ton glacial qui contrastait fortement avec le fond de ces propos.**

 **Et ce fait ralluma un faible espoir en Kuroko.**

 **L'espoir que, même si les GM vivaient l'un des pires moments de leurs vies il n'était pas exclu qu'Akashi Seijuro refasse surface.**

 _ **Le vrais Akashi.**_

 **Et peut être même, qu'il reprenne définitivement le dessus sur « l'empereur »...**

 **Mais pour l'heure la préoccupation principale de Kuroko était la personne qui avait permis de faire naitre un tel espoir.**

 **«** _Accroche-toi Midorima kun. Il y a plus de personnes que tu ne le crois qui ont besoins de toi..._ **»**


	29. Chap 28 :entre un tigre et un oiseau

**"Shin chan, où est tu? j'ai besoins de toi, reviens!"**

 **Il semblait à Takao que cela faisait des siècles qu'il était perdu dans l'obscurité en appelant l'AS de son équipe.**

 _ **Et il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles que personne ne lui répondait...**_

 **Soudain pourtant, une silhouette reconnaissable entre toute pour le point guard émergea des ténèbres...**

 **« Shin chan! » hurla le brun en se précipitant vers lui avant de venir enlacer l'adolescent aux cheveux vert vêtu de la combinaison orange de Shutoku.**

 **« Shin chan! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir! » Commença le plus petit en sanglotant**

 **Mais c'était avant que la voix cassante de Midorima ne l'interrompe froidement: « la ferme et lâche moi je ne te connais pas. »**

 **Relevant les yeux, le petit brun découvrit que l'apparence du shooter miracle avait changée : Midorima n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent légèrement Tsundere que Takao adorait.**

 _ **Non.**_

 **Au lieu de ça, son expression faciale était hautaine et dédaigneuse à l'égard du brun.**

 **Et sa combinaison qu'il avait vu orange un instant avant...**

 _ **Celle de Shutoku.**_

 **Voila qu'elle était blanche à présent...**

 _ **Comme celle de Teïko.**_

 **Comme celle de cette période maudite, où Takao avait détesté Midorima pour l'avoir écrasé lui et son équipe.**

 **Mais les choses avaient changées.**

 _ **Midorima et lui avaient changés...**_

 **Alors pourquoi diable son Shin chan était habillé ainsi et niait le connaitre?!**

 **Cependant, avant qu'il n'est pu poser la moindre question, il sentit le vert se libérer de son étreinte et commencer à s'éloigner...**

 **« Attends! Shin chan, ne me laisse pas! » s'égosilla le détenteur de l'œil du faucon en voyant le shooter miracle s'éloigner.**

 **Ce dernier, lorsqu'il fut assez loin du petit brun s'arrêta et se retourna ...**

 _ **Son uniforme était redevenu celui de shutoku mais son attitude supérieur était toujours celle qu'il avait à Teïko.**_

 **« Et pourquoi ne devrais je pas laisser un déchet inutile comme toi? » répondit le vert, un sourire amusé clairement cruel sur le visage.**

 **Sentant son cœur commencer à se craqueler, le petit brun sortit le premier argument qu'il lui passa par la tête :**

 **\- Parce que...Nous sommes partenaire...**

 **\- Partenaire tu dis? Arête de rêver. Les "miracles" n'ont pas besoin de partenaires. Au mieux tu auras été un outil plus ou moins utile.**

 **\- Un...outil?**

 **\- Oui. Mais même en tant qu'outil tu as échoué : tu es incapable de neutraliser Kuroko sur le terrain. Alors dis-moi...pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un être aussi faible que toi?**

 **\- M...Mais tu as dit...Tu disais...Que tu m'aimais ...On a...**

 **\- J'avais besoin de décompresser et tu étais là, je t'ai juste utilisé. Maintenant si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir tu n'a qu'a mourir.**

 **\- Shin cha...**

 **\- Ah, une dernière chose : je ne supporte pas ce surnom ridicule alors je te conseil d'arrêter. Tu ne m'amuse plus. Si tant est que tu m'es amusé un jour...**

 **Après avoir déclaré ces ultimes paroles qui brisèrent le cœur du petit brun en mille morceau, la silhouette du vert commença a s'estomper, insensible aux appels du joueur aux yeux de faucon qui tentait de le retenir.**

 **Quand le corps du shooter Miracle eu disparu et que le point guard se retrouva de nouveau seul il craqua nerveusement : il voulait Midorima. Il voulais que Shin chan,** **son** **Shin chan, celui qui lui avait faire entrevoir à quoi devait ressembler le paradis terrestre, revienne.**

 _ **Mais il l'avait laissé seul.**_

 **« Pourquoi Shin chan? Qu'es ce que j'ai fait de mal? » sanglota il en se recroquevillant sur lui même.**

 _ **Mais seul le silence lui répondit.**_

 **"S'il te plais dis-moi! Si c'est une question de force je progresserais je te le jure ! Ne m'abandonne pas! Reviens je t'en pris! Je deviendrais digne de toi ! Je ne me plaindrais plus pour t'emmener au lycée en pouce-pouce! Je ne me moquerais plus de tes lucky item! Je t'en pris, reviens » se mit il à hurler au comble du désespoir.**

 **Puis soudain, une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité, appelant le faucon.**

 **"Takao..."**

 _ **Puis d'autres, plus familières...**_

 **"Takao..."**

 **Se retournant vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir ces voix le joueur aux yeux de faucon reconnu les deux frères Miyaji & Otsubo.**

 **« Senpai... »commença t'il avant d'être interrompu par son capitaine:**

 **\- Takao sais tu dans quelle situation tu as mis toute l'équipe?!**

 **\- Mais Otsubo Senpai je...**

 **\- Ces photos vont discréditer non seulement l'équipe de façon général mais surtout, elles vont nous empêcher d'être accepter dans les universités que nous souhaitions intégrer pour suivre des études supérieur! Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi!**

 **\- Mais je n'ais rien...**

 **\- C'est toi que celui qui a fait ces clichés voulait atteindre. Et donc, tu es aussi responsable que celui qui à fait ces photos. Par conséquent, ne te présente plus jamais devant nous. Nous ne voulons pas être associés à un gars fiché comme un pervers. Adieu.**

 **« Senpai, attendez! Ne me laissez pas vous aussi ! » s'époumona le point guard sans obtenir la moindre réaction de ses aînés.**

 **Ou du moins, de deux d'entre eux.**

 **En effet, l'un d'eux s'arrêta : l'aîné des frères Miyaji .**

 **Toujours dos au faucon, le blond pris la parole avec un certain cynisme:**

 **\- Alors comme ça tu as besoins de nous maintenant? Tu as besoin de moi?**

 **\- Miyaji senpai...**

 **\- Tu n'avais pourtant pas besoins de moi pendant tout ce temps où tu chassais cette chimère qu'est Midorima, pas plus que tu n'as eu besoins de moi quand je t'ais ouvert mon cœur. Et quand je t'ai sauvé de ton agresseur, c'était moi qui avais besoin de toi, de ta reconnaissance, de ton amour...Mais tu me l'as refusé non?**

 **En disant la dernière partie de sa phrase le senior aux cheveux blonds c'était rapproché du point guard et lui avait effleuré le visage du bout des doigts...**

 **« Senpai... s'il vous plaît... » commença à implorer le petit brun craignant que le blond ne l'abandonne ici également.**

 **Pour toute réponse, l'aîné des frères Miyaji se rapprocha du visage du jeune brun et lui susurra à l'oreille : «** _ **tu aurais du dire oui.**_ **»**

 **À peine le blond eu-t'il prononcé ces mots que Takao se sentit plaquer au sol par une personne arriver derrière lui...**

 **« Il a raison Kazu... » dit d'une voix mielleuse la personne qui venait de l'immobiliser.**

 **Takao n'eu pas besoin de deux seconde pour reconnaitre la voix de son agresseur de Shutoku et se mit donc à se débatre.**

 **mais se rendant que ça ne le mènerais à rien il se mit à hurler à l'aide .**

 _ **Évidement personne ne vint.**_

 **« Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait il de toute façon? » demanda l'agresseur du jeune point guard comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du petit brun.**

 **Voyant que ses paroles avait eu sur le jeune basketteur l'effet dévastateur qu'il avait escompté l'agresseur resserra sa prise sur le brun pour pouvoir lui murmurer : « maintenant, je vais finir ce qu'on a commencé à Shutoku... »**

 **«** _Non!_ **»**

 _ **Le plus jeune sentit son bourreau commencer a le défroquer...**_

 **«** _Quelqu'un, au secours !_ **»**

 **« Inutile de t'agiter Kazu : plus personne ne viendra maintenant...Allez, arrête de te débattre » lui susurra son agresseur en commençant à passer une main dans le sous vêtement du brun.**

 **« Arrêtez ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-moi ! Au secours...S-Shin chan...Shin chan à l'aide! » hurla t'il à en perdre la voix quand le point guard sentit la force de son agresseur lorsqu'il passa à l'acte, lui arrachant au passage des larmes de terreurs et de douleur.**

 _ **Devant le désespoir du jeune brun, son agresseur se mit a rire comme un maniaque en accélèrent le rythme.**_

 **Takao de son coté, essaya de nouveau d'échapper à son bourreau tout en appelant SON Shin chan à l'aide quand une voix lui parvint...**

 **« Takao...Takao arête de te débattre je veux seulement t'aider... »**

 _ **Le brun ne voyait pas qui lui parlait mais ce n'était pas la voix de son agresseur.**_

 **Cependant, il n'arrêta pas de se débattre : il avait comprit qu'il devait avoir atterris en enfers(ou un truc approchant) après c'être suicider mais pas question pour lui que sa damnation éternelle consiste à se laisser violer ad vitam aeternam par un type qui l'avait déjà agressé une fois de son vivant.**

 **Alors, animé de la volonté du désespoir, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer.**

 _ **Seulement, cette fois, il sentit une force le happer pour l'aider à se séparer de son bourreau.**_

 **Puis il ouvrit ses yeux bleu gris qui tombèrent sur deux iris rougeoyants...**

 **« K…Kagami ? » bégaya le petit brun quand il réalisa que le tigre de Seirin le maintenait sur un lit avec force.**

 **Devant l'air perdu du point guard, Kagami desserra sa prise et demanda:**

 **\- ça y est, tu es calmé?**

 **\- je suis...vivant?**

 **\- oui ou alors ça veux dire que je suis mort aussi.**

 **-...**

 **-Takao?**

 **\- Kagami...Dis moi...Qu'es ce qui c'est passer pour que je me réveil avec toi me surplombant en me maintenant de force dans ce lit ? Et où est-on d'ailleurs?**

 **\- Tu es chez moi. Dans une chambre d'ami.**

 **\- Et la reponsse à ma 1** **ère** **question?**

 **\- Et bien...**

 **« Taiga t'a trouvé inconscient dans une ruelle et à tout mis en œuvre pour te sauver la vie » intervient la voix d'un inconnu qui fit se retourner le jeune joueur de Shutoku.**

 **se redressant, Takao avisa rapidement le nouvel arrivant : plutôt grand (1.83 mètres environ puisqu'il était plus petit que Midorima), une silhouette fine, des cheveux bruns dont les mèches cachait sont œil droit.**

 **De ce que Takao pouvais noter, l'inconnu avait une mouche sous la pommette et des traces de griffures sur la partie gauche de son visage...**

 **Sentant le regard scrutateur et méfiant du faucon posé sur lui, le nouvel arrivant s'assis au pied du lit et expliqua :**

 **\- Je suis Himuro Tatsuya. Un ami d'enfance de Taiga même si je le considère d'avantage comme mon petit frère.**

 **-Takao Kaz...Non, en fait appelez moi juste Takao...Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux savoir pourquoi Kagami m'immobilisait dans ce lit à mon réveil?**

 **\- Bien sûre. Tu vois "ça" ?**

 _ **Par « ça», Himuro désigna les traces de griffures sur son visage.**_

 **« C'est toi qui m'a fait ces marques. » déclara le joueur cyclope sur le ton du constat avant de développer :**

 **-Taiga t'avais laissé sous ma surveillance le temps d'aller régler une affaire avec son équipe.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- À un moment donné tu as commencé a pleurer dans ton sommeil ...j'ai essayer de te calmer mais tu m'a repousser...Quand tu t'est mis à appeler des gens de façon désespéré en dormant , j'ai essayé de t'apaiser en te passant de l'eau sur le visage avec un gant mais ça n'a fait qu'augmenter ton état de panique et cette fois, tu m'a repousser en me griffant partout où tes mains pouvais m'atteindre donc, y compris au visage.**

 **\- Désolé...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas. Cependant je ne savais pas comment te calmer alors je suis bien contant que Taiga soit revenu a ce moment là.**

 **\- Il...Il m'a fait quoi?**

 **\- Il t'a immobilisé et t'a appelé, t'a parlé ...**

 **\- Je vois...**

 **Se retournant vers le tigre de Seirin, le faucon de Shutoku murmura :**

 **\- Merci**

 **\- Ce n'est rien...Par contre j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose Takao...Tatsuya tu peu nous laisser?**

 **« Entendu, je vais donner ses anti douleur a N°2 » répondit le brun en quittant la pièce.**

 **Une fois Himuro parti, Kagami s'installa au pied du lit et demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux :**

 **\- Maintenant qu'on est seul tu peux me dire ce qui t'est arrivé?**

 **\- Comment ça?**

 **\- Ne joue pas l'innocent : C'est moi qui t'ais trouvé. Par conséquent, j'ai eu largement le temps de voir ta blessure. Tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours Takao! Pourquoi ?! C'est à cause de cet enfoiré de Midorima c'est ça?! Il ne mérite pas que tu...**

 **\- Ne t'avise pas de dire du mal de lui ! Shin chan est un être exceptionnel qui mérite le monde! C'est moi qui ne le mérite pas! Je ne mérite même pas d'exister!**

 **\- Retire ça tout de suite!**

 **\- Et pourquoi?! C'est la vérité!**

 **\- C'est ce que t'on dit tes parents?**

 **\- Hein? De quoi tu...**

 **\- Je leur ais téléphoné après t'avoir trouvé et...Bref...Tu as fugué de chez toi pas vrai?**

 **\- Pas exactement...**

 **\- C'est à dire?**

 **\- Il m'on chassé de la maison suite à un problème personnel et à cause de mon refus de me "** _ **faire soigner**_ **" d'une maladie qui n'en est pas une et qui, si elle l'était serait incurable chez moi...**

 **\- Ton homosexualité ?**

 **\- Tu...Tu le savais ?**

 **\- Tu es la seule personne que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie qui ce soucie plus de Midorima que de son propre bien être. Votre rapport l'un à l'autre sur un terrain et au dehors ne laisse que peux de doute planer sur tes sentiment pour lui...**

 **« Et alors?! Toi aussi tu va me dire que c'est immoral? Contre nature? Que je suis malade? Un pervers?! » s'emporta le brun en tentant de quitter le lit.**

 **Cependant Kagami eu tôt fait de le forcer à se rallonger ce qui paniqua le faucon :**

 **\- Qu...es ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Pas question: le médecin que j'ai fait venir pour te soigner a dit qu'il te fallait du repos. De plus, même si je te laissais partir, où irais tu ? Chez toi?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ... Donc désoler mais tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre avant au moins deux heures de plus. Histoire d'être certain que tu t'es bien remis.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Si tu m'avais laissé me vider de mon sang personne ne m'aurais regretté.**

 **\- À ta place je n'en serais pas aussi certain...**

 **\- Comment ça?**

 **En guise de réponse, le tigre lui déposa une enveloppe sur les genoux avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.**

 **Arrivé devant cette dernière, le rouge s'arrêta et déclara sans se retourner : « au fait...il y a autre chose sur quoi tu te trompe : Tatsuya & moi, on ne te jugera pas sur ton orientation ...Après tout, on est du même bord... »**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots le tigre sorti prestement laissant le faucon réellement surpris : alors comme ça, l'AS de Seirin aussi aimait les hommes?**

 **Cette révélation invitait néanmoins le Point guard à se questionner : était ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui de se trouver, affaiblis, chez un rival qui aimait les hommes?**

 **Après les dernières 24 heures qu'il avait traversé, toute logique l'aurait conduit a en déduire que : « non ce n'était pas une bonne chose »**

 **Cependant, l'instinct du jeune brun le poussa à faire confiance au Tigre.**

 **« Après tout, il m'a sauvé alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire » songea l'ex-joueur de Shutoku tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe que lui avait laissé Kagami...**


	30. Chap 29 : soutien inatendu

**Dès qu'il eu laissé Takao seul, Kagami alla s'installer dans le canapé du salon et respira un grand coup pour ne pas craquer : la situation de Takao ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne.**

 **"Quand l'amour prends ses distances, un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé" disait une chanson française que le tigre de Seirin avait entendu il y a longtemps.**

 _ **Jusqu'a ce jour, il n'aurait jamais cru que ces paroles puissent être aussi véridique...**_

 **"Kuroko...Où est tu parti ?" murmura t'il d'une voix presque inaudible avant d'être interpelé par Himuro :**

 **\- Taiga? Tu n'a pas l'air bien... Ça à un rapport avec Takao? Ou...avec l'appel de ton équipe?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Taiga, dis moi ce qui se passe.**

 **-** **Il est parti ...**

 **\- Hein? Répète, je n'ais pas entendu...**

 **Le rouge sera les poings et continua a fixer le sol en prenant au maximum sur lui.**

 _ **Il ne devait pas pleurer.**_

 _ **Pas devant Himuro.**_

 **"Taiga? Répond moi s'il te plait ..."**

 **La voix du brun poussa Kagami à se refocaliser sur son frère de cœur mais le regard ternis par la tristesse permis facilement au joueur de Yosen de deviner ce qui tracassait l'AS de Seirin :**

 **\- C'est Kuroko n'es ce pas?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Alors j'avais raison...Taiga...Je suis désolé... Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi et...**

 **Le joueur cyclope n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le tigre l'attrapa avec force par le T-shirt en laissant éclater des larmes de rages tendis qu'il s'emportait :**

 **\- Toi! Tu savais ?! Tu savais que Kuroko allait partir ?!Et tu ne m'a rien dit?!**

 **\- Taiga...**

 **\- Sort de chez moi.**

 **\- Tai...**

 **" Je t'ai dit de sortir de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Disparait ! FAUX FRÈRE !" rugit le rouge en interrompent son aîné avec un regard remplis de colère.**

 **Il ne prit conscience de la portée de ces paroles que quand il entendit la porte de son appartement être refermé en hâte.**

 **Cependant sa colère ne baissa pas en réalisant la force de son coup d'eclat.**

 **Himuro l'avait trahi après tout.**

 _ **A cette pensé, une aura sombre aurai presque pue être visible autour du tigre de Seirin tellement il était furieux.**_

 **Himuro savait. Il avait su avant lui pour Kuroko et ne lui avait rien dit !**

 _ **Alors même qu'il savait que le rouge était amoureux de son ombre!**_

 **Quel genre de frère faisait ça ?! Quel genre de frère apprenait quelque chose de ce genre et n'en faisait pas part au principal concerné ?!**

 **Alors qu'il ruminait ses idées noires, le tigre sentit soudain un poids sur son estomac.**

 **Relevant les yeux, c'est sans réel surprise qu'il trouva N°2 qui venait de bondir sur lui et le fixait avec le même regard réprobateur que lui avait parfois lancé Kuroko...**

 **~PoV de N°2~**

 **J'avais sentit un mauvais sentiment émaner du "gentil géant" mais le temps que je le rejoigne dans la pièce, sa colère avait déjà éclaté contre l'autre bipède à la fourrure noire qui avait choisit de quitter les lieux pour éviter que les choses empirent.**

 **En temps normal, j'aurais été heureux de voir ce type partir : ce bipède avait toujours eu une place impotente dans le cœur du "gentil géant" et ça avait toujours fait de la peine à mon ancien maitre même si il n'en disait rien a personne.**

 **Et encore moins au " gentil géant".**

 _ **Mon maitre aurait préféré passer sa vie dans la solitude et la tristesse plutôt que de l'inquiéter.**_

 **Seulement voilà, actuellement le gentil géant était "mon bipède adoptif" et il était de mon devoir de m'assurer de son bonnheur.**

 **Et en ce moment, ce dernier était loin d'être au beau fixe...**

 **C'est pourquoi j'avais bondit sur lui sans aboiement de somation afin de lui faire la leçon.**

 **Et pour ça j'utilisais mon arme secrète : le regard de mon maitre.**

 **J'avais remarqué par le passé que le gentil géant était très sensible au regard de mon ancien maitre.**

 _Alors pourquoi ne pas jouer de ça?_

 _ **Après tout, tout le monde disait que je ressemblais à mon humain car nous avions les mêmes yeux...**_

 **Prenant mes aises sur le torse du géant je commençai dans un premier temps par le fixer d'un air désapprobateur jusqu'a ce que, enfin, il craque et ne me soulève au dessus de lui avec ces deux grandes pates et ne me dise : "arête de me regarder comme Kuroko!"**

 **Mon expression faciale ne changea pas d'un iota pour le grand inconfort du géant qui se mit à grommeler son mécontentement :**

 **\- C'est pas possible... Pourquoi faut-il que tu es le même regard que lui?**

 **\- ... (** _je n'ai pas choisit de ressembler à mon humain_ **)**

 **\- Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi je te parle au juste?! Tu n'es qu'un chien! Tu ne peu pas comprendre ce que je dis pas vrais?**

 **\- Ouaf! (** _eh! c'est blessant ça géant *kun*_ **)**

 **\- Bon ok, c'est vrai t'est pas un chien ordinaire : la preuve j'arrive à te supporter près de moi. Mais reste que tu es un chien et que je doute que tu puisses comprendre mes problèmes...**

 **\- ... (** _ton_ _problème c'es que tu viens de refouler un membre de ta meute. va le chercher!_ **)**

 **\- Je sais plus ce que je dois faire... Tatsuya à toujours été mon frère de cœur et je ne voulais pas dire ce que je lui ai dit, c'est vrais...**

 **\- ... (** _alors va lui dire !_ **)**

 **-Mais il m'a trahi! S'il m'avait parlé avant j'aurais pu empêcher...J'aurais pu...Il serait encore là! Kuroko serait encore là ...Il...**

 **"** _Géant *kun* ..._ **" commençais je attristé de le voir aussi anéantit tendis qu'il me reposait au sol avec douceur.**

 **Une fois de nouveau sur le parquet du salon je me mit a le fixer avec tout la sympathie que j'avais pour lui.**

 **Ça sembla lui réchauffer légèrement le cœur puisqu'il se laissa machinalement aller à me caresser avant de murmurer : "je sais qu'il te manque autant qu'à moi. Heureusement que je t'ai au moins..."**

 **"** _Et je ne t'abandonnerais pas Géant *kun*. Jamais._ **" Répondis-je avec conviction.**

 **Même si, bien sur il ne me comprenait pas .**

 **~fin PoV de N°2~**

 **C'était incompréhensible pour les GM.**

 _ **C'était insupportable pour Akashi.**_

 **Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans le jet privé de la famille Akashi.**

 **Apparemment, Midorima soufrait d'une intoxication pharmaceutique.**

 _ **Ils avaient découvert dans le sac de voyage du vert une boite complète que le vert avait du vider plus tôt avant le départ.**_

 **La dose n'était pas assez forte pour tuer le shooter mais bien assez pour lui procurer de vives douleurs, une terrible fièvre ainsi qu'une migraine carabinée qui lui avait fait perdre conscience.**

 **"Shintarô...Qu'es ce qui t'est passé par la tête?" demanda Akashi en fixant la silhouette endormie du shooter avant que les gémissements du vert ne parviennent à ses oreilles ...**

 **"...aka..."**

 **À ce simple murmure le cœur d'Akashi rata un battement et, sans s'en rendre compte, son œil doré redevint un instant grenat tendis qu'il répondait à** **SON** **ancien vice capitaine :**

 **\- Ça va aller Shintarô, je suis là...**

 **\- ...aka...**

 **\- Je suis là Shintarô, rassure toi je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec t...**

 **\- ...aka...o...**

 **\- Hein?**

 **" Ta...ka...o" gémit le vert faisant ainsi se briser en mile morceaux l'espoir de son ex capitaine d'être appelé inconsciemment par le shooter miracle.**

 **Cette réalisation rendit le rouge furieux et fit réapparaitre l'empereur qui se saisis avec brusquerie du visage du vert en hurlant : "Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tu t'obstine à penser à lui?! Je suis le seul qui devrait te faire cet effet!"**

 **Sa tirade venimeuse eu pour effet de tirer Midorima de son sommeil mais, avant que le vert ai pu se plaindre de la qualité du réveil, "l'empereur" s'appropria les lèvres du shooter miracle et tenta de forcer le barrage des lèvres du vert pour aller jouer avec la langue de son vice capitaine.**

 _ **Évidement cela suffit à totalement réveiller le vert qui repoussa avec violence son vis à vis...**_

 **"Arrête ça ! Je te déteste! " S'emporta le shooter avant que sa migraine ne le rappel a l'ordre, lui faisant lâché un gémissement de douleur.**

 **"Tu ne devrait pas crier Shintarô. C'est mauvais pour ta tête." commença Akashi avant de rajouter d'un ton doucereux : " par contre, tu peux gémir mon nom autant que tu veux je ne m'en formaliserais pas et te motiverais même à le faire..."**

 _ **En disant ça l'ex capitaine des GM c'était rapproché suffisamment du vert pour envahir son espace personnel de sorte que ses lèvres auraient facilement put aller taquiner la gorge "offerte" du shooter miracle.**_

 **"Recule Akashi." ordonna Midorima mal a l'aise en tentant de le repousser.**

 **Évidement, ce nouveau rejet fut loin de plaire à "l'empereur" qui s'apprêtait à sanctionner le vert quand une troisième personne fit signaler sa présence ...**

 **"Aka *chin* ...Mido *chin* va mieux ?"**

 **Se retournant vers le nouveau venu, Akashi se sépara (à regret) de Midorima (pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier) et répondit au géant violet : "oui, il va mieux Atsushi. Je vais veiller sur lui retourne dans ta cabine maintenant."**

 **Voyant que le violet ne bougeait pas d'un pouce l'ex capitaine des miracles demanda d'une voix légèrement irrité au pivot :**

 **\- Atsushi, as tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire?**

 **\- Oui Aka *chin*. Mais je ne peux pas obéir à cet ordre...**

 **\- Tien donc... et pourquoi?**

 **\- On est tous inquiet pour Mido *chin*. Et Kuro *chin* a dit que Mido*chin* se porterais mieux si il avait son lucky item du jour à ses coté.**

 **\- Et quel est ce Lucky item ?**

 **\- Une personne du signe balance. Donc moi. Ah...Et Kuro*chin* à précisé que, aujourd'hui, ton signe était hautement incompatible avec les personne de signe cancer.**

 **\- Tu m'en diras tant...Et bien, je pense qu'une discution avec Tetsuya s'impose...en attendant, c'est d'accord Atsushi : je te confie Shintarô.**

 **Sur ces ultimes paroles l'ex capitaine des quitta la cabine d'un pas pressé.**

 **"** _Il est furieux..._ **" pensèrent à l'unissons le vert et le violet une fois le garçon à l'œil hétérochrome sortis.**

 **Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux miracles avant que Midorima ne murmure gêné:**

 **\- Merci**

 **\- Hein?**

 **\- Merci Atsushi. Pour...**

 **\- De rien Mido *chin*.**

 **\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment Kuroko qui t'a dit de veiller sur moi pas vrai?**

 **\- Non. Mais c'est lui qui m'a donné l'excuse pour écarter Aka*chin*. Mais on s'inquiétait tous pour toi Mido*chin* ...Qu'es ce qui t'est passé par la tête? Si l'aire de repos où on c'était arrêté n'avait pas comptée un dispensaire médicale ça aurai pu être bien pire...**

 **\- C'est ce que je voulais.**

 **\- Hein?**

 **Devant l'air soudain choqué de Murasakibara le vert développa :**

 **\- Je comptais sur plus grave qu'une intoxication pharmaceutique. Ainsi, Akashi aurait été obliger de me faire hospitalisé et de là , j'aurais pu...**

 **\- T'enfuir?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Mido *chin*...**

 **\- Écoute Atsushi, je n'ai pas besoins que tu me face la morale : je sais bien qu'on est tous dans le même bateau mais ce n'est pas toi que ce tordu d' « Empereur » regarde avec des yeux de prédateur sexuel!**

 **"Mido *chin* ..." commença le pivot avant d'être interrompu par le shooter miracle :**

 **\- Je sais que mon comportement...Que j'ai été lâche. Mais tu dois comprendre une chose Atsushi : ce type n'est plus l'Akashi, l'ami, le rival que je respectais. ce n'est plus "Akashiichi", "Akashi-kun" ou "Aka-chin". C'est "l'Empereur". juste "l'Empereur"; un être perfide, sadique, pervers, possessif et narcissique. Un être qui a décidé de briser ma vie en me séparant de Takao! Et je ...**

 **\- Mido *chin* qui est Takao?**

 _ **Le vert se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que le nom de son faucon lui avait échappé.**_

 **L'inconfort le gagna rapidement à l'idée de révéler au pivot des GM la vraie nature de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Takao aussi il répondit :**

 **\- C'est...Mon partenaire...**

 **\- Comme le reste de la génération des miracles a l'époque de Teïko non ?**

 **\- Non. Takao est plus ...Il n'est pas...**

 **\- Ce Takao...C'est ton meilleur amis Mido *chin* ?**

 **\- Il...Oui... C'est ça...Il est...spécial...**

 **\- Un ami spécial ? Comme Muro *chin*?**

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Non...Rien... Dit Mido*chin* je peux te poser une question?**

 **\- Je crois que je te dois au moins ça... Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je voulais savoir...Mido *chin* ... Est ce ...Contre nature d'aimer...Un homme?**

 _ **Cette fois, Midorima ne sut que répondre.**_

 **Voyant que le vert ne répondait pas, l'ancien pivot des GM baissa la tête d'un air déçu et marmonna avec l'air d'un enfant que l'on sermonnerait pour avoir dit un gros mot :**

 **\- Désolé Mido *chin* ...Je...Ma question était ...**

 **\- Atsushi ... Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que...que tu aime un homme?**

 _ **Là encore, le géant violet baissa la tête.**_

 **\- Qui ? Es ce l'un de nous ? Akashi ?**

 **\- Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Aka*chin* ! Ni d'aucun de vous…**

 **\- Alors qui es ce ?**

 **\- Réponds d'abord à ma question.**

 **Remontant ces lunettes sur son nez, Midorima sembla un instant chercher ces mots puis finis par dire : « oui. C'est contre nature car une relation entre deux individus du même sexe est stérile contrairement à une union classique de deux personnes de genre opposé »**

 _ **A ces mots, le regard du pivot des GM se fit plus sombre et Midorima n'eu pas besoin de lunette pour noter le chagrin du violet**_ **.**

 **« Du moins, c'est ce que la société, notamment la société conservatrice japonaise, pourrais te donner comme réponse à cette question. » ajouta le shooter toujours aussi sérieux en fixant le violet avant de continuer : « mais si c'est juste mon avis que tu demande… »**

 _ **Il fixa un bref moment le pivot dont le regard était rivé sur lui. Près à boire la moindre des prochaines paroles du vert…**_

 **Faisant mine de nettoyer ses lunette pour échapper au regard de Murasakibara, Midorima poursuivit : « si seul mon avis t'importe, je dirais que je ne vois aucun mal dans ce genre de relation du moment qu'aucun des deux parti n'y est forcé. Et puis…la population japonaise est bien trop nombreuse alors compté dans cette immensité quelques couple qui ne peuvent génétiquement pas se reproduire de façon naturelle ne devrait pas faire de mal.**

 **Donc pour synthétiser les choses : non, pour moi, il n'est ni mal ni contre nature d'aimer une personne du même genre que toi Atsushi.**

 **Du moment que cette personne et toi êtes heureux ensemble le reste ne devrait même pas compter et de toute façon, tu n'es pas le seul individu que je connaisse à aimer les hommes…»**

 **Après avoir lâché ces mots le vert dévisagea le pivot qui lui demanda hésitant :**

 **\- Mido *chin* es ce que …**

 **\- Kuroko et Akashi aiment les hommes. Et je ne suis pas loin de croire que Kise…**

 **\- Es ce que Mido*chin* aime les hommes aussi ?**

 **\- Ce…c'est R-ridicule ! Je n'aime personne de cette façon ! Homme ou femme ! Je…**

 **\- Tu bafouille et tu rougis Mido*chin*…donc tu mens : tu aime les garçons aussi…c'est cette personne ? Takao ?**

 **\- Reste en dehors de ça Atsushi et répond plutôt à ma question : qui est la personne qui t'a poussé à te poser ce genre de question ?**

 **« C'est…Muro*chin* » finis par murmurer l'adolescent.**

 **Midorima aurait bien demandé au pivot de son ancienne équipe qui était ce « Muro-chin », mais avant qu'il est pu le faire, il fut interrompu par Kise qui entra dans la cabine en déclarant que Akashi voulais tous les voir en classe confort immédiatement.**

 **Le violet et le vert échangèrent un regard entendu et suivirent le bond : ils avaient très bien compris que dans l'état de frustration dans le quel se trouvait Akashi, lui dire « non » revenait à se porter volontaire pour laisser leur ancien capitaine repeindre la classe confort avec leur sang.**

 _ **Et la dernière chose qu'ils avaient besoins alors qu'ils étaient dans ce jet parti pour une destination inconnue, c'était de mettre Akashi en colère…**_


	31. Chap 30 : BUCT

**C'est dans un silence pesant que Midorima, Murasakibara et Kise avait rejoint la fameuse classe "confort" ou devait les attendre Akashi.**

 **Arrivés sur place, il sauta aux yeux des trois adolescents que la "discussion" qui avait du avoir lieu entre Akashi et Kuroko avait du mal finir au vu de la trainée de sang qui s'échappait d'une coupure sur la joue du petit bleu.**

 **Cependant, quand le regard des trois derniers arrivants (surtout celui de Midorima) croisa celui du jeune passeur, ils comprirent que Kuroko estimait que l'incident était clos et qu'il était inutile de revenir dessus.**

 **Les trois miracles allèrent donc prendre place : Kise s'installa à la droite d'Aomine tendis que Murasakibara c'était "** _ **étrangement**_ **" placé a la gauche d'Akashi ne laissant à Midorima que la possibilité de s'assoir au coté du pivot violet de Yosen.**

 _ **Encore une fois, il prenait inconsciemment (ou pas) la défense de l'AS de shutoku.**_

 **Ce fait perturba légèrement midorima.**

 **Néanmoins, il ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer a coté du géant a la chevelure lavande.**

 _ **Tout plutôt que l'Empereur...**_

 **Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Akashi pris la parole.**

 **" Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord je vais vous donner vos nouvelles identité."**

 **Ayant lâché ses mots, Akashi fit glisser sur la table 5 carte d'identités.**

 _ **Évidements, dès qu'ils virent les noms et prénoms qui y figuraient les réactions fusèrent de tout coté ...**_

 **"Casper Greyman?" demanda Kuroko assez dubitatif en relisant plusieurs fois la carte d'identité avant que Kise n'ajoute d'un ton surpris : " Moi j'ai eu... Gold Summers? Ok...C'est quoi pour vous? " demanda le blond à ses trois autres "co- détenus".**

 _ **Midorima fut le premier à répondre à la question du blond ...**_

 **"Green Standford."**

 **" Blue Armstrong" répondit Aomine.**

 **" Sugar Loveless" lacha Murasakibara d'un ton neutre avant que Aomine n'éclate de rire s'attirant ainsi le regard curieux de tous.**

 **" Un problème Daiki?" demenda Akashi avec calme au bleu qui lui répondit en répriment un nouveau fou rire :**

 **"C'est ce nom...Franchement Akashi, on dirait le pseudo d'une actrice porno!"**

 **Et il repartit dans une autre crise de rire incontrôlé.**

 **Murasakibara de son coté, était très mal à l'aise.**

 **Midorima remarqua ce fait et ce redressa pour déclarer sur un ton presque menaçant : " ça suffit** **Aho** **mine ! Arrête d'importuner Atsushi!"**

 _ **Devant cette colère froide mais à peine contenue, tout les GM (Akashi compris) se figèrent stupéfaits.**_

 **Après quelques secondes (pendants les quelles on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler) cependant, Aomine demanda d'une voix agacé :**

 **\- Qu'es ce qui lui prend au tsundere de service?!**

 **\- Il me prend qu'aujourd'hui Atsushi est mon lucky item et que, par conséquent, je ne tolérais aucune raillerie de ta part à son encontre. De plus, qui t'a permis de me traiter de Tsunderer?!**

 **\- bah, l'autre cervelle de moineau qui te suivait partout à Shutoku se le permettait bien alors pourquoi pas m...**

 **L'ex AS de Teiko ne put terminer sa phrase car, contre toute attente, il reçut le poing du shooter miracle en plein visage.**

 **Alors qu'Aomine se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué Midorima, ce dernier attrapa le bleu marine par la cravate de son uniforme et tira dessus afin de rapprocher le visage d'Aomine du sien.**

 **Quand enfin, leurs visages ne fut plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Midorima déclara d'une voix clairement menaçante :**

 **\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de dénigrer Takao ou...**

 **\- Ou quoi? Tu es en colère parce que j'ai dis du mal de ta copine? À non c'est vrais, c'est un mec ...Alors tu es de ce bord là Midorima.**

 **\- Au moins, Mido-chin n'a pas besoins d'un stupide magasine pour éprouver du plaisir.**

 _ **Cette fois, touts les regards se tournèrent Murasakibara suite à son intervention.**_

 **Après quelques instants de flottement, ce fut finalement Kise qui choisit de briser le silence :**

 **\- Murasakiichi, tu...qu'es ce que tu viens de dire?**

 **\- Que Mine-chin ne devrait pas se moquer des orientations de Mido-chin. Parce que, contrairement à Mine-chin, Mido-chin lui, ne vit pas ses passions en solitaire, dans sa chambre ou sous sa douche.**

 _ **Nouveau choc pour les GM.**_

 **Devant ce que venait de dire l'ancien pivot, Midorima lança discrètement un regard reconnaissant au violet.**

 **Regard dont le géant de Yosen saisi la signification et auquel il répondit d'un très discret sourire qui aurait pu se traduire par " de rien Mido-chin".**

 **Évidement si la signification de cet échange silencieux fut comprise immédiatement par Kuroko et Akashi, les deux ne l'acceptèrent pas de la même façon ...**

 **En effet, si le petit bleu trouvait que le rapprochement du Shooter & du pivot était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, l'empereur (ou plutôt la part du vrai Akashi enfouis en lui) du mettre toute ses force pour ne pas empaler Murasakibara ici et maintenant avec ses ciseaux.**

 **Sentant la tension de son ex capitaine ou, pour être tout à fait juste, de l'empereur; Kuroko demanda sur le ton de la conversation : "Alors? Pourquoi tout ceci Akashi kun?"**

 **Vrillant son regard hétérochrome sur le petit bleu pendant un instant, l'ex capitaine des miracles sonda de ses yeux si particuliers tout les autres GM.**

 **Puis, voyant qu'il avait l'attention de chacun d'eux il répondit : nous allons reformer la génération des Miracle , participer et bien sur, remporter, la "B.C.U.T" ou plus simplement "la Black. Cup. Underground . Tournement"**


	32. Chap 31 : domination canine

_**Un bref moment de silence du à l'incompréhension avait pris place suite au paroles d'Akashi depuis quelque minutes quand soudain , Aomine se leva brusquement pour incendier verbalement son ex capitaine ...**_

 **" Nous? À La Black Cup Underground Tournement ?! T'est pas sérieux Akashi?!"**

 **Vrillent son regard hétérochrome sur le métis, l'adolescent aux cheveux grenat demanda avec calme :**

 **\- Un souci Daiki?**

 **\- Oui ! Tu ne peu pas impliquer n'importe qui là dedans ! Pour Murasakibara et moi vu nos gabarit je comprends. Mais regarde les autres : Midorima, avec sa tête d'élève modèle va devenir la victime de prédilection des barges qui participent! Kise est mannequin, merde! Ils vont le démolir et sa carrière sera finie! Et je ne te parle même pas de Tetsu! Il est si frêle et discret que ces brutes pourraient le rendre tétraplégique sans même se rendre compte de l'avoir touché et...**

 **\- Et donc quoi Daiki? Tu voudrais que j'éloigne au moins Tetsuya?**

 **\- Oui! Il n'est pas taillé pour ce genre de chalenge !**

 **\- C'est peut être vrais ...Cependant, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, et je ne vais quand même pas jeter Tetsuya par dessus bord.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais...**

 **\- Alors quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu voudrais voir ton ancienne ombre retourner à Seirin avec ce minable de Kagami Taiga ...**

 **\- Évidement que non!**

 **\- Alors la question de "Tetsuya est trop fragile pour ce tournois " est bouclée. Il participera comme chacun d'entre vous un point c'est tout.**

 **Aomine voulu une nouvelle fois protester quelque chose a cette annonce mais Midorima l'interrompis pour poser la question que tout les autres GM se posaient :**

 **"Dis Akashi...Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais...pourrait on savoir ce qu'est ton B.C.U.T ? Car contrairement à Ahomine qui semble connaitre cet événement, aucun de nous n'en a jamais entendus parler."**

 **À l'entente de la requête du vert, Akashi reporta son attention sur son ex vice capitaine et, envahissant (consciemment) son espace personnel lui répondit d'un sous entendu à peine voilé : "je pourrais t'expliquer ça dans ma cabine, de capitaine à vice capitaine loin des oreilles indiscrètes...qu'en dis tu Shintarô?"**

 **En disant ça, le capitaine de la génération des miracles avait comme scanné de son regard le Shooter miracle qui eu clairement l'impression qu'Akashi l'avait dévêtu d'un simple regard.**

 _ **Sentant l'inconfort de Midorima qui allait crescendo, Kuroko se décida à intervenir ...**_

 **"Akashi ." l'interpela le passeur.**

 **Évidement, son ex capitaine se retourna vers le petit bleu pour demander au jeune trouble fête :**

 **\- Que veux-tu Tetsuya?**

 **\- Kise kun, Murasakibara kun et moi même, tout comme Midorima kun ne savons rien de ce chalenge et je pense qu'il serait plus correcte de nous en parler alors que nous somme tous réunis plutôt que de faire un conciliabule avec Midorima kun.**

 **\- Tien donc? Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu as dis que tu voulais recréer la génération des miracles non? Alors pour ça nous devons fonctionner comme une vraie équipe en instaurant de la confiance entre les membres qui la composent. Et cette confiance, ne peu pas s'établir si tu choisi de divulguer des informations uniquement à certains membres.**

 _ **Suite aux paroles du joueur fantôme, Akashi allait dire quelque chose mais à sa grande surprise, tout les GM l'interrompirent ...**_

 **" Tetsu à raison! Tu nous as arraché sous la menace a nos équipes respectives alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est partager les infos Akashi!"**

 **" Je ne verrais plus jamais Muro chin...Alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi Aka chin."**

 **" J'ai du abandonner ma seule chance de faire parti de ceux qui mènerait kaijo à remporter la winter cup sous la direction de Kasamatsu senpai. Alors moi aussi je veux des réponses Akashiicchi !"**

 **" Et moi de mon coté, il est** _ **HORS DE QUESTION**_ **que je me retrouve seul avec toi un seul instant. "**

 **"Il semblerais que tu n'est pas le choix Akashi kun. Tu va devoir nous expliquer a tous en quoi consiste la B.C.U.T" dis Kuroko sur le ton du constat qui ne leurra ni Midorima ni Akashi : le jeune passeur n'avait retourné tout les Gm contre le capitaine que dans le but d'empêcher ce dernier d'avoir l'occasion d'être seul avec le vert...**

 **"** _La peste soit de ce Kuroko!_ **" fulmina mentalement l'empereur tout en gardant un air impassible qui néanmoins, ne trompas personne sur son envie de charcuter le bleu a coup de ciseaux...**

 **Nullement impressionné cependant, le jeune passeur se permis l'impertinence de demander : "Alors? Vas-tu nous expliquer dans quoi tu nous a embarqué Akashi kun?"**

 **Se retenant une nouvelle fois de faire couler le sang du garçon aux cheveux azuré sur la moquette recouvrant le sol de son jett hors de prix, Akashi soupira avant d'admettre : "il est vrais que je vous dois des explications...alors voilà : la B.C.U.T est une compétition clandestine à la quelle participe tout les ans les gangs les plus sanglant du monde dans le but d'agrandir leur territoire."**

 **"Quel rapport avec nous?" demanda Kise légèrement perdu à son capitaine.**

 **Celui ci le fusilla du regard pour avoir oser l'interrompre et répondit :**

 **\- Il y a un secteur particulièrement prisé et en vue par tout les gangs. Ce secteur reviendra à l'équipe qui gagnera le tournoi. C'est notre objectif.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi? On est ni un gang ni des mafieux !**

 **\- C'est vrais. Mais voyez vous, nous n'avons pas le choix : mon père veux tirer profit de ce territoire en y construisant une nouvelle entreprise pour la firme familiale afin d'affaiblir un de ses rival commercial qu'il suspecte d'avoir des fréquentation douteuse.**

 **\- C'est à dire?**

 **\- C'est à dire que ce rival de mon père aurait des liens étroits avec les plus grands trafiquants du monde. Il est donc impératif de couper l'herbe sous le pied à cet homme avant qu'il ne puisse nuire aux Akashi.**

 **"Dans ce cas, ça ne concernait que toi ! tu n'avais pas besoin de nous !" s'emporta Midorima avant que Murasakibara mette une main sur l'épaule du vert pour lui faire signe de ce calmer.**

 **Ce qui bizarrement, marcha a la perfection.**

 _ **Et donna de nouveau envie à Akashi de défenestrer le pivot de son équipe.**_

 **Faisant néanmoins comme si rien ne c'était passer, Akashi répondit à Midorima :**

 **\- Le rival de mon père à recruté les meilleurs des pires individus possible pour être certain de gagner ce tournois. C'est pourquoi, j'avais besoin de rien de moins que les meilleur et donc...de vous.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ce tournois se joue au basket?**

 **\- mmmmh...Oui et Non...**

 _ **Face à une telle réponse de l'empereur, Midorima perdit une nouvelle fois son sang froid ...**_

 **"C'est vague comme réponse ça Akashi. Alors ? Qu'es ce qu'on est censé faire?!"**

 **"** _Qu'es ce que je suis censé faire?_ **"**

 **Cette question trottait dans la tête de Kagami depuis qu' Himuro avait quitté son appartement.**

 **Cela faisait surement quoi...30 minutes que son frère de cœur était parti et déjà, Kagami se sentait torturé dans tout son être.**

 **Il n'aimait pas être en conflit avec Himuro.**

 **"** _Mais c'est lui qui l'a cherché!_ **"**

 **Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui avoir parlé aussi mal.**

 **"** _Mais il a bousillé toute mes chances d'empêcher Kuroko de partir!_ **"**

 **Malgré ça, il se voyait mal demander pardon à son frère.**

 **"** _Et puis quoi encore?! C'est_ _SA_ _faute !_ **"**

 _ **Pourtant, au fond de lui, Kagami sentait qu'il avait besoins de ça...De pardonner à son « grand frère ».**_

 **Ce fut néanmoins pas lui qui en décida mais un certain petit démon velu bien décider à faire bouger le tigre du canapé ou il était affalé pour ressasser inlassablement ses tourments...**

 **En effet, alors que l'AS ruminais encore une fois dans son esprit la nouvelle du départ de Kuroko, N°2 se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ou il se mit à piaffer d'impatience en sautillent d'une pate sur l'autre.**

 **Intrigué par les jappements de "la bête", Kagami reporta sont attention sur le chiot et demanda avec appréhension a l'animal :**

 **\- Tu veux sortir?**

 **\- Ouaff!**

 **Prenant ça pour un oui, le tigre de Seirin avisa l'extérieur depuis ça fenêtre : il pleuvait des cordes.**

 _ **Il fallait être fou pour sortir par ce temps. Et Kagami estimait ne pas l'être.**_

 **" Tu te promèneras plus tard. Il pleut trop dehors." établis l'As de Seirin d'un air catégorique.**

 _ **Cependant, sa détermination à rester au sec vola en éclat quand il vit l'animal s'accroupir...**_

 **"Hé non! Pas question que tu fasses ça dans l'appart ! On va descendre ok? Alors retiens-toi jusqu'a dehors!" paniqua le tigre en attrapant a bout de bras "** _ **la sournoise créature a fourrure**_ **" et de la descendre (sans même avoir pris le temps d'enfiler un imperméable) dans la rue affin qu'elle ne défèque pas dans le salon.**

 _ **Chien 1 - Kagami 0.**_

 **Arrivé sur place, Kagami ne pus que très bien sentir la morsure du froid dans ces goutes de pluies qui tombaient en continue sur son corps dépourvu de tout vêtement imperméable…**

 **"Voilà on y est...fait vite ton affaire qu'on remonte. J'ai pas une fourrure pour me protéger du froid moi." grommela Kagami à l'adresse du chien.**

 **Mais là encore, le fourbe animal en avait décidé autrement et pris la poudre d'escampette obligeant ainsi le Tigre à changer ses plans pour s'adonner a la joie du fantastique loisir de : "** _ **course d'endurance sous la pluie et en t-shirt pour rattraper un chiot**_ **"**

 _ **Chien 2 - Kagami 0**_

 **Quand enfin, la "** _ **créature satanique**_ **" daigna enfin s'arrêter, Kagami comptait bien lui passer un savon mais il fut couper dans son élan en reconnaissant l'endroit ou il était.**

 **Un terrain de street basket...**

 **Mais attention, pas n'importe quel terrain de street basket : c'était le sien.**

 _ **Le leur.**_

 **Celui ou il avait rencontré Kuroko et jouer avec lui pour la première fois...**

 **Tentant de chasser ce souvenir trop douloureux pour lui en ce moment, Kagami s'attela à retrouver n°2 qui … C'était refait la belle.**

 **Il localisa cependant bien vite le chiot au pied du panier en train de japper avec insistance après une forme situé au pied du poteau…**

 **En se rapprochant, Kagami se rendit compte petit à petit que cette forme était une silhouette humaine.**

 _ **Mais ce n'est que quand il fut assez prêt de l'individu pour clairement l'identifier qu'il se figea de stupeur...**_

 **" Tatsuya!" s'écria t'il en se précipitant vers son frère de cœur dès qu'il l'eu reconnu.**

 ** _Cependant, il eu beau appeler le brun, ce dernier ne réagissait pas._**

 **Là, recroqueviller sur lui même sous ce panier de basket Himuro paraissait dans une bulle inaccessible de toute forme de perturbation extérieur.**

 **Du moins c'est ce que croyait Kagami, jusqu'au moment ou N°2 ce jeta dans les bras de son frère de cœur le faisant enfin réagir le brun.**

 _ **Chien 3 - Kagami 0.**_

 **Envoyant paitre son orgeuil qui lui faisait savoir qu'un simple chien avait réussi là où il avait échoué, le tigre de Seirin sauta sur l'occasion et redressa son ainé en lui déclarant d'une façon bourrue ou l'on devinait néanmoins un peu de tendresse : " tu va attraper la mort comme ça crétin, amène toi on rentre a mon appart. Tu me racontera tout la bas."**

 **Une fois encore, un mur de brique aurait eu plus de répondant que son frère de cœur en cet instant...**

 **Cependant, N°2 enfonça le cloue en poussant un petit jappement encourageant qui arracha un maigre sourire au brun qui alla jusqu'a murmurer : "d'accord...merci Taiga..."**

 _ **Chien 4 - Kagami 0**_ **.**

 _ **Victoire par suprématie canine.**_

 **Cette fois c'était officiel pour Kagami : ce chien était Satan déguisé en peluche ! Et il venait de lui donner une idée de l'enfer et la certitude qu'un jour (pas si loin songeait il) les chiens dirigerait le monde ...**

 **Mais plus sérieusement ...comment avait il pu perdre contre un chien?!**

 _ **Il ne le saurait et ne le comprendrait jamais même si les faits étaient là...**_


	33. Chapt 32 : repousser l'etre aimé

**Les faits étaient là. Sous ses yeux depuis la veille et bien ancré dans sa mémoire pour mieux passer son cœur à la déchiqueteuse : l'unique amour de sa vie était parti.**

 _ **Son " Shin chan " était parti.**_

 **Takao était prêt à entendre et comprendre, même si c'étais très douloureux, que son " partenaire" n'est fait que se servir de lui pour vérifier ses orientations sexuelles.**

 _ **Qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme Takao l'aimais et l'avais toujours aimé.**_

 **Après tout, qui était quelqu'un d'aussi banal que Takao pour croire qu'il pouvait avoir une chance d'être aimé d'un prodige comme Midorima?**

 **Personne.**

 _ **Il n'était personne.**_

 **Il devait se faire une raison : son "Shin chan " ne l'avait jamais aimé il n'y avait que cette explication.**

 **Pourtant cette certitude avait été balayée au profit d'une petite averse d'espoir quand le faucon de Shutoku avait découvert le contenu de la lettre délivrée par Kagami.**

 _ **Lettre qu'il avait de suite reconnue comme celle que Midorima lui avait donnée la veille de sa disparition.**_

 **Il poussa un nouveau soupire de désespoir après avoir relus, pour la énième fois, cette terrible missive ou le vert lui disait qu'il n'aimait que lui mais que le brun devait l'oublier et tourner la page.**

 _ **Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble.**_

 **Mais ça, le faucon de Shutoku le refusait catégoriquement.**

 **C'est pourquoi, après avoir relu une ultime fois la lettre il décida de se relever et d'aller toucher deux mots a Kagami sur le fait qu'il eu été en possession de la précieuse missive de** **SON** **"Shin chan".**

 _ **Il se trouva donc assez perturbé quand il arriva dans le salon du tigre pour découvrir la pièce (ainsi que tout l'appartement) vide.**_

 **Le vide.**

 **C'est cette impression de manque, de trou béant dans sa poitrine qui comprimait le cœur de Kasamatsu.**

 **Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer éternellement : il était inquiet pour son blond.**

 **Tellement inquiet qu'il ne se flagellait même plus mentalement quand son inconscient lui faisait poindre dans son esprit l'idée que Kise était "SON Kise".**

 **Pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à cacher qu'il voyait le blond non plus comme un kouhai mais bel et bien comme le garçon qu'il aimait.**

 **Et ça le tuait.**

 **Ça le detruisait car, de toute évidence, Kise était amoureux de la brute de Toō : Aomine Daiki**

 **" Pourquoi ça ne peux pas être moi..." souffla le capitaine de Kaijo démoralisé avant de lancer un mini ballon de basquet qu'il tenait, en direction du mini panier suspendu au mur de sa chambre.**

 _ **Ballon qui, sans surprise pour le brun, rata sa cible et tomba mollement au sol...**_

 **Il rata sa cible et en prime tomba en arrière pour aller percuter le sol, lui arrachant au passage un petit gémissement de douleur...**

 **" Réo nii! Tu va bien? " S'enquit un joueur aux cheveux blond en accourant près de son camarade pour l'aider à se relever.**

 **Se parant de son sourire le plus rassurent, le brun répondit à son camarade pour l'apaiser :**

 **\- Ça va aller Kotarô. J'ai juste...glissé...une mauvaise réception peu arrivé à n'importe qui.**

 **\- Mais Réo nii, ça fait au moins 11 panier que tu rate dont 5 ou tu te rétame ! Tu est perturbé et ça se voit ! Tu devrais ...**

 **" Silence Kotarô" intervins un nouvel individu.**

 **Suspendant leur conversation, le "guépard" et l'endrogine" de Rakuzan se retournèrent pour découvrir un 3ème adolescent aux cheveux gris-blanc...**

 **"Chihiro..." gronda Hayama en serrant les poings compulsivement tout en scrutant d'un œil assassin le "joueur fantôme" de Rakuzan.**

 **Nullement impressionné, le joueur aux cheveux gris répondit à son kouhai :**

 **\- Tu peu disposer Kotarô, je vais discuter avec Réo.**

 **\- Pas question ! Je ne laisserais pas Réo nee seul avec toi!**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas? Après tout Réo est ...**

 **\- Tais-toi...**

 **\- Mon...**

 **\- Je t'ai dit de te taire...**

 **"...petit ami. " conclue le fantôme de Rakuzan en cachant difficilement la satisfaction que prononcer ces deux mots lui causait.**

 **Hayma pour sa part avait clairement vu rouge face à cette déclaration et, d'un geste brusque, il empoigna le maillot du joueur fantôme et se mit à vociférer tout en le menacent de son poing :**

 **\- Espèce de...Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit!**

 **\- Et pourquoi je le ferais? C'est la vérité : Réo a accepté de sortir avec moi de son plein gré.**

 **\- Menteur! Réo nii n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il ...Il est...**

 **\- Si la phrase que tu cherche est "** _ **pas de ce bord là**_ **" détrompe toi : Réo n'est juste pas amoureux de toi. Fait toi une raison Kotarô : se mettre entre lui et moi c'est faire du mal à Mibuchi. C'est ce que tu veux Kotarô? Rendre Mibuchi malheureux ?**

 **\- Non...Bien sur que non...**

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas...**

 **"Mais il ne sera pas plus heureux avec toi ! Il ne t'aime pas !" s'emporta Hayama avant d'envoyer une droite monumentale dans le visage du joueur fantôme.**

 **Joueur fantôme qui, loin de se démonter, lui rendit la pareille avec une force doublé...**

 **"Kotarô! Mayuzumi! Arrêtez ça!" paniqua le brun en voyant les deux adolescents se battre comme des animaux en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de les séparer.**

 _ **Ce n'est qu'avec l'aide de Nebuya qu'il y parvint...**_

 **" Ça suffit tout les deux! Votre comportement est indigne de l'équipe Rakuzan!" s'emporta le, pourtant si habituellement calme Réo, à l'adresse de ses deux coéquipiers.**

 **" C'est de la faute d'Hayama ! Ce type crève de jalousie! Réo, en tant que remplaçant d'Akashi pendant son absence, tu devrait bannir Kotarô de l'équipe." déclara le joueur fantôme en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre supérieur, fendue par un des coups du blond.**

 **Blond qui allait contrer que, si malade mental il y avait entre eux deux ce n'était certainement pas lui.**

 **Cependant, le regard sévère du brun sur lui le coupa dans son élan et à la place il écouta le vice capitaine quand celui si rétorqua :**

 **\- Jusqu'a preuve du contraire Mayuzumi, cette équipe a pour capitaine Akashi. Et personne d'autre. Aussi, je me refuse à exclure un joueur de l'équipe sans son aval. C'est pourquoi, quand il reviendra nous tirerons ça au clair. Quand à toi Hayama...**

 **\- Oui Réo nii ?**

 **\- Je ne t'exclu pas de l'équipe mais pour aujourd'hui, tu seras privé d'entrainement et tu ramasseras les balles. Et toi Chihiro... Va rincer ta plaie. On a des bouteilles d'eau au vestiaire.**

 **\- Ça me va mais tu viens avec moi.**

 **\- Pardon?**

 **\- En tant que vice capitaine tu es responsable de tes blesser en l'absence d'Akashi.**

 **En entendant ce prétexte honteux, Hayama voulu protester mais la poigne ferme de Nebuya sur son épaule le força à rester sur place tendis qu'il voyait son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec un homme qui ne le méritait pas ...**

 **"Réo nii..." murmura t'il abattu quand la silhouette du brun disparu de son champs de vision.**

 **" Réo est intelligent Kotarô. Il sait ce qu'il fait." tenta maladroitement de l'encourager Nebuya ne provoquant chez le blond qu'un autre soupir quand celui ci répondit d'une voix morose : " J'espère que tu as raison Eikichi ...J'espère que tu as raison..."**

 **Après ça, le blond se mura dans le silence et Nebuya ne pu s'empêcher de se demander en son fort intérieur s'il resterait encore une "équipe Rakuzan" au retour du rouge .**

 _ **Au vue de la situation actuelle le doute était permis.**_

 **"** _Reviens vite Akashi..._ **" fut la dernière pensé qui traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne ramasse ses affaires et ne quitte le gymnase.**

 **Sans Akashi et avec Réo "entravé " par un despotique joueur fantôme il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon...**

 **Dès qu'ils avaient été hors de vu du reste de l'équipe l'argenté avait littéralement taclé le vice capitaine de Rakuzan contre l'un des casiers du vestiaire pour s'approprier les lèvres du brun.**

 **Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.**

 **De toute façon en avait-il vraiment envie?**

 **Il ne savait pas vraiment, tout tournais dans sa tête au rythme des mains de l'autre adolescent qui l'empêchait de ce dégager tout en parcourant son corps...**

 **" Chi...Chihiro...Mayuzumi arête..." peina à prononcer le vice capitaine entre deux baisés forcé par le joueur fantôme de Rakuzan.**

 **Ce dernier, bien que ne cessant pas pour autant d'allez glisser ces doigts sous les vêtements du vice capitaine de son équipe répondit d'une voix moqueuse :**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez petit et impertinent pour ton gout ?**

 **\- Tais-toi! Ne le mêle pas à ça il...**

 **\- Que ce soit bien claire Réo : tu as accepté ma déclaration alors maintenant tu es a moi ! Tu as compris? À personne d'autre! Ni a cet idiot de Kotarô ni a ce prétentieux d'Akashi! Tu es à moi et à moi seul !**

 **Avant que le brun n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit et pour appuyer ses dires, le joueur fantôme plongea contre la gorge du brun ou il le mordit à la base de l'épaule (naissance du cou) jusqu'a en faire saigner le brun qui, dès que le l'argenté se fut un peux décalé de lui déclara essoufflé :**

 **"Tu est ...un malade..."**

 **Ce a quoi son « pseudo » petit ami répondit du tac au tac en caressant son visage : " Probablement... Mais c'est uniquement ta faute..."**

 **Intérieurement, Mibuchi était d'accord avec ça : toute la situation de crise que traversait Rakuzan était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute.**

 **Il se souvenait encore comment cet enfer avait commencé il y a quelques jours de ça ...**

 **(** _ **Flash back**_ **)**

 **C'était un vendredi après les cours de l'après midi. Akashi avait demandé à son vice capitaine de le retrouver sur le toi de l'établissement.**

 **Et en loyal ami, senpai et vice capitaine, le brun avait accepté sans se poser de question.**

 _ **De toute façon, Akashi lui dirais tout une fois sur place...**_

 **Une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez vous, le brun se figea devant l'image de son kohai assis en équilibre sur la rambarde de sécurité du toit, le vent caressant de sa main invisible les mèches écarlate du jeune capitaine de l'équipe de Rakuzan.**

 **C'était une vision enchanteresse autant que surnaturelle pour Mibuchi qui, en cet instant aurait vendu son âme pour être à la place du vent qui caressait sans retenue la peau de son capitaine...**

 **Cependant, il sortit assez vite de sa rêverie : « Sei chan » était son kouhai et, par conséquent, le brun ne devait pas penser à lui de la sorte.**

 **Avec une pointe d'amertume dans le cœur, l'androgyne de l'équipe de Rakuzan repoussa dans un coin de son esprit pour la énième fois ce que suscitait chez lui son écarlate capitaine quand soudain, ce dernier avait pris la parole :**

 **\- Réo...Merci d'être venu.**

 **\- De rien Sei chan. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?**

 **\- Sort avec moi.**

 **\- co-comment?!**

 **" Sort avec moi. Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami." répéta le joueur vedette de Rakuzan sans ciller un seul instant.**

 **Pris au dépourvu, le brun n'avait pas su répondre jusqu'a ce que son capitaine ne capture ses lèvres en douceur.**

 **Quand enfin, le plus petit avait bien dénié détacher sa bouche de celle du brun, c'est d'une voix essoufflée que le vice capitaine de Rakuzan avait demandé à son cadet :**

 **\- Sei chan...Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de...**

 **\- Je veux sortir avec toi Réo. J'ai pensé que mes actes seraient plus évocateurs que des mots. Je te le redemande: deviens mon petit ami.**

 **\- Sei chan...je...Ne crois pas qu'un tel aveu de ta part ne me touche pas mais ...Je me dois de décliner ton offre.**

 **Devant une telle réponse, Mibuchi vit les magnifiques yeux grenat de son capitaine viré au (tout aussi magnifique) doré en signe de colère.**

 **Cependant, les yeux de son capitaine reprirent assez vite leur couleur habituelle.**

 **Le joueur vedette n'était cependant pas tout à fait calmer et Réo le perçu assez bien dans sa voix quand le rouge repris la parole pour déclarer d'une voix étrangement tremblante (de colère difficilement retenue) :**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- Sei chan?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi tu refuse ? Tu...**

 **\- Parce que...Tu es trop jeune Sei chan. Et puis on est de la même équipe ...Tu est assez intelligent pour savoir que tu est promis a autre chose , quelque chose et quelqu'un de certainement bien mieux que moi . Alors...**

 **\- Je suis prêt à y renoncer. Je suis prêt même a renoncer au nom des Akashi si tu me le demande alors...**

 **\- Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un Sei chan.**

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un Sei chan. Désolé.**

 **\- ...**

 **"Sei chan?" demanda le brun inquiet de l'absence de réponse de son capitaine.**

 _ **Il allait renouveler son appel quand soudain, il nota que son vis à vis riait tout bas.**_

 **"Euh...Sei chan?" l'interpela une nouvelle fois le brun pou attirer l'attention de l'intéressé.**

 **Cependant mal lui en pris.**

 **Car quand les deux yeux hétérochrome eurent virés à l'or pure le vice capitaine se douta que quelque chose avait changé chez** **SON** **"Sei chan "...**

 _ **Et il en eu la confirmation des que celui ci pris la parole...**_

 **" Nous avons bien la preuve de ce que je disais : tu est comme "le précédent" tu n'est pas fiable. Cependant, ça m'arrange car maintenant...c'est moi qui suis au commende." déclara le rouge avant de passer à coté de Réo sans lui accorder le moindre regard.**

 **Regard qui n'aurait de toute façon rien fait au brun puisque cet Akashi là, (même si Réo l'avait déjà entre aperçu lors de certains matches) était un inconnu pour lui : ce n'était pas cet Akashi là son capitaine.**

 **Ce n'était pas non plus de cet Akashi qu'il était tombé amoureux.**

 **Car oui, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son capitaine, Réo était bel et bien amoureux de l'ancien capitaine des GM.**

 _ **Cependant, pour le bien de la réputation du plus jeune et parce que, de toute façon il s'avait qu'une telle relation ne mènerait nulle part, le vice capitaine avait du prendre la décision de repousser son Kouhai.**_

 **Après ça il c'était écoulé deux jours pendent les quel le "Akashi aux yeux doré" avait mené Rakuzan d'une main de fer dans un gant...de fer...**

 **Et c'est a la fin d'un de ces entrainements infernal que Mayuzumi Chihiro lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui.**

 **Croyant que Akashi retrouverai sa vrai personnalité si il constatait que la place était prise, il avait accepté la déclaration de l'argenté.**

 _ **Alors même qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui...**_

 **Le lendemain même ils sortaient ensembles.**

 **Et trois jour après, Akashi avait fait savoir par Hayama que «en raison d'une affaire personnelle, il ne serait pas de retour avant minimum, le début de la winter cup. »**

 **(** _ **Fin du flash back**_ **)**

 **Depuis lors, Réo n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle d'Akashi et ça le déchirait de l'intérieur.**

 _ **Et ceci, bien plus que ces "ébats" vide d'amour ou du moindre sentiment qu'il avait avec le "joueur fantôme de Rakuzan...**_

 **Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et pouvoir changer son passé, dire à Akashi que : oui il l'aimait et que, oui, plus que tout, il voulait sortir avec lui.**

 **Mais il était trop tard maintenant : Akashi était parti et le seul chose que pouvait faire Réo c'était d'espérer qu'au moins, le rouge aurait la volonté de revenir pour la Winter Cup.**

 **Mais là, sur le moment la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de laisser un camarade de son équipe le toucher d'une façon intime que seul, il c'était imaginé (malgré lui) Akashi le faire lors de certains de ses reves...**

 _ **Mais pour l'heure, Akashi n'était plus là.**_

 **Le vice capitaine de Rakuzan ferma donc les yeux, vaincu pour s'imaginer avoir le garçon aux cheveux rouge en face de lui quand le fantôme de Rakuzan alla glisser deux doigts dans le boxer du brun pour titiller son bas ventre.**

 **Comme prévu, seul l'argenté réussi à s'émoustiller de ce "petit jeu" : Réo de son coté, c'était déconnecté de toute réalité.**

 **Mayuzumi pouvait bien assouvir tout ces fantasmes sur lui s'il le voulait ; Réo, pour sa part ne savait ce contenter que d'une chose : le souvenir de son" Sei chan" qui lui faisait sa déclaration avant de l'embrasser...**


	34. Chap 33 : premiere journée en enfer

**Du coté des GM, ces dernier avait enfin finis par arriver a destination.**

 **Pour quitter de jett privé, Akashi leur avait à chacun bandé les yeux avant de les faire monter à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette dépourvue de fenêtre.**

 **Il ne leur avait ôté leurs entraves visuelle que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé dans une luxueuse propriété dont l'immense portail en fer forgé c'était refermé derrière eux.**

 **Une fois le véhicule parti, Akashi se tourna vers ses « partenaire » (bien que captif soit un terme plus adapté) et déclara : bienvenu dans la « Kiseki residence ».**

 **Devants regard outré de ses ancien camarades Akashi jugea bon de justifier : « le nom lui a été donné par mon père alors ne me regardez pas comme ça … »**

 **Voyant que visiblement personne ne croyait à son explication (qui pourtant était vraie) Akashi changea de sujet en précisant : « à partir de maintenant, cette résidence secondaire des Akashi sera votre foyer. Mon père nous l'a offert. Je vais vous la faire visiter et également vous présenter le reste de l'équipe et votre vice capitaine, qui sera aussi votre coach. Même si je crois que certain d'entre vous le connaisse déjà… Maintenant suivez moi »**

 _ **Et sur ses mots il ouvrit le chemin au autres GM qui le suivirent silencieusement mais non sans c'être lancé des regards emplis de doute les uns aux autre…**_

 **Ils marchèrent un petit moment jusqu'à une pièce isolée de la résidence avant d'entré Akashi expliqua : « cette porte donne accès a l'une des 7 sale de sport de la demeure ici on travail la musculation il va donc sans dire que Kuroko et Ryota devront y aller plus souvent que vous autres vu leur gabarit disons le clairement…faiblard. »**

 **Si Kise et Kuroko ne dirent rien face a cette remarque (car peu enclin a énerver l'empereur.) ils n'en pensèrent pas moins.**

 _ **La visite se poursuivit donc dans le silence avec Akashi aux commendes.**_

 **Quand, au final, le groupe arriva à la dernière salle de sport ils découvrirent que celle-ci était déjà occupée par des garçons qui jouaient de façon peu loyal sur le terrain.**

 **En effet, les adolescents faisait un deux contre un avec un troisième un peu plus petit qu'eux et s'arrangeaient pour le blesser a chaque mouvement.**

 **Alors que Kuroko allait signaler ce comportement scandaleux, une dispute éclata depuis les gradins…**

 **« Don't touch me fucking freak ! » S'exclama soudain une voix masculine qui résonna dans tout le gymnase.**

 **Suite à un tel coup d'éclat tous se retournèrent pour en découvrir l'origine et c'est là que le groupe assista a une scène qui, dans un sens, paru douloureusement familière à Midorima : un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux brun tentais de repousser un plus petit aux cheveux blond qui lui avait sauté au cou...**

 **Le blond qui semblait ne pas s'offenser des propos du brun et dit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres au plus grand :**

 **\- Evans!C'est trop craquant quand tu parle dans ta langue maternel ça me donne tellement envie de...**

 **\- Shut up ! And stay away from me ! You stupid perv!**

 **\- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu m'aime...**

 **\- Like hell! Let go of me stupid bratt! I dont like you and i'll definitly never like you! so...Move your fuking body and let me go, you jerk!**

 **" No way i let you go away of me my cute little Evans! i love you sooooooooo much!" repondit le blond sans se défaire de son sourire joueur avant que le brun ne perde patience et ne hurle à travers le gymnase : "Jackob! taking your fucking litle brother away from me! This bastard harassed me AGAIN!"**

 **A ces mots, un adolescent dont personne n'avait encore noté la présence quitta le banc où il était installé et se dirigea vers le duo.**

 **Ce qui permis aux GM de mieux le détailler : il avait des cheveux blond élégamment attaché en une queue de cheval courte, une peau assez pale et des yeux châtain qui étaient recouverts par des petites lunettes de vue.**

 **Et surtout, détaille qui marqua tout le monde (sauf Akashi) : il faisait 2 ou 3 têtes de plus que Murasakibara.**

 **Sans prêter la moindre attention aux GM, le dénommé Jackob attrapa le petit blond (enfin « petit » de son point de vue : le blond aurait facilement eu la taille de takao) et lui dit avec calme:**

 **\- Dann qu'es ce que je t'ai déjà dit cent fois? Quand une jolie fille t'envoie sur les roses ça veux dire non.**

 **\- Evans est pas une fille!**

 **\- Je sais. Il n'est même pas joli. Cependant ça n'empêche pas que si il dit non tu ne doit pas insister.**

 **\- Mais je l'aimeeeeee!**

 **\- Mais bien sur... et il y a deux mois c'était max, la semaine d'avant c'était Hogart . Sérieusement petit frère ...quand va tu arrêter de prétendre aimer quelqu'un juste pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec lui?**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec Evans!**

 **\- C'est sure : lui il te résiste. Raison de plus pour lui lâcher la grappe. A moins...que tu ne veuille que le coach entende parler de ça?**

 **\- surtout pas! Pas le coach! S'il te plaît Jackob !ne lui dit rien! Je serais sage!**

 **"Je n'en doute pas petit frère" répondit l'adolescent en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux blond de son cadet avant de se tourner vers le brun pour lui déclarer :**

 **\- Sorry for this Evans. My litle brother seem deeply in love with you but i know him, this feeling will go away verry soon. Don't worry about this.**

 **\- I hope for him. The next time i will definitly kick him until i have break every bones of his fucking body.**

 **\- If you dare to hurt my cute litle Dann, my dear Evans, i'll break you until you can't never seat on your pretty ass again. It's clear for you ? Litle pretty bastard?**

 **\- Like a crystal. You, fucking psycho.**

 **"it's for the best." conclue Jackob avant d'ajouter en réajustant ces lunettes : "now, go back to the training."**

 **Approuvant d'un hochement de tête le dénommé Evans obéis.**

 **Dann s'apprêtait à le poursuivre mais, avant même que son frère n'ais besoins d'intervenir, le cadet se figea comme si il avait vu un ange.**

 **"Dann? Eh Dann qu'y a t'il?" lui demanda son frère avant de noter la présence des GM...**

 **" Trop classe...cette carrure d'athlète, ce corps de dieux vivant, cette couleur de cheveux, cette aura charismatique..." commença à énumérer le cadet en fixant les nouveaux arrivants avant qu'Aomine ne l'interrompe en déclarant :**

 **\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent d'ailleurs le seul qui puisse être plus charismatique que moi c'est moi même.**

 **\- De quoi tu te mêlé le Ganguro? Je ne parlais évidement pas de toi!**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, Dann se dirigea, le regard tout émoustillé vers Murasakibara et déclara avec un grand sourire :**

 **\- J'ai rarement vu de garçon dont la beauté égale Evans. Tu es si parfait... deviens mon petit ami!**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Hein?!m-mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai pas envie.**

 **À ce stade de la discussion on aurait presque pu entendre le cœur de Dann se briser en mille éclats.**

 **Le plus petit des deux adolescents ne se démonta pas pour autant et s'apprêtait à repasser à la charge, mais une poigne ferme sur son épaule le fit se retourner sur un jeune homme aux yeux bleu et à la chevelure brune...**

 **"Evans?" s'étonna la jeune tête blonde devant l'air mecontent du brun avant que celui ci ne réponde froidement :**

 **\- go back to your training you stupid bratt.**

 **\- Seulement si tu m'embrasse.**

 **\- W-what?! No way! And even less after this!**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Tu reconnais enfin que tu m'aime?**

 **\- You are a most desparate case i had encouter in my full life, you fool! so listean to me : i don't care if your are in love with another stupid bratt again, but...I don't alowed if, because your fucking "lovly mode" we loosing the tournament! So ...you will moving your fucking body far away of this freaking purple boy or i will to crush you on the ground.**

 **\- mais...**

 **\- No objection ! Go with me! Now!**

 _ **Sur ces mots Evans attrapa Dann par le poigné avant de l'entrainer d'un pas rageur vers le terrain.**_

 **"Oh, Akashi...désolé nous ne vous avions pas vu avant cet incident..." déclara Jackob d'un ton cordial pour ajouter d'un air presque dépité après avoir observé tout les GM : "c'est tes anciens coéquipier je présume? Quelle déception...Dire que je croyais que tu était le seul joueur japonais en format de poche..."**

 **Si l'ensemble des GM avait été plus que surpris par la façon dont l'ainé des deux blond venais de s'adresser à Akashi, ils tombèrent des nues quand, à l'instant même ou Akashi allait sortir sa célèbre paire de ciseaux, le blond le pris de vitesse et lui plaça un cutter contre la gorge pour déclarer avec un (hypocrite) sourire doux : "allons Akashi junior, en voilà des manières de se comporter avec ton shooting guard devant tes charmants amis."**

 **Si le surnom d' "Akashi junior" en aurait fait rire plus d'un en temps normal, cette fois personne ne s'y risqua.**

 **Après tout, ce type avait été plus rapide qu'Akashi et le tenais actuellement en respect.**

 _ **Il était donc potentiellement dangereux...**_

 **C'est sans doute la raison pour la quelle, malgré leur rancœur contre lui les GM décidèrent d'intervenir.**

 **Et c'est Murasakibara qui prit les devant en déclarant avec fermeté :**

 **\- Arrête de menacer Aka-chin. tout de suite.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux petit?**

 **\- Je ne suis ni petit ni jaloux mais si tu fais du mal à Aka-chin je t'écrase**

 **\- J'aimerai bien voir ça gamin...**

 **Sur ces mots, et ceci avant même que quiconque ne l'ai vu bouger il libera Akashi de sa lame pour aller appliquer cette dernière contre la carotide de Murasakibara.**

 **"Apprend à savoir où est ta place" murmura t'il a l'adresse du violet avant de rétracter sa lame pour ajouter : " mais bon, si je te charcutais je suis certain que Dann en ferais une maladie donc..."**

 **"Sans compter que je réduirais ton corps et celui de Dann en charpie si tu t'avisais de toucher à mes joueur" intervint Akashi dont les yeux étaient en cet instant, intégralement doré...**

 **Semblant comprendre qu'il avait touché un point sensible, Jackob rangea son cutter et déclara :**

 **\- c'est bon, monte pas sur tes grand chevaux junior...si on peu même plus plaisanter...**

 **\- pas au dépend des** _ **MES**_ **« miracles ». D'aillieur...n'a tu pas un entrainement à faire?**

 **\- j'ai pas envie. Je manque de motivation.**

 **\- Et bien je te conseil de la retrouver rapidement ou les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour ton petit frère…**

 **\- Si tu t'avise de le toucher, je te promets Akashi que je te…**

 **\- tu ne me fais pas peur Jackob. Et tu sais que les conséquences pour ton frère serait bien pire si tu me faisais du mal ou me supprimerai que ce qui pourrait lui être infligé comme punition si tu me désobéissais. Maintenant retourne t'entrainer sinon…**

 **Les paroles du capitaine de Rakuzan furent interrompues par le bruit de quelque chose tombant lourdement au sol.**

 **Se retournant pour découvrir du bruit, l'ensemble des GM vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux (que kuroko avait vu endurer les coups bas de ses deux adversaires quand ils étaient arrivés) recroquevillé au sol en se tenant les cotes…**

 **« Ricky… » Murmura faiblement Jackob du bout des lèvres tout en serrant mécaniquement les poings comme pour maitriser une colère sourde…**

 _ **Ce genre de tic gestuel, seuls Kuroko, Akashi et Midorima le remarquèrent…**_

 **Cependant avant que quiconque ai pu dire quoi que soit, l'un des adversaire du jeune rouquin (un adolescent aux cheveux coupé a ras faisant une tête de plus qu'Aomine avec un tatouage sur le coté du crane) s'approcha du jeune joueur au sol et l'empoigna par les cheveux avec brusquerie pour le mettre a genoux avant de lui envoyer un puissant coup dans l'estomac qui propulsa la pauvre victime contre l'un des poteau du terrain.**

 **« Ricky ! » s'affola Dann en s'éloignant immédiatement d'Evans pour s'enquerir de l'état du roux tendis qu'Evan demanda avec agressivité : « Why have you kick him again ?! Rick is unable to protect himself aganst you ! you coward ! »**

 **Piqué au vif, dans sa fierté, l'agresseur s'approcha dangereusement du brun et murmura d'un air menaçant :**

 **\- t'a dit quoi là ? Répète si tu l'ose !**

 **\- as you wish : is a shame to hurt weake peoples. You are a coward.**

 **\- Tu vas voir si je sui lâche ! Espèce de fils de…**

 **Un cutter volant qui alla entailler sa joue eu tôt fait de taire l'adolescent…**

 **Essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa joue d'un mouvement rageur, l'adolescent darda d'un œil noir l'expéditeur du « cutter volant » et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé avant de demander d'une voix menaçante :**

 **\- tu as un truc à me dire Jackob ?**

 **\- Je sais comment tu fonctionne Martial. Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à un membre de la team juste parce que tes hormones te travaillent. Sort du terrain.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Evans à raison : tu es un lâche. Et on ne peu pas se fier a un lâche. Je veux donc que tu quitte le terrain.**

 **\- Je ne reçois mes ordres que du coach. Et tu** _ **n'es pas le coach**_ **alors va te faire…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux chanter dans une chorale en tant que castra ? Si tel est ton désir je peux le satisfaire, il me reste un cutter dans ma poche. Bon il est un peu émoussé mais pour quelqu'un comme toi ça devrait amplement suffire…**

 **\- tu bluff.**

 **« Tu veux parier là dessus ? » répondit l'adolescent avant de sortir (avec une célérité déconcertante) de sa poche un second cutter dont il appliqua sans la moindre hésitation contre l'entre jambe de son vis-à-vis.**

 **« Et maintenant, qui fanfaronne à ton avis ?tu est sur de vouloir prendre le risque de mettre ma parole en doute ? »**

 _ **En disant ça il s'amusa à appuyer sa lame encore plus près des parties sensibles de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.**_

 **« Ça suffit Jackob ! Lâche ce truc ! » Intervint l'autre adolescent qui joua en binôme avec le prénommé Martial contre le garçon nommer Ricky avant l'incident.**

 **Sans pour autant détourner le regard de sa « cible », l'immense shooter aux cheveux blond déclara : « au risque de plagier la réplique de ton ami d'enfance, je ne reçois mes ordres que du coach. Et il n'est pas le coach. »**

 **« Akashi…ne devrait on pas intervenir ? » demanda Kise auquel le malaise de cette situation lui avait fait oublier d'ajouter un suffixe en s'adressant a son capitaine.**

 **Ce dernier hocha négativement la tête et répondit avec calme :**

 **\- inutile Ryota. Jackob tien trop a son frère pour se risquer à handicaper un membre de son équipe.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Le coach garde un œil en permanence sur Dann par conséquent, si Jackob le déçoit c'est Dann qui en subira la punition. C'est pourquoi Jackob fait toujours bien au delà de ce qui est humainement possible pour être le meilleur.**

 **\- Le meilleur pour quoi ?**

 **\- Pour tout. Ce n'ai pas pour rien qu'il a été choisis.**

 **« Choisis ? Pour faire quoi ? » Demanda soudain Aomine soudain pris d'un doute.**

 **Et avant même qu'Akashi n'eu à répondre ce fut la voix d'un nouvel arrivant qui répondit : « pour être vos coéquipiers, quelle question… »**

 **A l'entente de cette voix, le cœur de Kuroko manqua un battement sous la colère qu'il ressentit en découvrant le nouvel arrivant.**

 **Il croyait qu'être séquestré ici, avec les GM et Akashi, loin de l'équipe de seirin et de Kagami était la définition même de l'enfer.**

 _ **Mais il était loin du compte…**_

 **La vérité c'est qu'il passa dans le premier cercle de l'enfer quand Akashi annonça : « voici le champion depuis 4ans consécutifs de la B.C.U.T il sera votre coach pour ce tournois et il a carte blanche sur la façon de vous préparer. »**

 **Aux coté d'Akashi, le « coach laissa un sourire malsain apparaitre sur ses lèvres quand il se pencha vers le jeune passeur de Seirin pour déclarer : « ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois Kuroko…comment se porte ce cher Kiyoshi ? Son genou ne lui fait pas trop mal j'espère ? »**

 **S'il avait un doute sur le fait d'être en enfer, là il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir.**

 _ **Car même dans ses pires cauchemars il n'aurait pu imaginer un jour avoir pour coach le joueur le plus perfide contre le quel il est jamais joué…**_


	35. Chap 34 : mirage ou miracle ?

**Un silence pesant c'était propagé dans la pièce depuis que Kagami avait ramené son frère à l'appartement.**

 _ **N'y tenant plus, c'est Takao qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres du tigre...**_

 **"Que vous est il arrivé Himuro san?" Demenda le point guard de Shutoku.**

 _ **Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, le joueur aux yeux de faucon se tourna vers le tigre de Seirin qui essuyait avec vigueur les cheveux de son frère de cœur.**_

 **" Ne me fixe pas comme ça tu veux? Cette caboche ne m'a rien dit à moi non plus." Gromela simplement Kagami gêner par le regard interrogatif du point guard au quel il ne voyait aucun début de réponse à formuler.**

 **Se tournant de nouveau vers le « cyclope »de Yosen, le joueur aux yeux de faucon demanda d'un ton qui se voulais encouragent: " Himuro san...vous devriez expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé...je crois que votre comportement inquiète beaucoup Kagami."**

 **Cette remarque sembla faire mouche vu que le brun se redressa et se mit à fixer son frère de cœur avant de lui demander:**

 **\- c'est vrais Taiga? Je...tu es inquiet par ma faute?**

 **\- *** **détournant le regard** *** pas exactement...c'est juste...on est "frère" non? Alors je pensais que tu te reposerais sur moi si...**

 **\- désolé Taiga...je pensais...tu semblais si dévastée en apprenant pour Kuroko...j'ai songé qu'il serait superflu de te parler de mes soucis...**

 **\- Quel souci?**

 **Himuro enserra un peu plus ses jambes contre son torse et détournant le regard pour finir par murmurer: "des type du coin m'on passer à tabac quand je me suis retrouver seul...et je...je les ai laissé faire. Je les ais laissé faire car j'estimais que...je le méritais."**

 **Suite à cet aveu, un ange passa.**

 **Puis un deuxième.**

 _ **Et enfin...**_

 **"** **Quoi?!** **Tu à laisser des gars te savater la tronche? Pourquoi?! " S'emporta le tigre**

 **Sans parvenir à fixer le joueur de Seirin dans les yeux le "cyclope" de Yosen finis par répondre à son frère d'une voix emplis de regrets :**

 **\- J'ais tout raté…**

 **\- hein?**

 **\- Atsushi...maintenant toi... j'ai été un mauvais senpai et un mauvais frère ...**

 **\- c'est quoi encore ces conneries?! Tu...**

 **\- Atsushi...il m'a envoyé des signes...j'aurais du savoir que son comportement était anormal quand il m'a embrassé mais je n'ai rien vu...ou plutôt...je n'ais rien voulu voir...et maintenant il...**

 **\- « il... » Quoi?**

 **\- il a disparu. Comme ton ombre. Comme Midorima san. Et comme je le suppose…tout les membres de la génération des miracles.**

 **\- quoi ?!**

 **« Regarde ça… » Répondit simplement Himuro en tendant un papier soigneusement plier au tigre de Seirin.**

 _ **L'AS aux cheveux rouge prix en main le papier et l'examina**_ **.**

 **« C'est une… » Commença le tigre avant d'être couper par son frère de cœur :**

 **\- Une lettre d'adieux. Celle là est signée de la main d'Atsushi. Du même type que celles que ton ombre et Midorima ont laissées derrière eux.**

 **\- es ce que dans la tienne il y avait …**

 **\- une bague ?oui. Tout comme dans la missive adresser à Takao.**

 **« Parce qu'en plus vous avez lu la lettre de Shin chan ?! » s'emporta soudain le faucon de Shutoku n'osant croire à cette nouvelle.**

 _ **Cependant devant le regard honteux de Kagami il comprit vite où était la vérité…**_

 **« Alors c'est ça … » déclara le point guard d'un ton froid.**

 _ **Ton qui alerta tout de suite le tigre de Seirin…**_

 **« Taka… » Commença le tigre avant que le petit brun ne l'interrompe avec véhémence :**

 **« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous vous imaginiez quoi ?! Que m'avoir ramassé dans cette ruelle faisait de moi votre chose ?! Que cela vous donnais le droit de fouiner dans ma vie privée ?! Que… » S'emporta soudain le faucon.**

 _ **Tentant de le calmer, Kagami l'attrapa par le poignet…**_

 **« Calme-toi Kazu… »**

 _ **Grand mal lui en pris car ces parole et son geste furent très mal interpréter par le brun…**_

 **« Non ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Ne…ne me touchez pas ! Je…Shin chan ! Shin chan aide moi ! » Se mit à hurler le faucon soudain comme posséder d'une inexplicable terreur.**

 **Plus que perturbé par une telle réaction du brun les deux autres adolescents ne savait que faire.**

 _ **Ce fut finalement Kagami qui trouva comment calmer le faucon : coinçant le petit brun dans un angle mort pour lui couper toute retraite sans avoir besoins de le toucher il prononça les mots clef qui semblaient toujours avoir eu un effet apaisant sur le point guard…**_

 **« chuttt….calme toi bakao. Tu ne risque rien ici… » Déclara l'AS de Seirin avant de rajouter dans un murmure « tu est en sécurité ici nanodayo. »**

 **Prononcer ces paroles si propres à la façon de parler de Midorima faisait bizarre au tigre de Seirin.**

 _ **Cependant l'effet sur Takao fut radical puisqu'il cessa de se comporter comme un pauvre animal paniqué et sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol …**_

 **« Takao ? » s'inquiétèrent les deux « frères » en voyant que le brun, (bien qu'apparemment calmé) s'étais recroquevillé sur lui-même…**

 _ **Sentant que quelque chose de vraiment horrible avait du arriver au faucon pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état, c'est étrangement Kagami qui décida de réagir…**_

 **« Tatsuya, tu peux vérifier si n°2 à encore à manger ? Il a son bol dans la cuisine… » Prétexta le tigre pour avoir un moment seul avec le joueur de shutoku.**

 _ **Comprenant le fil des pensées de son frère de cœur, le « cyclope » de Yosen se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée.**_

 **Une fois himuro partit, Kagami s'installa prés du point guard de shutoku et lui dit d'une voix étonnamment calme :**

 **\- C'est une sacré crise d'angoisse que tu nous à fait là…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ça ne te ressemble pas…je veux dire …toute les fois ou je t'ai vu avant tu étais plus…enfin moins…je veux dire pas si…**

 **\- Pas aussi minable ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Non. Je voulais dire craintif. Mais puisque tu semble en état de parler tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as réagis comme si tu croyais qu'on allait t'agresser.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Attend…ne me dis pas que si tu t'es mis dans cet état dans la ruelle c'es parce que…**

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **\- Tes senpai, tes parents ou même midorima…ils le savent ?**

 **\- Je n'existe plus pour mes parents comme je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- C'est vrais désolé…alors est ce que mido…**

 **\- Il ne sait rien de « ça ». Il est…il…**

 **\- Il à « disparu » avant. C'est ça ?**

 **\- *** **hochant faiblement la tête en silence pour répondre a la question du tigre** ***…**

 **\- Et tes senpai ?**

 **\- Le seul qui sait c'est miyaji senpai et je… je ne suis pas près à lui faire face…**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Est ce que c'est lui qui t'a…**

 **\- NON ! miyaji senpai ne me ferait jamais ça ! Le pire qu'il est fait c'est de nous menacer de nous assommer avec un ananas…**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu…**

 **\- Il à…il…le jour ou shin chan est… enfin, ce jour là… miyaji senpai à…il…je croyais qu'il voulait me réconforter comme un senpai le ferait envers un kouhai mais il…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Il c'est déclarer à moi et… je n'ai pas eu le courage de décliner ses sentiment alors que je ne les partageais pas…**

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- J'ai profité d'une dispute entre miyaji senpai et son frère pour me sauver. Et c'est peu de temps après ça que…qu'il…que ce type à essayé de…**

 _ **Voyant tout le corps du brun se mettre à trembler, Kagami décida de mettre fin à son calvaire …**_

 **« Ça va aller Takao. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur et je ne te forcerais pas à me dire plus si tu n'y tien pas. Cependant je crois que tu devrait en parler à la police »**

 _ **En guise de réponse l'ace de Seirin ne reçu qu'un rire sans joie du brun…**_

 **« La police ? Pour leur dire quoi ?qu'un ado de 16ans, homosexuel c'est fait agresser par un fils d'une grande famille dans le lieu le plus humiliant de Shutoku ? Si mes propres parents m'on effacé de leur vie à cause de mes orientations sexuelles tu crois vraiment que les autorités vont prêter le moindre intérêt a mon cas ? Moi je te le dit : ils ne le feront pas… »**

 _ **Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents avant que Kagami, anéantis devant la déclaration du point guard de shutoku ne se décide à prendre les choses en main**_ **.**

 **S'asseyant en face du brun le rougeoyant ace de Seirin tenta de faire réagir le faucon de shutoku :**

 **\- Takao.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Takao regarde moi.**

 _ **Le faucon obéis malgré lui, se sentant rassuré en présence de Kagami.**_

 **Voyant qu'il avait l'attention du faucon, le tigre de Seirin reprit :**

 **\- tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit : on nait avec certaine préférence et si des idiots ne t'accepte pas comme tu es alors c'est qu'ils ne te méritent pas. Quand à la pourriture qui s'en est pris à toi… si tu sais qui il est, donne moi son nom et je…**

 **\- ne dit pas de bêtise…si tu te bâtais tu serais exclus de la winter cup.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus sur que ça est tant d'importance de toute façon…**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- *se massant la nuque pour cacher ses rougissements* sans Kuroko…sans mon ombre, je ne pourrais pas donner le meilleur de moi-même…il…il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte mais c'est lui qui m'a permis de me surpasser lors de tout ces match alors jouer sans lui me parait …vide de sens…**

 **\- Bienvenu dans mon monde…**

 **\- Mais tu sais quoi Takao ? Je ne laisserais pas tomber si facilement ! Même si mon partenaire est parti, il m'appartient encore de changer la donne ! N'en déplaise a Midorima, le destin n'est pas inexorable.**

 **\- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Que Kuroko et Midorima on peut être disparu mais que ça ne veux pas dire pour autant qu'on doit rester ici à se tourner les pouce ! je suis certain, maintenant que j'ai vu que Tatsuya et toi avez reçu le même genre de lettre que la raison de leur départ doit cacher quelque chose de grave.**

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- Donc je vais laisser tomber le basket et me lancer a leur recherche. Je ne laisserais pas tomber Kuroko si facilement ! Et toi ? Que veux-tu faire ?**

 **\- Je veux…je…je veux revoir Shin chan…je veux savoir qu'il va bien, le transporter en pouce-pouce, l'entendre parler de l'horoscope, le voir transporter ses lucky item et…je veux juste retrouver mon partenaire…**

 **\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, commence par te relever : tu ne retrouveras pas cet idiot en restant au fond du gouffre.**

 **\- Ne le traite pas d'idiot !**

 _ **Devant la réaction véhémente du faucon de Shutoku, un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ace de Seirin.**_

 **« Ah bah voilà ! Ça, ça ressemble au Takao de Shutoku que je connais ! »**

 **A cette remarque, le moral du brun sembla brusquement retomber et il déclara d'une voix brisée :**

 **\- ce Takao là est mort.**

 **\- hein ?**

 **\- je n'appartiens plus à shutoku…**

 **\- quoi ?!**

 **\- On m'a piégé et…j'ai été radié de Shutoku…**

 **\- hein ?!**

 **\- tu as bien entendu. Il ne me reste plus rien. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de…**

 **« C'était stupide. » l'interrompis Himuro qui revenais des cuisine avec trois chocolats chauds.**

 **Pendant qu'il donnait une tasse aux deux autres adolescents le brun rajouta sur le ton d'un reproche parental :**

 **\- même si j'imagine ce que tu as du ressentir, tenter de mettre fin à tes jour est stupide. Tu as pensé à tes proches ? Tes amis ? Si tu disparais c'est eux qui vivront dans la souffrance toute le reste de leur existence.**

 **\- Ils s'en remettront.**

 **\- Et Midorima san ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'il s'en serait voulu à vie s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?**

 **\- IL S'EN FICHAIT BIEN QUAND IL EST PARTI COMME UN VOLEUR !**

 **\- Sa lettre te dit pourtant le cont…**

 **\- Je m'en fiche ! ce n'était que des mots ! Je paris qu'il serait bien plus contant si j'étais…**

« **ÇA SUFFIT** **! » intervins Kagami avec colère avant d'assener avec conviction : « tu dois vivre pour toi-même pas pour ce crétin ! Il est parti ? Grand bien lui fasse ! mais si tu ne peu pas te défaire de tes sentiment pour lui alors bat toi ! Envisager la mort n'est qu'une fuite ! Alors si tu veux lui prouver un jour que tu peux être son égal tu dois te battre, tu dois vivre. Alors bien sur, la vie c'est prendre des coups et tenter de se relever sans cesse. Mais dit toi bien que la mort c'est être mit au tapis et l'accepter docilement. La mort par acceptation de la fatalité ne te mènera qu'à un résultat : l'oublie par les gens que tu as aimés. Alors maintenant dit moi, qu'es ce que tu veux faire ?! »**

 **Il y eut un court silence puis, quand le brun releva la tête, Kagami décela dans les yeux du faucon une lueur qu'il reconnut et apprécia immédiatement…**

 _ **La lueur qu'il décela dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis lui plut immédiatement et le poussa à vouloir enfoncer le couteau plus profondément dans la plaie de ce dernier…**_

 **« Alors Kuroko ? Je m'inquiète du devenir d'un de mes semblables et tu ne daignes même pas me répondre ? Je suis terriblement blessé… »**

 _ **Le regard arctique qui se posa sur lui le fit assez facilement deviner l'état d'esprit du joueur de Seirin quand celui ci répondit…**_

 **« Dommage que ce ne se soit pas une blessure fatale alors. » Rétorqua le passeur aux cheveux bleu d'un air mortellement sérieux avant d'ajouter « et ne met pas Kiyoshi Senpai dans le même panier que toi. Votre seul point commun est votre titre de général sans couronne. Pour le reste tu n'es rien comparé à lui. »**

 **Kuroko n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa venimeuse tirade qu'un brusque coup de point lui coupa le souffle en le projetant au sol…**

 _ **Evidement, ce geste fut loin de laisser les miracles indifférents…**_

 _ **« kuro*chin* ! »**_

 _ **« kuro-ichi ! »**_

 _ **« kuroko… (**_ _ **maitrise difficilement sa colère**_ _ **) »**_

 _ **Evidement, l'ancienne lumière du petit bleu fut incapable de garder son sang froid…**_

 **« Tetsu ! Espèce de batard ! Tu va payer pour ça ! » S'emporta le métis des miracles en se jetant sur la personne qui avait frappé son ancienne ombre.**

 _ **Et cet agresseur était Martial.**_

 **Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre celui qui avant malmener son ancien partenaire, Aomine fut stopper dans son mouvement par celui qui semblait être l'amis du tondu…**

 **« Belle interception Al… » Déclara Martial avec un sourire moqueur en voyant Aomine tenter vainement de se libérer.**

 **Puis, profitant du fait qu'Aomine ne pouvait pas riposter, Martial lui envoya une droite en pleine figure pour faire bonne mesure avant d'ajouter : « tu as tenté de m'agresser, il est normal que je te corrige… »**

 _ **Sur ces mots, il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau l'ace de la génération des miracles quand soudain, son poing fut dévié par la personne la plus inattendue qui soit…**_

 **« Tu semble avoir du mal à savoir ou est ta place alors laisse moi mettre les choses au clair Martial : porte encore une fois la main sur un de mes miracle et je te castre avec mes ciseaux » déclara froidement Akashi en faisant sinistrement teinter l'objet en question comme une promesse implicite.**

 **Cependant, ce qui marqua tout le monde (mais plus particulièrement Midorima et Kuroko) fut un détail que personne d'autre que les GM ne remarqua : ce détail apparus promptement dans les yeux de l'empereur était une couleur qui n'aurait pas du s'y trouver…**

 **Pendants quelques secondes, l'iris gauche d'or de l'empereur avait été partiellement teinté d'une couleur grenat avant de disparaître l'instant d'après comme un mirage.**

 **Cependant, pour les GM, ce mirage n'en étaient pas un.**

 **Pour eux, ce mirage était un miracle.**

 _ **Un miracle qui signifiait que quelque part au plus profond de son inconscient, le véritable Akashi était encore en vie et avait décidé de se battre.**_


	36. Chap 35 : repos bien merité?

_**Il avait renoncé à se battre.**_

 **En dépit des apparences Mibuchi n'était pas aussi résistant moralement qu'il voulait bien le montrer devant les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.**

 **C'est pourquoi, malgré ses sentiments toujours aussi forts pour Akashi, il avait finis par céder ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au fantôme de Rakuzan et se retrouvait maintenant en tenue d'Adam dans la chambre de ce dernier.**

 **En voyant son propre corps et les draps encore recouverts des "preuves" de ce qu'ils avaient fais pendant la nuit précédente, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir sale et une irrépressible envie de se doucher le gagna.**

 **Il se hâta donc de sortir du lit.**

 _ **Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si le propriétaire des lieux ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre...**_

 **"Reo...je peux savoir où tu compte aller?"**

 **La voix du fantôme suffit à elle seule à figer le corps du brun.**

 **Saisissant cette opportunité, l'argenté se rapprocha du vice capitaine de Rakuzan et , collant son torse contre le dos du brun lui murmura à l'oreille:**

 **\- C'était tellement bien cette nuit...reste encore un peu…**

 **\- Mayuzumi...s'il te plaît...lâche moi...**

 **\- Non. J'ai envie de faire une grâce mâtiné crapuleuse avec toi.**

 **\- Mayu...*** **sent les doigts du joueur fantôme se poser sur sa virilité** ***NON! Arrête ça!**

 **\- Pourquoi « non » ? On a fait bien plus cette nuit...**

 **-** _ **TU**_ **as fait bien plus cette nuit ! Alors laisse-moi maintenant! Je veux...je veux être seul!**

 **\- Et abandonner mon amant? Tu veux rire?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas amant! Être amant ça impliquerait qu'on s'aime et...**

 **Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le gris le rallongea avec force sur le matelas en déclarant d'une voix menaçante :**

 **\- "Et..."quoi? Ose nier que tu as aimé ce qu'on a fait tout les deux.**

 **\- Nous n'avons rien fait "** _ **tout les deux**_ **" il y avait seulement "** _ **toi**_ **" qui assouvissais tes fantasmes et "** _ **moi**_ **" qui essayait d'oublier la personne que j'aime!**

 **\- La ferme! C'est moi ton petit ami! Tu es obligé de m'aimer ! Tu...**

 **\- Je ne peux pas! J'aime Sei *chan*!**

 **\- Si c'est ce que tu penses je vais devoir te remettre les idées en place...**

 _ **A ces mots, le regard du fantôme de Rakuzan se fit plus dur et c'est sans attendre qu'il s'accapare les lèvres et le corps du brun.**_

 **Le vice capitaine essaya dans un premier temps de repousser son « petit ami » cependant toutes ces tentatives restèrent vaine.**

 **Alors, doucement mais surement, comme la veille, il finit par capituler.**

 _ **Après tout, même si il s'y prenait mal pour lui montrer, Mayuzumi l'aimait.**_

 **Et avoir ce genre de rapport avec l'argenté ne nuirait pas à la réputation de ce dernier.**

 **"** _Contrairement à Sei *chan_ ***"songez t'il tristement avant d'être rappeler à l'ordre par un va et viens un peu brutal du fantôme de Rakuzan.**

 **La douleur de ce geste et le souvenir du rouge cumulé lui firent laisser échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.**

 **Larmes qu'il eu tôt fait de trouver ridicule.**

 _ **Car, après tout, Sei*chan* ne pensais sûrement pas à lui en ce moment...**_

 **"Tu pense encore à lui ...pas vrais?"**

 _ **La question pris de cour l'empereur qui vrilla ses iris d'or dans ceux couleur jade de son vis a vis.**_

 **"Que veux-tu dire Shintarô?" Demanda le rouge l'air sévère.**

 _ **Devant le regard de l'empereur, Midorima se maudit intérieurement.**_

 **Pourquoi avait il ressenti le besoin de parler au sadique de service déjà? Ah oui! Pour retarder le moment fatidique où il devrait éteindre la lumière pour passer sa première nuit seul avec Akashi.**

 **A cette sinistre perspective, le vert ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner tout en se remémorant comment il en était arrivé là.**

 _ **Pour le comprendre il fallait remonter à une heure plus tôt, lors de l'intervention de "l'empereur" (ou le vrais Akashi?) Pour défendre**_ _ **SES**_ _ **miracles de Martial…**_

 **(** _ **Flash back**_ **)**

 **La colère d'Akashi (bien que dissimulé) suite aux agissements de Martial était palpable et oppressait tout le monde.**

 _ **C'est pourquoi Hanamya avait décidé d'intervenir...**_

 **"Du calme Akashi, Martial et Albann sont un peu impulsif mais ça n'aurais pas été plus loin..." tempera le "** _ **bad boy**_ **" de kisaki dai ichi avant d'ajouter comme une menace silencieuse aux deux joueurs fautifs : "n'es ce pas?"**

 _ **Ayant compris la signification du regard de leur coach, les deux brute se contentèrent de hochet la tête.**_

 **"Tu vois? Alors entrerons la hache de guerre ok? On est censé être une équipe que je sache…"**

 _ **Pour toute réponse il n'eu droit qu'à un hochement de tête du capitaine écarlate...**_

 **Partant du principe que "qui ne dit mot consent" le brun laissa se dessiner sur son visage un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon avant de déclarer :**

 **\- le trajet depuis le Japon et le décalage horaire ont dû vous épuiser ... vous devriez aller vous installer dans vos chambres. Vous commencerez l'entraînement demain à 4heures du matin.**

 **\- entendu. *** **se tourne vers les GM** *** vous avez compris vous autre? Ramassez vos valises. Je vais vous repartir dans vos chambres**

 **\- ne t'embête pas avec ça Akashi: j'ai déjà fait un plan des chambres.**

 **-quoi?!**

 **Ne se défaisant pas de son sourire sadique le brun annonça de but en blanc : « c'est simple, vu que les chambre ne peuvent excéder deux personnes voici les binômes… »**

 _ **Se satisfaisant pleinement du regard méfiant de pratiquement tout le monde le brun fini par annoncer la liste fatidique…**_

 **« Murasakibara partagera la chambre d'Evans »**

 _ **A cette annonce le « non-miracle » jeta un regard assassin au violet.**_

 **« Aomine avec Kise. »**

 _ **Les deux laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement tendis que le « bad boy » continuaient…**_

 **Midorima avec Martial.**

 _ **Les deux intéressés se dévisagèrent d'un air autant stupéfait que dégouté.**_

 _ **Et enfin, le coach sadique annonça les ultimes groupes…**_

 **« Jakob avec Akashi »**

 _ **Un regard suspicieux de l'immense blond prévint Akashi que quelque chose de désagréable se préparait.**_

 **« Dans mon extrême générosité, je partagerais ma chambre avec Kuroko ET Ricky vu que ma chambre est plus spacieuse que les votre. »**

 **Du coin de l'œil, Midorima vit le jeune Ricky se mettre à trembler et Akashi nota à quel point Jackob semblait à présent tendus comme en attente d'une funeste nouvelle.**

 _ **Et en effet, les prochains mots de Makoto firent l'effet d'une guillotine quand il les lâcha…**_

 **« Et enfin, ce cher Dann … sera le colocataire d'Alban » acheva t'il avec un sourire cruel tendis qu'Alban ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard clairement significatif au petit blond…**

 _ **Ce dernier, recula pour aller se dissimuler derrière son frère, se moquant complètement de l'image qu'il pouvait donner de lui en suppliant son ainé…**_

 **« Jakob ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas ! Il va me… »**

 **Cependant il n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus car déjà, son frère l'attira contre lui et, lui ébouriffant en douceur les cheveux déclara d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :**

 **\- ne t'inquiète pas Dann, ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.**

 **\- mais…et le coach…il…**

 **\- ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne te laisserai pas avec Alban.**

 **« Tu défierais les ordres du coach ? Toi ? » Intervint Alban clairement mecontent que Jackob se dresse tel un mur infranchissable entre lui et « sa proie » pour il ne savait même plus la quantième fois.**

 **En guise de réponse, le grand blond posa sur son vis-à-vis un regard bien plus meurtrier que l'empereur lui-même et déclara d'une voix glacial : « Pour Dann, je serais même prêt a vous tuer tous. ici et maintenant. »**

 _ **En disant ça, sa prise sur son cadet c'était raffermis dans un geste protecteur inconscient.**_

 **« i'm agree with Jackob. Dann is an anoying & stupid bratt but i dont alowed to you to be alone with him. » Intervint Evans d'un air tout aussi mortellement sérieux que l'immense blond.**

 **Puis il ajouta « if you dare to touch Ricky instead, i will definitly helping Jackob to skin . »**

 _ **Cette fois les deux blonds et le petit roux fixèrent le brun comme s'ils le découvraient pour la première fois.**_

 **« Tien, tien…ne serai ce pas Hopes et non pas ce cher Evans qui nous fait honneur de sa présence ? » demanda Makoto un sourira visiblement ravi sur le visage.**

 **Evans se retourna alors vers lui et répondit d'une voix polaire :**

 **\- i dont remember gave the permission to littel shit like you to call me by my name.**

 **\- Evans l'a fait pour toi. Tu as « dormis » longtemps Hopes. Content de te revoir prêt pour le tournois.**

 **\- i'm NEVER playing for you again.**

 **\- tu le feras.**

 **\- no way ! you are not « him » you are not my…**

 **\- je te conseil de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je demande à Akashi de « lui causer des problèmes »…tu sais qu'il en est capable n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant je te préviens : tu es libre de laisser Evans en extérieur pour les entrainements mais lors du tournois je te veux prêt a agir des que je te sollicite. Et si tu ne le fait pas…*** **jette un regard à Riky et Dann** *** tu sais ce que ça implique n'es ce pas ?**

 **\- yes.**

 **\- adresse-toi à moi avec plus de respect que ça.**

 **\- …**

 **\- je t'attends.**

 **\- …**

 **\- dis-le.**

 **« Coach… » Tenta d'intervenir Jackob avant qu'Akashi ne l'arrête et lui murmure « Makoto est un sadique je te déconseille de t'en mêler. Pense à ton frère et Ricky… »**

 **À ces mots Jackob se rétracta.**

 _ **Il tenait à éviter des soucis à Evans autant que possible mais s'il devait choisir entre défendre « Hopes » et les deux cadets de l'équipe alors le choix était simple à faire…**_

 **Alors il détourna simplement le regard frustré de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à son camarade.**

 **Il savait que Hopes allait flancher.**

 _ **Il le savait car il connaissait autant les points faibles d'Evans que ceux d'Hopes.**_

 **Et Makoto le savait aussi.**

 **Il allait d'ailleurs surement renouveler sa menace mais soudain, Hopes desserra les lèvres et déclara avec amertume :**

 **\- ok, make a deal with me…**

 **\- je t'écoute.**

 **\- Take Evans or me for your shitting bisness and in trade, make you sure to never let Alban or Martial alone with this kids *** **désigne Dann et Ricky** ***.**

 **\- Tu obeira aux odre sans rechigner ?**

 **\- Yes.**

 **\- « Oui » qui ?**

 **Serrant les poings pour éviter de les envoyer dans la figure de son vis-à-vis, Hopes répondit d'un ton résigné : « Yes.i'm at your order, Makoto…senpai »**

 **Le «** _ **bad boy**_ **» de krisaki dai ichi laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire satisfait et répondit : « et bien voilà, tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable… c'est d'accord dans ce cas j'accepte le marché.»**

 **Apres avoir lâché ces mots il annonça donc : « vu les circonstances il est temps de repenser les binômes alors voici la nouvelle répartition … »**

 _ **Toutes les personnes présente se crispèrent anticipant le pire tendis que le brun révélait les nouveaux groupes…**_

 **« kuroko et aomine »**

 _ **La panthère de Too jeta un regard à son ancienne ombre qui se contenta de rester totalement inexpressive…**_

 **« murasakibara et kise »**

 _ **Les deux intéressés soupirèrent de dépit.**_

 **« Martial et Al ensemble. »**

 _ **Les deux concerné retinrent difficilement leur frustration.**_

 **« Jackob et Dann. »**

 _ **Les deux frères partagèrent un regard apaisé.**_

 **« Ricky avec Evans. Quand celui-ci refera surface… »**

 _ **Le plus jeune eu un regard inquiet en direction de Hopes mais celui-ci en fit abstraction…**_

 **« Et enfin, Akashi avec Midorima. J'espère que ça vous conviens car de toute façon je ne changerais pas d'avis. »**

 **(** _ **fin du flash back**_ **)**

 **Et voila comment Midorima c'était retrouver « piéger » avec l'empereur.**

 _ **Ce dernier voyant que le vert ne lui avait toujours pas répondu c'était d'ailleurs rapprocher du tireur vedette de Shutoku envahissant de nouveau son espace personnel.**_

 **« Shintarô ?je t'ai posé une question. » murmura l'empereur à l'oreille du vert**

 _ **Shooter qui s'écarta aussitôt de lui…**_

 **« Ne me touche pas ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue mais… » Rétorqua le vert avant d'être brusquement rappeler à l'ordre par son capitaine** __ **:**

 **\- je ne joue pas Shintarô. Pas avec toi.**

 **\- Tu mens.**

 **\- Plaît-il ?**

 **\- Tu crois que tu peux me duper si facilement ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux ! Tu as transféré ton obsession sur moi pour je ne sais quelle raison car l'objet de ta réelle affection est hors de ta porté.**

 **\- Ne sois pas ridicule Shintarô ! Je…**

 **\- JE NE SUIS PAS NIJIMURA ! Ouvre les yeux Akashi ! Tu…**

 **\- ASSEZ !**

 **Plaquant de force le vert sur le lit l'écarlate adolescent s'emporta :**

 **\- tu crois vraiment que je l'aimais ?! Ce type nous a laissé tomber !**

 **\- tu t'es déclarer à lui au collège.**

 **\- Et il a refusé ! Il a eu la lâcheté de me donner sa place de capitaine plutôt que de rester en contacte avec nous ! La séparation de notre équipe…tout est de sa faute !**

 **\- Tu te mens à toi-même. Relâche moi maintenant et reconnait que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux une fois pour toute.**

 **\- Pas question ! Tu es…**

 **\- Je ne t'aime pas !**

 **Les mots du vert firent l'effet d'un coup de poings en pleine face pour l'empereur pourtant ce dernier s'obstina et, resserrant sa prise sur le Shooter miracle il répondit avec un sourire cruel :**

 **\- c'est toi qui te mens à toi-même Shintarô.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu sais, « l'autre », l'Akashi de l'époque de Teiko…il était faible et inutile. C'est surement pour ça qu'il a accepté Kuroko il a du se dire que si il arrivait à faire en sorte que Kuroko devienne performent il serait vu par lui comme un model. Rapidement, Kuroko et toi êtes devenus ses GM favoris.**

 **\- Ses « favoris » ?**

 **\- Oui. Cependant, Kuroko était un idiot, un traitre. Et je l'ai vite réalisé…**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **\- La première fois que j'ai été confronté à Kuroko j'ai vu la peur dans son regard et il m'a dit que je n'étais pas Akashi Seijuro. Alors que toi…**

 **Passant sa main libre sous le t-shirt du joueur de shutoku, le capitaine des miracles enfouis un bref instant son visage dans la nuque du vert avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille : « toi tu as vu toute suite que j'étais différent…tu l'a vu et tu l'as accepté. Tu l'as accepté par ce que tu m'aimais. Tu m'aimais, quoi que je soi. C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserais jamais à personne. Tu es mien Midorima. Tu l'a toujours été et tu le sera toujours.»**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots il accapara les lèvres de son ancien vice capitaine mais, au moment ou il le fit, l'image d'une autre personne s'imposa dans son esprit.**

 _ **C'était un garçon plus grand et plus âgé que lui.**_

 _ **Il avait des cheveux bruns et un sourire tendre.**_

 _ **Tout chez lui transpirait la tendresse et la générosité.**_

 **Cette image perturba assez l'empereur pour permettre à Midorima de le repousser loin de lui d'un douloureux coup de genoux dans le torse.**

 **Puis, avant même que le rouge est le temps de prononcer un mot, Midorima déclara avec haine : « que se soit bien claire pour toi : je ne t'ai jamais appartenu, je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais ! Maintenant met toi bien ça en tête, le seul que je désire c'est Takao et rien, absolument rien de ce que tu tenteras ne pourra changer ça ! »**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots, le shooter miracle ramassa son oreillier et deux couverture pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau de leur chambre.**

 _ **Car même si ce n'était pas très glorieux, le joueur de shutoku préférait largement dormir dans la baignoire que de partager l'espace chambre avec l'empereur prêt à le dévorer tous crus (ou tout nu ?) au moindre signe de faiblesse.**_

 **Il ne le savait pas encore mais Midorima n'était pas le seul qui aurait du ma à trouver le sommeil cette nuit…**


	37. Chap 36 : quand on se perd sois même

_**La nuit avait été courte pour tout les GM ...**_

 **Kise avait passé la nuit à gémir le nom d'un certain senpai brun colérique dans son someil en pleurant.**

 **Murasakibara avait passé sa nuit recroquevillé sur lui même à se souvenir du sourir bienveillant de son muro*chin*.**

 **Aomine avait passé sa nuit à fixer le dos de son ancienne ombre en se remémorant la question d'Imayoshi.**

 **Kuroko avait étouffé sa tristesse et le manque de sa nouvelle lumière pour mieux la retrouver dans ses rêves, trop court à son gout.**

 **Midorima aussi avait rêvé à son ombre et, bien qu'il ne se souvienne plus du contenu il savait bien que le dit songe ne devait rien avoir d'innocent vu qu'il c'était réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit avec un problème typiquement masculin bien visible entre les jambes...**

 **Mais bizarrement, c'est l'empereur qui avait eu le plus de mal à trouver le sommeil.**

 **En effet, si il avait d'abord voulu possédé le shooter miracle, l'adolescent aux cheveux écarlate ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était exténué (au même titre que ses captifs) par le décalage horaire.**

 **Aussi, dès que le vert lui avait fait comprendre que "non-pas-moyen-tu peux te la remettre derrière l'oreille pour la fumer plus tard-et-aller cordialement-te faire foutre."Akashi (ou plutôt l'empereur) avait compris que sa chance pour ce soir était passée et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir.**

 **Cependant, à peine avait il fermer les yeux que déjà son inconscient _** _ **ou plutôt celui du vrais Akashi**_ **_ était venu le tourmenter.**

 **Car dans ces rêves, l'empereur n'était pas seul.**

 _ **Jamais.**_

 **Dans ses rêves, l'empereur possédait tout ce qu'il désirait: ses miracles, ses parents fiers de lui et ...Midorima.**

 _ **Dans ses rêves, il avait retiré bien plus souvent qu'à son tour les bandages du shooter miracle et ce dernier c'était abandonner à lui sans la moindre résistance.**_

 **Mais ce soir là avait été différent. Ce soir là, le rêve de l'empereur l'avait amené dans une chambre aux lumières tamisées et au mobilier ancien.**

 **Et au milieu de cette chambre se trouvait un lit à baldaquin sur le quel trônait un certain shooter Miracle qui attendait, tel une offrande, qu'un quelconque dieu de la mort vienne le dévorer.**

 _ **Autant dire que l'empereur ne perdit pas un instant pour rejoindre son offrande...**_

 **S'installant au dessus du vert, l'adolescent aux cheveux écarlate avait d'abord avidement ravagé les lèvres du shooter de nombreux baisés passionné avant de se montrer plus entreprenant et d'aller explorer de sa langue la bouche de son ancien vice capitaine.**

 _ **Ce dernier ne réagis pas. Mais ne rejeta pas l'empereur.**_

 **Voulant profiter au maximum de SON Shintarô, l'écarlate était descendu plus bas avec sa main espérant, par un toucher expert sur une zone érogène, arracher un gémissement de plaisir chez SON shooter miracle.**

 **Mais à la place c'est un rire mal étouffée et dont la voix ne ressemblais pas à celle de Shintarô qui lui fit lever les yeux sur son "amant"… pour découvrir que la personne qu' il tentait de combler de plaisir avait pris l'apparence de Nijimura ,son capitaine à Teiko...**

 **Ce dernier, fixa un court moment le rouge avec un regard moqueur avant de déclarer:**

 **"Décidément Seijuro tu n'as pas changé: tu veux toujours qu'on te considère comme un adulte mais tes actes sont aussi maladroits que ceux d'un enfant"**

 **Avec ça il étouffa un nouveau rire quand il vit les yeux de son kouhai briller de cette si inquiétante lueur doré avant d'ajouter :**

 **\- ton regard ne changera rien Sei, un enfant ne pourra jamais me forcer à l'aimer.**

 **\- un enfant...un enfant...tu va voir qui sera l'enfant de nous deux quand Je te ferais pleurer comme un bébé!**

 _ **Ayant lâché ses mots, l'empereur se jeta sur son ancien capitaine tel un lion sur une pauvre antilope.**_

 **Il comptait autant lui faire ravaler ses paroles que lui faire perdre toute dignité: il voulait être en lui qui te à lui déchirer le fondement pour entendre le brun gémir son nom. Il voulait laisser la trace de ces dents sur sa peau, l'entendre hoqueter et haleter tendis qu'il jouerait suavement et savamment avec le contenu de son boxer qui serait devenus trop serré par le "supplice" qu'il lui infligerait.**

 _ **Et tant d'autres choses qu'il pourrait faire à son ex-capitaine pour lui faire voir des étoiles...**_

 **"Tu ne le feras pas Sei, je sais à quoi tu pense et je sais que tu en es incapable. Après tout...tu n'es qu'un gamin..." avait alors ajouté le brun.**

 **Évidement, l'empereur dont les nerfs était à fleur de peau ne perdit pas de temps pour prouver à son homologue a combien il se trompait.**

 _ **Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait si, au moment où il déboutonnait son pantalon une voix implorante qui n'avait rien de celle de Nijimura ne l'avait pas figé sur place...**_

 **"S'il te plaît...arête toi avant de le regretter...je t'en pris...ne fait pas ça Sei chan..."**

 _ **Cette fois même si il était dans un rêve, l'empereur n'avait pue luter contre le vraie akashi qui avait refais surface...**_

 **"R...réo?" Demanda le rouge en fixant de ses yeux carmin l'androgyne qu'il maintenait sous lui.**

 **Rencontrant le regard familier, le brun réussi à libérer une main qu'il passa sur le visage du capitaine de Rakuzan avec douceur et murmura malgré des yeux embué de larmes:**

 **\- Sei chan. Tu t'es perdu toi même. Tu dois te réveiller avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.**

 **\- non !ici au moins, tu est à moi!**

 **\- tu t entends parler Sei chan? Cette attitude n'est pas la tienne. Ne laisse pas l'autre partie de toi gagner. S'il te plaît, réveil toi avant de détruire tout ce qui t'est cher. Sei chan ne le laisse pas gagner...**

 **" Silence!" L'interrompit avec virulence l'empereur avant de se jeter sur le brun pour le faire taire de façon définitive.**

 _ **Mais à sa grande surprise ses mains passèrent cette fois au travers du corps de Réo comme s'il n'avait été qu'un fantôme...**_

 **"Ainsi, voilà ton choix..." déclara le brun avec un regard triste tendis que son corps commençais s'effacer.**

 **Soudain pris de panique devant une telle image, le vrai Akashi avait de nouveau émergé...**

 **"Réo! Attends ou tu va?!" S'inquiéta le capitaine de Rakuzan tendis que le brun lui répondais d'un sourire résigné:**

 **\- tu as choisi de le laisser gagner Sei chan...par conséquent, je n'ai plus de raison d'exister...**

 **\- hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu...**

 **\- adieux Sei chan.**

 _ **Ces ultimes paroles lâchées le corps de Mibuchi avait totalement disparus ne laissant dernière lui qu'Akashi qui avait poussé un cri déchirant dont personne ne l'aurais cru capable.**_

 **C'est après ça qu'il c'était réveiller en sueur dans le lit qu'il occupait sans aucun souvenir de son rêve mais avec une certitude : quelque chose lui avait fait peur.**

 _ **Terriblement peur.**_

 **Après c'être fait la certitude que cela devait sûrement ENCORE être akashi qui avait rêvé à la mort de sa mère, l'empereur se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.**

 **Avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait été verrouillée par Midorima qui y avait passé la nuit.**

 **Retenant un juron devant la porte close, l'empereur se dirigea vers les toilettes ou il avait vu un lavabo qui lui permettrait de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.**

 **Seulement, quand il fut devant le miroir du lavabo, il se figea en découvrant son reflet dans la glace.**

 **Car dans le miroir, seul un de ses yeux était doré.**

 _ **Tendis que l'autre, carmin, pleurait.**_

 **Se reprenant assez vite de cette mauvaise surprise, l'empereur reprit le dessus sur "akashi"**

 **Admirant son deuxième œil redevenu doré, l'empereur songeât qu'il était plus que temps d'aller réveillé le fruit de son obsession.**

 _ **Il se dirigea donc sans attendre vers la salle d'eau...**_

 **"Shintarô."**

 _ **Aucun son ne répondit à son appel.**_

 **"Shintarô, c'est moi. Ouvre c'est bientôt l'heure de partir s'entraîner. " Insista l'empereur.**

 _ **Toujours aucune réponse.**_

 **A bout de patience (et légèrement inquiet?), le capitaine des miracles décida de crochets la serrure de la porte.**

 _ **Il va sans dire qu'il y parvint à la perfection.**_

 **Une fois la porte déverrouillée, l'empereur se glissa dans la salle d'eau ou il tomba sur la vision "adorable" de Midorima recroquevillé en position fœtale dans la baignoire et qui serait compulsivement son oreiller contre son torse en murmurant quelque chose.**

 **Cependant, quand il réussi à comprendre ce que disait le vert, bizarrement, il ne le trouve plus aussi adorable.**

 _ **Car, même si en cet instant midorima le faisait littéralement fondre, il ne pouvait empêcher sa jalousie d'aller crescendo en voyant le vert serrer son oreiller contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait en gémissant le nom d'un stupide brun aux yeux de faucon...**_

 **Et, étant donner qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il se vengea de sa frustration de la plus puéril des façons qui soit : attrapant le tuyau de la douche, il régla l'eau au plus froid puis...ouvrit le jet du pommeau de douche au maximum pour tremper le shooter miracle qui (comme il fallait s'y attendre) se réveilla furieux.**

 **Pour le coup, l'empereur était bien contant de sa blague qui lui permettrait de se rincer l'œil librement sur son ancien vice capitaine dont le pyjama collait à la peau avec toute l'eau qu'il avait reçu.**

 _ **Évidement, cette "plaisanterie" n'était pas du tout du goût du vert...**_

 **"Akashi! Qu'est ce qui te prend?! Tu est tombé sur la tête ma parole!" S'emporta le vert hors de lui.**

 **Tout en continuant allègrement de scruter le shooter sous tout les angles, l'empereur déclara d'un ton impassible : " tu faisais un cauchemar. Il fallait bien que je te réveil. Maintenant dépêche toi de te préparer"**

 **Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant d'ajouter : "à moins que tu souhaite que je t'aide à te défaire de ce pyjama trempé?"**

 _ **La réponse à une telle proposition ne se fit pas attendre: le Shooter miracle lui envoya un porte savon en bois à la tête...**_

 **"Va mourir! Et fiche le camp hors de cette pièce il n'est pas question que je me déshabille devant toi!"**

 **Lui accordant un sourire moqueur après avoir esquivé le projectile du shooter miracle, l'adolescent aux yeux doré répondit d'un ton amusé : « de toute façon au vu de ce que tu porte actuellement sur toi, je doute que ça ferait une grande différence si tu étais nu… »**

 **Ayant lâché ces mots l'empereur partit satisfait d'avoir vu le visage de midorima s'empourprer autant de colère que d'inconfort.**

 _ **Il était si mignon quand il agissait en petit tsundere.**_

 _ **Autre chambre, autre ambiance mais toujours le même inconfort entre deux autres miracle…**_

 **Deux « têtes bleues » se fixaient dans le plus sérieux des silences depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque le plus grand craqua et demande visiblement agacé :**

 **\- aller crache le morceau Tetsu ! J'ai bien pigé que tu étais en colère contre moi alors explique moi pourquoi !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Bordel Tetsu, je me suis fait tabasser par les deux brutes de service pour te protéger alors…**

 **\- Et je t'en remercie. Cependant je ne te dois rien.**

 **\- Tu déconne ?! Ces types t'aurais réduit en miette !**

 **\- En quoi ça te concerne ?**

 **\- En quoi ça me…Tetsu ! Tu es mon ombre !**

 **\- « était ».**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- J'ai dit « j'étais » ton ombre. Kagami kun est ma lumière. Il est mon présent. Et j'aurais peut être trouvé le courage de lui demander d'être aussi mon futur si, Akashi n'avait pas tout gâché…**

 **\- Et alors ?! Tu va me blâmer pour ça ?! Les délires d'Akashi ne sont pas…**

 **\- Je sais ce que tu as fait.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. J'ai vu comment akashi agissait avec toi : tu es dans sa combine depuis le début pas vrai ? Non, tu sais quoi ? Ne répond pas. Je connais déjà la réponse. La vraie question serait de savoir ce qu'il t'a promis pour que tu l'aide …**

 **\- Tetsu…**

 **\- Ne m'appel pas aussi familièrement. Je refuse que quelqu'un qui a vendu ces camarade et abandonner ces équipiers sans regrets s'adresse a moi comme si je pouvais lui faire confiance.**

 **\- Tu peu me faire confiance !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as choisis d'aider Akashi ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- c'est bien ce que je disais…**

 **\- non ! Attends Tetsu ! Je…c'est compliqué ok ?**

 **\- il me semble que « grâce à toi et akashi » j'ai tout mon temps pour entendre ta raison derrière tes agissements.**

 **Le sixième joueur fantôme avait dit ça avec calme mais Aomine qui le connaissait mieux pouvait déceler sa colère froide dans ces yeux arctique.**

 **Aussi un certain malaise gagna assez vite le métis qui se passa d'un geste nerveux la main dans la nuque avant de déclarer d'un ton mal assuré : « je crois…plus que n'importe quoi d'autre…j'ai fait ça… pour toi… »**

 _ **Apres que le plus grand des deux bleu eu lâché ces mots le silence de plomb reprit immédiatement ces droit**_


End file.
